Keep Calm and Tracer On
by 1-Prince-1
Summary: Universe where you are in the world of Overwatch. In order to not spoil much, lets just say you get to spend a lot of time with Tracer. TracerxReader. Rated M for themes and most likely more "in depth" romance to come.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I first want to say that the inspiration of this story comes from a different fanfic called _Cheers Love_ and i forget the user who wrote it, but i liked the way it started . So if this seems at all familiar, thats where it probably comes from. Only the beginning will be similar, so i dont want you all to think i was copying. Second, i want you all to give me criticism. This is for you, and i want it to be as enjoyable as possible. Thanks and enjoy

* * *

Life in the city of (City of your choosing) was normal. Well, as normal as being on the verge of a second omnic crisis all throughout the world could be. You figured today would be like any other where you would continue your routine for morning, afternoon, evening, and night. Wake up early, arrive at your white collar job, shotcall, and return to the luxury of your fancy (apartment/house/etc.). But of course, you thought wrong.

As most of, if not the entire world knows, Overwatch had been there to fight for the world against the omnics and emerge victorious. After the collapse of Overwatch, no one seemed to bat an eye because all seemed calm with the world. However, the terrorist group, Talon had emerged to wreak havoc on the world to bend it to their desires. Everyone believed they were immune to a Talon attack until it happened to them.

As you were in the middle of your job, you hear the warning sirens and see the lights flashing all throughout your building. You rush out of your desk and look around to see people running and panicking. The swarms of people rushed by, and you too begin to somewhat panic. You grab a woman who worked in the building as she ran by to interrogate her.

"Excuse me, miss. What is going on?" you ask

In a panicked voice, she replies "It's Talon! Talon is here! We all have to get out of here!" she runs away before you can ask anything else.

You look out the window to see black smoke all around as well as Talon dropships deploying men into the building as well as surrounding ones. As you run towards the exit, an explosion rocks the building, staggering you. The exit was covered in smoke, and through the smoke entered a tall, hooded figure with a skulled mask on wielding dual shotguns as well as 4 other Talon soldiers. You recognized the man in the middle. He was the one from the recent attack on a museum. He had attempted to steal the Doom Gauntlet.

You now realize you were the last one on the floor, and everyone had escaped earlier, at least escaped from the frightening figure that stood in front of you. You crawled back a few feet as Reaper and his men advanced towards you. Smoke consumed the floor you were on, and your heart sank as you came to the conclusion that this may be your final day

"Spread out. See if there are any other survivors. Then plant the bombs. I want this building to be unrecognizable when we're done." The tall figure said in a raspy voice. The soldiers complied and sprinted in different directions throughout the building. You were nearly gasping for air, not because of the smoke, but because you were terrified. Reaper let out a laugh that could frighten anyone. He picked you up by your throat, and you were already struggling as his vice grip surrounded your neck.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He said with his head turned on an angle a little to give an eerie and intimidating feel.

As adrenaline set into your body. The thought that came to your head was "Fuck it" and you kicked the harbinger of death in the stomach, forcing him to drop you. As both of you were staggered, you managed to release a backhand into the side of Reaper's head. You begin to run away when Reaper pulled up one of his shotguns quickly, aimed, and shot haphazardly. You managed to get about 30 feet away when you felt a pain of all pains enter your right calf and thigh.

As you accept your fate, you look into a conference room and see a dead Talon soldier. A few doors down, there was another dead one. You had no time to think about the possibilities that could have happened. Instead, you were focused on the excruciating pain from the bullet wounds and Reaper, who was rubbing the side of his face and advancing towards you. As he pulls up his shotgun to your head, you see a flash of blue appear beside the two of you.

"Cheers luv, the cavalry's here!" A thick British accents reached your ears. Time seemed to stop as you remembered hearing about her. The bubbly brit who was a pilot for Overwatch and tested a plane that malfunctioned on her. It was her, Tracer, that appeared behind Reaper and began to fire her pistols. Hope returned to your body as you witnessed an immense fight go on as Tracer was dashing around the building while Reaper was dropping and firing shotguns left and right.

As the fight went on, Reaper managed to land a hit on Tracer's shoulder and as that happened, she disappeared. Predicting her recall, Reaper pulled back his fist, and punched tracer just as she reappeared. As Tracer was on the ground, Reaper held up his shotgun, and right before he pulled the trigger, you landed a blow at the back of his head. Now the tables have turned and it was Reaper who was on the ground with two pistols facing his way.

Tracer let out a triumphant "HA!" and as she did so, Reaper transformed into a black smoke and traveled away, disappearing with the already black smoke that surrounded them. A few moments later, the Talon dropships began to fly away. _Reaper must have called a retreat_ you thought.

"Are you alright, luv?" Tracer asked with a concerned look on her face. Her face glistened with sweat and her bright, big, hazel eyes were staring right into yours. _God she was cute_.

"I'm ok. Except this leg of mine needs tended to"

She looks down at your leg and instantly realizes that you were standing on 1 foot the entire time. She gasps

"Ooo, I gotta getcha outta here, luv!"

She wraps her arm around yours and helps get you out of the building. You repeatedly thank her for everything on your way down. As you reach the street right outside of the building, she lets go.

"Sorry luv, I gotta go before anyone sees me. You know, Petras Act an' all" She gave a bright smile. You nod and watch her blink away. Within seconds she returns back, hitting her head

"How could I forget. Thank you for saving my life and all" She giggled and gave her large smile again and she blinked away before you could say another word.

You smile and admire her beauty and quickly snap out of it realizing you are still bleeding. You pull out your phone and call 911 to get you some medical care.

* * *

I know this chapter is a little slow, and im not too good at writing action sequences, but trust me it'll get better. Every story's gotta start somewhere right?


	2. Chapter 2

It is the same day of the incident that happened at your work place. You have gotten medical care and are now at home, on your couch, watching T.V. Your leg is in a pain you've never felt before. Your mind tells you that you have to sleep, but your leg says otherwise. You groan in pain as you turn the t.v. down and close your eyes to try to sleep.

The lack of sleep has caused you to have a headache and you begin to massage your temples with one hand. The events of today pass through your head. The black smoke around the office building, the Talon dropships, Reaper, Tracer. _Oh Tracer…_ your mind stops on that thought.

You remember her slim, long legs covered by her skin tight bright orange leggings. Her classic RAF flight jacket covered by her chronal accelerator to keep her anchored in time. Her orange goggles that match her leggings and the big brown eyes that are covered by them. Her somewhat messy, but somehow perfect hair. And her smile. Her bright and beautiful smile that shined like a sun that never set. And her adorable accent tied it all together.

You smirk at the thought as you remain rubbing your temples. As that happened, you feel a breeze blow by. This isn't like any other random draft; this one was man made. Your smirk fades and you try to pull your hand away from your head, but it feels too good to. Just then, you feel a weight compress on your stomach and chest. You take your hand off your face.

"Hiya!"

You scream as you see Tracer sitting on your stomach with her hands on your chest. Of course she had a smile on her face. You practically throw her off you as you sit up and she lands on the carpet by the couch. She giggles as she rubs her thigh. You, however, are gasping for air with one hand on your heart.

"Wha-What are you doing here? Why are you here? How did you find me?"

She giggles as she stands up "Well let's start with the easy one. I may have, sorta, kinda followed you home" She gives and awkward smile as you are silent looking at her dumbfounded.

"Now you're probably wondering why I did that right, luv?"

You slowly nod

"Well, after the incident with Talon, the city went on lockdown and no one is allowed in or out. Meaning I can't leave. Not to mention if they figure out that I was in that burning building, fighting Talon, any sliver of hope of Overwatch returning would be gone."

"Sooo…why would you come to me?"

"You're basically the only person I know in this city. Oh! That reminds me." She held out her hand. "Lena Oxton! And what might your name be, luv?"

You hesitate trying to process everything "(Your name)" you say as shake her hand. Her hands were so smooth and soft. You didn't want to let go of the handshake. "You didn't answer my question"

"Oh! Uuuhhh…well…" she put her hands behind her back and looked at the ground. "I was hoping that I could stay here for a little bit. At least until this thing dies down" She looked up and gave her awkward smile again

"Lena, I don't know I-"

She interrupted you "Please Please Please? Pretty Please with a cherry on top?" She had her hands clasped together and gave a pouty look that made her look more adorable than she already was.

 _You can't say no to that_ You thought. _She saved your life afterall._

You sigh and look at the ground "Fine"

"YAY!" Tracer jumped in the air and did a 360. Then she blinked over to you and wrapped her arms around your neck and lifted one of her legs in the air "Thanks luv!"

She breaks away from the hug and looks up at you with a big smile

"Now I don't know about you, luv, but I am famished. Whaddya got to eat around here?" Tracer asked looking around the house. "My god this house is huuuuuggge, luv. I didn't even realize"

Before you could say anything, she was blinking around the house picking up and touching things. You watched her go back and forth as you tried to process all of this. She blinked in front of the T.V. and started touching the DVD player and stereo system. She was in a bent over position making her butt look larger than normal. You couldn't help but be hypnotized by it as she was messing around with everything.

"See somethin you like, luv?" Tracer was looking behind her as she caught you staring

"No! I-I Uh.." You turn red and Tracer begins to break out in giggles.

As she finished up laughing, she found a seat right next to you on your couch.

"Do you mind if I have some of those, luv?" She pointed at the table right next to the couch that had a bag of chips sitting on it

"Oh sure." You grab it and hand them to her

"Thank You" She replied with her bright smile on her face.

As she began to chow down, she leaned her head onto your shoulder as you were staring at the screen. You look down beside you and blush a little. As she was eating you tell her you'd make something tomorrow, but you are too tired to do anything now. You guide her into your bedroom and motion towards it

"You can sleep in here; I'll go on the couch"

As she jumped onto the Queen sized bed in your room, she looked up at you with a smile

"Nonsense luv, there's plenty a room"

She patted the spot next to her and you get in. She giggles as she moves closer to you, resting her head on your arm again.

"G'night (your name)"

"Goodnight, Lena"

You smile as you realize this is going to be a pleasant few days as she lives with you


	3. Chapter 3

I went back and looked at the previous chapters and realized that they were waaayyy too short. And for that I apologize. I'll try to add more detail from now on. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Slowly your eyes open. You blink a few times then rub them with your hands. You groan as you realize the pain in your injured leg. You stretch your arms and realize that a certain someone had arisen earlier than you. As your senses become more tuned as you wake up in your bed, you hear the sound of your sink running as well as light brushing coming from your bedroom bathroom. You look over to see, of course, Tracer there bent over the sink brushing her teeth. You also notice that she only had on a pair of Union Jack underwear and a yellow orange tank top.

As Lena hears the sound of you shifting in bed, she looks over and sees you awake. Her eyes instantly widen and she quickly spits her toothpaste out and rinses off her mouth and toothbrush. She practically runs out of the bathroom and jumps on top of you, ending in a straddle by her. You groan at the pain of her jumping on you.

"Morning, luv!" She greets with her classic bright smile

You raise an eyebrow at her, then give her a small nod as that is all the energy you can give now.

"C'mon rise n' shine" She says bouncing you up and down. _I guess she's a morning person you think_

"Alright alright. I can't get up with you on me"

She giggles and hops off you. Then she grabs your arm and pulls you up

"Why do you want me out of bed so bad" you ask

"You promised me food last night" she replied with a smile

You get up and the two of you go to the kitchen. You decide to whip up her and you a classic breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. As the food is cooking, you go to the bathroom and brush your teeth while Lena sits at the table with her head on her hand and she was tapping her fingers impatiently.

"You got any tea, luv?" She asks as you exit the bathroom

You reply with an "um" and begin searching through cabinets to find a tea bag

"Lucky you, I have some left. Imported straight from Britain" You tell her

She giggles and you prepare the food and drinks. As you are doing so, you decide to strike some conversation

"I have a medical leave from work, so I get at least a few weeks of vacation, so I can stay here with you" You tell her

She claps her hands together rapidly "Yay!"

"But today I have to run a few errands" You tell her some of the stuff you need to get

"Booooo" She says with a frown

"Don't worry, they shouldn't take long" You reassure her. She continues to look at you with a frown

You set down two plates of food, silverware, and drinks. She thanks you and you two begin eating in silence aside from the periodic compliments made by the Brit. You realize that at some point she put on her clique outfit, and you question when that was. When the two of you are finished, you take the plates and put them in the sink. You get ready to leave.

"Can I come" She asks playfully and you raise an eyebrow at her "Oh right. Hehe"

As you finish getting ready, you say your farewells and inform her where the remote for the tv is and where the tea and snacks are.

You leave around noonish and your first stop is to get groceries. Of course you don't like running errands in general, but it just so happened that Tracer showed up at the time you needed to do them. You keep Lena in mind as you shop and try to find something British to make for her tonight, just as a little thanks for saving you. After you finish with that, you think of all the things you need and you go retrieve them. Right when you think you are finished, you receive a call from a friend, inviting you out to eat with a few other friends because they wanted to make sure you were ok. You agree without thinking about the attractive British woman staying at your home.

Shortly after you had left, Lena received a call from the gorilla scientist, Winston

"Oh Lena thank god you picked up. I was worried sick about you. Where are you?" He asked

"Oi, Winston. I've never been better, luv. Don't worry about lil ol me"

"What happened? Again, where are you?"

"Well I had a lil run in with Talon. Long story short I saved a young lad, the city's on lockdown, and I'm staying with him"

Winston sighed "Don't worry Lena, I'll have you back in Gibraltar in no time. Just give me your coordinates and I can-"

"No no no no. I'm fine here, luv. Besides, if the public finds out _the_ Overwatch is active, we'll be in big trouble"

Winston sighed again "I suppose you're right. Just promise me to stay safe, Lena"

"Safe is my middle name!"

"Goodbye Lena"

"See ya big guy"

As you were with your friends, you lost track of time. Joy consumed you and you were oblivious to everything. Your leg, the scarring events of yesterday, and the lovely Lena Oxton. After eating then going for dessert, your friends and you bid their farewells and wished you a fast recovery. As you were driving home, you were completely unaware that the sun had set. When you were out today, you never focused on the pain of your leg, but driving home, you begin to feel the pain. It was bearable, but you begin to think about all the events again. About how much worse your leg felt when Reaper shot it. _I would've been dead if not for…OH NO._ You had completely forgotten about how you had left her in your house on the first day she was there.

 _I couldn't have been that long_. You look at the clock and your jaw drops. You had been gone for about 8 hours. Guilt begins to set in and you begin to drive a little faster home. Once you get home, you quickly grab all your bags from shopping and bring them to the door.

As you walk in, you see Lena sitting at the kitchen table with the most bored expression you've ever seen, almost a sorrowful look. She had her head resting on one of her hands, and with the other she was continuously dipping her tea bag into her cup. There had been evidence of her boredom throughout the day. Various sports equipment had been scattered throughout the house, her special Overwatch phone lay beside her with your earbuds in them, a vase in your living room had disappeared, most likely from Lena breaking it and cleaning up after herself. Once you walk in, her head instantly darts to the door and she cheers right up.

"You're back!" She blinked over to you and wrapped her arms around your neck "I was beginning to get a little worried." She said burying her head into your upper chest/neck area. You apologize to her and tell her why you were gone so long. You set the bags on your counter and turn towards Lena.

"I've got a little surprise for you. Just something to say sorry and thank you"

"Ooo I looooove suprises! What is it?" She said practically jumping with excitement

"I found a recipe for (some British dinner. Sorry I'm American :( ) and I got all the ingredients. Now I'm no chef, but I know how to read a piece of paper." You tell her

"YAY! I love (previously mentioned dish)! Thank you!" She rushes to give you another embrace and you smile at that. _She sure is a hugger…I have no complaints_.

As you prepare the food, she sits impatiently on the couch, fidgeting a lot. You look up at her and smirk at her struggle to stay still.

"You know, you could turn on the TV" you tell her

"I've been watching the telly all bloody day because _sooomeebodyyy_ abandoned me." You giggle at that and apologize again.

You finish preparing the dish and throw it in the (oven, microwave, stove, whatever) and you go and take a seat next to the beautiful Brit. She turns to face you, sitting on both of her legs.

"Give me your phone luv"

You give her a questionable look "Why?"

"So I can give you my number. In case you decide to leave me again," She gives a pouty look "I can know where you are"

You hesitate then give her your phone and she adds her number in and you take it back.

She looks at your phone in your hand "Wait a minute. Is that the default wallpaper luv?"

"Uhh yeah? Why?"

"That is so booorrring. Here lemme getchu a good wallpaper." She reaches out to grab your phone and you pull it away

"Uh no. I don't trust you with my phone."

"Nonsense luv, give me the bloody phone."

She has a determined look on her face as she tried to take it from you and you raise it above your head. She sits up and reaches up to grab it, and you fall backwards onto the couch, still holding the phone above your head. You laugh at her dire attempts to take it from you, while she had her tongue out trying to get it. She crawls on top of you in an attempt to get it.

"Just lemme see it!" She says still on top of you

You shake it above your head "Here, you see it. Happy?"

She scowls at you and punches your arm. As she reaches her hand out to grab it again, she slips and falls onto your chest. She looks up at you with her usual bright smile and a giggle. Her hands on either side of your torso. She moves closer to your face and you blush. As she gets mere centimeters away from your face, she gets a smirk on her face. You blush more looking into her large, bright hazel eyes of hers masked behind orange tinted goggles. You look down at her lips that were millimeters away from hers, then back to her eyes. You blush even more. You and her both know that she is in control. She knew from the moment she caught you staring last night. She puts her hands right by the back of your neck and she looks down at your lips. She moves in just so you can barely feel the tickle of her lips onto yours. Your heart pounds hard as you feel her legs intertwined with yours, and her chronal accelerator pressing up against your chest. She opens her mouth slightly and you can barely feel her lips on yours.

"I think the food's ready" She says in a seductive whisper, tickling your lips. Both of you instantly sit up at that.

"R-Right. I'll go get it ready." You say getting off the couch and going into the kitchen. She gives a triumphant smirk behind your back as you walk away.

You set the table and grab her a cup of tea and you a (whatever you want). She's back to her normal cute and bubbly self as opposed to the very sexy and seductive one you just had a run in with. Both of you dig into the food.

"Mmmmm. This is amazing (your name). It's almost like the real deal back home" She hardly stopped eating to compliment you. You thank her and inform her that this dinner is because she saved your life and also because you left her for hours upon hours alone.

"You should be sorry, luv. I was so lonely!"

"Well now I'm here, and tomorrow I have nothing to do, so I'm all yours."

She clapped her hands together and smiled. The two of you finish eating, and you take the plates to the sink. She returns to the couch and you follow. She eyes your phone in your hand.

"Ohhhh no. I know what you're thinking, Lena. You're not getting this." You say as you put one arm in front of you to block her, and the other one with the phone behind you. To this she smirks and disappears and you feel the phone slip out of your hand as she reappears behind you. She lets out a triumphant "HA!" as she goes to your camera. You sigh in defeat as you sit arms crossed on the couch looking up at her. She jumps next to you on the couch and holds the camera so it is in view of the two of you. She wraps one arm around your shoulder, and with the other, of course, she holds the phone. She puts her lips onto your cheek, giving you a light peck as she takes the picture. You try not to blush, but you couldn't help it. She was too damn cute. She goes to the picture and sets it as your wallpaper.

"There ya go luv. Now you have a picture with the real Tracer from Overwatch."

You smile at her, and she returns it as you yawn.

"I'm going to bed. You coming?" You say and she nods, yawning also. You walk away and notice that she's not following.

"Aren't you coming?" She holds her hands out, signaling that she wants to be carried and you sigh. She wraps her arms around the back of your neck, and her legs around your waste. She buries her face into your neck as you take her to your room. You set her down and lay next to her.

"I'm cold." She says in a pouty yet adorable voice with an expression to match.

"Oh. I can go get some more blankets if you want"

"No ya bloody divvy! Hold me!"

With that you blush from the embarrassment and move closer to her and she does the same. You wrap your arm around her shoulder and she nestles her head into your chest. She then wraps her legs around yours and releases a sound of comfort.

"That's better. Night luv."

"Goodnight."

After a few moments of silence, you break it.

"Lena."

"Ya?" She replies, both of you not opening your eyes or moving from your positions.

"What did you do to my vase?"


	4. Chapter 4

It was you who woke up first this early morning. You blink a few times to shed some of the weariness off. You look to the clock and see it says 6:44. It was one of those moments where even though it was very early, you weren't tired, so attempting to gain a few more hours of sleep was futile.

Lena was still nestled in your arm, her head resting on the side of your torso. One of her arms managed to reach across your stomach during the middle of the night. She was sound asleep. The Brit beauty was just as adorable sleeping as she was awake. You noticed she had taken her goggles off and set them on the night stand next to the bed. You never had noticed her few freckles around her cheeks, emphasizing her beauty.

Part of you wanted to get up and start the day, maybe get breakfast started. The other part did not want to move at all and just wanted to stay in bed, snuggling with Lena. The deciding factor was that you did not want to risk waking her up, so you remained in bed. Because you couldn't fall back asleep, you began to think.

Once more the events of the arrival of Tracer played through your mind. You enjoyed her company, who wouldn't? She was just a sweet little ray of sunshine. You couldn't imagine the bubbly Brit being upset at all, maybe bored (as evident from last night), but not upset. You think about how cheery she is, always having a smile on her face, then you think about her "alternate" personality that was hidden practically all the time. The seductive Tracer that pinned you on the couch and was millimeters away from your lips, only to break the near contact and return to her normal self.

You question if she is like this to other guys (and possibly girls). Was being flirtatious just apart of her personality? Did she just enjoy seeing you blush? Maybe she was somewhat sucking up as a way to say thank you. Maybe she actually is attracted to you. Why would she be though? Why would _the_ Tracer from Overwatch be attracted to you. She can literally have any other guy or girl in the world. Who would turn down a chance to be with her. What if she isn't even sexually attracted to guys? What if you are in the deepest friend zone ever? _Oh no_. With that thought you quickly shake it from your head. Of course, you'd want a real relationship with Lena Oxton, but with these thoughts emerging, you question if you should even pursue her.

With your thought diverting you from reality, you were completely unaware that it had been about an hour since you woke up. Lena shifted in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times as you had done. You smiled at her and she looked up at you returning an even bigger one.

"Good morning, Lena"

She turns onto her stomach and crawls up further on the bed, burying her head under a pillow and let's out a groan.

"5 more minutes" she said in a muffled voice

Now that you know she is awake, you have no fear of waking her up, so you sit up, removing your arm from underneath her. You smirk and remove the pillow from off her head and yank the blankets from her grasp.

"Oh no. You made me get up yesterday morning, now it's your turn"

She groans and mutters something, presumably an insult that was muffled by the mattress as her face was buried in it. Your put your hands on her back and bounce her up and down repeatedly.

"Ok ok ok I'll get up. Sheesh!"

With that, she sat up and stretched. Her hair looked a little messy, but it still looked like her normal hair, just a little more spiky. The two of you took turns going into the bathroom to brush your teeth, actually go to the bathroom, and fix hair.

"I'm huuuuunngrrry." Lena said laying on her back on the bed

You, standing by the bedroom bathroom door, let out a small chuckle

"Well what do you want?"

She just shrugs her shoulders

"Cereal?"

"Nah"

"Bacon and eggs?"

"We just had that"

"Hmmm...Waffles?"

She quickly sat up and had a bright smile on her face "YEAH!". You leave the bedroom and go to the kitchen to get everything prepared while Lena blinks about the house rambling on about waffles. Eventually she stops blinking and lends up right behind you.

"Can I have some tea?" She asks almost right in your ear.

"You know where it is"

She scowls at you with her hands on her hips then sticks her tongue out like a child who didn't get what they wanted. Lena reluctantly went to the cabinet and began making some tea. By the time she was done, you had finished the waffles and set the table. The two of you ate and talked for awhile. Mostly Lena talking and you listened. She rapidly talked about her favorite missions she went on and life at Overwatch, you periodically asked questions that brought her to new points. You could listen to her talk all day with that very distinct and very cute accent she has. When the two of you are finished you take the plates and she leans back in her chair

"I. Am. Stuffed. Thanks, luv"

She blinks over to the couch and lays down, turning on the tv. You come and sit on the reclining chair next to the couch that Lena was sprawled out on.

"Come on, luv. I don't bite"

"Well you do take up the entire couch"

"Easy fix!"

She blinks into your lap startling you "Better?" She asks resting her head on the arm of the chair. You remain silent as you begin to think again. _Is she just naturally a flirt, or does she have a goal in mind_

"Helloooo" she says waving her hand in your face. She was now facing towards you, sat up. Those big hazel eyes looking into yours. "Earth to (your name)"

You snap out of your thoughts "Sorry"

"I asked you a question"

"Oh sorry. What?"

"Well I was gonna ask you what you wanna watch, now I have a new question: What's going on in that head of yours that's so important?" She said tapping on your forehead. She was now straddling your legs with her arms crossed, looking at you with an eyebrow raised

"Uhh I was thinking about what I wanted to watch"

She scowls at you and puts her hands on her hips, her head slightly tilted, causing her hair to fall over her eyes, forcing her to blow it away "You're a terrible liar" _Wow that was cute_.

You smile and let out a laugh while she was still frowning at you

"Ya know, you can compliment me if you'd like, I don't mined" She says turning her frown into a smirk

Part of you wanted to tell her that's not what you were thinking, at least not at that time, and tell her the truth and ask if she does have feeling for you, but you also don't want to start an in depth conversation about feelings in the morning. You decide to go with the latter and compliment her. It's not like you don't admire her beauty the majority of the day anyway.

"Fine. I love your smile. I think it compliments your beautiful eyes" you say with a smile. Surprisingly, that comes out easier than expected. At least easier than it would've been striking a conversation that could make things awkward for the two of you.

She giggles "Now was that so hard? Thank you by the way" Satisfied, she turns around and the two of you watch TV together. There was silence for the most part, apart from the random outbursts from Lena, commenting on the show, or maybe a giggle from her. Regardless, each outburst made you smile. Appreciating her presence and actually being grateful that Talon had decided to attack your city, as weird as that sounds. After about an hour or two of watching TV, Lena turns to you.

"Wanna do something, luv?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Something super duper fun! You'll love it!" She says now turning her body to face you with an excited expression. You look at her with a confused face

"Go on..."

"Well, as an Overwatch agent, I should be prepared for anything, right?" You nod with your expression staying the same

"I think I should stay on my toes. Just in case I have to save your arse again" she says the last part with a smirk

"What are you saying"

"I'm saying that you could help me train. Ya know, just for somethin to do" you tilt your head signaling that you still don't understand

She scoffs "Ya bloody idiot. Let's fight! You know just a friendly competition, yeah?"

You don't know whether you should want to or not. A person as wealthy as you could of course afford a personal trainer, and they had been put to use. You were almost certain you were stronger than her, but she has years of training from Overwatch.

"Here? Now?" You ask

"Well considering I can't go out in public, yes here. C'mon don't be such a baby. Scared to lose to a girl?"

This went on for a couple minutes. You questioning this competition, and her egging you on through insults. Finally you cave, what's the worst that can happen right?

"Alright fine. Hold on I need something I can exercise in" You were wearing somewhat nice clothes from yesterday's events, and you needed something more comfortable. You go to your room and put on a sleeveless shirt and some athletic shorts and come back into the living room.

"You ready to lose, mate?" She taunted

For fear of breaking anything valuable, you take her downstairs to where there was more space. The two of you establish rules and start the fight

The "fight" was more of a wrestling match because of course the two of you didn't want to be exchanging punches and kicks. The entirety of the match consisted of the two of you grappling each other and escaping, laughs between the two of you, and taunts from Tracer. This went on for about 30 minutes. You two fighting for dominance whether it be pinning against the wall or some form of hold. You had been proven right in that you were stronger than her, but she had more skill. Eventually she jumped onto you, surprising you and pinned you on the floor, holding your wrists. She let out a triumphant giggle, thinking she had won. Then you quickly flung her over and pinned her the same way. You taunt her, then she disappears from your grasp, and you look around the room...nothing

"Let's try that again" She says reappearing in time and puts you in a hold that could've broken your arm. You try to break loose, put she just applies more pressure

"Yield" She tells you. You obey and tap three times on the floor. She let's out another laugh. Both of you were drenched in sweat. You grab the both of you a water and try to regain your breath. She finessed her way out of her iconic jacket, which was pretty impressive how quickly she got it off with the chronal accelerator. Clearly she had gotten used to it. She was wearing a skimpy tight tank top that outlined her features. You couldn't help but stare. Luckily, she didn't notice and you were called to attention with the non stop taunts from her.

"Congratulations. You won a fight against a man who had just been shot a few days ago" you say defending yourself.

Her smirk fades and she looks down at your leg, and sure enough, bandages were wrapped up to your knee. She gasps and covers her mouth

"(Your name) I'm so sorry I completely forgot. I'm so so so sorry. I wouldn't have wanted to fight if I'd remembered. I-"

You cut her off "Lena it's fine. I'm just messing with you. If it was too much I would've told you" you reassure her. You refrain from telling her that your leg actually did hurt like a bitch.

The two of you go upstairs and she continues to profusely apologize and you continuously reassure her. You get something to eat and she copies. You talk for a little bit and make your way to the couch as you two sit down, Lena blinks away and grabs a nearby stool to put your injured leg on. She lifts it and places it there gently and is on the move again. You laugh at that as you watch her dart back and forth grabbing small pillows and ice solely for your leg

"Lena, this isn't really necessa-"

She cuts you off "Shhhh" she says aggressively. You have to admit, it did feel good

Eventually, she stops and returned her position on the couch next to you. She let out a sigh and put her head on your shoulder. No matter how touchy and flirtatious she was, it never got old. Each time brought you the same amount of comfort as when you first met her. She eventually falls asleep on you, slightly snoring. You however were still not tired. You slowly pick her up off the couch, careful not to wake her and take her to the bedroom and lay her on the bed, tucking her in.

Now that practically all the excitement in your life was sleeping, you decided to game a little. You go into your game room, stacked with a big tv, the newest console and a PC along with games upon games. You notice your stack of games had been toppled over. _Lena must have come in here yesterday_. You put in your desired game and play in peace. All was quiet for a few hours.

"Wotcha doin?"

The sudden outburst makes you yelp and throw your controller in the air. Lena giggles while you grasp your chest, breathing heavily

"Please please don't do that again"

She giggles again "You didn't answer my question, luv"

You gesture towards the screen "I'm playing (game). Was it necessary to sneak up and scare the shit out of me to ask that"

She giggles once more and hops over the couch to sit next to you.

"Lemme play"

She grabs the controller off the ground that you threw and starts playing. You let her go on and do her thing considering you were about to get off anyhow. Surprisingly, she wasn't terrible, and you didn't even have to tell her the controls. You look at her and see the focus on her face with her tongue sticking out to the side.

"I'm no Hana, but hey atleast I know how to play" She comments with a giggle at the end. Obviously she was referring to Hana Song, pro gamer.

She plays for about an hour then drops the controller and heads out. You shut everything down and follow her lead. It was getting later and you decide to make the two of you dinner. Lena makes her usual cupid tea while you get everything ready. She talks about anything that came to her mind. Mostly tonight, it had been about you. You answer her questions about yourself then take your plates.

"Well I'm going to get a shower. You know where everything is" you tell Lena. You begin to walk away. She was still sitting at the table on her phone and she perked up.

"Mind if I join you, luv?" She asked with a bright smile

You, however, stood there wide eyed staring at her. _I swear her life goal is to make me blush 24/7_ you think.

"I need showers too ya know. C'mon it'll be fun!" She blinks over to you and grabs your hand and pulls you to the bathroom by the bedroom. She turns on the shower.

"Be right baaaack" She says turning toward the door. You prevent her from moving by grasping her arm firmly, pulling her closer towards you.

"Lena, wait. What is with all the flirting. Why do you do it?" You finally man up to ask. You expect a long answer that will lead to a discussion.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just fallin for ya, luv" She says with a smile and blinks away leaving you no room to respond

You stand there motionless and dumbfounded. _Did she just say she's falling for me_? Within moments, Lena returns naked except for her chronal accelerator.

"Naked Tracer reporting for duty!" She says with a mock salute.

My god she was sexy. Her moderately sized yet perky breasts were hardly hidden behind the accelerator. Her long legs lead to a thick ass. "Down there" she was clean shaven and pretty damn tight. Her hourglass figure was enough to make super models glow with envy

"Wot are ya doing, luv? We're taking a shower not going out. Take your clothes off."

You still stand there admiring her body when you snap out of it, shaking your head

"Awww is wittle (your name) embarrassed of his body" She taunts with her lower lip sticking out.

You scowl at her and take your clothes off. Lena watches with a smirk on her face. Once you were done, she couldn't help but stare with wide eyes at your crotch area. You shake your hand in front of her face

"Hey hey hey. Eyes up here" you taunt her and she shakes her head and blushes. _Yes, I finally got her to blush._

"Well what are waiting for, c'mon" She says grabbing your hand and pulling you into the shower.

"Wait. Is that thing water proof?" You ask pointing at her accelerator

She giggles "Of course, luv. Winston's a genius"

You admire her body getting soaked under the steaming shower, and she does the same with you. You try not to stare too too much for fear of getting a little too "excited". The two of you wash and rinse your bodies, occasionally helping the other. When you were done, you stare at each other with the water hitting against your back, shielding Lena. Suddenly, she looks at you with a smirk. This wasn't her normal cheery smile, no, you had seen this before. It was her devious smile that she had last night on the couch.

She moves closer to you and pins you against the shower wall. Suddenly she wraps her arms around your neck and pulls you into her lips. Her lips were soft and warm. She passionately yet slowly kissed you, occasionally breaking apart to get some air. Her tongue grazed all around the back of your lips. You put your hands on her waist. Suddenly she fully broke the kiss and backed up a little, putting her hands on her hips, looking at you with a frown

"What?" You ask trying not to laugh at her gesture.

"When a totty snogs, you snog back." She says passive aggressively, still frowning at you. As you open your mouth, she cuts you off

"Hush up. Here comes round 2, and you better give back this time."

She begins to lean in with her arms going up to your neck when you grab her and spin her around, pinning her. You put one arm on her hands that are pinned together above her head and you put the other on her hip. Your bodies are pressed up one another. Before she could even react, you kiss her on her neck and she lets out a small moan of pleasure. With small kisses all on her neck, you work your way up to her lips and kiss her like she did you except a little more...adventurous. Your tongue travels all throughout her mouth, wrestling her own tongue. Her moans fuel you to keep going, kissing her smooth lips, then you break it with a smirk on your face

"How was that?" You ask

"Ooohh...kiss me like that again" she replies softly.

You smirk and turn off the shower. You feel in control now. Is this what she feels like all the time? As much as you want to fuck her here and now, you think she wants to more. You want to build that sexual tension, leaving Lena wanting more. So you manage to restrict yourself so when the time comes, which it most definitely will now, Lena, and you for that matter, will be ultimately satisfied with one another.

You begin to step out of the shower when she grabs your arm.

"Please?" She asked with desperation in her voice and on her face. This will be something you cherish for a long long time. Lena Oxton, the most confident woman on Earth, resorts to begging for a kiss. From you of all people!

You look at her still smirking, still in control. Baaah, what could a kiss do? You lean into her and put a hand on her soft cheek and kiss her again, slower this time and you break, actually exiting the shower this time and you dry yourself off.

"One more." Lena says still standing in the shower. With that, you let out a small chuckle and exit the bathroom to get on something to wear to bed. She follows you dripping wet, not caring about drying off

"I know ya want to fuck me, luv." She says following you to your wardrobe to get a basic pair of shorts and remain topless.

"Of course I do." You reply casually

"Then why not just do it already?" She was grabbing your arm firmly with both of hers.

You lean down to her ear and whisper "Because you want it more"

With that, she practically melts and falls into a daze and wakes from it realizing you had gone to the bathroom to brush your teeth. She runs into the bathroom on her toes, her breasts slightly jiggle behind her accelerator as she blocks the door. You laugh at how speechless she had become. You throw a towel at her.

"I don't want the bed getting wet. Your still dripping"

She dries herself off and puts on her Union Jack underwear, only the bottoms and hops into bed frowning with her arms crossed. You return to the bed and get in with her. She looks at you and climbs on top of you, putting her head on your shoulder and letting her lips rest on one part of your neck, clearly an attempt for sex.

"Goodnight Lena" you say wrapping your arms around her waist.

She groans at her failure and you laugh. Man this was fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. This chapter was going to come out yesterday, but i sorta had writers block, so here we are. This chapter does contain some smut, so you've been warned. Once again, constructive criticism is appreciated and i take account for every review written. Hope you all enjoy

* * *

Waking up, you do not feel the light yet pleasant weight of the petite brunette on your chest. You wake _up_ with surprising ease and look to the clock and see it is still fairly early. You sit up sending a hand through your hair and remove the covers of the bed. Feeling the cool breeze flow through your lower body, you were half tempted to put the covers back on and fall asleep again. No, it was time to get up. You notice there is a particularly good smell in the air. A scent of food being cooked. You get out of bed and stand up and stretch before exiting to go to the kitchen.

You see, of course, Lena standing before you hovering about the kitchen, cooking something with a smile on her face. She was lightly humming a tune you did not recognize. She still had only the lower half of her underwear, leaving everything else bare, and you realize you still had no shirt on. Staring at her was not a difficult task you think, eyeing all of her beautiful curves. She eventually notices you and her smile turns to one that shows her brilliant pearly whites.

"Look what I made!" She giggles as she holds out a (plate/bowl/etc) of (breakfast food). You compliment her on the look and smell of it and she grabs you a (plate/bowl/etc) and sets the table then smiles at you, standing close and in front of you.

"How long have you been up, Lena?"

"Uhh..." She looks up to the ceiling and starts counting on her hand. "About 2 hours"

"And you decided to make breakfast. How sweet"

She lightly chuckles at that "Well I didn't wanna wake ya cause you looked so...cute sleeping. I got bored and decided to see if I remembered Angela's recipes"

You give her an affirmative look and a nod and sit down at the table, she joins you. You begin eating and she looks at you with an anxious expression, seeking approval of her dish. As you swallow, you compliment her cooking and her expression turns to one of satisfaction. She claps her hands together in front of her face and she begins eating as well.

"Did ya sleep well, luv"

"Better with you next to me" You flirt with a smile and she laughs. She blushes but her expression does not seem to change. She acts as if a smooth line such as that doesn't get to her. You have to admit; Lena was pretty good at hiding all her other emotions with negative connotations. You wouldn't have been able to tell if not for the change in her skin tone. She even acted as if the events of last night never happened. It was quite the mystery of what went on in that head of hers.

The two of you begin talking as usual. Just random stuff of little importance. However, you did like these moments with her. Where the two of you lose track of time and you listen to her ramble on. Eventually, the two of you finish eating the well-cooked breakfast Lena had made. You go to the bathroom and do your morning routine. You come back to see Lena staring at her clothes in her hands with a puzzled look

"I'm gonna need some new clothes, luv. These ones are dirty"

"You could always just wash them"

"...I still want new clothes"

You raise an eyebrow at her and she smiles. She drops the clothes and moves closer to hug your arm tight. She looks up at you with a bright smile.

"Pllleeeeeeeese"

You sigh looking down at her "I have no clue what you want. And if you need underwear, I don't know what to look for"

She smiles brighter knowing there's a sliver of hope that you'd go shopping "I know!" She says releasing your arm and blinking away into the living room. You walk out of the bedroom to find her, seeing her writing stuff down quickly on a post it note.

"Here!" She says holding the note out to you along with her usual smile.

You take the note and look over it. It's a list of things she wants you to get her. The list is full of detailed terms for feminine clothes that you don't quite understand. You inform her that you don't know what this means and she tries to explain. Still not getting it, she sighs and rests her head on her hands, giving up.

"Why don't you come with me?" You ask her

"You know I can't do that" Her expression unchanged

You hold up a finger telling her to hold on. You go to the bedroom and open your closet, looking through all your clothes. Lena, behind you, watches curiously, still naked apart from her underwear. You pull out a sweatshirt and toss it at her

"Do you need these things to keep you anchored?" You ask tapping on the part of her accelerator attached on either wrist

"Nope, they just let me blink and recall"

"Good. Take them off."

She obeys and takes them off. The light on her accelerator slightly dimming. You take the sweatshirt and put it on her head, letting her adjust it. It was slightly big, but that was the plan so her accelerator doesn't make an indent. You return to the closet and grab a pair of old jeans that fit her well and she put them on

"People still know what my face looks like, luv"

You grab a black beanie and a pair of aviators and give them to her and she put them on and looks at herself in the mirror. The black beanie was put on the back of her head, leaving some of her wild hair still showing. The dark aviators shielded her eyes completely. Some light was stilling shining through the accelerator but no one could tell if you weren't looking for it.

"Well done, luv. I look good" she says striking different poses in the mirror

You take your turn getting ready to take the very excited Brit shopping. Also, you take her clothes and put them in the washing machine and you grab your wallet.

"Are you ready to go?" You ask Lena who is practically bouncing with excitement and she nods, grabbing your hand and pulling you out the door.

"Wooah. Is this your car, luv?" She says admiring your expensive car. You nod feeling accomplished and unlock the door. She looks all around the interior in awe. You smiled her thinking about how the purchase was worth it just to see Lena's reaction. She leans over top of you as you pull out.

"Wots this button do?"

You try to stop her but she already presses the button and you sigh face palming as the car violently jerks forward and stalls.

"That is the emergency brake. You don't touch that" you say grabbing her hand and moving it away from the button on your side (yes I know the emergency brake isn't normally a button, but this is the future)

She smiles awkwardly and lets out a soft laugh "Sorry..."

The car ride to the mall consisted of Tracer touching things in your car such as opening glove compartments, flipping the windshield wipers on and off, playing with the windows, turning on the lights, just to name a few. She truly was like a little kid. You couldn't help but smile at her curiosity.

When you got to the mall, Lena shrieked with excitement and hurriedly got out of the car before you could even shut it off. She ran to your side of the car and opened it. She grabbed your arm and pulled you out and quickly walked to the entrance with you. It was clear she wanted to sprint in and go through every store in a hurry, but for fear of drawing attention, she managed to refrain. She laughed as you stumbled behind her while she pulled you. Sometimes you forget that you just got shot a few days ago.

When the two of you enter, her jaw drops and she stares in awe at the large facility, putting her hands on her cheeks

"You've never seen a mall before, Lena"

"Not one this big. This is huuuuge" She responds using arm gestures to emphasize.

You let Lena lead the way as she explores the different options of stores in the building. Eventually she finds a store with women's clothing and she jumps with excitement. You let her run around the store eyeing different clothing. She wasn't necessarily there for formal wear, just some things to substitute for her clique outfit. For example, some pairs of leggings or even short shorts for the hot days. And some basic tops to put under her RAF flight jacket. It was unlikely she wanted to replace that jacket she had grown to love

The two of you spend the day in the mall looking for the aforementioned clothing items as well as underwear. She dragged you all throughout the various stores, never losing her excitement. The bubbly woman would change into her clothes she picked out and put on a fashion show for you with the goal of seeking your approval. Often times she'd get worried about something she liked and thought the price was too high. You'd of course reassure her. The money wasn't a problem, you had a large sum of it. All that mattered was making her happy.

The only downside of today's adventure was that you were left to carry all her bags from all the different stores she went to. The more that piled on, the more you slowed down, and the harder it was to keep up with the ball of energy. Lena laughed throughout the day just from the sheer amount of clothing she had at her disposal. Every time you gave your credit card to the cashier, Lena would give you a hug. She never missed one. On one occasion a cashier mistook you two for a couple.

 _Lena had just finished giving you a hug_

 _"You two make an adorable couple, you know that" the cashier commented with a smile. Lena blushed and tensed up she was about to correct the cashier when you interrupted her_

 _"Thank you" you said calmly with a smile that made Lena release some air that she had been holding in_

 _"Are you from around here?" The cashier asked while bagging the clothes. The young woman was very nice and clearly just asked to make small talk as to not leave awkward silence. However, you saw this as an opportunity..._

 _"No, we recently just moved 'ere from London. Thought we'd give America a chance, yeah" you replied in your best British accent. Spending all this time with Lena meant you picked up on a lot of her dialect. You looked down at Lena and saw her cheeks puffed up as to suppress a laugh_

 _"Oh how fun! Well I hope you two are enjoying America. Have a nice day"_

 _"Thank you very much, love" you replied and notice Lena's cheeks grow red trying not to laugh._

 _Part of you felt bad for lying to such a nice woman, but the other part said it was worth it to see Lena almost lose it. You grab the bag of clothes and head out. While walking out, Lena could hardly keep it together and she let out a few giggles from behind her mouth. When you leave the store, she loses it and starts cracking up and holding her stomach (think of her one highlight intro)._

You ended up eating at the food court when in-between stores, Lena put her head on your shoulder and let out an "I'm huuungry". She dragged you to a couple more stores afterwards and then you, her, and the dozens of bags exited the mall and returned to the car. You ended up spending around a thousand dollars, but it was worth it to see her so happy. Plus, a thousand dollars would not put a dent into your bank account.

Without telling Lena, you pulled into a coffee/tea shop (like Starbucks). She looked up from her current bag she was staring at.

"Wooah where are we luv?"

Without saying anything, you exit the car, go to her side and grab her hand to help her out and lead her to the door. The two of you order some drinks and have a seat at a table.

"Look, (your name), I want to thank you. For everything. Letting me stay with you, buying me everything I want, bloody hell even hitting that bloke Reaper. I-" you cut her off

"I owe you my life, Lena. The least I could do is make you happy"

She gives you a warm smile and the two of you drink your drinks in peace, conversing with one another. After you finish, she thanks you once more and you head home. This time, Lena played with the radio the way home. Switching stations back and forth, adjusting the equalizer, changing the colors on the screen, etc. It somewhat got on your nerves, but you couldn't bring yourself to be mad at the adorable Brit.

When the two of you got back to your house, each of you grabbed some bags and entered. Lena let out a sigh of relief as she set the bags down. The two of you went your separate ways for a brief period of time. You went to the laundry room to put Lena's clothes in the dryer, while she went to your room and got out of your clothing, and attached her wrist garments from her accelerator. She put on a pair of black leggings she picked out and finessed her way into a hot pink bra as well as a yellow tank top. Her accelerator shined brighter and she felt her abilities return to her

"Yeeaaaahh!" She yelled out as she began blinking around the house. As you start the dryer cycle, you can hear her various shouts of pleasure when she zipped about the house. You exit the room and are greeted with a painful force crash against your body, causing you to tumble to the ground, holding your side. In front of you is Lena rubbing her head in a similar position as you.

"Ooops. Sorry, luv. I dunno how you live without time travel"

"Oh I can manage" you reply in a sarcastic tone, a little agitated at the woman for crashing into you.

Without a reply, she takes off to the living room where she had her clothes. She goes through every bag holding the various clothing while staring at them in awe. She looked at you with a thankful expression as you entered and blinked into a hug

"No one has ever been this nice to me. Thank you" Lena says with her face buried in your chest. You can feel some tears seeping through your shirt and you hug her back. All remaining aggravation toward the playful Overwatch agent has dissipated and been replaced with happiness. The fact that you can make Lena so enthusiastic and grateful over simple actions that were by no means chores is something to smile about. For the first time, you begin to think what will happen when she can go back home. Will the two of you go your separate ways and never speak again? That was a fate that you feared. After a minute or so of a tight embrace, you grab her shoulders and look at her

"Lena, I help you not because I _have_ to, but because I _want_ to" you reassure her with a smile, wiping a tear away on her cheek with one of your thumbs

Lena lightly smacks her forehead "Look at me. A grown woman crying over nothing. I probably look like an idiot"

With that, you let out a small laugh and wrap your arm around her shoulder, guiding her to the couch for the two of you to sit down and unwind a little, watching TV, go on your phones, etc. Lena rested her head on your shoulder mentally agreeing with your actions to just do nothing. Gradually, Lena started to cheer up, making comments on the show or asking you meaningless questions.

 _"Hey (your name)"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"If you were a color, which would you be?"_

She even took a selfie with you. Holding out her phone, she winked and with the other hand, she held up two fingers while you simply smiled. She'd constantly shift her position from resting her head on you to sitting upside down on the couch to laying on her stomach on your lap to laying on her back, covering most of the couch and having her feet resting on your shoulder. In the last position, she'd asked you for a foot massage. Initially you refused, but eventually you conceded because who can say no to that face of hers? So here you are now giving a spunky Brit a foot massage. After a while, you notice her slightly shivering and that she had goosebumps along her arms

"Your jacket should be done drying by now" You tell her, noticing that she was cold

She sat up with a smile and blinked away into the laundry room while you remained on the couch. After a few moments you hear her loud accented voice emerge from the other room

"Awwww rubbish!"

You snicker at the complaint and get up to see what was wrong. You go into the laundry room to see Lena with an agitated look as she stared at her RAF jacket in her hands.

"Look what your bloody machine did to my jacket!" She practically shouted. She held up the jacket and you notice that it was significantly smaller than before. The wash had in fact shrunk her jacket. You couldn't manage to suppress a laugh and she scowled at you and punched your arm

"Not funny!"

"I'm sure it's fine. Try it on"

"You expect me to fit into this? Exactly how small do you think I am luv?"

"It's worth a shot right?"

She remains silent and shake her head as she begins to put it on. She struggles, but with practice of putting clothes on with her accelerator, she manages to get it on. When she zipped it up to a little above her chest, your jaw dropped. She looked very sexy to say the least. It outlined her body, ending a few inches above her belly button, revealing her thin and toned stomach. The tight jacket perked her breasts up, making them look larger. That short jacket combined with her already tight leggings made her look stunning.

"I take it you like the new style huh luv?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, noticing you gawking at her.

"Uh *ahem yeah no. It looks fine to me. You can hardly see a difference" you tell her with a red face

She sighs "Well I guess it's better than nothin"

As you exited the room, she tried her best to stretch out the jacket, when it wouldn't budge, she let out a groan of frustration. She went into the bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror, turning her torso to look at the different angles with her altered jacket

"Hmm...I see why you were drooling luv. I look hot!" Lena shouts to you in the other room, making you smile.

You informed her that you did not feel like making dinner, so she'd just have to find some snacks if she got hungry. After that conversation, you went to the bathroom. When you came back, there was no sign of Lena. You heard a faint, rapid clicking, and you knew exactly where she was. You go into your gaming room to see, of course, Lena playing (game) with a determined look. She noticed you and giggled

"Look at me go luv!"

You shook your head with a smirk and sat down next to her and watched her play for a while.

Eventually, Lena made herself some tea and grabbed a cookie, and the two of you sat in the living room together. Lena shifted her position so that she was laying on top of you on her back. She broke the silence first

"Play with my hair." She ordered

"What?"

"You know, just stroke it and stuff. It feels good" She replied with a smile, looking up at you

You obeyed and began stroking her soft, hazel, wild hair. She had shut her eyes in pleasure as you ran your hands through her hair slowly.

"I meant to ask you" you say, continuing to 'play' with her hair "That thing on your chest, what's it like having on all the time" You were reminded to ask her that when you began to feel the metal dig into your stomach, causing slight discomfort.

"Well...it can be uncomfortable, but ya get used to it I guess. It's a real pain on the shoulders though." You nod as you took in her words "Ya know what, ya wanna give lil ol me a back massage. Please?"

You sigh and shift your hands from her hair, to her narrow shoulders, firmly rubbing them. You feel that she has some large knots there. As you get them out, she releases moans of relaxation, making you want to find more knots just to hear her moan again. After about 15 minutes of rubbing her shoulders and back, she turns around so that she is laying on top of you, her large light brown eyes gazing into yours. She had her usual smile on. Her arms were on either side of your shoulders

"Thanks luv. How could I repay you?" Before you could respond, her cheery smile turned into a devious smirk "I have an idea" She responded to her own question in a low voice

Slowly, Lena put one hand on your face and the other on your chest. She leaned in and pressed her lips against your neck. She lightly kissed the spot. Her kiss turning into more of a suck as her lips remained in the same spot. She sucked on your neck and began to bite it. Not enough to bleed, but enough for you to feel a pang, just what Lena wanted. She did this all around the one side of your neck, Biting and sucking as she worked her way up your neck. Then she began to lightly nibble on your earlobe. From there, she kissed down to your cheek, where she began lightly licking. The feeling of her tongue on your cheek brought upon a tickling sensation, but one that you didn't want to go away.

From your cheek, she kissed down to the side of your lip where she stopped briefly. She grabbed your lower lip with her teeth and pulled it and let go, letting out a soft giggle. Then she moved in and pressed her lips against yours. Oh how you missed the feeling of her soft lips on yours. She moved up on the couch so that she was in a straddling position, and she held your face with both of her small hands. As she was kissing you slowly, she slid her tongue into your mouth, circling your own tongue. In the midst of your kiss, one of her hands slowly slid down your face, tickling it. Her hand went down your torso and stopped when it reached your crotch. She pulled away from the kiss and looked at you with a smirk.

While on top of you, she slowly slid her leggings off, as if to tease you. Then she took her flight jacket off, equally as seductively, revealing her pink bra she had on. She stayed in her underwear and returned to kissing you. You slid one hand up her side and underneath her accelerator, right below her boobs while the other one held onto her upper thigh, slightly rubbing it. These actions made her squirm and quietly moan against your lips.

You brought your other hand up to her chest and began delicately groping her perky breasts. Your hands slid to her back and took her bra off. You returned to your previous action and began to feel her chest. The constant toying with her boobs and small pinches to her nipples made Lena gasp and moan regularly. She pulled away from your lips and took your shirt off, you helping her. She traced her hands down your body and to your waist line. She grabbed your shorts and pulled them down. Then she grabbed her panties and took them off as well. She took your boxers and pulled them down slightly and pulled out your dick.

She played with it for a little, rubbing it around her vagina before she inserted it, letting out a gasp. She slowly slid it all the way in and let out another moan as she did so. _Damn that's hot_. She continued to move her hips so that your dick would be in and out of her, becoming faster with each insert. Your hands were still on her boobs still groping them and her hands were holding onto your wrists tightly. She continued to ride on top of you, gasping regularly. Her hands moved to your chest, grasping it tightly, while yours moved to her ass to help her ride you

Eventually, you pushed her off of you, and onto the couch as you sat up and she smiled at you. She was glistening with sweat. With your knees on the couch and her legs wrapped around you, you began thrusting repeatedly. Her moans came out louder than before and she had her hands on your back, scratching you with each pump. Blood was most likely drawn, but you didn't really care about that. All you cared about was satisfying the cute woman in from of you.

She rested her chin on your shoulder as you moved closer towards her, kissing her upper chest and neck. Her hands were moved from your back as you grabbed them with your own, clasping them together. She stared up at you with a mix of a pain and pleasure and you stared back at her, maintaining eye contact. Overtime, she could tell that you were about to climax and you tried to pull away to finish before her legs wrapped tighter around you

"Fire away luv!" You stared down at her with a confused expression. "Trust me!"

You get one last hard pump in and she lets out a loud moan, causing you to finish inside of her. All tension between you two was released. She loosened her legs that were around you and you let go of her hands. The two of you breathed heavily for few moments before her accelerator lit up brightly and she disappeared. She reappeared in the same spot.

"What was that?" You ask her in a ragged breath. She giggles and points down to her vagina. You notice that the semen was gone and you let out a sigh of relief. The two of you were dripping with sweat and you just laid down on the couch and Lena climbed on top of you, nuzzling her head against your neck, the spikes of her hair tickling her cheek. You wrap your arms around her waist and the two of you fall asleep with each other on the couch without another word.

* * *

Not gonna lie, I'm not a fan of making smut. It makes me feel a little uncomfortable, but the story needed it. There may or may not be more smut to come, we'll see. Also, next chapter is where the pace picks up quite a bit. It should be a fun one to write and hopefully for you to read. Since i have an idea i want in mind for next chapter, it will most likely come out soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the somewhat late chapter, I've been pretty busy as of late. But this chapter really picks up the pace and i hope you enjoy. Once again reviews are encouraged to help make the story better

* * *

It has been a few weeks since the Overwatch agent, Tracer has moved in with you. All has been peaceful for the most part in (city). The authorities have basically given up looking for the culprits for the destruction of a few buildings. They have to worry about the crimes in the present and cannot dwell on the past. Your building has been repaired quickly due to the fact that you have the best omnics working on it. Your leg has mostly healed with the medications from the doctor.

You and Lena are pretty much in an unspoken relationship. Neither of you would dare ask the other if it was true. You and her had no desire to see other people. You have taken her out in public more and more as the government cared less and less. Whether it be a nice dinner or just to go shopping, Lena was your shadow and you wouldn't have it any other way.

You dealt with all of the bubbly brunettes antics all day long. From taking random pictures with her to her starting playful fights with you to her child like curiosity. Lena had certainly kept you busy these past few weeks

The touchy and flirtatious Brit had only grown closer to you. She snuggled with you every night, often hugs for no particular reason, and it was not uncommon for you two to have sex. Sometimes she'd tackle you out of no where and give you a kiss or your 'fights' becoming more intimate, just to name a few examples.

These times with her have been some of if not the best days of your life. Everything was fine and dandy until today when they revoked the lock down on the city, allowing Lena to return to her normal life. This was the day you feared for a long time, but quickly diverted your thoughts to not think about it. It was midday when they announced the end of the lockdown and it was all over the local news on TV and notifications on your phone. You figured you'd talk to Lena about it. She was sitting at the kitchen table, one hand holding her head and the other playing with her tea bag in her cup. She had an upset expression on her face as she sat. You walked up to her and set your phone in front of her, startling her from thought. The phone had the news article on it.

"The lockdown is over. You can go home now!" You tell her with an excited expression, masking your true feelings. She looked over the phone briefly and looked up at you.

"Oh...yeah I-I heard. It's great yeah" She was definitely upset about something. She tried to have an upbeat attitude, but failed terribly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well...kinda...can we talk." You nodded and She stood up and grabbed your hands and lead you to the couch where you two sat close to one another. She opened her mouth a little but couldn't find the words.

"Shouldn't you be happy that you can return to Overwatch?" You broke the silence as you could tell she was struggling

"Yeah I am...it's just..." She looked to her lap, closed her eyes tight, took a deep breath, and looked back at you

"Come with me" She said with a pleading expression. You stare at her for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what she just said.

"What?"

"Come with me to Gibraltar. When we don't have missions we could stay at my place in London. You could become an Overwatch agent!" She said the last part with a hopeful smile. Once more, you try to take in what she says and hesitate a few moments before speaking.

"I'm not like you. I can't do what you or any of the other agents can"

"That's why we'll practice. You and I together. The world needs more heroes, luv. You would've died if not for an Overwatch agent. Dontcha wanna return the favor?"

You sigh "I appreciate what you did for me. But any movement made by Overwatch is considered an act of terrorism. Think of why we're together right now...Because you can't be seen in duty as an agent" You tell her firmer than you meant it to be. Lena looked away and bit her lower lip. You had a point, but that wasn't going to stop the determined woman before you.

"We'll get past that...I know we will. People need us now more than ever" Lena hadn't realized that she had been gripping your hands tightly throughout the conversation.

You sigh and briefly look to the ceiling. "I don't know Lena... I have a good thing here. "

It was true, you did. You worked hard to get to where you are. It payed off too as evident by your nice house and nice possessions. Leaving now meant that you'd have to quit your job, and all those years of hard work would be down the drain. You looked into Lena's big brown eyes and saw her sorrowful look on her face.

"Well we could have something better!" She shouted at you. Her words stunned you. They had so much meaning behind them. That was the last thing you had expected her to say. She took your silence as a queue to go on.

"We could go on missions together. You could help us take down Talon. You'll be a hero to everyone...to me."

The normal bright and cheery Brit was more serious now than you've ever seen her. You pull your hand away from hers and rub your eyes with two fingers. This important question came out of no where. You quickly think about the pros and cons about leaving your life and becoming someone new.

"Lena I-"

"Please..."

Lena cut you off from your indecisive statement. This was not like her normal upbeat drawn out 'pleeeeeaaaasse' where she would playfully ask for something, no. No this was a sincere plea. The time traveler truly wanted you to go live with her and become an agent. That's a big responsibility and an even bigger commitment.

"I can't believe I'm saying this...but ok"

Lena's somber expression gradually turned into a smile, and her smile grew and grew and grew as she processed your words.

"Really!?"

You sigh and nod at her. She let's out a loud cheer and tackles you onto the couch with her legs around your waist

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She said in quick succession. She gave you what seemed like a hundred small kisses on your cheek in a similar fashion as her words.

"I'll call Winston right away!" She exclaims as she immediately pulls out her phone and presses it up against her ear and walks out of the room. You on the other hand are taking in what you just agreed to. Your conscience is teetering back and forth between excitement and regret.

Cons: Years of work in a specific field, all for you to need years of combat training; you won't need this beautiful house anymore; how can you tell your coworkers that you are resigning for no reason?; your life is going to be on the line on a weekly basis; there's a chance Overwatch will not be revived

Pros: You get to live with the girl of your dreams; You get to save the world with the girl of your dreams; You'll be a well trained soldier(With the help of the girl of your dreams).

You sigh with your head in your hands. After a while you begin to have confidence in your split second decision. As you remain there to think, Lena blinks in front of you and stares at you smiling. She held her phone to her chest with both hands.

"Winston said he could send a drone that will be here in about 5 hours right here" She held out her phone to show you a nearby location on a map. You recognized the place. It was on the outskirts of the city in a large open field, probably about 15 minutes away with no traffic.

You nod at her. "What do I do with all my stuff. My house, my car, my clothes?"

She bit her lip. "Well...you can keep the car at my place. Some agents will come get all your belongings later. As for the house...it has to go"

You sigh and rub the bridge of your nose and she quickly reassures you, holding out her hands, almost in a defensive position.

"Don't worry luv, we have some people that can sell this place in a jiffy" She giggled with excitement and saw that you were rubbing your head, clearly not as anxious about this whole fiasco as she was. She sat down next to you and put an arm around you. Her look of anticipation faded to that of worry

"What's wrong, luv? Don't wanna be an Overwatch agent and live with me?"

You quickly reassure her and stand up, removing her arm from your shoulder "No it's gonna be great. Can't wait" You somehow manage to say that with a smile. She laughs with excitement again and kisses your cheek then blinks away to do god knows what. It wasn't as if that was a lie because becoming an agent will certainly be an adventure. There is just doubt that clouds your mind. Possibly fear, possibly anxiety.

You have some work to do for the next couple hours. The first thing you do is resign from your job. You'd figured that it would be more appropriate to speak to your superiors in person, so you drive to the building you work(ed) in and call a meeting. They were not so pleased to hear your news for them. When asked why, you try your best to be discreet and tell them that something better has come up. After getting them to understand, you bid your farewells and head home.

You were packing a small duffle bag with items you'd need overnight, just in case there was a delay on the delivery of your belongings. While you were doing that, Lena was blinking all around you, speaking at light speed with comments such as "This is gonna be so much fun" and "You're gonna love Gibraltar". For the most part you were silent, being encompassed by your thoughts.

An hour before ETA of the pick up, you and her leave your house. Before leaving, you get one last look of your luxurious house and smile, for the house was a symbol of your success. You'd have to leave that all behind for a new life.

Once you get to the large open field surrounded by trees, you and her wait. You got to a nearby location via cab(or whatever the future equivalent is), then you walked about 10 minutes to the destination. You and her sat in the tall dry grass in mostly silence. She was sitting cross legged fiddling with pieces of grass. She noticed you beside her motionless, dazed in thought. She scooted closer to you and hugged you, bringing you out of your train of thought

"You made the right decision luv" She said with her head buried against your chest. Her breath tickled your neck as she tilted her head up a little. Her words struck you and most doubt exited your mind and you hugged her back.

You held Lena until you hear a gentle whirring noise that makes both of you to look up to see your unmanned aircraft gently descending into the field. The drone was a VTOL like ship with two massive jets on each wing angled upwards. The door opens automatically and the two of you walk in.

It is a fairly big aircraft with luxurious white seating all about. There were windows scattered throughout it. This was clearly not a vehicle for military use. Upfront was a control panel and two seats that allowed the aircraft to be taken out of autopilot and be driven manually. Lena looked around with a look of astonishment and you mimic her as you get in. Once the aircraft got high enough, the jets on either side turned horizontally, and a flight at high velocity took place

Once you take a seat, the door closes and begins ascending. You notice a miniature fridge stocked with beverages and you grab a water for the each of you. The ride was very smooth and the two of you remained silent mostly, sitting across from each other.

Lena abruptly stood up with a smirk and walked to the front. She took hold of the steering wheel and turned off auto pilot. The ride immediately became a little rougher which made you look up in confusion

"This is your captain speaking. Our estimated time of arrival is 4 hours and 25 minutes. Thank you for choosing Tracer airlines"

You look up to the front wide eyed as you see her driving. There's not a chance she's not going to do something wild. You run up to the Co pilots seat and strap in, preparing for the worst

"What are you doing?" You ask her slightly panicked

She giggles"I'm gonna show you why I was the best pilot out there"

She immediately nose dives the plan, causing you to scream and her to laugh as you plummet to Earth at high speed. As you got close to the ground, she pulled up. She went up and up and up, then backwards. She laughed more while you panicked more as she continued her backflip. As she straightens it out, she looks at you with a smile while your are breathing hard

"I have this under control" She tries to reassure you

As you place your hand on your face, she spins the entire jet to do a barrel roll making you jump. Her erratic driving continued for about 20 more minutes until she put it back in autopilot and returned to her seat. She laughed the entire time, and as much as you'd hate to admit it, she was a damn good pilot.

You sit down with a sigh of relief and she gives you a smile as if she didn't just threaten your life. She gets out of her seat and sits on your lap, placing her head on the base of your neck. The spikes of her hair tickling your chin. She gently plays with your hands. She let's out a soft adorable yawn, then interlocks her hands with yours. Her yawn reminded you how tired you are and the two of you fall asleep with eachother.

You wake up at the same time she does when she stirred in your lap. There was not much time left in your journey. Both of you had the consensus to not move at all, and you remained snuggling with one another. Both of you were sitting in comfort when you heard the 10 minute remaining notification. She lifted her head off your chest and looked up at you.

"Oi, by the way, I forgot to tell Winston you were coming with me" she let out a nervous laugh as you looked at her wide eyed.

"You what?!"

"I guess it just never crossed my mind" she laughed again and you remained silent. "Aww don't worry. Everyone's gonna love you. I promise"

The aircraft approached the impressive orange and white base and landed on a helicopter pad by the edge of the water. Lena got excited when she saw her old base and pressed her face against a window. There were few soldiers patrolling the base, not even batting an eye at the descending VTOL. Next to the landing pad was a large gorilla in white armor, adjusting his glasses. When the aircraft landed, the door opened and Lena ran out and jumped onto the gorilla

"Winston!" She had shouted as she hugged him

Winston laughed "Good to see you again Lena" He looked up at you standing in the doorway of the VTOL awkwardly. His smile faded as he sort of pushed Lena off of him "And who might you be"

Before you could open your mouth, Lena chimed in "Oi Winston, this is (Your name). He's gonna be an Overwatch agent!"

"Aahh...so this is the (your name) I've heard so much about" you smile and look at Lena who blushes and looks away "Lena, may I have a word with you" Winston says leading her a few feet away. You can't make out what they are saying, so you just stand there awkwardly.

"Lena, you can't just bring people here without my permission." Winston says in an aggressive tone

"Winston, luv, we need more agents. Overwatch can't be revived with the small number of soldiers we have"

"Does he have any experience at all?" Winston replied in an almost sarcastic tone

Lena looked away "Well...no not really"

Winston sighed and rubbed his forehead "What made you think you could bring him here"

"He has what it takes, luv, I know it. He saved my life after all."

Winston sighed again and she continued "I'll train him. I'm sure Mccree and Genji can help him too. He'll be in tip top shape in no time. I promise"

The scientist looked down at the Brit who clasped her hands up to her face. Her lower lip was protruding and her eyebrows were raised, giving off the impression that she was begging the gorilla.

"Fine. He's your responsibility. Do you understand Lena?"

Lena jumped onto Winston with a big smile "I understand. Thanks big guy!"

Lena blinked over to you with a big smile "Welcome to Overwatch!"

Winston rolled his eyes walked towards you. "I am Winston. Lena will be your tour guide and personal trainer. If you have any questions, ask her. I look forward to seeing you in action in the future.". You thank him for letting you join and he nods and walks away.

"So luv, where should we start?" You shrug and she grabs your hand, pulling you quickly, clearly eager about this tour.

You walk down a serious of large walkways. All around were different futuristic looking buildings colored in either white, blue, orange, or a mix. The Overwatch logo was everywhere. The setting sun made the surrounding body of water look stunning, and it was hard to divert your eyes from it. As you walked, Lena pointed out different buildings and told you where they were.

Lena leads you to a door and she pulls out a card and swipes it on a mechanism next to it. You enter and find a wide open area with small robots floating all about. It was outdoors for the most part, aside from little rooms all about. There were pathways all around, leading to an upper or lower part. (Think about the training room if it was placed in Gibraltar)

"Welcome Tracer and friend" A mechanical, feminine voice echoed around the facility. You look around in confusion and Lena giggles

"That's Athena. Winston made her. I'm gonna have to get him to program you into her database"

You nod and look around in awe. There were gun racks and computers scattered all about as well as various screens for testing and a large amount of equipment that you didn't quite realize what they did.

"This is the training room. We'll be spending a lot of time in here. No one's here because it's getting late. But someone should be here..." She said looking around. You hear a faint whirring sound, almost like a whistle. You also hear some bots letting out a death cry and being destroyed. Lena lead you in the direction where the noise came from. It was an open area with a large number of bots patrolling. She smiled as she watched the figure take them down with ease.

There was a robot looking figure with steel plating and green accents. The figure was jumping and flipping around the bots hitting them with shuriken. As they tried to shoot him, he pulled out a small blade that ricocheted the bullets right back to the bots. The robot took them out with remarkable speed, dashing around the open area with bright green trails being left behind him.

As the bots gathered together and cornered him, he ran up the wall and jumped over top of them. As he was in the air, he shouted "Ryujin no ken wo kurae!". He pulled his katana from its scabbard and a bright green dragon emerged from its blade, encompassing the warrior. You watched in awe as the ninja like figure slashed the bots, cutting them with ease. He sheathed his sword, and the dragon disappeared. The bots (or what was left of them) laying around him put themselves back together as if nothing happened and floated away.

"Well done Genj" Lena said clapping as she approached him. The warrior who's back was facing you had his head down lifted, he lifted it up and turned and chuckled.

"Thank you Ms. Oxton" He said in a metallic yet smooth Japanese accented voiced, breathing heavily.

"Genji this is (your name). (Your name) this is Genji"

Genji pressed his hands together, leaving his pointer and middle finger raised and bowed his head. "It is an honor to meet the man who saved young Ms. Oxton's life"

"Genj, would you mind showing (your name) here a few things sometime" Lena chimed in

"Not at all. I would be delighted"

Lena giggled "Thanks luv. We'll let you get back to it"

Genji nodded and 3 shurikens emerged from his hand. He turned and you two walked out of the training room

"He's a cyborg in case you were wondering. Not an omnic" Lena tells you and you become less confused

You continue your tour and she lead you to a mostly white building with various rooms all containing medical equipment as well as omnics on standby. Since Overwatch was a shadow of its former self, there weren't many people about the watchpoint

"As you can probably tell, this is the medical sector of Gibraltar" She says walking backwards while looking at you

She leads you an office overlooking the rest of the watchpoint. In it was a woman with blonde hair in a labcoat, writing something down at the desk. She looked up when Lena knocked on the open door as she entered.

"Lena what a wonderful surprise!" She said in a thick Swiss accent. She stood up and Lena hugged her. She held Lena's head in a motherly like fashion. The woman was very beautiful.

"Hiya Ange. I brought someone to see you"

Lena broke the hug and the blonde shook your hand. "I am Angela Ziegler. You may call me Angela or Mercy, whichever you feel comfortable with" She said with a warm smile. You introduce yourself

"(Your name), Angela is the best doctor around. She can fix up anyone"Lena said and Angela blushed "and Ange, (your name) is gonna be an Overwatch agent, so ya might be getting to know him well, depending on how good he is" She said with a sly smirk looking at you

"Oh great! We could always use more agents" Angela replied clapping her hands together lightly

You bid your farewells and exited the medical facility of Gibraltar. Lena lead you about the watchpoint, explaining certain areas again like before

"Most of the agents will probably be here since it's getting dark. This is my personal favorite, the pub!" Lena said as she opened the door to the bar.

It was dimly lit, but fairly large. There was music playing in the background. Tables were spread all about and there was an omnic cleaning them. There were some infantry eating and drinking at the tables, but the most noise was coming from the actual bar. At it, there was a group of people laughing hard periodically as someone told a joke.

You noticed at the bar, a man in a red poncho and a cowboy hat with long brown hair wiping a tear away as he laughed. Next to him was a very large and muscular man with long grey hair and a beard, smashing the bar with his fist as he laughed. Next to him was a short man with a long beard and a claw like metallic arm. Then was a muscular woman with short pink hair talking as she smacked the small man on the arm. Lastly was a darker skinned man with green clothing and tinted glasses with his dreadlocks tied up. All eyes seemed to be diverted to him as he was making everyone laugh. Lena lead you over to the bar and introduced you to everyone.

"Everyone, this is (your name). This is Mccree"

"Howdy" the man said in a southern voice as he tipped his hat

"Reinhardt"

"Greetings" the large man said with a very thick German accent along with a cheerful smile

"Torbjorn"

"Hello" The small man spoke in a Swedish accent as he tipped his hook hand

"Zarya"

"Greetings comrade" she said firmly in a Russian accent

"And Lucio"

"Hellooo" He said waving

"What brings you here, partner?" Mccree asked kicking his legs up onto the bar and lighting a cigar

"He's gonna be an agent!" Lena exclaimed. There were comments amongst them. You couldn't tell if they were happy about that or not, them with their heavy accents and all. Mccree took Lena's words in and eyed you down head to toe, taking a puff at his cigar and nodded slightly.

"Welp I just came to introduce you all. Enjoy the drinks!" Lena said as she began to turn away

"Lena, certainly you two can stay for a drink, no?" Said Reinhardt, grabbing onto her shoulder

"Aww sorry luv. I wish I could, but it's been a long day"

There were various complaints from the agents and Lena giggled as she leads you out the door. You two continued walking and she was telling you about the agents' backstories. Eventually you got to a multiple story building. You enter through a white sliding door with the Overwatch logo on it. Lena greets a man behind a counter and takes you to the elevator. You go up a couple floors and arrive at a wide corridor with a good number of doors spread about it.

"So this is where the agents stay" she was telling you as she leads you to one of the doors and scratched her neck. "I don't exactly have a key for your room, so I guess you're staying with me" she giggled as she swiped her card and entered the room

The room was somewhat like a hotel room, but much bigger. It was more so like an apartment. There was a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and living room, all moderately sized and very appealing.

"I got the best room in the watchpoint! Just look at that view" Lena says gesturing to the large window in the living room as she drew back the curtains. It overlooked the vast ocean that now reflected the moon and the stars. You admire it for a little before Lena tackles you onto the bed and gives you a kiss. She pulls away and just lies on top of you.

"Sooo...how do ya like Overwatch?"

"Oh it's great. Very...interesting" you tell her. Not knowing how exactly to respond to her question.

She giggles and adjusts her position as you wrap your arms around her. She looks up at you with her bright brown eyes that you never get tired of gazing into. "Ya better get some rest. You gotta big day tomorrow, luv"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long upload. With school starting and whatnot, i dont have much time for this. I'll try to upload on the weekends when I can. Without further delay, enjoy

* * *

"Come on luv wake up! Rise and shine"

You don't know if you were awoken from the loud voice of the Brit, the annoying alarm, or the light coming through from the curtains drawn by said Brit. You look at the clock, and sure enough, Lena is standing beside the nightstand and she shuts the alarm off, looking down at you with a smile. You glance at the clock. 6:30

Lena does not appear to be ready at all, so she must have woken up with this much energy. How? You have no clue. The sun was just beginning to peer out across the horizon. It's rays still blinding you, facilitating the waking up process. The cheery time traveler grabbed your arm and pulled you so that you were sitting upright. You rub your eyes trying to wake up. Lena laid on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands and her feet kicking behind her. She had a large smile on her face as she watched you wake up.

"Ya ready for your big day luv" She giggled

You sighed as you put your legs at the edge of the bed and gradually stood up "As ready as I'll ever be"

Lena jumps off the bed and the two of you begin getting ready. You scavenge through your small bag and find a change in clothes, suitable for working out. You and her change in the same room, obviously used to being naked in front of each other. Yet her stunning body is still capable of catching your glances once in a while. You took turns in the bathroom. Each of you stretched quite a bit before you were ready to leave. Lena had on a pair of tight short shirts and a sports bra. She had a headband on which made her hair look more spiky than usual (summer games attire)

Getting ready, you notice how personalized her quarters are. There are various flight advertising posters hung up in every room, Model planes scattered on shelves, and a large British flag hanging in the bedroom. Her personality was perfectly reflected with the customization of her room.

She leads you out the door and out of the building that housed the agents. She walked with you down the wide walkways to a building that was adjacent to the bar.

It was a fairly sized one story building that was mostly white and some orange. A large portion of the facility was covered by a kitchen and all the appliances that go with one. There was an omnic working at the kitchen and setting the tables. There were a few, just a few round tables, fairly large in size. At the various tables sat everyone you met yesterday, casually eating or sipping on coffee Lena explained to you that this is where the agents eat for the most part. The infantry eat at a mess hall and this was more high end.

Mccree sat at a table with most of the people he was drinking with last night. He was rubbing his temples with a cup of black coffee complaining about drinking with the foreigners. Zarya and Reinhardt taunted him with comments such as "You Americans, so fragile!" Along with some belly laughs.

Torbjorn was not around, but he seemed a little odd, so you didn't question what he was doing. Genji was not there because he had no need to eat. Angela sat next to a toned, young darker skinned woman with a tattoo at her eye. Next to her sat a young Asian girl starting at a handheld gaming device. Next to her was Lucio, laughing along with Zarya and Reinhardt. All had a beverage and a delicious looking meal before them.

Lena greeted the crowd and they reciprocated. Things were still awkward even after meeting the other agents. For you were in the presence of legends, people who saved the world. It was almost like you were starstruck. She pulled up 2 chairs and you two sat down. Almost on queue, the omnic placed a meal in front of you and her.

"Ooo, Fareeha and Hana, this is (your name). He'll be working with us"Lena said as she stabbed her meal with her fork. She gestured to the darker skinned woman when she said Fareeha and the Asian when she said Hana.

"Hello" Fareeha said standing up and shaking your hand. She was very formal, but the Asian was the complete opposite. She merely picked her head up from her game and have a small wave before returning to mash buttons.

The agents talked about their schedule for the day and you pay attention at what's in store for you. Lena is the same around you as she is around her teammates. She talked and talked about everything and anything. The agents, clearly used to her antics, either just ignore her or smile and listen. One by one every left the kitchen area and went to do they're thing. You and Lena are the last ones in the kitchen and eventually had the omnic take your dishes and you exit the building.

"So luv first things first. Let's go see Winston"

You had not seen the genetically mutated ape's quarters, but being a scientist, a very smart one to say the least, you are excited to see what it's like.

The time traveler leads you to the edge of the watchpoint, practically in the rocks of the mountain. The lab is stocked with monitors and computers all around the wide open two floored room. There are a few tables with all sorts of mechanical parts scattered on them and the floor around them. There is a chalkboard filled with calculations you cannot even fathom. By that there is a large screen pinpointing all the watchpoints across the globe. According to the map, Gibraltar is the only active one.

"Ohhh Winston. I got your favorite" Lena said with a giggle as she looked around for him

There was a large sigh "For the last time, no more bananas".

It came from the upper floor in a room covered by glass all around. Winston sat in a big tire eating a jar of peanut butter while staring intently at a monitor. He turned his gaze to face the two of you.

"Morning luv" She said entering the room

"Good morning Lena and (your name). Do you need anything"

"Well for starters, (your name) needs to be put in Athena's database"

"Very well. What is your full name?" He asks you as he begins typing on the nearest keyboard. You tell him your full name and look at him expecting more questions

"Athena will take care of the rest. Anything else I can do" Winston said as he stopped typing and looked to both of you

"Uuumm yeah. He also needs a key card. And his stuff from his house...and to sell the house...and his car to be delivered to my apartment" Lena said as she counted her fingers as she listed everything that had to be done. Then looked at Winston with a smile as he returned a rather aggravated glare.

"Very well. I'll send someone to take care of it. I'm afraid to ask, is there anything else you need"

Lena put her hand up to her chin and diverted her gaze from her friend, thinking hard. "Hhmmmm...Nope that should be all" She giggled

Winston nodded and returned to eating while typing on one of the computers

"Ready to start your big first day luv?" Lena asked turning towards you with her hands on her hips and a large grin. You nod and she grabs your hand an practically runs out of the room, causing you to stumble a bit. As you were leaving in a hurry for some reason, Lena shouted back to Winston's 'office' "See ya Big guy!"

The rather anxious Brit takes you back the way you came and past a somewhat familiar area. You give yourself a mental quiz, asking yourself which building is which. For the most part, you had remembered what Lena had told you. How? You have no clue. When Lena gets excited, she talks very fast. Needless to say, she talks quickly often. Remembering could do with that fact that the last thing you wanted was to mess up at Overwatch, so you were focused for most of the tour, the only time your mind slipped was looking off into the sunset across the horizon, or admiring how cute Lena looked when she felt at home.

She took you to the training room where you first met Genji yesterday. This time, however, you noticed something interesting. Off to the side of the main training area, there was a large glass panel where some Overwatch members were looking at with clipboards in their hands. There was a control panel by the glass where the members stood. By the glass, there was a door leading into the large facility. Lena looks over at you as you gaze with interest, not quite making out what was behind the glass or the door.

"Oh yeah. That's the simulation room. Come look" Lena said as she led you over to the men with clipboards and they do not turn their heads as you approach the glass.

You look through and see that the glass you stood behind was elevated. Below was what looked like...a forest? You see all the Overwatch agents trudging through the forest guns blazing. There appeared to be Bastion units set up all around a small base in the forest. Overwatch was moving to the base, looking as if they wanted to capture it. Reinhardt led the charge with his shield raised as the Bastions raised hell upon them. Mccree was firing shot after shot from his revolver and landing every one, disposing the omnics as if they were tin. Zarya held a gun firing a laser as the Bastions got incinerated by it. Torbjorn was placing turrets behind the Crusader's shield and he tinkered on them as if there was no battle going on. Fareeha was in the sky, blasting rockets at the base. You notice Genji behind all the omnics as he slashed them from behind without them even noticing. As Reinhardt's shield was about to break, he shouted something to his teammates and they immediately dispersed, taking cover from the trees. Reinhardt charged into the courtyard of the base swinging his hammer, decimating the robots and the squad followed in, continuously firing at the many bots now turned to scrap.

Zarya held up her cannon and yelled something in Russian and fired. All the Bastions were crowded together from a blast of her cannon. Reinhardt replaced his shield as they began firing from the cluster. Mccree twirled his revolver and stared at the omnics "It's hiiiigh noon" he said before quickly firing his gun at them, every shot a headshot, eliminating the last of the Bastions. They all joined together in celebration before the forest disappeared at the click of a button, turning into a large white room the size of a football field. Lena smirked at you as you watched in awe at the simulation.

"Pretty cool huh?" She asked. You nod slowly as you watch the agents leave the facility from a door at the lower floor. She motioned for you to follow her to the main training area with all the training robots scattered about.

"Alright luv, pick your poison" She said as she took you to a gun rack, aligned with all sorts of different guns. Everything you could think of was on the rack. Snipers, rifles, pistols, smg's, heavy duty weapons. She giggled as you looked confused at all the options, clearly not knowing what to use. "Lets start off easy." She says

She grabs a semi auto pistol. Lena then twirled the gun, causing the magazine to hit the ground. She stops twirling and quickly puts a new mag in and Hana it to you. She then leads you to an area of stationary training bots. "Well go on. Lets see what you got" She says when you hesitate in front of the bots. You nod and hold up the gun and fire away. You miss...you miss a lot, causing Lena to fall to the ground and hold her stomach as she laughs and laughs.

Eventually she gets up and sighs "(your name), that was terrible"

You blush from the embarrassment. She tells you to go again. You reload the gun, not nearly as fast as the time traveler, and hold it up to the bot in front of you. She stops you before you shoot and comes from behind you and wraps her arms around you. She takes hold of your hands that encompasses the pistol and she adjusts the position accordingly and slowly let's go letting you shoot.

"Keep your arms straight, don't move. Don't wince at the bullets. Just look through the sights and stay steady" She tells you

You nod and unload the clip into the bot. Was it perfect? Not by a long shot. Did you do a hell of a lot better this time? Definitely. You look to Lena and laugh a little at the drastic improvement just from the minor and she returns a warm smile.

For the next couple of hours you did the same thing over and over: Shooting the stationary bots. You'd switch to various different guns just to try them out. Each gun was like relearning how to aim again. Lena tried to act excited for you every time you improved, but it was easy to see that she was getting bored. She knew this is how you learn the quickest, just by doing it until it gets drilled into your head. Nevertheless, it was pretty boring for her.

After you got pretty decent with the stationary bots, you moved to the dynamic ones. They moved at different speeds and directions. As you shot and missed the majority of your clip, Lena would try to give you tips. When you couldn't execute them, Lena would get frustrated and grunt in annoyance from your missed shots on targets that were easy for her. This caused you to get a little agitated and you missed more shots.

As you two were in a heated discussion, Mccree joined the two of you and interrupted the conversation.

"Alright!"He yelled over the two of you causing you to shush "what's the problem?"

"This bloke can't aim for shite!"

"You're my teacher, teach me how to do better!"

The two of you then begin to shout over one another before Mccree hushes you again.

"Let's see what you got partner" He says to you and you unload a clip of your pistol.

Mccree laughs and gently moves you aside "Watch and learn". He twirls his revolver and fires at the bots quickly. 6 shots, 6 hits, all headshots. He tells you to reload your pistol and aim. You do as your told and he analyzes your position and proceeds to give you in depth tips that appear to help substantially according to your hit percentage on the boots you just shot at. Mccree watches a few more rounds, giving you some more pointers.

Lena looks at the lesson aggravated that Mccree is helping you more than she ever could. She tries to reassure herself by saying that the cowboy is the best shot in Overwatch. The thought quickly disperses when she remembers that you are her responsibility. Any improvement should come from her because she recruited you.

Mccree praises you for the shooting. "Oh yeah. I came down here to tell you that Zarya is looking for you. She's in the fitness center. Good shootin partner" He says patting you on the back and exiting the training room.

Lena gives a head nod that motions for you to follow her and you do. She stops abruptly at the door and turns to you grabbing your hands looking a little stressed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you luv. I should've been more patient" She looks up at you guilty. You smile and place your hand on her cheek and give her a kiss. As you break away from her soft lips, She looks more reassured and continues taking you to the fitness center.

You enter and it is essentially a very large gym. Every machine imaginable with an assortment of weights is in the not so crowded gym. On a mat aside from the machines stood Zarya stretching her arms. As she noticed you and Lena, she stopped stretching and approached you with arms open.

"Aaahhh (your name). Greetings. And hello to you too Lena." You two sat your greetings and she continues "So you want to be an agent no?" The bodybuilder asked you and you nod to the question. "Well you should be built like one too. What do you say to a little workout?" She asked with an eyebrow raised

"Uuhh sure"

"Perfect. Would you like to join us too little one?" she asked looking at Lena. Lena's gaze was elsewhere and she quickly darted it to the Russian, realizing she was talking to her

"Me? Oh I don't know Zarya. I sorta umm have some stuff to do"

"Oh come on Lena. These could use some work" You say as you squeezed her thin bare arm taunting her. She giggled and smacked your hand away.

"Alriiiight fine. A lil exercise never hurt anyone"

What followed was the most rigorous workout you or Lena have ever experienced. By the end the two of you were gasping for air and dripping with sweat. Zarya however smiled at her completed work and barely worked up a sweat. Being strong was not a requirement for Lena's fighting style, so she never had the desire to workout with Zarya. Today was different because you somehow coaxed her into joining you two.

You don't know which was worse: the aching in your muscles now or the fact that you had to do this again because you needed to get into shape fast. You two say your farewells to the Russian and exit the gym. Lena used you as a crutch as you two somewhat stumble out.

Lena took her headband off her glistening forehead. Her hair was a mess, but with a few strokes of it, she managed to make it look like her normal hair style. As she was putting most of her body weight on you, she pulled out her phone and eyed it for a couple of seconds before looking up at you.

"Ange wants to see you"

"Why?"

"I dunno. Let's not keep her waiting, yeah?"

You nod and the two of you change directions to go to the medical wing of the watchpoint. You were a little frustrated because all you wanted to do was do nothing. You hardly had eaten anything except for the breakfast, a protein bar from Zarya, and a nibble of Lena's snack when she got it during your shooting session. Nonetheless, the last you wanted to do was disappoint someone as caring and innocent as Angela.

As you enter the familiar building, you are greeted by the blonde Swiss woman holding a clipboard. She is wearing a white lab coat along with a pair of glasses "Greetings (your name) and Lena. If you would, follow me". Angela takes you through white corridors passing all sorts of medical equipment.

"Wot's this all about Ange?" The curious Brit asks

"I need to give (your name) a medical checkup. Just like I do with you and all the other agents" Angela tells you two. She walks into one of the white rooms where there is an office couch for the patient to sit on along with various equipment on a counter. She lets you walk in and stops Lena before she enters.

"Checkups are private, Lena."

"But-"

"No buts. Go wait in the lobby"

Lena frowned and stormed away from the door with a grunt and Angela closed the door. Lena knew she couldn't win in a verbal argument against the motherly doctor and that aggravated her every time she was forced to give up in her arguments against her.

Angela gave you a clique doctor's office appointment. She used a variety of her equipment on you while you went through the standard procedures. She asked you various health questions while measuring heart rate, flexibility, balance, etc. She took note of everything on a piece of paper on her clipboard. The procedure didn't take very long, about a half hour. When you were done, Angela set her clipboard down and looked at you with a smile.

"From what I've drawn, I see no problem with you becoming a field agent. You are in very good shape and you should have no trouble. I will call you when I need to see you next. You may come visit if you have any questions or if you are injured."

"Thank you, Angela. I'll let you know if there are any problems" As you were about to exit the office, Angela motioned for you to stay.

"I just have one question before you go, if you do not mind"

"Uhhh sure. Go ahead."

"What is your relationship with Ms. Oxton" She took off her glasses and set them on her clipboard "Excuse me for being so unprofessional, my curiosity got the best of me."

You tense up at hearing the question. You think about it deeply for a few moments. "I... I don't know" That was the truth. You really didn't know what you were to Lena and what she was to you. Angela tilts her head in slight confusion at the response and you continue, figuring there needed to be some explanation. "I can't tell if Lena is just...cuddly because she's Lena, or if she has interest in me"

Angela nods at the explanation. "She is quite touchy with her friends. But she seems very close to you and happy. Well, Happier than she normally is. She didn't say anything to you about the subject?" Angela now rested her body weight on the counter looking very casual

"No. Nothing. I didn't want to bring it up either and make things awkward between us."

Angela nods "Well do you... _like_ her" She made a gesture and put emphasis on 'like' as if to mean 'like her more than a friend'

You remain silent for a few moments. You open your mouth a few times as if to say something then promptly close it. Eventually you manage to spit it out. "I... I think I _love_ her." Angela went wide eyed and put her hands up to her mouth, her jaw was clearly dropped.

Little did you and Angela know, Lena was waiting by the door, eavesdropping on most of the appointment. Upon hearing your response Lena covered her mouth with both of her hands and her eyes began to well up with tears of joy from behind the door.

You look at Angela with a sigh of relief of finally getting that off your chest, she had the same expression on her face. Suddenly Lena opened the door quickly and blinked over to you and jumped into your arms. The momentum of her embrace caused you to spin her around in a circle like something straight out of a romantic movie. She grabbed your face and gave you a long kiss while you held her in your arms. Angela smiled at the romance before her.

"I love you too (your name)" and she kissed you again. You set her down and she wrapped her arms around your waist and wiped some tears that were dripping down her cheek

"Lena, I thought I told you to wait in the lobby." Angela said jokingly

"You know I'm a bad listener Ange" You smiled down at Lena and kissed her forehead

"If you'd excuse us, (your name) and I have somewhere to go" She told Angela with her arms still wrapped around you.

"We do?" You ask a little confused

Lena nodded slowly along with the sexy smirk you've grown to love so much. You silently mouthed "Oooohhh" and laughed a little at your cluelessness. Angela gave a smirk realizing what was going and watched as Lena pulled you out the door.

She leads you through the watchpoint holding on to your hand tightly. There were various comments coming from her such as "come ooonnnn" and "You're so slow" as she leads you to the residential building of Gibraltar.

When you got to her floor, right off the elevator she wrapped her arms around your neck and pulled you to her room, giving you sloppy kisses the whole way down.

When you got to her door, she broke the kiss and swiped her card, opening it. She jerked you inside giggling and you shut it. A few moments later, Lena opened the door and placed a sign on the door, already half naked, and shut the door for the night

Mccree was walking back to his quarters after a night with the other agents and his attention was drawn to the sign Lena had placed on her door. Moving closer to it, he read it and heard the sounds of pleasure emanating from within. He chuckled to himself and returned to his room for the night.

 _Do not disturb_

* * *

In case anyone was wondering, Soldier 76 isn't in this because in the actual game, he's not too keen on the revival of Overwatch, so i try to keep it as canon as possible. And Mei, to be honest i just forgot about her and I dont really intend to add her, she's not that important lets be real. Anyways, I have an idea of what i want for the next 2 chapters, and they should be interesting to say the least.


	8. Chapter 8

The journey on the Overwatch dropship was relatively quiet. The only thing you could hear was the pounding in your chest. You were on your way to your first mission out in the field along with the other agents.

Winston figured it best that your first mission should be fairly easy with backup from the others. The task was simple: stop Talon agents from constructing a base and creating weapons in the ruins of Ilios. You had run similar missions in the simulation room of Gibraltar.

Thinking of these simulations, you remember the first time entering the room. That was an embarrassing moment. Sure you had been debriefed on the importance of teamwork and composition by Winston and Reinhardt, but being told and actually doing were two very different things regarding teamwork. Throughout that first simulation, you had bumped into McCree causing him to miss. He gave you a look that could melt glaciers. From apologizing, you hadn't been paying attention and got shot from one of the simulated soldiers. They're bullets were not unlike that of a paintball, so a few rounds did sting

After being shot by the fake soldiers, you stumbled back and fell to your knees, knocking Lena's gun out of her hand as you fell. The whole situation was just embarrassing

You certainly had come a long way from the first day of training about a month ago. All day you would train and you'd practiced everything. You had a lot of ground to cover and you certainly have come close to covering it. McCree gave you tips on how to shoot better, Genji taught you hand to hand combat along with wielding a knife in battle. Zarya was your personal trainer and boy did she take pride in it. Angela showed you basic medical procedures. And Lena was by your side through everything.

The time in Overwatch had been the hardest days of your life, yet you still do not regret saying yes to joining. You had made friends with the other agents as well as grown closer to Lena, if that was even possible at this point. You hadn't even slept in your own bed yet in the residence facility of Gibraltar. However, with the amount of training you'd do in the day, that left little energy within you to please Lena after hours, leaving her disappointed. You'd feel bad about it, but you had a rigorous schedule and she had a more laid back one.

On the dropship, all the agents were doing their own things, not talking to one another. Whether it be to get focused for the upcoming mission, or just that there was nothing to be said, you could not tell.

McCree sat in the corner smoking a cigar carelessly. Genji was cross legged meditating on the floor. Zarya was doing an easy workout routine such as pushups, sit ups, etc. Lucio had his headphones on bobbing his head up and down to his beat. Reinhardt was reading a book quietly that originated from Germany. Lastly, Lena held onto your arm and rested her head on your shoulder while you fidgeted the whole ride, anticipating the destination. The other agents were back at Gibraltar considering this mission should bring you all no trouble.

Lena, dissatisfied with the silence, broke it suddenly "Sooo..." The other agents glared at her, anticipating the impending discussion question soon to emerge from the bubbly brunette's soft lips "When's Mei coming back". As expected, Lena watched all the agents converse with one another about the topic as you stared down at her in confusion.

"Who's Mei?" You whisper down to her

"She's an Overwatch scientist. A great one at that. She's in the mountains doing hell if I know. Nicest lass you'll ever meet"

You nod and listen to the ongoing conversations, easing your nerves a bit. As you enter Greece, you stare in awe at the beautiful landscape before you. Exquisite white houses bordering a crystal clear blue sea. This would be a great place to visit. However, the dropship piloted by Athena, Winston's AI, flew over the residential areas and went to a secluded part of the land.

The area before you was on a cliff with what remained of ancient Greek architecture. There was rock and rubble all around. A cliff to your left side and the ocean to your right. You see the construction of a facility in the distant, presumably the Talon base you all were sent to take care of. The drop ship landed further away as to not be detected by the enemy. I hovered right by the edge of the cliff and the main door opened. Reinhardt stood up and blocked the exit facing the other agents.

"Here's the plan: Genji, you get behind their lines and wait for us to push. Tracer, you will join up with Genji behind them once we manage to push them back far enough. (Your name) will be our scout sniping further back. The rest of us will be the main source of attack. Any questions?" The agents shook their heads "Then let us prove ourselves in glorious combat!"

With that he put on his helmet and you all began to charge forward. You realize Genii was already gone by the time Reinhardt finished his speech. You grab a DMR so you have the ability to support from a distance as well as aid in the charge at mid-range.

As you all silently get closer to the base, you hide behind pillars within the rubble and get a better view. You get to high ground with the help of Genji's climbing lessons and view the area. The base was still in construction no doubt about that. There were not too many soldiers, more engineers than warriors. You look through your scope and see Genii behind all of them perched on a crumbled building, waiting to attack

The rest of the team was down below you in cover. You look towards Reinhardt and he nods. You find the center most soldier about the base and line your crosshair right at his head and pull the trigger. Everyone at the base turns their heads in fear towards the body of the fallen soldier. Reinhardt peaks out from his cover and sends a fire strike towards a group of Talon that were distracted. All hell breaks loose at this point.

One decorative soldier begins yelling and pointing in the direction of Overwatch and is quickly silenced when a shuriken enters the back of his head. Reinhardt walked slowly with his shield up as you all fired from behind. Lena blinked past the shield and went onto the flank with Genji and you watched her through your scope, taking out a few soldiers who tried to take her down.

As the agents got closer, you jumped down from your vantage point and rushed in with them. Reinhardt yelled something to Zarya and he dropped his shield. Zarya covered him with an invincible bubble from her particle cannon and he swung his hammer while the soldiers tried to damage him only empowering the Russian's weapon. The two skilled flankers shredded the enemy from behind leaving them helpless

As the battle raged on, guns (and shurikens and hammers) blazing, you didn't even pay attention to your abnormally high heart rate and just let your adrenaline take care of you. You remained farther back from the battle providing ranged support as you'd save the other agents when they'd get ambushed.

On one occasion, you were rushed by one soldier and the two of you engaged in hand to hand combat, each of you getting a few blows that drew blood. Eventually, the soldier pinned you down and pulled out a knife. As he pulled up his knife, ready to impale you, he was suddenly knocked off of you with a great force. You quickly stand up and watched as he slowly did the same. You pulled out your pistol and shit the soldier right in the head. You turned to look at your savior and see Lucio riding on a wall while pumping his hand in the air like he was at one of his concerts and you laugh at him.

"Whooo! Check yo self" he had said to the dead soldier

Overwatch made quick work of Talon and a few engineers tried to surrender when all the soldiers were eliminated. Lena tried to accept the white flag and lead them to the dropship. When they expressed their gratitude, Mccree put a gun up to their heads and shot all of them dead. Lena gasped in horror and punched him as hard as she could

"What the hell was that for?! They surrendered! You're not in Blackwatch anymore Jesse!" She yelled at him

"We can't take prisoners, Lena" The cowboy told her

"Well why not? We could've gotten Intel from them or...or something!"

"You don't think they have some sort of tracking device in them? Would you want to defend a full scale raid against an army in Gibraltar? With the amount of firepower we have?"

"Well..." Her tone lowered and she looked at the bodies

Reinhardt sighed "I'm afraid he's right, Lena. Not to mention they were engineers, they probably didn't know anything"

Lena stared at the bodies with a sorrowful look. She wanted to save everyone she could. Deep down she knew that that wasn't possible. That these were the enemies. That it would come back to bite her in the ass if she took them prisoner. You wrap an arm around her and rub her shoulder, comforting her

McCree laughed "They ain't finished yet!"

Sure enough, he was right. 3 Talon drop ships surrounded you all and soldiers began to repel down from them. Reinhardt sent a fire strike at one of them, causing the ship to soar into the cliff side, exploding on impact. As the soldiers surrounded you, the ships deployed weapons and hovered right above the soldiers.

As the mini guns from the ships fired, Genii jumped in front of one and deflected every oncoming bullet, destroying the cockpit and sending it into the ocean. Reinhardt deployed his shield and blocked the bullet rain.

"I can't hold forever!" He yelled as the blue shield began cracking

You dropped to one knee and aimed at the pilot of the other ship and shot a few bullets to crack the glass of the cockpit, eventually killing the pilot, causing the ship to plummet to a group of soldiers that cornered you all. Before the ship landed, in one fluid motion, Lucio jumped onto the cliff, rode on it for a second before jumping off and slamming his weapon onto the ground

"Oh Let's break it DOWN!"

He yelled and green barriers formed all around the agents and yourself. The explosion from the ship knocked everyone back, but it did not damage the Overwatch agents. All of you stood up quickly and watched the staggered soldiers, most dead.

Zarya had maximum charge on her cannon and launched a few grenades at the group, killing the survivors. Everyone took a deep breath and looked at the carnage. Then they looked at you. You nodded and took your utility backpack off and opened it. You took out a few C4s and handed them to some of the agents. Upon giving them to the group, they jogged away towards the Talon base and planted them. Upon their return, you detonated them and the massive explosion made you wince.

Reinhardt laughed and raised his hammer in the air. Lena watched in awe like child watching fireworks.

"Oh this is my jam" Lucio said as he turned up the volume on his speaker and the walk back to the ship was quicker because of his speed aura.

The ride back to Gibraltar was one of celebration and laughter. Everyone telling stories about particular moments in the mission. Lena was sitting in your lap with her arms around your waist, listening to the conversation, occasionally contributing.

You smile at the thought of when you and Lena wanted to keep your relationship on the down low. That idea was short lived, very short lived. The morning after the night you two professed your love for one another, the two of you had hurriedly gotten dressed because you were late. When you went to the kitchen together, a number of small laughs emerged after eyes were on you. You and Lena looked around a little in confusion.

"Oi, what's so funny"

"You two have some fun last night?" Lucio asked inbetween a laugh

You tilted your head in confusion and abruptly went wide eyed and quickly pulled out your phone and looked in the reflection. Sure enough, there were love bites all around your neck and chest region and same went for Lena. She tensed up at the realization and went red faced.

That morning was not your finest. However, it wasn't as if you and the Brit would be all lovey dovey in front of the other agents. Needless to say, that would be awkward for you and for them. Lena normally would just do what she's doing now in public: be all touchy and cuddly around you.

Speaking of which, completely contradicting Lena's previous actions in public, she adjusted her position against you so that she was straddling your lap with her hands around your neck

"How does your first victory feel, luv?" She said in a whisper as she moved closer to your face.

"Lena, not now. We're in public" you say nervously

She giggled softly "Aww. You're so cute when you're nervous"

Then she moved in and pressed her lips onto yours. Did you hate it? Not at all. But it was awkward as hell and she didn't care at all. You could have sworn you saw the agents' eyes roll as they saw you. After a long kiss, you push her away as to end the uncomfortable feeling within the ship. The rest of the ride back was pretty normal, with a few conversations. You even played a game of basketball with Lucio while Lena sat cross legged, swaying back and forth watching you two.

At your arrival back at the watchpoint, you are greeted with Winston asking you all how the mission went. All of you told your viewpoint on the mission as you slowly dispersed about the watchpoint. Winston pulled you aside with an excited expression on his face

"Well...how did your first mission go?"

Before you could open your mouth, McCree chuckled and patted your shoulder "I reckon he'll do just fine with us"

"That is great to hear! Any problems with the mission or anything?"

You shook your head and Winston gave you a smile before walking with the loud group of agents. You were going to follow when Lena grabbed your arm and stopped you

"You wanna do something fun tonight luv" She said with an eager smile

"Like what?"

"Let's go see Tekartha Mondatta tonight at King's Row"

"Mondatta? You mean like the Omnic rights activist"

"Yeah! He's a real inspiration to me and I don't want to go alone to see him...so I thought you'd wanna go"

"I'd be happy to go" you tell her with a smile

"YAY!" She shouted and wrapped her arms around your neck.

"Are we allowed to just leave the base though?"

"Don't even worry about that luv. I have this under control. Winston!" She shouted to him and he looked back. She gestured for him to come and he rolled his eyes and changed his direction

"What is it Lena"

"Can (your name) and I go to London tonight?"

He thought about it for a few moments and adjusted his glasses "Sure why not. (Your name) has earned a little vacation. Have fun and stay safe"

"Ok, Angela" She said mocking the gorilla for having a similar parental instinct to the medic. Winston scowled at the remark and Lena laughed before giving him a hug and you two said your goodbyes to him

Both of you went to her room to grab a set of spare clothes and then went to the dining hall to get something to eat before your departure. You listened to her ramble on and on about the omnic monk and the Shambali.

You two got onto an aircraft similar to the one that picked you up from (city) the first time you went to Gibraltar. The relatively short ride consisted of the bubbly time traveler shifting her position as she laid on you and her telling stories of her youth in London.

The drone landed atop a building not too far from Big Ben and it entered some kind of cloaking state that would mask its presence. The anxious Brit jumped off the ramp and landed on the rooftop, surveying the sky line

"Back in my ol stomping ground!"

You stood next to her and looked across the horizon. The surrounding area consisted of modern (futuristic to us) works of architecture while some buildings on the outskirts were old and crumby. Lena pointed out where you two will be going in a few hours. She also mentioned the rooftop you were on was the one belonging to her apartment.

You went to the stairwell on the roof and went down one floor and she unlocked the door. "It's nothing compared to your house, but it's home" she said as she turned on the light

It was an average sized apartment, nothing too fancy. Except Lena kept it a mess. There were clothes scattered about the floor as well as empty cups in the kitchen and coffee table. Leftover takeout containers were laying on the kitchen table. The sink was overflowing with dishes. However, there was a certain novelty to the house. She decorated it similar to her quarters in Gibraltar with posters and model planes. She had an old blue RAF jacket (Tracers slipstream skin) framed on the wall. It was cozy in there. A pigsty, but cozy.

"Mind the mess luv" She said as she blinked around the house trying to remedy the previously mentioned mess

Upon further exploration through the house, you notice the apartment has a living room, kitchen, 2 bedrooms, and a bathroom. Along with a fireplace by the TV stand in the living room.

Seeing Lena's expression saying that she was a little self-conscious about her messy apartment, you decide to help her clean up a bit. She thanks you and gives you a small tour of the place. You both agree that you two were dirty from the mission earlier, you decide to take a shower, together. Nothing too raunchy, just to, in Lena's words, "conserve water". Afterwards you get your spare clothes from the ship and she puts on her iconic uniform. By that time, it was about time to go and she yanked you out the door

She was very excited, more than usual and she pulled you down the alleyways and streets and giggled every time you stumbled from her pulling you. On one occasion she even tried to blink down the alleys whilst holding onto your hand which felt like it almost tore your arm off. Eventually you made it to a large crowd of people standing before a podium with a man in a black suit standing next to it.

Lena almost yelped from excitement and passive aggressively pushed through people to get a better view. People recognized her and she got their gazes. Clearly used to it, she ignored them. Then an omnic in lightly colored robes walked onto the stage and there was a round of applause that soon died down. Everyone in the crowd, including Lena, looked so hopeful at the Shambali monk before them as he spoke about peace between omnic and humans. He certainly did have a way with words and was persuasive through his speech.

Suddenly, Lena raised her eyebrows and looked to the rooftops. She instantly went back through the crowd the way you came. You did a double take next to you, realizing Lena had left and caught her fleeing the crowd. You pushed through the audience and grabbed Lena's arm before she tried to blink away

"What are you doing" You ask her.

"Mondatta's in trouble, I have to go"

"Let me go with you"

"No. She's too dangerous. Stay here"

"Lena-"

"Stay here" She said with an aggressive tone you haven't seen before. Then she blinked away.

You think about what she meant by "She's too dangerous". Who is 'she'? Does Lena know this person? You began to worry a bit and tried to pay attention to Mondatta speak, but your mind kept racing. Surely Lena can take care of herself right? You begin to pace around from behind the crowd looking up to the rooftops to see if you can see anything. Why didn't Lena want your help? How dangerous is this woman she went to confront?

The bodyguard went up to Mondatta and whispered something to him and lead the omnic off the stage and to his limo. The crowd began to get worried and Mondatta reassured them before leaving the stage. You continuously shift your gaze from the rooftop to Mondatta.

As the monk was entering the vehicle beside the stage. A loud BANG was heard all throughout Kings Row. Everyone turned their heads to look at the massive explosion from atop the roof and with the sound of a gunshot, Tekartha Mondatta collapsed onto the street. His lights atop his head flickered a few times before dimming completely. The crowd gasped and screamed. Some began to disperse while others stared panicking at the inactive omnic.

You had no idea what to do. Mondatta dead meant Lena failed which means she was either hurt or... You shake that thought from your head and look up to the rooftops making darting glances around looking for some sign of the time traveler. Almost on cue, a bright light appeared above a nearby building. When it came closer, you realized it was a Talon ship. Upon the realization, you instantly bolted toward the building.

A mix of adrenaline and a month of training prevented you from growing tired over the sprint lasting a few blocks. You thought about the worst possible scenarios as you made your way to the building and ran up the emergency stairwell

You see the dropship ascend and leave the building, but nothing else but the burn marks of the bomb. You scan the horizon in a hurry, panicking more and more. You look down off one side and see a fallen Lena laying on a shorter rooftop. You jump down and roll to break your fall once you hit the bottom that was quite a long distance from the roof you were on. You rush over to her and kneel beside her, asking if she's ok in a panic. You notice her accelerator flickering and dimming and she sees it too as she was on her hands and knees and her eyes widened.

She lets out a loud gasp "No no no no. Please no. Not now! Please (your name) don't let me disappear again. Don't let me be a ghost! I can't do that again I can't I..."

Her rant about her accelerator turned to sobs as she buried her face into your chest and hugged you tight. You try to reassure her and you pulled out your Overwatch phone that you had been given. You hug her with one hand and with the other you call the drone in. Within a minute, the camouflaged aircraft landed on the same rooftop as you and you pick her up bridal style while her arms were wrapped tightly around your neck.

Aboard the VTOL, Lena never loosened her grip and her tears never stopped coming. She's whisper things to her accelerator such as "Come on don't fail now". You call Winston and tell him about the situation. About Mondatta and her damaged accelerator and how she got shot and that you were on your way. He acknowledged everything and hung up to presumably prepare for the repairs he will have to make

Lena hyperventilated as she held onto you tightly for fear that her chronal disassociation will kick in and she will disappear from this time frame. All you could do is tell her cheesy lines to reassure her. But in truth, you had no idea how her disorder worked nor did you know how the flickering accelerator worked.

In what seemed like a lifetime, you made it to Gibraltar and Winston was waiting at the landing pad closest to his lab fidgeting and pacing. You carry Lena off the ship and greet Winston.

"Here I'll take her. She should be ok. You may go clean yourself up a bit." You nod and realize how sweaty and out of breath you were. As you were leaving, Winston spoke up again. "And (your name), thank you for being there for her" you smile at the gorilla and he rushes off into the lab with the time traveler still tearing up. You notice Angela in there, most likely to patch her up and she gives a wave with a thankful expression.

You head to the bar to ease your stress with just a drink or two. The typical bar going agents were there and they noticed something was wrong for a few reasons. 1. You were sweaty and out of breath. 2. Your expression showed worry. And 3. You were in Gibraltar, not London. The crowd asked what's wrong and you told them the story as you sipped on a beverage. You finished the drink after answering questions by them and tipped the glass over on the bar, signifying you were done and you headed out.

You took a shower in your own quarters. It was a long, stress relieving rejuvenation. You got into new clothes and headed down to Winston's lab to see if everything was ok. You enter to see Angela and Winston conversing and they acknowledge your presence.

"Where's Lena" you ask them

"Back to her room" Winston told you

"Is she ok?"

"She was never in true physical danger. The worst thing that happened to her was the gunshot and Angela was able to heal her quickly. The accelerator still had a few hours before it became dysfunctional. I designed it in preparation for the instance that she does get shot in the chest" the scientist told you

"Well does she know that? Why was she so stressed?"

"We think it has something to do with her past experiences with chronal disassociation. Similar to Post traumatic stress disorder. She just has a major fear it will happen again" Angela informs you

You nod at the presented information. "Do you know the assassin that was there? Lena seemed familiar with her"

Winston nodded "Athena."

On cue, the robotic voice responded and on the surrounding monitors, a series of pictures appeared "Amelie Lacroix aka Widowmaker is a French Talon operative specializing in assassinations. Widowmaker was formerly the wife of an Overwatch strike commander, Gerard Lacroix, who was assigned the task of eliminating Talon. Talon agents captured Amelie and brain washed her to do their bidding, including murdering Gerard. The number of chemicals pumped into her combined with her elite training and weaponry make her a high priority and dangerous target"

"Thank you Athena" Winston tells the AI

You stand there silently processing all the information given to you. With this new found Intel, you have never wanted to take down Talon more than right now for committing such a despicable act.

"What does the death of Mondatta mean" you ask them after a few moments of silence

Winston rubs his forehead "I do not know. It could mean a second omnic crisis or Overwatch reinstated or anything inbetween. Poor Lena probably believes this is her fault. She left the lab without any word"

"Go, (your name). Comfort her" Angela tells you.

You nod and thank the two for the insight and leave. You head to Lena's door and try to open it, but to no avail, it was locked (of course). You knocked on the door.

"Go away" A sad voice emerged from behind the door

"Lena, it's me. Open the door"

After a few moments of silence, you hear the door unlock and you enter the dark room. Lena sat on her bed hugging her knees, her back against the wall. Without a word, you go sit on the foot of her bed and look to the ceiling with a sigh before looking back towards her. Her goggles were laying on her nightstand with tears dripping off them. Her eyes were all puffy and she couldn't hold your gaze.

"You're ok now. What's the problem?" You break the silence

She looks back at you with her cheek on her knee. After a few moments of silence, she starts bursting out crying and puts her face back onto her knees

"He's dead. He's dead because of me" She manages to say between sobs

You move closer to her and put a hand on her back. "You and I both know that's not true"

She nudges your hand off of her and she stands up off the bed and starts pacing to and fro around the room. "It is too because of me! There could be a second omnic crisis and it'd be all my fault. News headline: Tracer fails again just like in the Slipstream..."

She rants on and on as tears ran down her cheeks. You try to think of something, anything to try to cheer her up. The 'It will be ok' line will never work on her. She may be clueless sometimes, but she wasn't dumb. Like Winston said, it's possible that it won't be ok and that a second Omnic crisis will be upon the world, this time with humans on their side. She'd never agree that it wasn't her fault either. Although it may be true that it wasn't her fault, her pride wouldn't believe you. So you sat there listening to her, figuring it'd be best for her to vent.

After a while she sits down next to you on the bed "...I'm just so scared. I…I don't know what to do" the last part barely came out as she put her face in her hands crying.

"Is there anything I can do" You ask sounding sympathetic. She stops holding her face and quickly hugs you and holds you tight. You feel her tears seep through your shirt.

Her muffled sobs stop for a second "Hold me. Hold me and never let go"

And you did. You held her head gently with one hand and her waist with the other as she sat on your lap. You couldn't help but shake your head at the whole catastrophe as Lena cried herself to sleep.

* * *

That Mei part was just for you, Joeyvin the Dragon Master. Once again, sorry for the late uploads, I'm busy all throughout the week. Ideally I'll get the next one out around the same time next week as this one. Anyways, this chapter was fun to write, and the next one should be too. As always, Reviews are encouraged


	9. Chapter 9

"You're doing it again"

"Hmm? Oh..Sorry luv"

You set down your rifle and grab a drink of water. You stare at her with a worried look and she bit her lip

"I'm fine. Really"

You nod slowly, still skeptical at her response and wrap an arm around her. She looks up at you with a warm smile.

Months have passed since the assassination of Tekartha Mondatta. If you were good then, you are almost unstoppable now. The training sure did pay off and it showed on the battlefield. As of now you were honing your aim with Lena. It was a slow day today. Most agents either went back to their home land or were on missions.

Throughout the time you've been here, you and Lena would go back and forth from Gibraltar to mission to her apartment. However, there was something off about Lena after the night in Kings Row. It wasn't as if she wasn't the same cheery and bubbly Tracer she normally is. But She'd often stare out into space just like she just did now. She'd stare and the more she was engaged in thought the more her expression changed to sorrow. If she did not snap out of it within a certain period of time, she'd start to hyperventilate.

Not only that, but for the first few weeks after the assassination, Lena would wake up in the middle of the night with a yelp and heavy breathing. She would clutch her accelerator until her knuckles turned white. The scene would wake you up and you comforted her with a hug or a kiss. She hasn't done that in a long time now, but it still happens rarely.

Her mind was plagued by images of a fallen Mondatta as well as the remembrance of her time apart from the physical world. You were the only person she turned to for comfort. If you were reassuring her and somebody entered the room, she would cheer right up and give them a "Hiya!" as if nothing had happened

Initially, you figured that her episodes were temporary, and with time she would feel better. You disregarded her blank stares and assumed her nightmares were normal. However, with Lena still feeling blue even after all this time, it worried you. No matter how much you comforted her, she would still be down at certain times

It worried you that you were the only one that knew the truth about Lena. About how she feels guilty for everything and how she fears her chronal disassociation. She was still the happy go lucky gal that she is, there were just some breakdowns that emerged and only you got to see. Needless to say, these past months have been rough for the time traveler

"Let's call it a day" you tell her resting your rifle on your shoulder

"Are you sure? We still have some daylight left"

Lena also seemed more determined. She now took her training seriously. There were no usual quips that came from her in combat. It was a little disappointing because her playful comments would make you smile, but you understand why she's like this: She never wants to fail again.

You looked across the horizon and saw the setting Gibraltar sun. The golden orange sunset never ceased to leave you in awe. You estimated the amount of time you had before sun down

"Well I'm calling it a day. You can stay if you want"

You headed for the exit and Lena stood contemplating what to do. Eventually she blinked to your side and the bots entered a slumber mode. The base was relatively empty, only a few patrolling infantry

"Now what luv?" She said passive aggressively, as if she was trying to say that you two should've continued training

You thought about the question for a bit "Want to go to London?"

Normally the Brit would love to go back to her homeland, but she pondered this question. It seemed all she wanted to do was train. Her determination could be good if it was in moderation, but she hadn't taken a day off in a long while.

"I...Well it's just that…"

"Come on, you love it there. Besides, there's nothing going on here"

"I guess you're right…Yeah let's go!"

She cheered up as she thought about the proposal. It made you smile that you could divert her attention from her now stressful life

"I'll go get our stuff and you tell Winston" She says before zipping away through time.

Feeling accomplished, you strut through Gibraltar to Winston's lab. When you get there, you see Angela with her arms crossed and Winston rubbing his forehead

"I don't know Angela" you hear the gorilla say before they turn their attention to you

"Greetings, (your name)" Angela says and Winston gives a head nod

"Did you need something" He asks

"I was _going_ to tell you that Lena and I were going to her apartment, but now I'm more interested in what you two are talking about"

"It's nothing. Just-" Winston says before he's cut off

"We don't know what to do about Talon. They keep attacking and we're not quick enough to react" Winston scowls at Angela "What? He deserves to know our current situation" She tells him

"What, do we just not have any Intel on them?" You ask and they nod in unison

The three of you stood in silence before you speak up "Whatever happened to the old Overwatch strike commander. What's his name?" You say snapping your fingers trying to remember the name you heard so long ago

Winston quickly looked up "Jack? Jack Morrison?

You think about the name for a second "Yeah that's it. What happened to him"

Angela looked away and bit her lip. Winston looked at her worried. "There was an accident...He wants nothing to do with Overwatch anymore"

"Surely we can get him back right? I mean he must be a valuable asset"

"There's no way he'd rejoin. There's no point in trying"

"Fine then. I'll do it myself. Athena, what are Jack Morrison's last know coordinates?"

"Jack Morrison aka Soldier 76 was last seen in combat against Los Muertos in Dorado, Mexico"

"If you need me, I'll be in Dorado" You tell them as you head to the exit. Winston stops you

"(Your name) you can't just show up in Mexico and expect to get him to rejoin"

"And why not?"

Winston opens his mouth and promptly shuts it, knowing that you were right. He knew Overwatch needed Morrison, but he dare not admit that he didn't have the guts to confront Jack again. You nod in triumph as if saying 'that's what I thought' and say your farewells to the two. As you were leaving, Angela put a hand on your shoulder and quietly said "Bring him back"

You debriefed Lena before you left, informing her that you were going to Dorado and the reason why. She got excited knowing that she was actually going to do something. When you mentioned Morrison, her smile faded

"Jack joining Overwatch again? Yeah right luv. Good luck with that."

You ignored her and continued preparing for the mission, if you can even call it that. She kept trying to tell you that it was no use as she trailed behind you around the base. Eventually having enough of her negativity, you stop what you're doing and turn to look at her

"Are you coming or not? I'm going either way" you tell her firmly

Without hesitation "Well of course I am. Somebody's gotta keep you alive" She says playfully with an added wink

You smile and shake your head at her before boarding the aircraft and she follows. She takes off with a cheer of enjoyment and does some maneuvers that still made you sick. She taunts you and sets it into autopilot and returns to a seat right on your lap. She rested her head on the crook of your neck and you held her casually with one arm.

There was something tranquil about the rides to a mission. Sure your heart pounded quickly, but it gave you time to think and remember. You got to relive all your moments in Overwatch.

You remember the one spec ops mission you and Genji went on to take down some Vishkar operatives. Lena had wanted to come so badly, but you, Genji, and the rest of Overwatch knew that she wasn't the quiet type.

You remember the time you and Lena had to prevent two Australian Junkers from blowing up practically an entire city. You still have burn marks from the crazed, spiky haired man's explosions

Or when Lena put on her iconic outfit on at Gibraltar. The other agents glared at the now shrunken jacket that comes up to her belly button that she blames you for. It almost made you laugh when she hid her face on your shoulder trying to avert their gazes.

There was a long silence between you two before she broke it "You know this isn't gonna work right? Jack doesn't take orders from anyone" She said while playing with the zipper on your tactical jacket while she had her body sprawled out onto the next seat, her head on your lap

"It's better than doing nothing"

She remained silent, knowing you were right and she blew a raspberry at you. Throughout the flight, Lena kept switching her position on top of you and fidgeting with different parts on your body or clothing. You had a tablet and were researching Jack Morrison

"Hey Lena"

"Yeah?"

"What happened between Morrison and Reyes"

She sat up from your lap quickly with a smile on her face "Ooo story time! Ya see, Gabe and Jack used to be good friends, but Gabe was the real leader of Overwatch. The people saw Jack as the leader after the Crisis, cuz you know, Jack's more likeable and whatnot. It made Gabe mad that he didn't get any credit. Once the public turned on Jack and the rest of Overwatch, Gabe lead a rebellion against Jack at the Swiss Overwatch base. The fight caused an explosion and everyone thought the two died" She said with a smile, proud of her retelling

You look at her expecting some more information, but she just continues staring at you with a grin "But they didn't die?" You say with a tone trying to coax her to finish the story

"Oh! No they didn't. Jack is now known as Soldier 76 and he's basically trying to be a one man army. Pretty badass huh?" Before you could respond, she continued "And Gabe was almost revived by Ange, but something went wrong and blah blah blah, he's Reaper now. You know the guy who's all like 'Death Comes" She said the last part in a mocking deep voice and giggled after

You laugh at her silliness and nod at the information given. For the remainder of the flight, she messes around with apps on her phone and insists on taking pictures with you. Pictures such as her holding up a peace sign while she sticks her tongue out or giving her two fingered salute with a big smile on her face. Her cute little poses always got to you. You were either looking at what she was doing, taking pictures, or staring out the window looking at the Pacific Sea and the Mexican landscape.

There was an alert from the ship and Lena perked up and headed to the cockpit. She searched for a landing on the Rocky landscape and she landed in a field with a seemingly abandoned shack next to it on the outskirts of the city.

"Thank you for traveling Tracer airlines We hope you enjoy your time in Dorado" She says with a giggle over the intercom as you touchdown and come to a halt You exit with just a pistol, a knife, and your tablet, not anticipating combat on this trip.

The Mexican land was fairly baron outside of the city with not much life to it and the surrounding regions. The city located on a cliffside, however, was all too alive. Vibrant lights surrounded the city. You could hear the bustling civilians even at this late hour. Down by the harbor, you could see a mixture of cargo ships and large, luxurious, recreational boats.

Walking into the foreign city, Lena looks up, down, left, and right all around curiously like a kid in a candy store. From entering, you are not too sure where to go from here. Your best bet was to ask around, maybe the authorities...nope can't do that. You begin to think and criticize yourself for not preparing enough. You walk down the streets and alleyways, only passing a few people as it was late, but all throughout there were graffiti tags depicting skulls and "Los Muertos"

"Now what luv?"

"I...I don't know…" You say truthfully

"Well I'm hungry...Ooo look over there!"

She points to a small bakery a block away that fills the lively inner city with a heavenly aroma. You were taken out of your trance when Lena grabbed your arm and pulled you closer to the small building. The smell becoming more pungent and your stomach growled, realizing you were also hungry.

There was a ring of a bell as you entered and the smaller bakery had a counter with glassware showing off different pastries. Behind that was a small kitchen with ingredients spread out about it. There were steps behind the counter which most likely led to the owner's residence.

You were greeted by a middle aged woman from behind the counter that was wiping the glassware off with a rag. There was a young girl, about the age of 12, drawing in a nearby booth. The woman behind the counter perked up when she saw you two

"Ahh Hola chicos. Como están"

"Hola. Hablas ingles?" Lena asked.

"Si, un poco. What can I get you two"

Lena pressed her hands and face on the glass eyeing the delicious looking pastries. You grab the back of her jacket and pull her away from the glass, giving her a scolding look because of her child like actions getting fingerprints on the glass the woman had just cleaned. The woman let out a small laugh.

"I want that one aaaannndd...that one" Lena said pointing at two different desserts

"And I'll have the (name of pastry)" You tell her

"Coming right up" The woman says with a warm smile

Lena pressed herself up against you, putting her hands on your chest "...I forgot my money" She says a partly ashamed, partly amused, trying to get you to buy the meal. You shake your head at her and smile "You're ridiculous" you say and you push her hair back and give her a kiss on the forehead. You pay the woman and thank her while Lena licks her lips as she eyes the contents in the bag. Before you go you stop yourself and turn back to the woman

"Excuse me, who are Los Muertos? I see their tags all over the city"

She gasped "They are a terrible, ruthless gang. Nothing but trouble"

"Is anyone doing anything about them"

"No, not at all. Except for a man with a mask that covers his face. He's known all around in Dorado. He's the only one that has done something" The woman with the thick accent tells you

Lena perks up quickly at the mention of a masked man and leans over the table "A mask? Like a red light across the eyes?" she nods "Where can we find him" the Brit asks urgently

She shakes her head "No one knows, amiga"

At the same time, the little girl in the booth went wide eyed and tensed up at the conversation. You and Lena both noticed this and had the same idea. You continued to talk to the native while Lena went over to the girl who got more and more nervous as she approached. Lena walked with a welcoming smile. She always did have a way with people. You made up some bullshit excuse as to why you and Lena are in Mexico in order to distract her for Lena to have a word with the girl. Surely someone wouldn't want two strangers talking to their daughter

Lena approached the table and the girl got more nervous, she backed up against the wall. Lena sat on the other side of the booth, still smiling brightly

"Hi!" no response "What's your name luv?"

The girl sat up a little "A-Alejandra"

"That's such a pretty name. Wotcha drawing" Lena grabbed one of the papers and her eyes widened. It was a picture of Morrison walking away. The big 76 on the back of the jacket and the gun resting on the shoulder was a dead giveaway.

"How do you know this person?" Lena asked urgently. You kept impatiently looking back and forth from Lena and the woman who was telling a story to you

"He saved my life just a few days ago" She said excitedly.

"Where can we find him?"

"Most of Los Muertos are on the east side of the city. He might be taking them down"

Lena sighed feeling relieved. She stood up and grabbed her bag of food. "Thank you so much Alejandra" Lena gave a head nod to the door, telling you to go. You thanked the owner again and opened

"You're heroes too aren't you. You're coming back!" The little girl shouted to you two as you opened the door. Lena merely gave a two fingered salute with a smile to the girl.

Lena enjoyed her food while you walked eastbound, looking and listening for something, anything. Out of no where, a large truck cruised past, nearly hitting you two. It was playing loud music with thuggish looking people in the back. You sprinted to follow the truck, taking alleyways you had no idea where they would lead while Lena blinked across Dorado following them. After running for so long, you stopped in a dark and narrow alleyway to catch your breath.

"Lena, where are you?" you asked into your radio earpiece

"How am I supposed to know. Just-"

You quickly shut the communication device off when you hear people coming past the alley, laughing and carrying crates. You hid behind a corner and watched intently. There was a large group of them, multiple trucks pulling up with the gang members unloading and packing weapons. They had glow in the dark tattoos of bones and skulls all about their bodies. You drew your pistol and watched them carefully, not making a sound.

"Ayy ese. Watcha doin over here"

You quickly turned to see 2 of the gangsters pointing guns right at you. You curse to yourself and turn around with your hands and gun raised. They laugh to themselves and right before they put their hands on you, the whole area was covered by a loud scream and it stopped abruptly

"No no no no n-" It came from one of the gang members

As the two in front of you were distracted from the loud noise, you sprung into action. You smacked one of their rifles down and gave a quick jab to their jaw. You kick the other one in the side. As he was stunned, you turn to the first and twist his arm into a position he couldn't escape. You slam his head into the wall and give a spinning back fist to the one approaching from behind. You flip your butterfly knife out and quickly slash his cheek and impale his stomach. You give a final strong uppercut to him, sending him onto a garbage can that was out. The other was on his hands and knees reaching for his gun. You kick it away and punt his head, knocking him out

You flip the knife around your fingers and close it. You pick up your pistol and take a deep breath. Now you had to find the source of that scream, or better, who caused it. You walk down the alleys and see Los Muertos members lying either dead or unconscious all about. The delivery of the crates had been stopped.

As you walk down the alleys, you hear muffled grunts. Running closer you peek your head around a corner and see a group of Los Muertos in a circle and in the middle was _him_. You were in awe for a moment, looking at the cornered living legend. He stood there eyeing the laughing gang members, thinking of a plan. You shook your head realizing he was in danger and you drew your gun, but stopped yourself.

With the speed of lightning and the strength of a bull, Jack Morrison bobbed and weaved all around the oncoming blows, trading and countering with his own ferocious attacks. The confidence of the gangsters slowly dimmed as Morrison took out more and more of them. When he took out all but 2, the 2 began to run in terror. Jack took out his rifle and fired 3 spiraling rockets to the center of them.

He spared no time in searching the bodies for any information on their whereabouts. You see one of the members stand up slowly behind him and he raised his gun at Jack. You quickly aimed and fired right at his head not more than a couple inches from Jack's own. The loud blast made Jack jolt behind him then to you as you revealed yourself from your corner. He quickly grabbed his gun and aimed it right at your head, not moving. You approached him with your hands above your head. He looked to your toes then back to your head.

"Who are you?" His gruff voice spoke making the question seem demanding.

"(Your full name), newest member of Overwatch"

His eyebrows raised at the mention of the UN established group. "What are you doing here" He asked more aggressive, his grip tightening on his gun.

Your hands were still raised. On the outside you seemed calm and collected. It on the inside you were terrified. The once white knight and face of Overwatch had changed. Changed into a killer that abides by no laws.

"Overwatch needs you. Your leadership"

"There is nothing for me back at Overwatch. What's the point of trying to bring it back"

"Tell me, Jack. What's the difference between what you're doing and what Overwatch wants to do?"

"That's sir to you!" He said loudly, his finger tickling the trigger of his pulse rifle.

"You're not my superior!" you said with an equally aggressive tone "...not yet"

He eyed you down from behind his visor. You felt like he was staring right into your soul, even if you couldn't see his eyes. Somehow you managed to return the fierce glare. By this point you had lowered your hands and you two were a mere foot away from each other. He was taller than you, quite a bit. It was hard to feel intimidating when your opponent towered over you

As the tension increased in just a few moments of glaring, Lena comes zipping into the alleyway and stops before you two. You and Jack simultaneously turn your heads at the direction of the brunette

She was breathing heavily "(your name) I- Oh you found him. Hiya Jack!" Both of you eyed her down for a second

"Tracer? What are you doing here? Are you with _him_?"

"Yeah! Come on back to Gibraltar with us luv"

"I'm a one man army. I don't need Overwatch"

Lena's smile faded as she heard the seriousness in Jack's voice. You pull out your tablet and show him a series of pictures. "Well we need you."

The tablet died pictures of destroyed buildings and cities. People running and crying for help. Fire tagged throughout different buildings. It was chaos in just a short series of pictures and videos.

"You think you can prevent all of this?" You asked as he stared motionless at the screen, his gun still aimed at you. You realize he's contemplating his decisions and you take advantage.

"What about Reyes? You think he's trying to do everything himself?" You ask and the tablet switched to numerous different videos of Reaper working with Talon. Lena watched anxiously, her gaze swapping between the video and Morrison, anticipating his decision.

"Jack, Overwatch needs to come back" She finally says. Jack lowered his rifle and took one hand off of it. He looked away and clenched his free hand.

He sighed and looked up to the stars. "Maybe…maybe you're right"

Lena jumped in the air and fist pumped. She wanted to rush over and hug the old soldier, but she knew better. You held out your hand to him "Jack Morrison, welcome back to Overwatch". On the inside you were just relieved that this mission was over. Going toe to toe with the genetically enhanced soldier was something you did not want to ever do. The longer you held out your hand, the more your and Lena's smiles faded

"But I'm not a leader anymore, I'm just a soldier. My war is over. You're doing the right thing kid. You just have to do it without me"

You were speechless. You thought you had done it, that you had finally managed to convince the old soldier to rejoin Overwatch. Lena barely managed to say "But...Jack". Jack put one hand up to his face and pulled off his tactical visor. He had one deep scar that ran the length of his face along with smaller scars scattered about. You could see all the years of hard work on his rugged face. You couldn't stop analyzing his face, the worn down face of a legend.

Jack held out a small device and handed it to you "Don't make me regret this. The world can't afford failure kid"

That was the last thing he said to you before walking off into the dusty and smoky alleyway, masking his person in just a few steps. You examined the small device and Lena snatched it out of your hands.

"Maybe Winston knows what this is"

The trip home was somewhat disappointing, not many words were said between you two. Your mind kept teetering back and forth from the thought of you failing to bring Jack back and the reassurance that you did all you could.

Winston eagerly greeted you upon your arrival. His smile and excitement faded when you told him what happened. The sorrow turned to curiosity when you gave him the device Jack gave you. He walked to his lab and you felt obligated to follow him and Lena felt obligated to follow you.

There, Angela was sitting down legs crossed feeling anxious. When you three entered, she jumped up right away with a smile. She scanned the area and her smile dissipated.

"Where's Jack?"

Everyone exchanges glances and no one wanted to tell her. Finally you spoke up "He uhh...he refused to come. We tried everything. It's just that-"

"I understand. It was a long shot anyway…" The medic replied disappointed

"Not all was a failure. Come look at this" Winston said from upstairs at his main computer.

You, Angela, and Lena rushed to his office and looked at the screen. It was a holographic globe with various red dots all around.

"What is it" Lena asked

"You're telling me that Jack just gave you this?" Winston asked and pulled the device out and held it up, the globe disappeared

"Yeah. He said 'don't make me regret this' and then left"

"What is it" Lena asked again, tugging on your shirt

Winston plugged it back in and the globe appeared "This could be the most valuable intel overwatch has ever received"

"What is it dammit!" Lena yelled over top of anyone who wanted to speak

"These are the coordinates of every known Talon base. Not only that…"Winston typed on the keyboard and various files and data appeared "we now know every attack that Talon plans to do. Also more in depth details from high ranking operatives"

You touched the screen on one of the files that intrigued you. Hundreds upon hundreds of pages, pictures, and videos about Gabriel Reyes appeared. From when he was a kid to now, as Reaper. Everyone looked at all the information, glancing from one page to another. Winston closed out of the pages. You all realized that there was this much information on every other agent affiliated with Talon.

After moments of silence from sl the information presented, Lena noticed something. "Looky. Right there! There's a planned assassination in Numbani."

Winston opened the file and you all examined it. "It's scheduled in two days… On The prime minister" You read aloud

"Let's get to it already. No time to waste" Lena said and she blinked out of the lab

"She's right. You have to put a stop to this. You two are the only agents here as of now. Are you up for it?" Winston asked and you nodded

You left to prepare for the mission, more so than this past one. You stocked the plane with guns, knives, and other tactical equipment. Who knows what you two were going to go up against. Only time will tell and it's best to be over prepared as opposed to unprepared. You boarded the aircraft, said your farewells, and let Lena take off

Next stop: Numbani

* * *

Jw, what do you all want to see. Would you like to see more romance or more action, or do i have a good ratio of both. Help me help you and let me know whats more fun to read.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone I'd just like to say thank you for all the reviews, i really appreciate it. I also liked some of your ideas that youve been posting, i'll keep them in mind. Also, i read and acknowledge everyone's review. I take most ideas into consideration, and since they are most of the time really good, i'll incorporate them, there just may be a chapter or two delay. Anyway, I had this chapter in mind since like chapter 4, and hopefully it will be as successful in text as it was in my head. This either couldve been 2 shorter chapters or one big one, and since im a good guy, i made a big one. Enjoy

* * *

Numbani was just how it was depicted on the media and the tales of those who have been there. It was a thriving city despite its rather isolated location. There were no slums, ghettos, or other felon occupied regions of the city. Omnics were free to live as they please and they may prosper as a human would. Everyone who lived there were the nicest people you have met It was almost like a paradise visiting there. Well, without the thought that there was an assassin planning to kill the prime minister at a press conference concerning the current state of omnic freedom.

Once again, you and the young Brit tried to keep a low profile, so she landed near the outside of the city. You strolled through the city to view what live was like there. You didn't come armed, for the night of the assassination was planned for tomorrow. Plus, if you were caught with something even as simple as a dagger in the most peaceful city on Earth, then there would most definitely be some problems with the law

The question still remained where you planned to reside for the night. Worst comes to worst you stayed in the aircraft, but that wasn't exactly something you wanted to do. You figured you'd cross that bridge when you came to it. In the meantime, you just wanted to enjoy the modernized city before you.

It was almost saddening that the city would be plagued by violence soon. On an ideal situation, you'd prevent the assassination silently and the people wouldn't know at all. But that was most likely not going to be the case.

You snapped your fingers in front of Lena's worried blank stare. She shook her head and snapped out of it "Sorry" Was all that she replied. You wrapped an arm around her with a sigh as you walked through the city

"Think about it…" you said and she looked up at you curiously "an assassination attempt planned by Talon. The attack would be most successful from range, considering getting close to the prime minister with that many people would be near impossible. Who else would they send for the job?" You tell her confidently

"Well...Widowmaker but what does that have to do with-"

"What I'm saying is that you can get your revenge, your rematch on her. Maybe it'll make you feel better" She thought about it for a few moments "and now you have to have my help instead of doing it yourself. Because you know, Tracer can do everything right?" you add with a smirk. She scowled at you then stuck her tongue out, making you laugh.

Since you had time before your stake out, so Lena wanted to see all the attractions Numbani had to offer. She dragged you all around, not knowing where she was going. She went into convenience stores just to look at all the foreign items, she'd wave to random people excitedly who returned strange glances.

After exiting one of the restaurants you had just ate at, she smacked your chest quickly and pointed up at a billboard "Look!" Sure enough, there was a sign with Lucio on it with today's date on it along with 'LIVE'.

"Let's go see him luv!"

"We don't have tickets"

She snapped her fingers and frowned "Oh you're right. It's not like we saved the world with him or anything. I guess it's a lost cause"

You glare at her and she giggles. She pulls your arm and takes you down the streets. People were more scarce now that the sun was setting, but the populated city was still fairly crowded throughout. Lena asked someone where the building was that Lucio is performing in. She followed the directions and you two ended up outside a large dome like structure with spotlights aimed at a different Lucio sign. You see a large crowd of people slowly swarming into the building.

You decided to go around back where Lucio's room might be. Once there, there was a large muscular standing in front of a back door, eyeing passing civilians. Lena carelessly walked up to the door and tried to open it. The man picked her up and moved her aside away from the door.

"Hey! Let me through" She ordered

"No can do, sweetheart. No one's allowed back here" the large man with the grizzly voice replied

"No no no no. We _know_ Lucio"

"Yeah sure you do"

"We do! (Your name) tell him. I don't pull this card often, but I'm Tracer from Overwatch. See!" she tapped on her accelerator

The man just looked at her funny. "You know, 'Cheers luv. Cavalry's Here!'" Lena continued.

You stood back watching the whole event amused. Lena tried and tried, but this man was stubborn. Lucio hires some good people. You almost laughed from her dire attempts. She went from anger and threats, to sadness and begs, and then even a bribe. Little did Lena know, you texted Lucio a while before saying you were going to come.

As all hope seemed lost for the Brit, the door opened from the inside. "Hey it's cool. They're with me" Lucio said

The man nodded and stepped aside from the door. You followed Lucio in, but Lena just had to taunt the man. She put her two fingers up to her mouth and stuck her tongue through them, making an inappropriate and explicit gesture. You smacked her hand away from her mouth and pushed her through the door and gave the bodyguard an apologetic look.

Lucio had on his silver stage uniform except for the frog helmet. From the rooms and corridors in the back, you could hear the wild fans from the stage. Lucio took you to a lounge like area with a buffet of a wide assortment of food. Lucio skated over to a red velvet couch and kicked his legs up onto a glass table in front of the couch.

"So what brings you guys to Numbani?"

"Well actually-"

"We heard you were performing and we wanted to see you live. Slow days at Gibraltar you know?" you quickly say over Lena who was most likely going to say something about the assassination attempt.

"Yeah I hear you. There's food over there and drinks in the fridge. You can turn on the TV is your want. Make yourself at home, I have to go finish getting ready"

You thank him and he leaves the larger room. You take a seat in a massive bean bag chair and Lena jumps on top of you, causing you to groan.

"Why'd you lie to him luv?" She asked in a semi quiet tone, sitting in your lap

"Lucio is just like you. He'll want to help. The public will need an explanation as to why Lucio is cancelling the tour. It'll put everyone on edge and the fewer people who know about this mission, the better"

She frowned, thinking that Lucio would be a valuable asset. Also it didn't feel right lying to one of her best friends. She shook the feeling off and got up to grab a snack. Then she went exploring without notifying you. You got up quickly and went to look for her. It wasn't as if you were worried she might be endangered, but rather you didn't want the curious and childish woman to be bothering anyone.

You found her touching and playing with random backstage equipment, entering doors and promptly shutting them when she saw there were people in them.

"What are you doing" you ask her and she jumps from the sudden assertive tone

"Whaaat? I can't look around"

"Uhh no not really. Come on, the show's about to start"

You went back behind the actual stage and Lucio was there looking around "Ahh there you are. You ready for this?" He asked and you two nodded "Awesome! I'll catch ya later"

He skated onto the stage fist pumping and the crowd went wild. He skated around the stage for a little, dancing a little and laughing. The stage was covered with fog and laser lights. You and Lena had a good view from the side of the stage. A green holographic turntable emerged and Lucio danced over to it and music started to play as he fiddled with it. Lucio certainly had a way to control the crowd. Everyone loved him. He danced around and spun the tracks. It almost seemed as if he was having more fun than the people.

Lena was dancing around the backstage and laughing as if she was right there with Lucio. She turned to you and grabbed your hands. She lead you through a wild dance full of jumping and throwing hands in the air. Her hair flopped all around as she bounced up and down with you. She's blow it out of her eyes, but it'd just fall back down

By the end of the show, Lena was glistening with sweat from her energetic dance moves. You had never expected for you to enjoy Lucio's show as much as you did. He was born for this role as a DJ. He thanked the audience for attending and promised to return one day. When he came backstage, Lena couldn't stop complimenting the concert. She was blinking and jumping all around him while he laughed and thanked her. You also praised him for a job well done.

He went to the area you guys were before with the buffet and he took off his helmet. He was drenched in sweat and had a large smile on his face. He grabbed some food and a drink and down on the couch.

"So where are you guys staying" He asked between bites

"Well...we don't exactly know yet" Lena replied

He set his plate down on the table and leaned forward "Perfect! I am a little behind schedule for the tour, so I have to get on a plane right from here, so I'll tell you what: I'll let you stay at my penthouse"

"You have a penthouse?!" Lena didn't believe him

Lucio laughed "Oh yeah. This is my kinda city. How can I not have a place here"

You and Lena thanked him again. You spent most of the night simply sitting in the backstage lounge talking to Lucio. You talked about everything and anything. You had completely forgotten about the real reason why you were in Numbani.

Suddenly Lucio looked at his phone and stood up quickly "Ahh. I gotta roll. Hey thanks again for coming. This was awesome!"

"Bye Lucio" Lena said and she hugged him

You said goodbye and thanked him again. He gave you his key and all the other information you might need. You walked with him out to his limo that was waiting for him. You said goodbye again and walked to the aircraft to grab your stuff, not including your weaponry. Luckily the hotel was nearby so there wasn't too much farther of a walk. But apparently Lena had walked enough today, so she jumped on your back and let you do all the hard work.

The hotel has a beautiful wide open lobby with fancy decor all about. You found the elevator and boarded it. Lena was fascinated with the lights that appeared when you chose a floor, so she decided to click everyone of them. You scolded her for it and she just giggled. Lucio's house was at the top floor, so you had quite a bit of waiting to do as the elevator stopped on each floor.

Once you got to the house, you were stunned at how nice it was. There was a balcony with a large pool and hot tub that overlooked the whole city as. The walls were mostly glass, giving you more views of the city. It was everything one would expect if not more from a multi platinum DJ such as Lucio would have.

You and Lena explored all the things this penthouse had to offer, such as the firepit behind glass, the large plasma TV, a mini studio, and the two bedrooms lined with posters of Lucio's favorite artists. After feeling like you've seen everything, you took a seat on the couch. It certainly has been a long day

"Oh (Your name), look what I got"

You turn to see Lena in the kitchen approaching you holding a bottle of expensive red wine. As she was about to pop the cork off, you stop her by holding her hand in place

"We can't just take his stuff. Let alone His expensive stuff. He was nice enough to let us stay here"

"Oh come on luv. We're talking about Lucio here. Besides, he'll never need to know and if he does, I'll take the blame"

You didn't exactly know what to think, so Lena just popped it open and poured two glasses. She handed you one and you reluctantly took it. She took a sip of her glass and quickly set it down.

"Wait just one tiny second"

She blinked away and you were left on the couch swirling your glass, taking small sips here and there. Suddenly, the lights dimmed to the point of almost completely off and the logs in the fire pit ignited. Lena returned with a flash of blue and took a seat right next to you, if not on you.

"Lena Oxton, how romantic" you said half jokingly which managed to get a giggle from the woman, which wasn't a hard task

She snuggled up next to you and you two stared into the fire. After a while of silence, Lena set her empty glass on the glass coffee table and wrapped her arms around your neck.

"This is our first night alone in a while, yeah?" She said in almost a whisper

You smiled at her and gave her a short kiss. She gave you some kisses and sucks on your neck before standing up and leading you up with her as well. She pulled away slowly and smirked. She gently slid her nails up your chin and slightly tugged you forward, signaling for you to follow her. She took a few steps backwards before turning around and leading you to the main bedroom. You smiled and excitedly followed, not before you downed the rest of your glass.

It almost felt wrong doing it in Lucio's bed where he sleeps. But like Lena said "no one will have to know". And that was all the reassurance you needed.

You two woke up later than you normally would, for you had a long day and a late night. The morning and early afternoon reminded you of those times when Lena stayed with you in your house in (city). It felt relaxing just to simply stay in a beautiful house with the woman whom you loved. However all that glitters is not gold, for you had a mission that could potentially decide the fate of the relationship between human and omnic.

It reminded you of those Sunday's when you were a kid. The Sunday's where you got to do nothing all day, and it was great, except for the lingering fact that Monday was just around the corner and the time for school would soon be upon you. You could relax and cuddle with Lena all day, but in the evening and night you had important matters to attend to.

So when the time came upon you, you and Lena cleaned up the house, grabbed your stuff, and locked up. You definitely had to come back to this penthouse again, next time with all the other agents. You made a mental note to tell Lucio that.

The setting sun looked beautiful across Numbani. Almost as nice as Gibraltar. You went to the aircraft and discussed the plan with Lena. You pulled out a holographic map of the city where the leader was going to speak. You informed her that she will be the mobile unit looking for the assassin while you remained static atop a nearby roof, equipped with a sniper rifle. You'd keep an eye on her while you searched for the assassin as well.

You grabbed all the equipment you might need and put on a lightweight tactical vest, typical for your missions. Lena threw on her RFA flight jacket and strapped on her goggles. After you were all ready, you made your way to your designated spot.

Trying to sneak weaponry through a crowded city was no easy task. Landing the aircraft on one of the rooftops was not an option either. The exotic buildings contained odd curvatures that left little to no space for a vehicle of that size. So, you went through the back alleys and made your way to one of the rooftops. Once there, you jumped from roof to roof until you reached your destination. For Lena, it was easy because she can just blink across, hence why she was the mobile asset. It was a trek for you on the other hand, but you made it

Lena gave you a quick kiss "Stay safe luv" She said before she blinked across the rooftop, signalling the beginning of the mission. There was still about an hour and a half before the prime minister began his speech, but the last thing you wanted was for the man to be dead before you could even react

You had to be careful on your roof, if one of the bodyguards spotted you, the whole mission was screwed. That's partly why you chose a farther away building from the podium. The other part was that you sought to find the assassin, not to be in a good position to kill the leader.

Your building was oddly shaped just like most of those in this city. You were on a flat part of it, but behind you, the building continued to rise, curving while it did. It was as if there was a wall right behind you, and everything else was opened, like a peninsula.

As the sun set, you scanned the area, occasionally looking to Lena and seeing her blink around the horizon. As much as you loved her, there was bliss in solitude sometimes. You mindlessly gazed across the rooftops as you got time to think, to meditate more so. She'd say a thing or two into her com, but other than that it was quiet.

You focused up once people started arriving and the prime minister's limo arrived. Before you were almost certain that no killer would reveal themselves before their target showed. Now you scanned the area with purpose

The target was a tall and slightly overweight older gentleman. He had short grey hair and a mustache with the same color. He looked like a jolly fellow who had a bright smile on his face. He shook the hands of all the citizens and stopped to take pictures with all of them, even when his bodyguard urged him to continue. He was like the physical representation of Numbani.

There was still nothing. You looked high and low, north, south, east, and west...nothing. In the windows of all the buildings, the trees spread about the city...nothing. You asked Lena if she'd seen anything and there was silence. You began to panic and call out for her into the earpiece. After a while you heard a laugh

"I'm just teasing luv. I haven't seen anything yet"

Just more perks to dating a woman with the personality of a girl. You held your chest and exhaled a sigh of relief. You scolded her for scaring you and she giggled. You resumed your tedious task of looking for someone suspicious.

The moon had arisen by now and the target was waiting beside the stage while other government officials spoke about the similar topic. Part of you had hope that there was no real danger, but the other part reminded you that the night was still young. You aimed your rifle on all sides (minus the wall like structure behind you) and you cycled between all of them. Suddenly there was a quiet thud of someone landing gracefully behind you. You froze

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

It was the sound of...heels?... _Oh shit_

You quickly dropped your rifle and drew your pistol all while spinning 180 degrees and standing up to face the person. You eyed and aimed at the trespasser in front of you. Just as you had expected, it was the French Talon sniper, Widowmaker. She wore her typical tight, skimpy, purple catsuit. Widow's kiss was slung over her shoulder. Her hands were raised as if to show she was surrendering while she walked like a model on a runway. She had a smug smirk on her face that seemed to contradict her surrender, as if she was in control

You were a little confused at the whole situation, but you shook the state of mind out of your head and focused on keeping the gun aimed on her head, you didn't want to take the risk of merely injuring the woman, if the time comes.

You took a deep breath and shook off the nerves "Amelie LaCroix, you have to come with me" you said firmly

She raised an eyebrow while keeping her smirk "Why would I ever do that? You have no authority over me, cherie"

"Your are held accountable for various different murders including-"

"Oh spare me (your name). I know that Overwatch can't enforce the law"

You remained silent, stunned even. How did she know your name? Were you being watched? Also, she was right. Overwatch can't do anything with the Petras Act in place. But that didn't stop you during your other missions. You shook your head and decided it didn't matter if it was against the law.

As you advanced towards her to detain her, she quickly bent her forearm to aim at you, and out popped a small purple cylinder. You had read up on this, it was a deadly poison that would easily kill you if not treated within a few minutes. You reacted quickly enough to aim at the mine and fire before it was deployed. The explosion of the mine caused black smoke to appear, blinding your vision. Through the smoke came a fist that staggered you.

You regained your footing. You looked in front of your and noticed she had disappeared. You then see that she grappled up to get height advantage and she was dropping down with her leg extended, ready to kick you. You roll backwards to evade it and a long fight ensued. It was a fight full of quick jabs and kicks along with both of you blocking everything.

After a while, you ran for your gun. As you picked it up and pointed it at her, she did a back handspring that knocked it out of your hands. She skillfully caught it, took out the mag, and used the remaining bullet in the chamber to shoot you in the foot. You cry out in pain while the assassin dropped the gun and pinned you against the wall like structure of the building.

Both of you were breathing heavily. She had the same smug look on her face as she put her forearm across your chest. She was a few inches taller than you, even without the heels she would be taller. The sexy woman's slender figure pressed up against yours.

"(Your name)? (Your name)!" you heard from your earpiece. Widow heard the sounds emanating from the device and she plucked it from your ear.

"What do we have here?" She said as she inspected it. Then she dropped it on the ground then stepped on it with her heel.

You cursed and swiftly tried to shove her off to grab your knife. You managed to grab the hilt before she twisted your arm, causing you to drop it in pain. Then she delivered a flexible kick to your jaw before pinning you in the same position. This time she had a knife of her own that barely poked your neck, causing you to lean your head back.

"Ah ah ah" She taunted

Widowmaker moved the knife up to your cheek and she leaned in closer. Her Amber eyes shooting daggers into your own. You had two options now, both weren't in your favor. Either you attempt to fight her with a damaged foot, the end result probably being the knife in your throat, or you could wait and see what she will do. There was no doubt, you were caught in the spider web. She toyed with her prey and enjoyed doing so. It brought pleasure into the bleak world she lived in.

She had the flat side of the dagger up against your cheek, the cold metal sending chills through you. She tapped it on the side of your face. She then turned it so that the sharp blade rested on your skin. You tensed up and she smiled at that.

"Afraid of spiders hmm?" Widow said in her thick French accent. Had she not been a literal cold blooded killer, you probably would've not minded this. Her mostly bare chest was only slightly below your line of sight due to the height of the woman. The way she arched her back sexily gave her a posture that would make models jealous. Your hands lay at your sides, grazing the latex covered thighs of the assassin.

But right now, all you could think about was how you were going to stay alive. You had no idea what Widowmaker wanted to do with you. She slowly made an incision down your cheek. The sharpness of the blade made you hardly notice the cut, but the blood that trickled down made you realize the pang.

The seductress slowly leaned closer to your ear " _On n'a pas besoin de la femme britannique_ " (You don't need the British woman) her lips tickled your ear as she quietly whispered to you. From her chest being pressed up against your own, you could feel the cold seep through your vest. You could only imagine how cold her skin was to the touch. She then took a nibble at your ear and pulled it. Just hard enough to bring pain towards you

She pulled away and some of the blood that was dripping down your cheek smeared against her own. She wiped it off with a finger but kept the knife on your neck. Widow slowly and lightly spread it onto and around your lower lip. You shuddered from the cold. Just her one finger nearly numbed your lip just by grazing over it.

She gently caressed your chin and tilted your head back to look at her. She then looked behind her back for a moment and smirked. She looked back to you and dropped her knife. She held your face and neck with her bitter cold hands and she pulled you in for a kiss. Her lips were cold, so cold, yet they were soft. The longer the slow kiss went on, the more she leaned herself against you. The assassin was surprisingly an amazing kisser. She used her tongue to gently play with your own as she caressed the back of your neck and your cheek.

"What are you doing!"

You pushed Widowmaker off of you and she slowly and calmly broke the kiss. You look to Lena who was standing there with a confused and worried expression on her face, her pistols at her side. Right now she just wanted an answer.

"Lena! I didn't-" You were cut off when Widowmaker bashed the butt of her rifle against the back of your head, knocking you out cold.

"Shame on you for making a move on an assassin" Widow said to your limp body

Lena raised her guns and she was about to fire when she processed what the Talon agent has just said. "W-What did you say"

Widow put a hand up to her mouth and laughed softly. "All I said was that your _petit ami_ kissed me" (boyfriend) She lied to Lena as the Brit couldn't believe what she was hearing

"No. No he wouldn't…"

Widow smirked "And why not, _cherie"_

"He loves me. I know he does"

The assassin laughed again "You just saw him kiss me. Clearly he doesn't love you"

"He does too!" Lena's voice raised as well as her guns "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now"

"I'm just telling you the truth, _cherie_. I have no reason to lie to you about this" Other than for her own cruel amusement, seeking to sabotage your relationship

Lena put her hands up to her head and held it, pushing her hair back as she breathed heavily "No no no no. You're lying. Y-you have to be"

"How does it feel _mon cherie_? How does it feel to have no one in this world that loves you" Widow said with a smile.

"Shut. Up." Lena said through gritted teeth, her eyes welling up with tears

"He lied to you this whole time. He doesn't really love you. No one does…Not even your 'friends' at Overwatch" Widowmaker reiterated

Tears rolled down Lena's cheeks as the assassin continuously verbally assaulted her. She couldn't take it anymore. Lena didn't care about the mission now. Faster than she had ever done before, she blinked off the rooftop. She bounced from one to another, eventually reaching the streets. She never stopped blinking, and when the time came when the accelerator needed to recharge, she was sprinting. All the broken hearted Brit wanted to do was to get as far away from everyone as possible

She stopped in an empty alleyway to catch her breath "I'm so stupid! Why did I ever believe him!? I wish I never would've saved his stupid little arse!" She ranted on and on in her isolation. Tears fell from her face and her voice was crackly. She kicked over nearby trash cans as hard as she could while she damned your name. She leaned her back against a wall and slid down it until she could hug her knees. She didn't know what to do

Widowmaker watched satisfied as Lena blinked off the rooftop. That annoying pest was finally silenced. And all it took was a boy to come into picture. She looked at your unconscious body with a smirk. Widowmaker was a ruthless killer and her idea of entertainment reflected this. She then picked up her rifle and resumed her mission.

You woke up with a massive headache atop the roofs. You groggily got to your knees and felt the back of your head. It was a mix of dry and fresh blood. You remembered Lena being livid because Widowmaker kissed you. You remember you trying to explain yourself, and then everything went black.

As you were getting up, you slammed your fist onto the ground and cursed loudly. You were aggravated and frustrated. Whether it was because of Lena for being unreasonable, Widowmaker for causing this whole thing, or yourself for not doing all that you could have. You limp to the side of the rooftop and you go wide eyed.

There were lights flashing red and blue, caution tape all around the podium, people stood watching in horror from afar while few surveyed the area closely. There were people knelt down by the prime minister, a bullet right in his forehead.

Your first thought was to get the hell out of there. They'd assume you were the sniper, and then Overwatch would be done for. You hurried up and slung your rifle over your shoulder. As fast as you could, which wasn't very, you rapelled down the side of the building. You unloaded your sniper and threw it in a dumpster down an alley. You also unstrapped your vest and threw it in there as well. You couldn't afford looking suspicious on a night like this.

Now you were at a crossroads. Your first instinct was to call Lena, so you did. As you expected, it went straight to voicemail. What happened when you were unconscious? Did Widow kill/kidnap Lena? No way, it's impossible to tie down the eccentric time traveler. All you remember was that Lena was very upset, and now you know that the mission was a failure.

You limped down the streets, your blood marked a trail. You had various people tell you that you needed to go to the hospital and that they'd be willing to take you. You rudely declined them. Normally you wouldn't be so harsh, but now you weren't in the mood.

Eventually you made it to the area that Lena landed the aircraft, but alas, it was gone. At first you were confused and you double checked that you were in the right spot. Then you realized Lena had taken it and left you stranded in Numbani. You swore loudly again.

You felt your phone vibrate and saw that Winston was calling you. You declined it. The last thing you wanted to do was explain what happened in this mission. You decided to call in an online drone from a nearby abandoned Overwatch Watchpoint. As you waited, you checked your person to see if you still had Lucio's key. Fortunately you did and you made your way back to his penthouse. You didn't have the energy to look for and confront Lena.

You received a notification that the drone had arrived. You simply acknowledged it and made your way to Lucio's bed. You plopped down on your stomach. Tomorrow you _had_ to make amends with Lena and explain yourself. You couldn't bare the thought of her mad at you. But right now, your head hurt, your foot hurt, your cheek stung, and you couldn't think straight. So you slowly drifted off to sleep. It was the first night you slept alone in almost a year

* * *

Sorry WidowTracer fans :/ Tracer and Widow are enemies. Hey quick question: does Lucio have legs or are his skates his prosthetics, just something ive been curious about. So after the next chapter, i might slow things down a bit and have some fluffy filler chapters because yes. Hope you liked this chapter, because i did


	11. Chapter 11

I just want to say thank you for all the positive reviews you all have been writing. Also special thanks to tython who wrote just paragraphs of reviews a few times that really gave me some insight on how to improve this; I really like his/her idea of something like a holiday or something fluffy like that. Once again, thank you all and enjoy!

* * *

"Hiya! You've reached Lena 'Tracer' Oxton. Sorry I can't get to ya at the moment, but I'll get back to you as soon as I can!"

You threw your phone against the wall and you ran a hand through your hair. You've tried all day to reach Lena. You've sent so many messages and calls that she had to have blocked your number by now.

It was midday and you still remained in Lucio's apartment. The only thing that stopped you from seeking out an angry Lena was the unknown. You had no clue where to go. The two obvious locations she'd be are Gibraltar and London. If she'd wanted to be isolated from everyone, she'd be in London. If she needed to talk out with the other agents, she'd go to Gibraltar.

You were hoping it wasn't the latter. You really didn't like the idea of Lena giving her perspective of the mission to all the other agents. Almost on cue, you see another call from Winston on your now slightly cracked phone. You reluctantly pick it up and answer it.

"Hello"

"Oh thank god you're ok. What on Earth happened. I see all over the news that the prime minister is dead. I was worried something was wrong"

"Yeah I'll explain later. Is Lena there with you?"

"What? No why. Did something happen?"

"No she just wanted me to ask you that to see your reaction"

Winston sighed relieved "I swear that girl is trying to give me a heart attack. Do you need anything?"

"No we should be good. We'll be there as soon as we can"

"Ok I'll await your arrival. Goodbye"

You hung up the phone and stared at your wallpaper for a few moments. It was the picture Lena took when she stole your phone (the first time) all that time ago. The picture of her giving you a kiss on the cheek while you blushed. Gazing into the picture motivated you and you hurriedly made your way out the door.

Your head still hurt badly, probably a concussion, but that didn't stop you. Your foot still caused you to limp, it slowed you down, but did not stop you. You had dry blood all over your face and in your hair as well as your shoe. It was uncomfortable and you regret not taking a shower before you left.

After what seemed like hours, you made it to the location of the aircraft you had summoned the night before. You boarded it and set a course to London. If Lena wasn't there, then you had no clue where you'd go. You couldn't go back to Gibraltar without her. And you really didn't want to retell the mission. How could you tell them that Widowmaker kissed you but you didn't exactly resist the most you could've. You kicked yourself for letting yourself be defeated by the French woman.

You had a long ride to think about everything. What you'd say and what you'd do to persuade her to believe you. You took out your phone and stared at the wallpaper again. Then you looked at your photos. More than half of them are pictures of you and Lena. You scrolled through them, looking at all her goofy faces, her cute poses, and her bright smiles.

It was one thing for the little ray of sunshine to become distraught from something you couldn't prevent, but it was another for her to be like that because of you. You sighed and stood up to grab a roll of gauze. You cleaned up some of the blood with a water bottle you had, then wrapped your foot. You were no Angela, but it would suffice. You dozed off again, hoping it would make your head feel better.

"...And then I saw him kiss her! I saw with my own eyes, Ange" Lena told the doctor over the phone from her apartment. She sat on her bed holding her knees while she spoke with Angela, seeking some sort of cadence. Lena always turned to the motherly figure for comfort or guidance when things didn't go her way.

"Are-Are you sure that's what you saw Lena?"

"Yes! I'm positive. Why are you defending him anyway? You're supposed to be on my side"

"This doesn't seem like something (your name) would do. I've seen how much you two love each other. I don't think he'd do such a thing"

"Well you think wrong. I hate him and I never want to see his stupid face again"

"Lena come on now, I think you're overreacting. Plus, he's one of the best agents to come to Overwatch, we can't just make him leave"

Lena bit her lip. She hated it when Angela didn't agree with her. "Whatever, Ange. Do me a favor and don't tell anyone about this conversation"

"Do you need anything, dear? Do you want me to come over there?"

"No Angela I'm fine." She lied. She really wanted Angela to come to her apartment and comfort her. Angela could hold her while they watched a movie, then she could make the two of them dinner, and she'd always know what to say. Lena's pride stopped her from asking. The two said bye to each other and they hung up

Lena sighed and lightly banged her head against the wall behind her. Her head still hurt due to a late night drinking session last night.

Now she was all alone in her apartment and She hated it, it reminded her of her chronal disassociation. She looked on her phone and saw all the texts and calls from you. The she looked at her own wallpaper she had. It was a picture of her holding up two fingers with a large smile in the foreground and you were in the back mimicking her pose. Part of her wanted to forgive you. She wanted you back in her life. But then she reminded herself what she saw atop that roof in Numbani. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists around the phone and closed her eyes.

For the most part, the tears have since dissipated. What remained was sorrow, disappointment, frustration, and aggravation. That's not to say she hasn't been crying as of late. For example, the night before, she had another nightmare and she woke up to no one to comfort her. Needless to say, Lena had a long long night, and she thought it was all your fault.

" _What did you do"_

A text from Angela read. Words can't express how much you don't want to respond to this text. Angela was too kind and compassionate to disappoint, yet this text seemed just that: disappointed. You can imagine the caring medic saying this in such a tone. _I wonder who else Lena told_ you thought. Great, just more explaining yourself.

" _I'll explain later. It's not what you think_ "

The ship landed, of course, outside the city of London. You weren't looking forward to making that Trek through the streets. You rubbed your head then took some painkillers before leaving.

You somewhat knew where you were going from your visits here, but a lot of the streets and buildings were just a blur in your memory. You made your way slowly, passing through the slums and past the more luxurious houses and buildings. You see all the graffiti that put omnics down with rude phrases. Then you saw the large erected monument of Mondatta as well as the fancier lifestyles. You knew what her apartment and a few blocks surrounding looked like, but getting there might be a problem.

Eventually you resorted to bringing up a holographic map of the city from on your phone. You scolded yourself saying that you should've known where that was. So, slowly you made your way to the apartment building. As you approached, you realized where you were and pieced together the streets you came from, getting a better understanding of London.

You saw the light was off in Lena's window on the top floor. You had some doubt, but you still made your way up to the door. You took a deep breath and knocked on it once. Twice. Thrice. Nothing, no sounds of movement nor voices. You began to wonder if she was even in London. No, she had to be, if not at Gibraltar. So you figured that since she knew her way around London much better than you, she was somewhere she could find comfort.

You made your way back down to the streets and began to wonder for a little while, keeping note of all the turns you made. You came across a bar and decided to go in for a quick drink. Probably not the best decision, but fuck it. You entered and took a seat at the bar close to a wall. You listened to all the loud, drunken conversations and rolled your eyes. You told the bartender what you wanted and he filled up a glass quickly. You thanked him and as he was walking away, you got his attention.

"Have you seen a young woman by the name of Lena Oxton around here. Short spiky hair, about this tall, big glowing thing on her chest" you asked, hoping he may know

"Lena? Yeah of course I have. I love that totty! She came in last night real messed up in the head. She went on and on about a lad that cheated on her. I had to get someone to take the poor lass home she got so drunk." you tensed at the thought of Lena sending herself into a drunken stupor because of you. "Say…you kinda look like the bloke she described...You are aren't you! You damn bastard, why'd you do it?" The bartender's voice raised

"I don't have to explain myself to you" Your voice raised as well, but you still remained relatively calm

The bartender whistled over to a group of larger men who were drinking together. "Lads, this is the wankah Lena was talking about"

You continued to sip on your drink while the thugs set their drinks down and surrounded you. They started insulting and verbally harassing you. You still looked forward and drank your drink, predicting the inevitable violence to come. On a normal circumstance, you'd try to prevent any fighting in a public setting, but this late evening was different, you were aggravated and stressed. These goons were nothing but that, brutes who have no clue how to fight. So you did what any other frustrated trained field agent would do: wait for them to lay a finger on you.

"Hey buddy! I'm talking to y-Ahhhh!"

One man tried to put a hand on your shoulder, but you grabbed his wrist and twisted it. You cracked your neck and stood up with a smirk. Another one tried to throw a punch while you had the man's arm on lock, you quickly turned him in the direction of the punch. The punch landed right on his twisted arm, snapping it instantly. He screamed out in pain and the man who threw the punch was shocked.

You kicked the broken armed man into the one who punched him. Both collapsed to the ground and the three others tried to gang up on you. You dodged all their grapples, kicks, and punches and you returned them back quicker and harder. All eyes were on the fight and the bartender got progressively more nervous as he realized what the outcome was. Delivering the final blows, you stared down at the 5 groaning bodies satisfied.

You took a deep breath and turned to the bartender who was scared out of his mind. You downed the rest of your drink and threw some money on the bar. You exited the building without another word.

That was a good stress reliever. You felt calmer now and you could think clearly, well, as clearly as you could with a concussion. You weighed your options and returned to Lena's apartment. You knocked on the door a couple times again and still nothing. You quickly made your way to the streets again and looked up to her balcony that overlooked London. You shook your head not really wanting to do what you had in mind. You then shook your injured foot and took another deep breath

You recalled all the lessons you've been taught by Genji and you began climbing up the side of the apartment building. With just a few slips, you managed to make your way to the top with practically one foot. You caught your breath by gazing across the night sky of the city. You briefly went over your lines, what you planned to say to the woman you held close to your heart.

The lights were still off, but where else would she be? Hopefully this tough climb to the top was not in vain, lest you wasted time and energy. You were about to knock on the door but then stopped yourself. If she was here the whole time, then she didn't answer the door. Why would she open the door now?

So, you broke the lock on the door and entered. There was a yelp from Lena who was sitting in mostly darkness on the couch watching TV at a low volume. She quickly stood up to look at the intruder. Your eyes met each other's and you both remained still for a few moments, neither of you knowing what to say. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. She still had on her normal battle outfit. Her expression was blank, but you looked at her apologetically

"Lena I-" You began but stopped yourself when you noticed she took a step back as you took one forwards to her. There was more silence between you two before Lena turned her back towards you with her arms crossed.

"Lena, it wasn't what you thought" You finally manage to say. It hurt you that she couldn't even look at you

"Sod off (your name). I have nothing to say to you" she raised her hand as if to wave you away

"Well I have something to say to you. You never even gave me a chance to explain myself"

"I don't need an explanation. I saw you kiss that-that witch" her voice was rising

"No you didn't. You saw her kiss me. There's a big difference"

"She told me everything. Like how you flirted with her then snogged her"

You scoffed "You mean to tell me you're like this because of something Widowmaker told you?" she remained looking away from you. "How could you be so naive, Lena?" she still remained silent. "So you're telling me you trust a Talon agent over the man you love?"

Finally, she turned around to face you. "I don't love you. I hate you. You lied to me and I was stupid to believe you actually did love me"

Ouch. That one stung...a lot. You were stunned at the harsh comment. You tried to think of something to say back. You opened your mouth a few times and then closed it. Lena stared at you with fire in her big brown eyes behind her orange tinted goggles.

"Go away (your name)" She said quietly after having enough silence, no emotion in her voice.

"I do love you. Have I ever lied to you?" you match her volume, responding to her previous statement. While she was thinking about it, you took a few steps toward her.

"Get away from me" you ignored her and kept walking towards her, now about a foot away from her. "I said get away!" She yelled and suddenly she pulled out one of her pulse pistols and pointed it at your head

With this you stopped dead in your tracks and went wide eyed. She figured you this much of a threat that she felt the need to draw her weapon. It hurt sure and were you shocked? Yes, you didn't know she was this hurt. Were you scared? No, you knew that Lena couldn't pull the trigger. You didn't know why you knew, but you did. You looked at her and saw that her eyes were glistening from tears welling up. You stared through the barrel of the small gun and looked back to her. Then you turned your head away, thinking of something to persuade the stubborn woman. She was so close to breaking down, you could tell.

Quickly, you pushed away her gun with the back of your hand. Before she could react, you pulled her by her waist close to you and kissed her passionately. Initially she tried to shove you away, but your hold on her was more than she could handle. She frowned at you while you kissed her as she hit you and clawed at you, trying to get you to let go of her. After a struggle to hold the squirmy woman while you kissed her soft lips, the tension in Lena's muscles dissipated. She slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around your neck as she accepted your dire attempt to make her believe you.

After a long kiss between you two, you broke apart slowly and stared at each other, gasping for air after the long contact. Then Lena slapped you across the face

"Never kiss another girl"

"I-"

"Shut up"

She cut you off by pulling you into another kiss, almost matching the length and intensity of the first. After, you looked at her and held her chin up with one hand, making her stare at you

"Look at me. You have to trust me for now on ok? I love you, never forget that"

As you told her this, her eyes began watering again. She moved herself close into your torso and muffled her cries with your shirt while hugging you tightly. You could feel her head nod against your chest. Then she wrapped her legs around your waist and pulled herself up to your face

"I'm sorry *kiss* I'm sorry *kiss* I'm sorry *kiss* I'm sorry *kiss* I didn't mean what I said luv, honest. I _do_ love you. I'm so sorry…"

She put her head on your shoulder while you held her. You then held her head and rubbed it gently, smiling. After a long embrace, you set her down. You raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. She looked at you curiously

"Wot?"

"You told Angela about everything?"

She looked away and scowled. "I told her not to say anything"

"and everyone at the bar?"

She made a small gasp and covered her mouth while blushing. "No I- it's just- they didn't..." you laughed at her inability to explain herself. "They didn't hurt you did they? They said they would" she asked worried.

You just raised an eyebrow at her. "What happened?" she asked

"Well...one has a broken arm I know that" you said confidently

Her jaw dropped "(your name)! You did not!"

"Hey they started it. I just wanted a drink"

She sighed. Then she looked at your head and squinted her eyes. She felt the back of your head and went wide eyed when she realized there was blood

"Luv, we have to get you to Ange!" you just laughed. "It's not funny! You're hurt, look!" she held up her now bloodied hand

You grabbed her shoulders and looked at her with a smile "I'm fine."

"No you're not let's go" She grabbed your arm and began pulling it to the door. She stopped once you planted your feet and she couldn't get you to move.

"Oh come on. Ange will patch you right up"

"I don't need a doctor's diagnosis to know I have a concussion"

Her jaw dropped again "A concussion?!"

You cursed to yourself, scolding you for telling her that. Lena always needs to help everyone; why would you be any different.

"Well I'm going to get a shower. Are you coming?" you asked, changing the subject

It was more of a rhetorical question because you didn't stop to hear her answer. She still held your arm and tried to get you to stop walking away from her. She dug her feet into the ground, pulling you with all her might, but you just kept going forward with little effort, for 'all her might' was not much compared to yours.

When Lena realized it was futile, she actually did want to join you. She was reluctant about it, but she did. When you two undressed and she noticed your wrapped up foot, she made her shocked expression again and pointed at it.

"Wot is that?!"

You looked down and groaned, not wanting her to freak out again "It's just a flesh wound. Don't worry about it"

Then she grabbed your jaw and turned it so she could see your cheek. She just noticed the long cut down it. "And wot's this" she asked touching the mark

You grabbed her small wrists and set them away from your face. You let go and jumped in the hot shower. Lena stood there with her hands on her hips with a frown.

"You are so stubborn. You need medical help don't you know th-"

You shushed her by pulling her into the shower with a kiss. When you broke apart, she remained silent. The rest of the time in the rejuvenating water, Lena kept checking all your wounds. You tried to push her away, but she'd just check a different one. She'd blink behind you and jump on your back and inspect the mark on your head. Once, she tricked you by giving you a hug, then she checked your head and you promptly told her that it was ok

Eventually the compassionate Brit gave up on trying to tell you that you needed a doctor. After the shower, your head felt a little better, but it still hurt badly. She lead you up to the rooftop and you two sat on the edge, looking at the nightlife in London as well as the stars. You sat in silence for a while, admiring the beautiful view. She rested her head on your shoulder as she kicked her dangling legs back-and-forth. Suddenly, Lena let out a small and quiet laugh

"What?" you asked

She sighed "You know, if you would've told me a year ago that I am going to fall in love with you, I would've just laughed in your face"

You laughed "Oh yeah?"

She laughed with you "Yeah. When I first met you, sure I thought you were cute but I had no interest in you. I just like flirting, it's fun. Even the first time we shagged it was just because I was uhhh...how do I put this… I was just feeling a little randy"

You laughed at her slang "What?"

"You know I was just...feeling it…" you shook your head, still not understanding what she meant

"Bloody hell. I was horny!" You laughed and nodded, finally understanding "Anyway, after spending some time with you, I realized how sweet and funny and confident...and sexy you were and I don't know. Somewhere along the way I just fell for ya… Wot about you. Why do you love me?"

You smiled at her point of view. "Oh I don't love you. I love Widowmaker" you joked

She punched your arm and you laughed "But really, everyone has a crush on _the_ Tracer from Overwatch. Honestly, I'm kinda glad it was my building that Talon attacked and that you needed a place to stay and you chose to follow me home. I was excited for you to stay. But I thought that you were just a pretty face with a cute voice. I was happy to know that you were just like it seemed to be. That you are energetic, playful, and happy. But also caring, determined, and confident. So really, I fell in love quickly I guess"

"Awwww. You're so sweet. Come here" She pulled your head down and gave you a kiss

After staring at the city of London for a while, you grew curious "Lena, where'd you grow up"

Lena bit her cheek, looking around for the spot. "Riiiiiight over there" she pointed to the darkened area of the city that had run down and old buildings and apartments. The area that was full of alleys and graffitied walls all about, the slums of London. You frowned and wondered how she went from a shitty place like that to a successful agent that helped saved the world. You opened your mouth to ask her but then closed it, thinking it would be a little too personal of a question.

"I know what you're thinking luv. And yes it was as bad as it looks... Well, I never knew my dad, he left before I was born. And my Mum was either drunk or on drugs, but somehow I always managed to make the most of it. Naturally, I got with a bad group of friends who had lives similar to mine. We'd skip school to steal stuff or vandalize. Some of them would do drugs but I never wanted to. Of course, we didn't know any better. This one time we learned how to hotwire cars and we stole a bunch from some snobby rich people. They caught us and well you probably don't really care"

"No no no. You can't just stop a story right when it gets good. Finish it. I want to know"

She giggled then sighed "Well the bluebottles caught us and gave us two options: military or jail. Most of them chose the slammer because they hated living in this country and they didn't want to help them. I was scared of going to jail, so I joined the military. There I realized how much I loved being a pilot, and I just wanted to be the best in the country. I guess Overwatch noticed it and they asked me to test out a new jet that could travel through time, and well...you know the rest"

You stared off, thinking about Lena's story. It amazed you that she went through hell and she's still a bubbly and fun-loving woman. Then you wrapped an arm around her, figuring it was hard to relive those times

"Lookie" she held up her phone and showed you a picture of her when she was young, about 16. Her hair was dyed pink and one side was shaved. She wore a studded leather jacket and black and white striped leggings. You laughed at how punk and rebellious she looked and she laughed with you.

The rest of the clear night, you two stared at the sky, lying on your backs. You pointed out different stars and constellations to her while she listened in awe. There was also a kiss here and there while the two of you snuggled together on the roof. Then a yawn emerged from her, it was adorable as always and it never got old

"Tell me a story" she ordered

You thought for a little and you made up a story that was an allegory for your life and how you became successful. By the time you were done, she was fast asleep curled up in your arm. You smiled and figured you were tired as well. You picked her up and took her to the apartment and into the bed and set her down gently. You admired how cute she looked while she sleeps before getting in with her. When you laid down next to her, she turned to face you and held you, most likely she was only half asleep. Regardless, you pulled her closer to you and the two of you slept soundly with one another

* * *

Yay you did it. You got Lena back. Like i said last chapter, im gonna slow the pace down a bit because what i gathered is that most of you like the ratio of romance to action i have, but you'd prefer a little more romance, so i'll get on that. I'll see you about the same time next week :)


	12. Chapter 12

_A young 19 year old Lena Oxton waited anxiously and impatiently in an Overwatch hangar. She had been recruited to test a new jet they had built that could supposedly travel through time, which she thought was preposterous. Regardless, she loved flying and would be ecstatic that she was the one chosen to test something for the UN assembled team of agents_

 _Lena's hard work had finally paid off for once. In some way, Lena was glad she grew up in a hell hole, for if she wasn't, then she wouldn't have been sent to the military, and then she wouldn't have found out how much she loved flying. She didn't know what she would do if she wasn't a pilot. Ever since she joined the Air Force branch, she wanted to be the best of the best, to be a somebody._

 _Lena bit her nails atop a wing of one plane in the hangar as she waited for the leaders of Overwatch to come greet her. She wasn't nervous for flying the plane, she was actually rather excited for that. A plane that could travel through time? Who wouldn't want to try that? She did fear failing however. If she messed this up, then she could kiss her chances of becoming a difference maker goodbye. If the young Brit failed, then what would she do outside of the military? She wanted to be a part of Overwatch and help save the world from the omnics_

 _Lena played with the white scarf of the Overwatch given flight suit while she kicked her dangling legs back and forth. She noticed a Bastion unit on duty marching passed her and she quickly jumped off the wing and ran over to it_

" _Hi!"_

" _Beep boop beep boop" it said with a robotic wave_

" _Wanna play tag?"_

 _The Bastion tilted its head, signifying it doesn't understand. Lena smiles at it and pokes the robot "You're it. Now you try to get me. Got it?"_

 _The bot gives an affirmative beep and begins marching towards her. Lena yelped and dodged the oncoming omnic. The clunky Bastion chased around the giggling Lena all around the hangar. All eyes were on the two and there were murmurs amongst the workers._

" _Oxton!" said a booming voice that quieted the entire hangar_

 _Lena stopped dead in her tracks and the Bastion caught up to her and poked her. There were two men and a woman approaching her. A darker skinned man with a beanie ordered the Bastion to return to its duties. He had a gruff and unamused expression while the other two seemed more welcoming._

" _I am Gabriel Reyes, strike commander of Overwatch. This is Jack Morrison and Ana Amari"_

 _The names rung a bell to Lena, but she wouldn't have been able to place faces if not for the two standing right in front of her. They both greeted her with a smile while Reyes merely glared at the interaction with a gruff expression. Lena had just met this man and she was already scared of him._

" _So are you ready to fly the Slipstream?" Morrison asked_

 _She nodded nervously and Reyes gave a head nod for her to follow him. Lena took a deep breath and followed them before Ana stopped her and put a hand on her shoulder._

" _Don't worry. You'll do great" She said in a thick Egyptian accent_

 _Lena nodded with a smile and the two men led them to a hangar that dramatically opened up to reveal the sleek black jet she would be flying. Lena looked like a kid in a candy store when she saw the Slipstream and she immediately ran up to it and inspected it. Jack and Ana laughed at her curiosity while Gabriel remained emotionless._

 _There was an engineer that was informing her how to operate the aircraft in the cockpit, but Lena just ignored him and kept staring in awe at all the jet had to offer. The three leaders were discussing what they thought about Lena, well, Gabriel didn't say too much as usual._

 _Jack held up a thumbs up to Lena who was in the cockpit, asking her if she was good to go and she replied with two thumbs up and a bright smile. The three went to a control center to watch the test flight. There they met up with Winston and other scientists. They told her she could take off whenever she was ready_

 _Lena took off with ease with a "Woohoooo". She got used to how the Slipstream flew for a while, doing fancy maneuvers such as barrel rolls and cutting it close to the the ground before rising. She did this until she got comfortable with the jet. She actually spent more time getting used to the aircraft than she needed, she was just having too much fun with the innovative jet_

" _Alright kid enough games, let's see what the Slipstream's got" Gabriel told her into the radio from the control center_

" _Aye aye cap'n" she quipped_

 _Suddenly the jet teleported forward with a flash of blue across the horizon, causing all the soldiers on duty to crane their necks at the jet that was travelling through time._

" _Woooaah! Did you guys see that! That was awesome!" Lena yelled into her comm_

 _Everyone was cheering in the room with the success of the invention. Even Gabriel had a smirk on his face with his crossed arms_

" _Nice job, Oxton" Jack praised the girl_

 _Lena kept blinking around in the jet, waiting for it to recharge, then doing it again. She was having the time of her life up in the prototype. Her joy brought smiles to Jack and Ana's faces_

 _One of the scientists turned to Gabriel and he gave a head nod. Suddenly the anti aircraft turrets of the Watchpoint went online. Jack and Ana went wide eyed._

" _What are you doing Gabe?!" Jack asked frantically as the heavy guns were ready to fire_

" _Listen kid if and when you take damage I need you to reverse time. Can you do that?" Reyes completely ignored his once good friend_

" _Pssh of course I can. But you have to hit me first" She giggled after her quip_

" _Fire when ready" He told the workers_

" _Do not fire" Jack raised his voice overtop of the strike commanders and one of the workers stopped from operating on one of the computers_

" _I said fire! She knew the risk when she signed up for this Jack" The two men gritted their teeth at each other as they stared face to face. Ana watched in worry. She knew her two good friends had tensions between them and she hated to see them butt heads_

" _Winston aren't you going to say something? You're gonna let this girl get shot at" Jack asked_

 _Winston sighed and remained silent. Both men were right. Lena did know this is just a prototype, yet it doesn't feel right shooting their heaviest guns at her. If something was to happen to her, Winston would feel the responsibility. After all, he was the head scientist and engineer behind the Slipstream._

 _Gabriel ordered the men to fire. Lena began to dodge the oncoming bullets with relative ease. Her desire and training to become the best pilot has certainly paid off. That in addition to the fact she has already gotten the hang of this whole time traveling._

 _Jack nervously watched the test flight. He watched few bullets hit the ship, as well as the Brit who maneuvered her way through the bullet rain. After a while, enough bullets had hit to cause fire to one of the wings. This was the moment of truth_

" _Now!" Gabriel ordered_

 _The Slipstream disappeared as Lena attempted to recall and take away the damage done. Everyone held their breath when the jet disappeared. It seemed like minutes had gone by, but in reality it was only a few seconds. There was just silence as they awaited the return. Suddenly, the jet returned in the timeline and continued moving at full speed. The damage had been reverted._

" _Weeeee!" they heard through the radio._

 _Everyone sighed and began cheering as they realized the Slipstream had been a success. Everyone praised Lena with smiles on all their faces. Lena felt great, she had done it and it felt weird, like a feeling of Deja Vu, but she didn't care about that._

 _They decided to run one more test just to make sure the time traveling jet worked, merely for formalities. They ran through the same procedure again: Lena would dodge the bullets until she got hit. So she did just that. The control center was still cheering from the previous success. They watched when Lena had taken enough damage. She disappeared again, everyone smiling without a care in the world. Their smiles faded when Lena didn't return into the timeline_

 _Lena reappeared in the sky just like the previous time. She noticed that the Slipstream was still damaged, hmmm that's weird_

" _Hey guys, she's still damaged. I'm gonna take her in" she informed the control center_

 _No response. Lena ignored the odd silence and landed the jet near the hangar where she had taken off. Her head hurt badly and the feeling of Deja Vu was back, but this time it was worse. She felt like she should have a memory of landing the prototype, but she couldn't remember._

 _Lena jumped out of the cockpit and there was no one to greet her. She casually walked to the control room, rubbing her temples along the way. She noticed that half the people in the room were still staring at the sky with a worried expression while the other half frantically ran around the room. Gabriel and Jack were giving orders and arguing with each other. Lena frowned at the sight and entered the room._

" _Hey everyone. What's wrong?" She stared at the sky with some of them, trying to see something out of place. There was no response. They completely ignored her, so she repeated herself, but louder. Still nothing. She heard them talking about the Slipstream and herself, trying to figure out where they went? That's weird, she was right in front of them._

 _She tried to get their attention again, but still nothing. Then she waved a hand in front of Gabriel's stone cold expression. When she did this, she noticed her hand was gradually disappearing. Her jaw dropped and she held up her hands in front of her face, both of them were disappearing_

 _Lena began to hyperventilate as her person was becoming invisible to her. She tried to put he weight onto Gabriel, but she went right through him and she tripped and fell onto the ground. The panicked woman quickly got up and tried to feel herself, but her hands were nearly if not completely transparent._

" _Gabriel? Gabe! Help me. Jack, Ana, someone please help! Please anyone!" Lena went about the room shouting to what seemed like everyone, but no one heard her. She pleaded for someone, anyone to help her. The pilot began to cry and scream at the top of her lungs as she watched herself disappear, no one there to hear or see her leave the timeline_

Lena jolted upright on the bed breathing heavily. She grasped her chest to make sure her accelerator was still there, keeping her within this timeframe. As she caught her breath, she ran a hand through her sweaty and wild hair. She looked over to you who was sound asleep. Then she sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her eyes with her palms. She hated that dream. The amount of times she relived her chronal disassociation was too many to count and she hated how her mind plagued her so with these memories.

 _Come on Lena, you're ok. You're safe now. You have (Your name) here with you_ she told herself. She looked at you again and carefully got out of bed as to not wake you. Part of her wished you felt the shift and stirs so you could be there to comfort her. She wanted to get back in and snuggle with you. But that couldn't happen because she was way too sweaty and hot for comfort. Also she has no desire to fall asleep again.

Lena quietly made her way to the kitchen and looked at the clock in there. It was about four and she groaned, for if she didn't want to go back to bed, then she'd have a long night until sunrise. Lena took off her short shorts and tank top, revealing only underwear. She was much too hot to have clothing on

Lena decided to make herself a cup of tea. The whole while she did this, she always kept one hand on her accelerator, gripping tightly. She hated this clunky thing on her chest, but it also brought her comfort. It reminded her that she wasn't normal, that she had the potential to disappear into a ghost, not to mention it was uncomfortable. But she also felt safe with it, that potential of becoming a ghost is severely reduced with it on. Lena's mind went back and forth between feeling safe with it and feeling like an outcast.

The Brit sat on the couch with her cup of tea in hand. She played with the teabag in between sips, dunking it and swirling it. She had time to think, which she didn't want. Her mind always reverted to one memory that changed her life.

This is not to say that Lena's normal bubbly and cheerful attitude is fake. Quite the contrary, she believed that if she was nervous and depressed all the time, then she'd never get those memories out of her head, so she distracts her mind by being happy, which in turn does make her feel better. This could be why she made her way through the streets of London with such a positive attitude.

"Are you ok?" You asked

The sudden voice startled Lena and she dripped some of her tea from the jump so she tried licking it off the cup before burning her tongue"Oh..yeah I'm fine. You can go back to bed luv"

Part of you wished this was true. You had woken up and noticed Lena was not beside you, so you went to investigate. You were tired, but you had to see what was wrong. She however was glad you were awake now

"What's wrong?" you asked practically ignoring her

"Nothing...just can't sleep is all" Half of that was true

"Do you want to talk about it"

She thought about it for a little while before shaking her head. Damn her pride. She did want to talk about the events of her dream, but for fear she may bore you, she kept quiet. You sighed and took a seat next to her and then rubbed your eyes. She leaned her head onto you and you put an arm around her before unintentionally drifting off. It was still only about 4 and your head hurt, so you couldn't help but fall back asleep

Lena, however, was wide awake, there was no use trying to go to bed. She cupped her tea and curled up in your arm. You just being next to her was enough to bring her comfort. She ended up turning on the TV and putting it at a low volume to get her mind off things. She never could fall asleep again that night.

You woke up to a rather pleasant sight to say the least. Lena was in the kitchen in just her underwear cooking breakfast that smelled divine. The sun had hardly arisen, its rays barely shining through the blinds of the windows. You rubbed your eyes then your head, it still hurting badly for obvious reasons.

Lena turned to you and gave a little wave with a smile before returning to her business. You leaned forward on the edge of the couch to wake up. Eventually you managed to get up. You walked behind the chef and wrapped your arms around her. You put most of your body weight on her and put your forehead on the back of her head. You gave her a kiss on the back of her neck and she smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" you ask her

"I should be asking you that"

You let go of her and lean against one of the cabinets. "I told you, I'm fine"

"I talked to Ange about it"

You groan and look to the sky "Of course a doctor is going to say I need medical attention"

Lena set food on two plates for both of you and you sat down to eat. "Hey I'm just looking out for you luv. Besides, we have to go back to Gibraltar today anyway"

You rubbed your eyes with one hand. She was right, you actually should've been there last night like you told Winston. Regardless, you didn't really feel like doing anything today. So, you just remained silent.

"Did you ever go back to bed" you asked her after a while

She sighed and looked down in her cup of tea "No...but on the bright side I got all my chores done!"

 _That'll catch up to her later_ you thought. When you were done eating, you two decided you should get to the Watch point as soon as possible. So, after about an hour of gathering stuff and just waking up, you and Lena left her apartment for the Watchpoint. You went to the nearby aircraft that was on her roof and took off.

As you expected, after Lena set the aircraft into autopilot, she fell asleep on you. You went on your phone to return the Overwatch aircraft that you had brought to London to the Watchpoint it came from. You also took off your bloodied bandages on your foot and inspected the wound. Perhaps waiting so long to properly treat this wasn't the best idea because it did not look good at all. Oh well, nothing you can do now. You wiped off the blood around it and applied new gauze. You also informed Winston you'd be there at Gibraltar soon.

Lena didn't shift nor stir while she was in her slumber, a much needed rest for the young woman. When you got to the base, you let Lena sleep in the aircraft, worried that if you picked her up, she would awaken. So when you greeted Winston, he of course asked where Lena was and you told him.

"Angela wants to see you" Winston told you

You sighed "I know"

He motioned for you to follow him down the road like walkways of Gibraltar, so you did. "Tell me...What happened in Numbani? The public is going crazy, even rioting"

"Well...I can't lie to you, I just wasn't ready. None of this is Lena's fault, don't let her tell you otherwise"

"You know, Lena would have told me the same thing"

"Well only one of us would be right. Since I'm telling you first, you should believe me"

Winston smiled at you "I appreciate the honesty. But I have a hard time accepting it was either of your faults. You two are both great agents, I'd hate to see you ridicule yourselves like that."

"It was a simple mission and I failed"

"When dealing with Talon, no mission is simple"

You sighed "Maybe you're right, but still I-"

"No buts. Don't give yourself a hard time, and don't let Lena either. Now go see Angela"

You hadn't even noticed you made it to the medical facility of the Watchpoint. So as Winston kept walking away, you watched him walk away, thinking about what he said. You scolded yourself by not going into detail about the mission, but you were reassured when you thought how some things are best unspoken

But Angela knew the story, Lena had sought comfort in talking with her. Angela definitely would have judged you if the only information provided to her was from a distraught Lena. Now you'd have to go explain things, which you didn't really feel like doing. Alternatively, you could have Lena go explain for you, but she was asleep...dammit

You entered the building reluctantly and went to her office. You knocked on the open door to draw Angela's attention, who was writing something down at her desk. She looked up at the visitor. Normally she would have greeted you with a smile and a hug, but instead she merely picked her head up, set her glasses down, and acknowledged you with a "(Your name)"

She lead you to one of the rooms with the medical equipment. The checkup was quiet and awkward. The only words spoken were those from Angela giving you directions. You really wanted to explain yourself to her, but you didn't know what to say. But surely if Lena texted her, she'd know that you had made your amends with Lena, right?

"...Lena forgave you awfully quickly for how distraught she was over the phone" Angela said after a long while of silence while she continued the checkup

"She didn't have any reason to be upset anyway" You retorted, a little more aggressive than you intended.

"She told me otherwise"

"Well she's here with me now, so I must have done something right, or nothing wrong"

"Lena is blinded by love. You're the first person to bring her true comfort after her...incident. She wants to believe you did nothing wrong, even though you and I both know you certainly did"

"..."

"You have a concussion and a broken foot. No missions for 7-8 weeks. Take these for your head once a day" She gave you a bottle of pills, changing the subject. You began heading for the door when she firmly took hold of your shoulder and turned you towards her

"Never hurt her again. Do you understand?" she said sternly. You've never seen Angela this aggressive and serious.

You nodded slowly and she let go of your shoulder. She motioned for you to exit and you did. You walked out of the building and rubbed your head. You hated seeing the doctor disappointed in you like that. You sighed as you made your way to the edge of the cliff that the watchpoint overlooked and took a seat, letting your legs dangle.

You took one of the pills and stared at the afternoon sky, trying to clear your mind. Normally a vacation sounded nice, but with the world on the brink of war, time off didn't seem too appealing. Suddenly you heard the sound of boots behind you

Mccree took a seat next to and lit a cigar. You acknowledged him and he stared off in the same direction as you. He tipped his hat down a little to block the sun and sighed as he cracked his neck

"Where've you been partner" he asked

"Just failing missions, letting important people die. I take it you wouldn't understand" you said gloomily

He chuckled "Boy do I know a thing or two about failing. Tried to stop the Blackwatch rebellion, here's my reward for it" He held up his robotic prosthetic arm

"You were in Blackwatch though, right?"

He nodded as he stared at the ground "Ya see, we did all the dirty work the public wouldn't be too happy seeing. It was dirty, but important. I didn't mind it though, it beats being dead like the rest of Deadlock. Reyes on the other hand wanted the spotlight like Morrison" he took a huff of his cigar "So he 'n the rest of Blackwatch had the bright idea of attacking and raiding an Overwatch base. Long story short, the base blew up with all of us in it. It all went downhill from there"

You bit your lip after hearing the story. Part of you wanted to hear about the Deadlock gang, but you figured that was for another day. Mccree looked off into the horizon as he took another hit of his cigar, reliving that part of his life. He hated Reyes for that. The Blackwatch leader was like a brother to him. He took the cowboy under his wing and saved him from a life of crime with his gang. All those years thrown away because of a rebellion Mccree didn't want to be a part of.

"Anyways, the lil lass is lookin for you. I can tell her I ain't seen you if you wanna be alone" He said with a smile, somewhat joking

You smiled with him "No it's fine. I'll be here"

Mccree nodded and stood up. He gave you a pat on the shoulder while you walked away. You remained seated, meditating more so than just thinking. After a while of listening to the waves crash against the rock below, your heard the quick and light footsteps of Lena coming from behind. You decided to hide behind a large rock and wait for her. When she got to the edge, she looked around and frowned. You got out from behind the rock and pushed her then grabbed her, making her think she was going to be pushed off the edge.

She squealed and punched your arm when you let go and you laughed "God I hate you" she said frowning while her heart pounded quickly from the feeling of falling and you just laughed. You took your seat where you were and she sat cross legged next to you

"Did you talk to Angela?" she asked and you nodded "And?"

"Concussion and broken foot."

She put her hands over her mouth "That's terrible luv"

You remained silent. You squinted as you looked off the cliffside, the bright sun enhancing the pain in your head, but the breeze felt nice, so you didn't know whether to stay here or go inside

Now what?" she asked

"I don't know…"

"Ooo! Let's go to London"

You stared at her questioning her proposition "We were just there a few hours ago"

"Well...yeah but we checked in with everyone. And plus you can't do anything anyway"

"You can though."

"Pleeeease" She asked as she laid on top of you, her head in your lap looking up at you with her hands clasped together

"No. I don't feel like it"

"Come on! Let's go!" She wrapped her arms around you, trying to persuade you

You grabbed her wrists that were around your neck and you held them together in front of you "Lena, I said no"

She sat up and frowned. Normally her constant begging eventually convinced you to do something. Lena didn't like it when you said no to her when she wanted something. She liked being your little princess who got whatever she wanted. She also didn't like it when you seemed mad at her, which happened rarely if ever. But of course you weren't mad at her, but rather you were just agitated at the moment.

Lena stared at you while you gazed at the clear blue Gibraltar sea. Then she looked at her feet and kicked her heels against the cliff repeatedly. She bit her cheek, trying to decide if persuading you at this point was worth it.

After sitting in silence for awhile, you got up and walked away from the edge. Lena who was absorbed in thought did a double take when she noticed you weren't next to you

"Where are you going?" She asked when she caught up to you by blinking

"I'm tired. I need a nap"

"Can I come"

"You just took one didn't you"

She laughed awkwardly "Right right…"

She followed you to the room you two shared and both of you entered. You shut the curtains and plopped down on the bed. Lena decided to take a shower because why not?

When she got out of the steaming bathroom, a towel on her head and another that came up past her chest, you were sound asleep in the dark room. She wiped away the condensation on the mirror and let her towels fall to the ground. She stared at her naked body, turning for different angles. Her eyes couldn't be diverted from the clunky piece of metal on her chest.

No matter what angle she looked at herself, the accelerator couldn't leave her sights. She grabbed a hold of it and tried pushing it off her chest. She grunted and sucked her teeth when it didn't budge at all. She sat on the sink with her back facing the mirror and her arms crossed. She punched the harness and swore when the contact with the metal hurt her hand.

She sighed and left the bathroom to put on clothes. She stared at your motionless body on the bed and sat down next to you. She leaned down and gave you a kiss on the forehead.

She stared at you for a few moments when suddenly a devious smirk came across her face. She quickly blinked out of the room and down to the walkways of Gibraltar. She moved swiftly looking for something. She made her way to the training room and scanned the area before jumping with joy

"Rein!" She shouted and blinked over to the large man known as Reinhardt who was bench pressing in the gym alone. He had on a black tank top and shorts as opposed to his big beefy crusader armor

Reinhardt looked up and placed his bar with a large sum of weights on the rack. He sat up and looked at her with his typical friendly smile "Aaahh Lena! How are you" he said panting. He opened his arms for a hug but Lena stared in slight disgust at the sweaty shirt off his "Oh come on, bring it in. You've been through worse"

Lena thought about it then hugged the soaking wet Behemoth. After the quick embrace, she wiped the sweat off her arms and Reinhardt laughed "What brings you here?"

"Well I sorta need you for something"

"Like what"

"You promise to do it?"

"Uhhh...Sure!"

"Pinky promise" Lena held out her tiny finger and the large man wrapped his pinky finger around the woman's

Lena led Reinhardt to her room and opened the door. He looked at Lena, questioning her motives. Lena pointed at your unconscious body

"Can you put him in one of the planes"

"Uummm"

"I want to go somewhere but he doesn't. But he will enjoy it once we get there, I promise"

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Lena"

She sighed and looked to the ground "Forget it. I knew you weren't strong enough, thanks anyways. Maybe I can get Zarya to help me?"

"Now hold on. I can easily carry (your name)."

"No need to lie Rein, it's ok."

"Just you watch!"

Reinhardt carried you out of the bed and Lena led him to one of the aircrafts that you two typically take. She giggled with a grin, almost wondering how her reverse psychology worked. She thanked him greatly and said goodbye before taking off.

Lena was smiling in the cockpit of the ship. Though part of her felt bad for taking you to London against your will, she thought there were more positives than negatives to this. While she was flying, she kept looking back to make sure you were still asleep, which you were. Then she got a call from Winston

"Hi!"

"Really Lena…"

"Wot? I didn't do anything!"

"So you felt the need to trick Reinhardt to practically kidnap (your name)?"

"Ya know, I wouldn't say it like that"

"Lena."

"Oh come on, no harm no foul right big guy?"

"You're taking (your name) somewhere he doesn't want to go when he is badly injured. How is that no harm?"

"He's gonna love it, trust me. He just needs a little...encouragement." Winston groaned and she giggled

"If he doesn't approve, you have to bring him back ok?"

"Well he is gonna approve, so Bye!"

The gorilla scientist sighed "Goodbye"

Her smile grew after hanging up the phone. She tried to fly steady as to not wake you, but it was fairly hard considering she had a great desire to do a barrel roll. You began to shift and she looked back. Her heart beating, eager to see what you'll say about all this.

You blinked a few times, trying to wake up. You rubbed your eyes then your head. You looked around a little while your vision became less blurry. When you noticed you weren't in your room, you jolted upright. Then you yelled when you came face to face with the smiling Brit when you sat up. You laid back down and grabbed a hold of your chest, trying to steady your breathing while Lena laughed and laughed

"Where are we" you asked urgently

"Luv, welcome to London!...again"

* * *

So I've never had a broken bone nor a concussion, so i have no clue what the time frame of those injuries are, so i just sorta made something up. Anyway, same time next week, and i already have the idea in mind for the next one so it may be quicker but idk. Thanks for viewing


	13. Chapter 13

You gave Lena the death stare after processing where she said you were. Lena tried to avert her eyes from your gaze, awkwardly looking to the ground, then the window, then the ceiling, and cycling through all of them. You stood up and looked down at her. She clasped her hands together and put them by her thighs and she looked up at you, trying to smile innocently.

"Love you" She said seemingly innocent

"You know Lena, I don't ever remember boarding this plane to London and falling asleep on it. Weird huh?"

"Oh yeah, that's really weird. Maybe it has something to with that concussion of yours luv. You should probably get back to sleep" she put her hands on your shoulders and tried to push down to make you sit on the bench, but you didn't budge. You crossed your arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I said I didn't want to go" you said sternly.

"Well...you did, but you'll have fun here, I promise"

You weren't even really mad, how could you be mad at that face, but if you let Lena have a free pass now, she's bound to pull stunts like this, which didn't seem too appealing.

"How did I get on here. I know you can't carry me"

Her jaw dropped and she frowned "Wot?! Yes I can!" she acted as if she was insulted greatly, but in reality, you were right

"Oh yeah? Come on then, carry me"

You stood still with your arms crossed, and she hesitantly took a step closer. You waved her on and she came close to you. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around your waist. With all her might, Lena lifted you up just a few inches with grunts and groans, clearly an endeavor for the young woman. You remained still trying not to laugh at her

She set you down and panted "See?"

"So you're telling me you did that from our room to the plane without waking me up"

She hesitated then nodded. "Good thing you don't lie often, because you're bad at it" you told her

"Uuuughh. Whatever, just cheer up already. Smile!" she put her hands on your face and forced you to smile.

You smacked her hands away "You didn't answer my question"

She opened her mouth but no words came out "I should probably get back to flying, we're gonna land soon"

She turned around on one heel and began making her way to the cockpit before you grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "You wanna kill us both? Let me go fly"

You shrugged "I've lived long enough…"

She groaned "You're so annoying. Fine. It was Reinhardt, I got him to carry you"

"That wasn't too hard, was it?"

You let go of her and she scowled at you before blinking to the cockpit and returning to flying. You took a seat and rubbed your temples. You really didn't feel like doing anything right now, and the way Lena is acting so passionate about going makes it seem like she has something in store for you two to do. Whatever keeps her happy. After all, bubbly Lena is better than depressed Lena.

After landing on her usual spot atop her apartment, Lena excitedly pulled you up, grabbed your things and went into the building. After setting the overnight bags down, she jumped onto the couch and from there jumped on your back. She took a picture with you while she was still on you. You let go of her legs so she'd get off, but she just wrapped them around your waist while she fiddled on her phone casually as if you were a piece of furniture. You tried to shake her off, but she just giggled at your failed attempts.

"You're awfully hyper right now Lena"

"Psssh, no I'm not"

You grabbed her phone and held it In front of you. She leaned forward to try to get it, but she leaned to far and flipped over top of you, landing on her back and she laughed. You kneeled down next to her "Yes. You are"

"Ohhhhh riiiiight. Lucio let me 'ave an energy drink today and I may or may not 'ave drunk two. I guess they're kickin in now"

You took a deep breath and rubbed your head "Now...why would you do that"

"Aww they were to die for, let me tell ya. Now gimme my phone"

You tossed the phone onto her stomach. Great. An already hyperactive Lena with her energy magnified was not something you had ever wished for. What did you do to deserve this?

Lena sat up quickly smiling "Let's play tag"

"I'm not going to do that"

"Alright luv, I'll tell ya what, if I win in a fight, you have to play"

"I'm not going to do that either"

"The great (your full name) is afraid of a little 110 pound woman? Wow that's a new low"

"Stop"

"I can't wait to tell everyone that you lost in a fight to me"

You just shook your head at her. Suddenly she squared up and threw a quick punch, but you caught it. Then she threw another with her other hand and the same thing happened. You held her hands together in front of you

"You have to calm down"

She tried to break loose of your grip, but she couldn't move her hands. Then she leaned forward and bit your hand, causing you to yell and let go of her. She giggled then blinked behind you and jumped on your back. You weren't ready, so when she did this, you fell to the ground. She spun you over so that Your back was on the ground and she straddled your torso, her knees on your hands so you couldn't move

"Ha! I win"

"Congratulations. Now get off me"

She leaned forward and put her elbows on your chest and rested her head on her hands. She looked at you with a smile "Why?"

You scowled at her "Alright Lena enough games. Get off"

"Mmmm...Nah. I'm good right here" she said without moving

You sighed and you caught her off guard when you quickly flung her off. She yelped as she fell to the floor and you got up so the wild woman wouldn't get back on you. She also stood up, rubbing her head.

"Ooowwww"

"Are you done now?"

"Kiss it" she pointed to the top of her head that she had hit on the ground

You rolled your eyes and leaned down to kiss her, but when you kissed her, she wrapped her arms around your neck and pulled you to the ground. Somehow she ended up getting you into the same position as before, with her straddling you again. You groaned, annoyed with the hyper time traveler. Part of you cursed Lucio for giving her the drink, two of them at that. Everyone who knows Lena knows there is absolutely no need for her to have more energy

She poked your nose when she was on top of you "You're it" she giggled and blinked away. You had no desire to chase her, so you just let her wear herself out. Streaks of blue kept darting passed you along with laughing. You made your way to the couch and sat down with a sigh as the energized Lena bounced off walls all around you

She stopped in front of you and you raised an eyebrow at her "You're soooo slow" she taunted before blinking away again.

You stood up and waited for the blue light to fly past you. Once it did, you held out your arm and grabbed Lena by the waist, stopping her from time traveling. You pulled her close to you and put her arms across her chest and held them, so she couldn't move. You sat down on the couch and pulled Lena with you, so she sat on your lap, her movement still restricted.

"I got you. Now stay still" you told her while she tried to break loose of your grip on her. Eventually she sighed and rolled her eyes

"Fiiiiiine. I'll be still. I promise"

"I don't trust you" you said with a smile, it was more of an excuse to hold the small woman rather than an actual reason

You fell to your side with Lena in your arms. You two laid on the couch for a while in silence. It was as if nothing else mattered in the world. These were the moments you lived for with Lena. It was just a simple action of holding the Brit, yet it mattered. As for Lena, she felt the same. She thought it was so stupid that you restricting her movement playfully brought her so much comfort, but it did

"What are we doing tonight" she asked

"I feel like you already have something in mind"

She broke loose of your grip and stood up "Well since you asked, we have to go grocery shopping then let's go to the pub"

"... _We_ have to go shopping?"

"What? You don't want to come with me?" She said with her hands on her hips with a look of disapproval

You felt a little guilty "Well...not really"

"Why?"

"Uhhh...well for one, my head hurts. And I just don't want to" you ended that last part with inaudible mumbling, as to not lie to her but also so she wouldn't hear you

She threw her hands up in the air "I don't believe this" she started pacing around the room, it started to sound like she was about to cry "My own fella that I love doesn't want to come with me to do something as easy as shopping" She was wiping her eyes after barely managing to speak her rant

You quickly stood up and put a hand on her shoulder while she sniffled and rubbed her nose "No no no no. I'll go, I will. I'm ready right now even"

As if there was a switch within her that was flipped, she immediately picked her head up from her hands with her cheery smile "Yay! Let's go"

You cursed to yourself for falling for one of Lena's tricks, the oldest one in the book at that. Before you could say anything to oppose this trip, she had already slid on her white athletic shoes and pulled you out the door.

You limped down the streets while Lena skipped around, touching everything she came across. You made it to a fairly large market in the nicer region of the city that you had not been to yet. Lena waved to the omnic that greeted those who entered. She hopped on the back of a shopping cart and rode it down the aisles. She was way ahead of you, but you saw her crash into one of the walls because she was going too fast. She knocked down some of the inventory in the aisle and you just face palmed and looked away.

Throughout the shopping spree, Lena repeatedly gravitated to all the sweets and junk food. You had to stop her once she put too much in the cart

"Would Winston or Angela approve of all this junk food?" You tried to guilt trip her

"Winston's diet is just peanut butter and bananas. And of course a doctor wouldn't approve of this. It's fine luv, trust me"

You didn't trust her, but you'd never win in an argument about this. You ended up having to get the actual necessities, considering Lena was of no help. You could only imagine what she would've brought home if you didn't go with her. You had to pay for everything because she didn't bring money...to a store. Normally you would've been fine with paying, but she practically forced you to go.

When you exited the store, she jumped up and gave you a quick kiss on the cheek with two bags in her hands. She skipped down the streets, zigzagging as to not stray too far from you who was walking like a normal human with the rest of the bags

As you two were making your way back to the apartment, you came across a little girl of about the age of six who was crying on the sidewalk which was in your path. Lena set her bags down and ran over to the little girl. You stood back and watched, eager to see how she would handle this situation

Lena knelt down beside the girl and put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a sympathetic look. "Hi. My name's Lena, what's yours?"

The girl continued to sniffle and rub her eyes, but didn't say a word. Lena's face lit up "I know! We'll play a game, I'll try to guess your name. How does that sound?"

She still remained silent, but her sniffles had stopped, showing she was paying attention. The time traveler started saying random names and the girl shook her head after each guess. You watched intrigued at the actions of your lover. You glanced around briefly, searching for some sort of guardian of this girl. Your gaze turned back to the two females after realizing there were only people doing their routines with no interest in the situation before you.

Lena threw her arms in the air after a while "I'm starting to think you don't even have a name! What is it? You win, I'm out of guesses"

The girl smiled "It's Elizabeth. My friends call me Liz" she said shyly

"Well, can I call you Liz since we're friends now"

She nodded and Lena smiled at her "So Liz, why are you out here alone in the dark?"

She started to cry again. Lena knew it was going to happen, but she had to bring up the subject "Daddy and I were going for a walk and we got split up!" she started sobbing and Lena gave her a hug until the tears dissipated, then she held the girl's shoulders "Don't worry luv. It'll be ok, we'll find him"

Lena stood up and took hold of Elizabeth's small hand and they began walking down the sidewalk. You took a step to follow them before Lena turned her head and waved you off with a smile, signifying for you to go home and that she's got this under control. You nodded and returned a smile. You picked up her bags and limped back to Lena's apartment.

You set the bags on the kitchen table and began unloading them and returning the food to its correct spot. After, you decided to take it easy and just watch TV. You had faith in Lena, so you did not fret about it. After all, the way she handled that was way better than you could've done.

After about 30 minutes, Lena entered the apartment with a triumphant smile on. You stood up to greet her "So you found the dad"

She nodded with her hands on her hips "He was such a nice lad. He felt really bad about losing her. I couldn't even leave because he kept stopping me to say thanks every time I tried"

You nodded and smiled feeling relieved. "Good. Has anyone told you that you're great with kids?"

Lena's smile faded and she looked away "Uhhh...Yeah I think I've heard that before"

You stared at her puzzled. Was it something you said? "Is something wrong?" you tried to look at her face to face but she walked to the counter in the kitchen and leaned on it, still not wanting to look at you

"No... everything's fine"

"Remember when I said you were a terrible liar…" she remained silent and bit her cheek "You know you can tell me anything right, Lena?"

She nodded and looked over to you "...It's just that...I always wanted a daughter"

"Uumm ok? I don't see the problem"

"The problem is...I'm infertile because of _this"_ She made a circle around her accelerator with her finger

Ohhh...that was a problem. "Well, you could always adopt"

"Nooo. That's not the same. I want her to be a part of me. I want her to look like me. We could have matching hairstyles and I could tell her all of my stories about Overwatch. I could show her how I can time travel" She blinked one way and blinked back to where she was. She sighed and hugged her legs on top of the counter and took her goggles off

There was no 'It's going to be ok' or 'We'll get through this' to comfort her. She just has to get over the fact that she can't have a kid. You somewhat blamed yourself for bringing up the topic. You tried to find any words to cheer her up, but there was nothing that came to mind. You hopped on the counter with her and put an arm around her

"I guess I'm just overreacting…" She said softly

"No, you're not. I understand"

Lena shook your arm off and jumped off the counter, not wanting to feel blue at the moment. "So you wanna go"

"Hmm?"

"The pub, do you wanna go?"

It concerned you a bit that she was bottling up her emotions, but seeing her upset was hard, so it wasn't too bad "Umm I don't know if that's such a good idea" you pointed to your injured head

"You're fiiiine. Angela will never know, if she does, I'll take the blame"

You shrugged and she blinked behind you and began pushing you to the door. You laughed "Alright fine"

On your way to the bar, Lena progressively returned to her normal energetic nature after more time of getting the previously discussed subject out of her head. You tensed up when you realized where she was taking you: it was the bar you went to that ended with a fight. You stopped by the entrance, hesitant to enter.

Lena looked back at you who was staring at the doors, biting your cheek "What are you waiting for? Come on luv"

When she entered, everyone turned their heads to the door and there was an uproar from the bar-goers. She threw her hands in the air greeting everyone. Clearly she was well liked here. Upon your entrance shortly after her, all laughs, smiles, and cheers ceased.

You looked around and saw the group of men who met an unfortunate end to their night a few days ago. When you made eye contact with their table, the chairs screeched from them getting up and moving against the wall, fear in their eyes. One was in a sling while the others had similar bruises everywhere. You looked to the bartender and he leaned off the bar, a similar expression to the rest of the crowd.

Entering a bar the first time and ending up triumphant i bar fight would yield such reactions. Part of you enjoyed the respect given to you, regardless if it was through fear. You shouldn't enjoy it due to the fact that you are part of a team that fights for peace, but you did.

Lena looked around confused "Hey. Why did everyone stop"

"Lena, W-what is he doing with you" the bartender asked while pointing at you

Lena looked behind her at you and her face lit up in realization "Oooohhhh... Yeah forget everything I said about him. He's a nice guy, trust me" Lena informed everyone, trying to control the crowd.

"My broken arm says otherwise!" said the man who was backed up against the wall. Your head darted to him and his face went from anger to cowardice and his gaze shifted to the floor, not wanting to look into your eyes, lest something worse than a broken bone may happen to him.

Few returned to their business, the ones who did not recognize you. But a large amount were eager to see what was going to happen

The bartender leaned on the counter closer to Lena "I don't want him here. Look, people can't even enjoy themselves. I know you, Lena, I like you. I don't know him, I don't like him" he spoke quietly

"Well that's their problem!" Lena raised her voice

"Yeah I paid for my drink, I even gave you a generous tip" you chimed in

"My bar, my rules, and I say that you have to go

"No that's-"

"It's okay, Lena. Enjoy yourself" you told her

"...but I want to enjoy myself with you" she says with a hint of sadness in her voice

You smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder "You'll have fun, trust me" you said somewhat mocking her persuasion techniques from earlier. She crossed her arms and pouted "Are you sure?" Lena _did_ want to stay here. Of course with you would be ideal, but she had planned to come here once you got to London, and she wasn't too keen on not following through.

You nodded "Just please text me if you need help getting back"

She put her hands on her hips and scoffed "Wot? You think I'm just some sorta drunk?" You raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes "Fine." She gave up so quickly because you and her both knew that she had intentions of drinking 'heavily' tonight, not for any particular reason

She gave you a kiss "Love you"

You made your way to the door and people began clapping, satisfied that you were leaving. The locals don't take too kindly to foreigners stirring up trouble. The gesture made you and even Lena a little bit mad. However, You didn't want to admit it, but you were sort of glad you got to leave. Meeting all of Lena's friends wasn't something you wanted on your agenda.

Lena took a seat on a bar stool "Ya know luv, you didn't have to do that" she told the bartender who brought her a drink she usually gets and she began sipping on it. Her legs were crossed and she was swiveling back and forth on the chair

"Ahhh it was for the better, trust me. Look, everyone looks more comfortable now"

She ignored him. Over time, more and more of her friends began conversing with her. They began to catch up and what not while you made your way back to the apartment.

Not more than 5 minutes after leaving, your phone lit up to show a message from the native you knew so well. You weren't even home yet, what could she want?

" _R u sure it's ok"_

You shook your head and smiled

" _Yes I'm sure. Go have fun"_

" _Ur the best xoxo"_

So, the whole place to yourself tonight...now what? It's not like you can do anything productive, considering the circumstances of you being on somewhat of a vacation and the fact that you were injured. You do welcome the few moments of solitude that you got. It gave you time to think without Lena climbing all over you or something to that extent.

You decided to grab a bite to eat in the newly stocked cabinets of Lena's kitchen. You ate and watched TV in the empty apartment. You heard all the events of the bustling city outside, events such as cars flying by or honking, people laughing or conversing loudly, and when your show was quiet, you could here music in the distance

You sat out on the balcony that overlooked London. Lena may not have the nicest or biggest apartment, but it sure was a hell of a view. You sat there with your feet kicked up whilst grasping a cup of (coffee/tea). You felt your phone vibrate and you checked it. It was a picture Lena sent you of her hugging one of her girlfriends in front of a mirror in the bathroom of the bar. Both had bright smiles, but the friend's was nothing compared to that of the time traveler's

You felt no need to respond, so you returned to your peaceful activities. After you had finished your cup, which took a while, you got another message from her and it was another picture. She was holding a tall glass of an alcoholic beverage up to her cheek with a smile while a different girlfriend of hers was chugging a glass.

You groaned and looked up to the sky. The way this night was looking seemed like you were going to have to take care of an intoxicated Lena. Well, you'll cross that bridge when you get to it. In the meantime, you took a long and hot shower. This night was so stress free. It was basically just R&R for you while Lena went and did her thing. When you got out of the shower, there was, of course, another message from Lena

" _Heyyy"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _What r u doing"_

" _Uhh nothing. Do you need something"_

" _We should go out sometime_

 _Just u and I_

 _And we could do a little something after ;)"_

So it begins " _Lena, you know we're already dating right"_

" _Nicee. I'll pikk u up at 7_

 _Btw I ment sex"_

It was 10:00. Whatever, at least she was having fun. It could be worse, she could be texting Winston or Angela. You felt the need to do something after lounging for an hour or two, so you helped out around the house. You picked up some clothes that were lying about, did some laundry, and washed the dishes. You got sidetracked and investigated all her flight memorabilia that was hung around the house.

After doing such activities, you got a call from the woman. Initially you didn't pick it up just because she most likely had nothing of importance to say. But after a bombardment of calls one after another from her, you sighed and answered. Your prediction had been correct. All you heard was inaudible yelling and laughs, Lena sounded as if she was crying from laughing so hard.

"Hi (your name)!" she finally spoke

"Do you need something"

"Uhhh do _you_ need something"

"No"

"Oh. W-Why'd you call then" her words were slurred

"I called to say I love you" you just played along, mostly to see her reaction

"Awww. You're so sweet luv. Hey did you hear that?" She asked her friends

" _No what did he say"_ a voicein the background asked

"He said...wait what did you say again luv?"

"Call if you need anything Lena"

You hung up on her and rubbed your head. You suppose you'd have to go get her soon, her current state of consciousness proved so. You'd give it until the next text or call you received from her. Surprisingly, it took longer than expected for her next text to appear on your phone

" _Let's duck_

 _I meant duck lol_

 _DUCK!"_

It took you a while to decipher what she was trying to say, then it hit you. You sighed and grabbed a jacket, making your way out the door to go help Lena get home safely in no real hurry.

At the bar, Lena was the life of the party throughout the night. She was the center of attention and she managed to make everyone laugh. She'd flirt with random guys just to get free drinks and then promptly turn them down once they tried to make a move. She certainly was having a great time.

" _Meet me outside the bar"_ You told her while walking down the streets

" _Where's that"_

 _Oh boy_...You approached the street the bar was on and you didn't have any intention of entering in order to prevent any controversies

" _OHHH I found it"_

You saw Lena stumble out the door with her group of friends, all laughing loudly. Lena saw you across the street "(your name)!" She ran across the street without looking and a car came to a screeching halt with its horn honking to avoid hitting her. You face palmed and turned your head in embarrassment. She jumped and wrapped her arms around your neck and put all her body weight on you so that you were forced to keep her steady. Her friends gradually made their way over to you two

See, you expected Lena to introduce you to them using your name, considering she just yelled it for all of London to hear, and that's what a normal person would do. But Lena was too far gone to introduce you without some form of embarrassment

"Everyone this is...my daddy"

You tensed up and went red in the face while there was an uproar of laughter from the group of women

"Let me tell ya, his knob is huuuuu-"

"Ok, Lena! Are you ready to go"

"H-Hey, are we ready to go" she asked her friends

"Where are we going?" asked one

"I wanna go get something to eat" said another. There were murmurs of agreement among the women that they should go eat

"Yeah let's go. You wanna come luv?" Lena asked you

"No no no no. Lena has to go home now" you said slightly irritated

"Whaaaat! Whyyyy?" she whined

You sighed "How many fingers am I holding up"

"Ohhh, that's an easy one. Z-Y-X-Q-A-B-C or something like that" she slurred.

"Exactly, come on" you nodded for her to follow you

"Ooo! I have an idea...wait what was my idea...Oh yeah! Sleepovvvvveeeerrr!" She exclaimed with her hands in the air and the rest of her crew cheered in affirmation.

"No, we can't do that"

"...Why"

"Because they have things to do and we have things to do. Now come on" Honestly you should've let them have their 'sleepover' considering they were as gone as Lena. But the last thing you wanted was to take a bunch of loud, wasted women home just to make sure they were ok. Your conscience reassured you by saying that it'd be weird to take in intoxicated women that you did not know

"Lena, you did a good job with him. He's cute" Said one of them randomly, trying to whisper to Lena but it came out loudly. The rest began to agree with one another about the subject

Lena waved to herself, wanting you to come closer. You leaned down and she cupped a hand around your ear "They're talking about you" she whispered to you and you just rolled your eyes

After finally managing to get Lena to say bye to her friends, you two walked home. Well, walked was an overstatement. One of you was limping and the other was stumbling, trying to keep herself from falling. You had to repeatedly place your hands on her shoulders to steady herself, or she what stagger step into you, forcing you to help her regain balance.

"Did you have fun?" you asked her

"Oh it was bloody fantastic!" she managed to say

You nodded, happy that she enjoyed herself. She looked down at her accelerator confused and began poking it "H-Hey, what is this thing"

There's not a chance she would have any clue what chronal accelerator or disassociation meant in her current state

"It's your time machine"

Her face lit up in awe at the response and her jaw dropped "Whaaaat. I have a time machine?!" She said amazed

Suddenly a man in a hat came walking down the opposite side of the street, he was just minding his business. Lena's train of thought instantly switched when she saw the man. She smacked your arm and pointed at him

"Oh my god it's Mccree. Hey! Mccree!" she started waving to the stranger and you smacked her hand down. You gave him an apologetic wave with a matching expression. You pushed her forward so her gaze wouldn't be locked onto the man and her attention could be diverted to something else

As you were making your way home, Lena put one hand on your chest and the other around your waist, putting her weight onto you and she looked up at you

"You know, you're hot. Has anyone ever told you that"

You just tuned her out at this point and let her say whatever she wanted. All you had to do was get her to bed so you could do the same

"Let me suck your knob. Come on" she dropped to her knees in front of you with her hands by the waist of your pants.

You tensed up and Your head darted in all directions, making sure no one was around to see what Lena was trying to do. You put your hands underneath her arms and picked her up to her feet and she began to laugh. You put an arm around her to stabilize her as you two made your way to the apartment.

After what seemed like a lifetime, you made it to Lena's home. You had to carry her up the stairs, there was no way she was making it up on her own. She stumbled through the door and struggled to find the light switch in the dark room, almost tumbling down as she felt her way up and down the wall she thought it was on. You turned the lights on and she covered her eyes with a yelp, falling onto you

"It's briiiight!"

"I know. Now get to bed"

"Why?" she began walking to the kitchen but tripped on the side of the couch, causing her to fall to the ground. It took all your willpower not to laugh at her

You squatted down next to her "That's why"

She sat up and 'walked' to the bedroom. You were going to thank her until you heard her laughing in the room. You went in to see her jumping up and down on the bed. You rubbed your head, thinking she's never going to go to bed

"Catch me!" she abruptly jumped off the bed in your direction. Luckily you were paying attention and you barely caught her

You grabbed her by the waist practically holding her, for she was giving no effort to stand on her own. You sighed and looked down at her and she was looking up at you with a beaming smile.

"Go to bed"

She stood up "Hey watch this" Her accelerator lit up and she blinked into a wall. She hit a foot away from the door she was trying to blink out of. She hit the wall and began falling backwards but you caught her

"Go to bed"

"I'm hungry"

"Go to bed"

"I'm hungry!"

You groaned and put your hands on her shoulders, forcing her to sit on the bed. "Don't move" you told her before exiting to the kitchen to grab her a midnight snack. When you came back, she was half naked in just her underwear. You didn't really care what she was doing

"Here" you tossed her the snack and it just smacked her in the chest and fell to the ground.

"This thing is bugging me" she unstrapped her bra and threw it at you. She picked up the snack and tried to open it. After enough fumbling with the package, you became annoyed and snatched it from her and opened it. She giggled and sat down on the bed and ate the small snack. When she was done, she threw the wrapper at you and laughed.

"Hey, luv, let-let me be the big spoon tonight" she said swaying back and forth trying to keep her balance while sitting on the bed

"Will you go to bed if I do"

She nodded and you sat down on the bed next to her "Wait! I have to use the little ladies room…" She hiccuped and stumbled out of the room to the bathroom.

After a long time, you decided to see if she was ok. When you went in, she was kneeled down by the toilet, she had thrown up. You groaned once more and helped her up. You wiped her off and lead her to the bed. You forced her to lay down while you went back to the bathroom to clean up.

Afterwards, you came back to the room and Lena was passed out on the bed. You sighed in relief for the night finally being over. You plopped down on the bed next to her. Today, you have had a run in with mischievous Lena, hyperactive Lena, sorrowful Lena, and drunk Lena. As if dealing with her regular self wasn't enough. Almost as soon as you closed your eyes, you went into a deep and undisturbed sleep.

* * *

In case you haven't figured it out yet, i am not British. I dont know any of their slang or when they use it. Half of Lena's slang just comes from me searching google for "British slang for..." So apologies if she's not as British as she could be. Also, drunk Lena was fun to write so she may or may not be appearing later in the chapters. Regardless, thanks for viewing


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late upload, it was a mix of writer's block and procrastination. I spent more time figuring out which direction this story should take in the later chapters than i actually did sitting down and writing this, and for that i apologize. Good news is I'm pretty sure how i want to take it, bad news is that I'm gonna have to be wrapping this story up somewhat soon, the last thing i want is for the chapters to be redundant with "your" romance with Lena, but we'll see what happens. I think that's all i wanted to say, so enjoy!

* * *

It had been a late night and certainly a late morning. You sat up groggily in the bed, expecting Lena to be well awake, it had felt way too late for her to still be in bed. She was the one who woke up bright and early to start her day. But sure enough, you looked to your side and noticed she was sprawled out on the bed on her stomach, lightly snoring and sound asleep.

She was taking up over half of the bed just from her position. You noticed you were right on the edge, a few more inches and you were off. You slowly picked up one of her hands that was resting on your leg and moved it aside. You shifted so that your legs were off the side.

You rubbed your face, not really wanting to get up, but you knew it was already late, so if you went back to bed now, you'd never get up. You recalled the events of the previous night and you already knew Lena was going to be messed up today. That thought brought a slight smile to your face. Of course, you didn't want her to be in an uncomfortable and agitated state like she most likely will be, but you could imagine her groans of annoyance and her needy orders, which did make you smile.

You got up and made your way to the kitchen. You rubbed your head and stumbled through the door, your coordination not up to par at the moment. You decided to make yourself a cup of (coffee/tea) and figured you should make Lena a cup too. As you waited for her to get up, you did the usual morning activities: eat breakfast, brush your teeth, get changed, etc. You took another one of Angela's pills she prescribed, and to no surprise, they worked like a charm.

While you were doing these things, you noticed the steam that emanated from the hot cup of tea for the woman slowly dissipating over time. As time passed, the once steaming cup turned to a lukewarm one. Hmm...she must be messed up if she's not awake by now, it's already the afternoon.

Really, you should let her sleep, for she hardly gets any on a regular basis. Constantly being woken whether it be from her semi-often nightmares or her discomfort from resting with the accelerator. But sleeping this long could be a not necessarily a bad thing, just not a good thing. She'd be groggy all day if she didn't get up. Not to mention you sort of wanted to see her reaction if you woke her up. She's so cute when she's annoyed with you.

So, you brought her cup of tea into the bedroom and set it on the nightstand. You went to the curtain covered window and withdrew the pieces of cloth. The rays of the sun shone brightly into the room. As if Mother Nature had the same intentions as you, the rays landed directly onto Lena's sleeping face, causing her nose to wrinkle. She picked her head up and turned it the other way before returning to her slumber. You frowned. Even during her sleep, she was stubborn as ever.

You shook her shoulder lightly "Lena, time to wake up" Nothing. You shook her a little more aggressive "You have to get up, come on" She groaned and grabbed a pillow to place overtop her head. You yanked the pillow out of her hands and hit her exposed back with it. "Get up"

She lazily kicked you in the stomach before grabbing the blanket and pulling it over herself "Get!" her order muffled by the mattress.

You sat down on top of her back and she let out a moan of struggle from the pressure "Get off me!" Her face was still against the mattress, making her annoyed command harder to here

"Will you get up?"

You saw her head nod against the sheets, so you got off of her. She grabbed another pillow and pulled the blanket up again, trying to get some more shut eye.

You crossed your arms and grinned at the stubborn woman. You picked her up while she was still cocooned in her blanket. You began walking out of the bedroom and she began punching your back with little to no effort. You sat her down on the couch, probably a little harder than you should've, but oh well.

Lena's eyes were barely opened as she sat there looking miserable. She leaned her head back and groaned again. She was going to fall to her side on the couch to get more comfortable. But you knew 'comfortable' meant back to sleep. As she was falling, you caught her and sat her back up

"No. Stay right there" you told her

You quickly made your way back to the bedroom and got her cup of tea from the nightstand. By the time you got back, she was laying on her side, curled up in her blanket, eyes shut. You rolled your eyes and set the cup on the coffee table. You sat the tired Brit back up and shook her shoulders lightly. Her eyes slowly opened and she scowled at you. You smiled and held out the cup to her. She continued to frown and her arms reached out from the blanket and cupped the mug

She took a sip and looked at it for a second and then back to you with an almost disgusted look "It's cold"

You rolled your eyes and took the tea from her and put it in the microwave to heat it up. You brought the steaming cup to her who was curled up in the blanket on the corner of the couch. She did the same thing as last time and began sipping on it satisfied, though her expression did not show it.

"How do you feel" you asked her already knowing the answer

"Ugghh. Horrible. I'm never drinking again"

"I'll remember you said that. Here take this. Don't tell Angela" you gave her one of the strong pills the doctor prescribed to you for her head. From the way Lena repeatedly rubbed her temples, you could tell her head hurt. She took the pill and sighed. Then she looked at her arm and then the rest of her body confused.

"Why am I naked"

You chuckled "Ask yourself"

She groaned "I don't remember a thing...Please tell me I didn't take my clothes off at the bar again"

"No it was right in the bedroom...Again?"

She softly laughed nervously and bit her lip feeling guilty "Funny story actually, but I don't feel like telling it now"

You glared at her. You'll let her escape this time, but your curious side wanted to know sometime. Lena rubbed her head "Wot else did I do"

"Let's see here...you almost got hit by a car, you mistook a man in a hat for McCree, you tried to blow me in the middle of the street, and you threw up all over the bathroom, just to name a few" you told her in a somewhat snarky tone, wanting her to know what you went through

She leaned her head back and she blushed in embarrassment at hearing this "I'm so sorry luv. Is that why I feel so...icky? Because I threw up?"

"It could be that or it could be the hangover. Are you hungry?"

"I mean, I could eat. But you've already done enough for me, let me make breakfast" She began to stand up and you sat her down by pushing on her shoulders

"I know you're trying to do reverse psychology and it's working. It's fine I'll get it. Are doughnuts fine?"

She gasped and covered her mouth "Luv if you get me doughnuts I'll...I'll...I don't know what I'd do but I'd be really really really happy!" she had a wide grin on her face, clearly excited about your proposal

You laughed at the eager woman "I'll take that as a yes. I'll be back. Don't die"

"Ugh that might be hard"

You left the apartment to go to a local doughnut shop. As you exited, you felt the brisk breeze of London, immediately regretting not wearing more clothes. However, the cold air felt good against your head, which felt like it was pulsating with each step. Luckily, the store with freshly baked pastries was close, so you didn't have to be out here much longer. You already knew this was going to be a lazy day, but somehow, someway you'd be doing things for the needy time traveler, which was just fine with you. As long as she's happy, you're happy

The streets seemed almost baron with a little amount of people out on the weekend afternoon. Whatever, fine by you. As you entered the small pastry shop, the high-pitched chimes jingled. The small crowd turned their heads to the door, whether it be because of the sound of the chimes or the cold air that swept through the place.

You smiled at the assumed owner who was working behind a glass container that held the foods and he returned the smile. A man of shorter stature in the line turned his waist to look at you and immediately twisted back upon seeing your face. You frowned, he looked familiar, but you didn't get a long enough look. The man whistled nervously trying to seem inconspicuous, but you were shooting daggers at the back of his head.

When the man got his food, he walked past you with his head turned away from you. Son of a bitch, it was the bartender. You quickly ordered your dozen of doughnuts and told the clerk you'd be right back. You walked quickly out of the store that turned into a light jog to catch up to the man.

"Hey!" you got his attention by turning him by his shoulder

"Look bruv, I don't want any trouble"

"I don't either, I want to talk to you"

"About what? About last night? No hard feelings about that mate"

"No hard feelings? You kicked me out of your bar for no reason"

"You were scaring my customers!"

"That's not my problem. Next time tell your boys not to start fights with people they don't know"

"(Your name) is it yeah? We were just trying to protect Lena. We care about her. That's our job as her friends"

"No that's my job. You know what, you're not worth my time. Next time don't start shit you don't know how it will end."

And you left it at that and walked away. The man was scared of you, best keep it that way. There's no returning to that bar at this point. Oh well, there are plenty of fish in the sea. Lena can go if she so desires, judging by the fact that she is well liked at the most local bar to her. Certainly she knows every other bartender in the area, right? She has that type of smile and that type of laugh and that type of way with words that practically everyone has to love. It could be that or her perfect, model like body.

Whatever, soon you'd have no time for bar going, not for a long while. Times were changing in the world, and something has to give. The thought of you being passed out in a gutter right when Overwatch was needed sent a chill down your spine. This damn Petras Act. The world was full of arrogance and paranoia, of people who think that Overwatch wasn't needed. The only good to come from the Petras Act was that Lena had to stay incognito for a few weeks, and it just so happened to be at your house.

You thought about what your life would be like if Talon hadn't attacked your building way back when. You'd still be stuck in a rut, doing the same routine every day. That was a life you didn't want to live. Sure, being a part of Overwatch was stressful as all hell, but it brought excitement into your life. You can look back and say you did x or y. Not to mention the others were some of the best people you had the fortune of meeting.

These thoughts made you want to spring into action at this very moment, but alas, doctor's orders. Right now, all you had to worry about was getting these glazed and icing covered doughnuts to the little ball of energy you called Lena, so you did.

She immediately sprang up off the couch when you entered. She blinked over to you and promptly stopped what she was doing. Blinking may have not been the best idea in her current state. She just felt a wave of nausea when she appeared in front of you. She shook it off and grabbed the box of doughnuts from you and set them down on the kitchen table and dug in with a smile

"Well hello to you too"

"Oh..." she said with a mouthful and then swallowed quickly "Thank you luv" she stood up on her tiptoes and gave you a little peck on your lips before returning to eating her breakfast

You grabbed one and sat on the couch. You turned on the news to see if anything important was going on. You didn't expect much. News nowadays hardly ever shows what's important, but God forbid a celebrity gets a different haircut. It's funny, you used to be so naive like the rest of the world, caring about irrelevant topics. Times were simpler then, but now you can actually make a difference.

You changed the channel after seeing nothing of interest was on. You sprawled out on the couch and stretched. _Well this pretty much sums up how this day is gonna go,_ you thought.

Lena stood in front of you with her arms on her hips with a small frown. You raised an eyebrow, expecting some complaint from the brunette with the wild hair, now more wild than usual due to her active slumber.

"That's my seat" she pointed to the couch

"You got a little something" you tapped the side of your mouth. She had a little bit of smeared chocolate icing right by her lip. You watched her struggle as she tried to lick it off her face while trying to look down at the process.

When she was satisfied, she frowned at you again "That's my seat" She repeated

"Oh ok" You told her then immediately kept watching TV, not moving a muscle

Her jaw dropped "Get off" you ignored her and she tried pulling you of the couch, with no success. Eventually she gave up with a sigh and ended up just laying on top of your stomach, cheek pressed up against yours as you both looked one direction. Her metal accelerator dug into your ribs, making it a little uncomfortable, but you didn't say anything. Lord knows what Lena would do if she realized she couldn't cuddle with you because of her accelerator that has already caused her so many problems.

"I'm coooold" She whined

"It's probably because you're still naked"

"But I like being naked. I feel so...free!" She giggled

"You know I like it when you're naked too"

She giggled again and you wrapped your arms around her tightly in an attempt to warm her. After a while, she changed her position and put her forehead against the bottom of your neck. She sighed and rubbed her head on your neck back and forth with small, high pitched grunts of pain. You smiled and ran a hand through her short, soft hair. You did this until the pain in her head ceased, at least temporarily. She closed her eyes and her quiet moans of pain turned to ones of pleasure.

Eventually she drifted off as you caressed her hair. You weren't sure if she had fallen asleep or if she was just resting her eyes. Regardless, you dropped your hand to her bare lower back to where it was before. Lena lifted her head up and rested her chin on the upper part of your chest

"Why'd you stop"

You shrugged "Well keep going" she ordered. You glared at her with an eyebrow raised, not approving of her demanding something of you. "Please? It feels good" she smiled, showing her pearly whites as an attempt to persuade you

You rolled your eyes and continued to stroke her hair. Her face was buried in your neck, her soft lips occasionally tickling you. You simply relaxed on the comfortable couch, casually running your hand across the woman's head.

"I need a bubble bath" Lena's lips gently grazed the fleshy part of your neck when she spoke, for her head was still positioned there.

"That's nice"

"(Your naaaaame)" She whined "Could you please please pleeeease start one"

"I can't. I have a concussion" you smirked and pointed to your head.

She groaned and got off the couch and made her way to the bathroom. "Here I go...doing stuff with the worst hangover ever"

"Have fun"

She looked back at you and scowled. "Fine, then you don't get to join me once I start it"

You processed what she said for a moment. You got up and passed her to go into the bathroom to start a bubble bath. Lena giggled and laid back down on the couch, her head still aching badly.

You lit a few candles, not necessarily to be romantic, but rather the darker ambiance was nice with both of you sensitive to light with your bad headaches. When you got the temperature just right and the bubbles coated the surface just so, you went back to the living room to get the naked Lena who was rubbing her head.

You quickly scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. Her eyelids jolted up and she smiled at you. "Aww you're so sweet luv" she hugged your neck as you carried her and you smirked. When you got to the bathroom, you held her over the moderately sized bathtub and dropped her.

 _Plop_

There was a loud thud as the now angry Brit hit the bottom of the tub. Water coated the entire bathroom floor. The once tranquil looking bathtub now had bubbles spread all about the water, on the sides, and on the floor. Lena sat up, bubbles all in her spiky hair and across her face. She frowned at you and you began to laugh.

"(your name)! What the hell!" She yelled, clearly not as amused as you, who continued to laugh beside the tub.

"That's it. Get over here!" Lena ordered as she stood up in the bath.

You stagger stepped to the door smiling "Lena, no. I'm sorry"

You began walking backwards out the door, feeling threatened by the woman when she blinked behind you, her hands on her hips "You know you can't run from me luv" Then she tackled you into the bathtub. Both of you tumbled backwards into the bubbly water, causing a big splash and an even bigger puddle than when Lena was dropped in.

You two emerged to the surface, her on top of you and your head was rested against the wall. You tried to wipe away some bubbles only to have more appear when you wiped. Lena looked down at you triumphant, her hands pinned your chest to the ground.

"Lena I still have my clothes on" you said unamused

"Boo hoo"

You shoved her off you. She fell to the opposite wall with a yelp. You took your soaking wet clothes off so that you may actually enjoy the bath that you had fetched. You sighed as you sunk down into the steaming water. Lena's feet pushed against yours and you two playfully wrestled each other's feet under the water. Lena tried to peer through the water to get a better sight, you just smiled at her through this little game of footsies.

You two relaxed in the steamy tub for a while. Lena played with the bubbles, moving them around, picking them up, and putting them on her face to make a soapy beard.

"Look!" She giggled "Ho Ho Ho" You grinned at the amused woman who had all the bubbles on her face, laughing away at her impression of Santa Claus.

You and her sat in silence for a while. You hadn't had a bubble bath in a long long time. It was like the poor man's hot tub, yet it was equally relaxing, especially with the darkened room and scented candles spread about. Lena would poke you with her toe in your side or your neck. You smacked her feet away repeatedly and she would giggle every time.

Lena tossed a ball of bubbles back and forth between her hands. "'ave I ever told you the time I crashed a 2.5 million poundjet?" (Currency, Not weight)

You grinned and shook your head. This should be good. She began to laugh "Lemme tell ya, they were _not_ happy. So, the air force wanted us to try out a new fighter jet model, so we all took 'em out for a little test flight. They were sooo nice, real slick lookin. The first thing I saw at the control panel was this big red button. Naturally, I went to push it, but they were all like 'Oxton! Do not press that button'. Lil, young me was all frightened, so I didn't ask questions. While I was flying the plane, which was really nice by the way, I couldn't even focus because the big red button was taunting me the whole time. I kept looking back at it. Eventually my curiosity got the best of me and I asked them, I'm not kidding, this is how the conversation went, I asked them:

' _Which button should I not press again?'_

They said ' _The big red one on the left'_

' _What shouldn't I do with it?'_

' _Press it'_

And that was enough for me so I said _'Ok!'_ I pressed the button and immediately, the glass cover of the cockpit shot up and my chair flew into the air and parachutes popped out of it and I gently floated down, it was pretty fun actually. But I was going pretty fast so the jet flew right into the ground with a massive explosion. *laugh* You should've seen their faces! They were priceless! Anyway, when I landed, I got chewed out pretty bad. I gave 'em some lame excuse like 'But you said press it'. I'm guessing that's why I only got a warning, that or they just liked me"

You shook your head and laughed at her story "You are something else"

She laughed with you "It wasn't my fault! They didn't tell me what the button did"

After a little more silence, Lena drifted to the other side of the tub in between your legs. She brought all bubbles over to you two and began placing them all on your body. You smiled down at the childish woman and fiddled with her two metallic earrings. Her head craned to the side that her earrings were on and she smiled

"Stoooop. That tickles" she said softly and innocently

When you continued to play with her ear, she smacked your hand away and turned around smirking. "Oh yeah? How do you like it" She began to wiggle her fingers under your arms and on your neck. You sat there smiling, not moving one bit

"You know I'm not ticklish, Lena. I know you know because you've tried this numerous times"

"I still think you're lying. You have to be ticklish somewhere" She said touching your entire body, trying to find some sensitive part of your body that will make you flinch.

Having enough of her repeatedly trying to tickle you, you quickly poked the fleshy part of her side. She immediately tensed up and covered the area. You moved her away lightly and stood up

"Ok. I'm done"

You got out of the tub and stepped onto one of the puddles formed by the splashes. Your body was still covered in bubbles that slowly dripped down your body. You grabbed a towel and wiped most of yourself off. Lena helped you get all the soap off your back and you did the same with her. You two casually got a new pair of clothes on. Yours lay on the bathroom floor, drenched in water, and Lena didn't have any to begin with.

She threw on a pair of tight leggings and a loose tank top. She sifted through her drawers in her bedroom. After searching through all her clothes that were once nearly folded in her wardrobe, she looked to the sky and groaned.

"What?" You asked amused

"My sweater! I left it at Gibraltar"

"Are you cold now?"

"No. But I will be, trust me"

"Well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it"

"...Fine. Now what should we do"

You shrugged "How's your head"

She walked into your torso and hugged your waist. Her cheek was pressed against your chest. "It hurts...bad"

You put a hand on her head and rubbed it. "You'll be ok. Drink lots of water" you felt her head nod against your chest

She pushed herself away from you and gasped, her face lit up "I know! Let's watch a flick!"

"You don't even have a DVD player. How are we supposed to watch one"?

"Look" she went into her closet and pulled out a rectangular bag. From there, she pulled out a thin laptop and began fiddling with it. She turned the laptop to face you which showed an application that allows the user to watch countless movies or TV shows.

"So we're going to watch a movie together on that little screen?"

Lena nodded excitedly and turned the computer back to herself and scrolled through the list of movies "So whaddya wanna watch luv?...Oooo! How bout a romantic comedy"

You groaned "Please no"

"Fine. Just a romance movie then"

"That's even worse"

"Pleeeeeassee" The adorable woman's bottom lip protruded and it began to quiver. Her big hazel eyes went wide and glistened, as if a single tear drop was in each one, reflecting the light. Her hands were clasped together in front of her. One of the spikes of her short hair fell down in between her eyes. As if she wasn't cute enough, she gave you this look that could make even a hardened criminal melt.

However, you recognized this look. You crossed your arms "I know you too well for that to work, Lena"

"B-but my head hurts and-and I just want to watch a movie with you because I wuv you" She said trying to seem innocent and being successful at it. She did appear innocent, but you knew surely knew better...right?

"It's not going to happen"

"I wuv you (your name)"

"Stop"

She took a couple steps closer, her expression unwavering. "I just wanna spend time with you" You shifted your gaze away, but couldn't help looking back to her winsome stare. Your will broke more and more the more times you looked at her.

She took another step closer, trying to get you to look at her "Do you not wanna spend time with me?"

You looked down at her and bit your lip. It was as if you were in a trance from the woman. Your gaze couldn't be diverted from her persuasion technique, and you hated that you began to give in. "Son of a... Fine. You win" you rubbed your forehead, aggravated that that worked again

Lena threw her hands in the air and cheered then wrapped her arms around you tightly and gave you a kiss on the cheek. "I love you! I'll go make the popcorn. Wait right here"

She tiptoe jogged out the door, blinking would only make her nausea in her current hungover state. You sat on the bed and sighed. You picked up the laptop and briefly looked at the summaries of the movies in the romantic comedy genre Lena had looked up. You immediately regretted agreeing to watch a movie with her.

She came back with a wide grin on her face, hugging a large bowl of popcorn. She handed it to you and as she was sitting down she stopped herself then jogged back to the kitchen. She returned with two glasses of water and set them on the nightstand before jumping on the bed next to you.

"You ready?" She asked moving closer into your arm getting cozy

You sighed "As ready as I'll ever be"

"Cheer up luv. It'll be fun, trust me." you didn't trust her "Smile!" She pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture. She of course was smiling brightly, but you remained unamused. You saw her label a caption that read "Movie night!"

She put the computer on your lap and picked a movie. She moved closer to you and used your arm as a pillow. During the intro sequence of the movie, where it showed the production studios, Lena quickly paused it

"Wait! I'm cold now. 'member when you said we'll cross a bridge or something"

"Uhh I don't know what you want me to do" She looked down at your sweatshirt you were wearing "You're telling me you want to wear _my_ sweatshirt" you concluded.

"Well...sorta. Look"

She lifted up your comfy sweatshirt and crawled into it. Her head poked out of the hole that yours was already at. Luckily, the 'collar' if you will, was larger than one on most sweatshirts, so she was able to squeeze her head right next to yours. However, you still heard that sound of the thread breaking and stretching

"Lena are you serious. No, stop" you tried to get her out of the sweatshirt, but she was in there tight

"See, it's perfect!" She said curled up in a ball in your shirt.

"Oww! Lena, your accelerator is jabbing my side!" You said annoyed.

She immediately stopped fidgeting and her smile faded. She craned her neck to look at you as much as she could. Her eyebrows were raised giving off a worried expression. "It...it is?" you could hear the sorrow in her voice

 _Dammit_ This is exactly what you were afraid of earlier when she was laying on top of you. It sort of just slipped out due to her somewhat annoying you.

She slowly began crawling back out of your sweatshirt. You quickly hugged her to stop her from moving "Stop. It's fine luv. I get it. A big piece of metal isn't too comfy" She said in the same low tone as before.

"I was kidding. I can't even feel it" you lied and smiled at the woman inside your shirt

She looked back at you again with her smile slowly returning "Are-Are you sure?" The energy coming back to her voice

"Yes I promise. Now start the movie"

"I can't. See" She pushed her hands against your shirt, showing you that her movement was restricted

You shook your head and started the movie Lena had picked out. "Then how will you eat popcorn" You taunted as you threw a handful into your mouth

"Feed me!" She opened her smiling mouth and closed it a few times, signifying she wanted you to give her some "I'm like a baby bird!" She laughed and opened her mouth

"You're a bird alright" you muttered

She giggled again and elbowed your chest. You smiled with her and gave her some popcorn. The two of you watched the boring movie together, although it wasn't as bad as you thought, it wouldn't be your first pick. Lena enjoyed it however, you heard her soft laughs and Awww's throughout it.

It took every ounce of strength you had to not groan in pain every time Lena shifted her positions. It was the most bitter-sweet experience you had ever felt. Thankfully the accelerator didn't have any sharp edges, lest Lena would just have to deal with not snuggling.

After the movie, Lena climbed out of your sweatshirt and you let out a sigh of relief. She made her way to the kitchen and pulled out a piece of paper and dialed a number on her phone. You stared at her confused until she set down the brochure like paper to reveal it was a pizza place. After hanging up the phone she sighed and sat on the counter.

"Oh are you in the mood for pizza?" She asked, half joking considering she already placed an order

"I don't have a choice huh?"

"Nope" She chortled. She kicked her legs back and forth and looked out the window and her jaw dropped "Bloody Hell, it's already night time! Where did the day go?"

You took her question as a rhetorical one and remained silent. You stretched out your entire body, after being tensed up for the duration of the movie. A whole day of doing nothing and yet you still are tired. Maybe Newton was onto something. You wanted to do something, anything active, but there was nothing to do. It was night and with your injuries, you were restricted to remain doing nothing. All that time wanting a vacation throughout the year with Overwatch and you finally got one. That's not to say you didn't enjoy yourself today, because spending time with the energetic Brit is always a good time, it's just that you didn't know if you could do that for a couple more weeks.

When the pizza arrived, both of you dug in after not having much to eat besides popcorn. Then for dessert was the leftover doughnuts. Lena sent herself into a food coma by indulging in your 5-star dinner. She sighed when she plopped down on the couch, not planning on falling asleep so quickly. You carried her back into the bedroom, still warm from the two of you laying on it earlier. You weren't particularly tired at the moment, but you figured it'd be best to put your sleep schedule back on track, so you laid down next to Lena.

Your Overwatch phone lit up. It was a message from Athena that informed all Overwatch agents about a mission that Winston wanted carried out. It was pretty standard when the agents were spread about Gibraltar. It saved Winston the energy of going out and finding everyone he needed around the rocky cliffside. You read the quick mission debriefing just because of your curiosity. It was a basic mission, still you longed to complete the mission with everybody. You shut off your phone with a sigh and turned over. Faster than you imagined, you were sound asleep.

* * *

I dont care how ticklish you are irl, youre not in here lol. It's something so minute that i figured i didnt have to make universal. I feel like i wanted to say something else, but i cant remember at the moment. Oh well, thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

A little bit of a different type of chapter this week. I apologize for it being slightly shorter than the others. I tried to stretch it as much as i could, but i wanted it to end at a certain point, so i think it was for the best. Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

The agents of Overwatch were about the drop ship doing their standard pre-mission activities. For the most part, there was silence. Maybe it was because everyone was getting focused, maybe there was just nothing to talk about.

Jesse Mccree sat on one of the benches in the corner of the ship, his legs kicked up on the table, of course he was smoking a cigar. He had a blank stare that he often had, contemplating his life. He was not a good man, his actions in Deadlock and Blackwatch proved it. But with the fall of Blackwatch, he had a new sense of right and wrong upon working with Overwatch. The cowboy hoped he could redeem himself by doing good. Like he once said "I'm not good, not bad, but I sure as hell ain't ugly"

Genji Shimada sat cross legged on the ground, two fingers in front of him. Behind his metallic visor, his eyes were closed. Meditation had not always been something he did. After being transformed into a cyborg by Angela, he decided he would aid Overwatch by taking down his own family as an act of repayment. Genji left Overwatch after his numerous missions and sought to find himself. He wasn't comfortable in his new body. The stars aligned and he met Zenyatta Mondatta, an omnic monk who taught him to accept himself. If he was good on the battlefield before, he was unstoppable now. His enhanced physical fitness combined with his now unbreakable mind was not something to trifle with.

Fareeha Amari repeatedly made baskets on the small court in the dropship. Whether she knew it or not, she never stopped working, time before missions was her one time to relax. Outside of the ship Pharah was either raining justice from above on the battlefield, training, or searching for any signs of her mother being alive. Since she couldn't do any of that on the ship, this was her time for relaxation. So, she spent her time doing a long-time hobby that she doesn't get to play often anymore.

Angela Ziegler sat on one of the tables gracefully, watching Pharah play basketball. It warmed her heart whenever she saw the normally uptight and serious soldier act laid back. With the death of Ana, young Fareeha was sent into a long state of sorrow. Since Angela often watched Fareeha when Ana was in missions when both of them were young, she felt the need to take the role of a big sister. Her relationship with Pharah was closer than the rest of Overwatch, which was already close considering she was the motherly figure at Gibraltar.

Reinhardt Wilhelm, the gentle giant, sat next to Mccree reading an old German book. Even though he was loud and vocal on the battlefield, he enjoyed his downtime. He is a wise individual with the most experience on the team, a perfect leader in combat. After finishing his chapter, he picked his head up and smirked at Zarya

Zarya was doing a small workout before the mission consisting of pushups, sit-ups, and squats. She put her hands on her hips and lightly panted. She looked at Reinhardt and returned the smile and both went on with their activities. The two brawns had an odd relationship with each other. It was constant taunting from each other, considering both prided themselves on being the strongest in Overwatch. Sometimes their taunts would turn into insults and get heated. Half of the agents didn't even know if they liked each other. Deep down they both respected one another, but they dare not tell the other.

Lucio and sat on the bench opposite of Mccree and Reinhardt. Lucio was bumping to some music while Hana was gaming on a handheld device. The two would occasionally converse with one another, normally Lucio showing Hana some music he made on an application on his phone. They would often flirt with one another outside of the drop ship. Both of their confident and charismatic personalities interacting with one another was a sight to behold. No one, not even them knew if they had or will have a more intimate relationship

Winston and Mei remained at Gibraltar for further planning, well mainly just Winston. Mei went through all of her research she had collected and experimented with, something completely unrelated to the success of Overwatch, merely a hobby. Neither of them were the combatant type, though they could fend for themselves. Mei had informed Winston that she would be returning to her home in China for a while. Winston allowed it, there was no need for her to stay in Gibraltar.

Mccree put his legs down and grunted loud enough for everyone to turn their attention to him. He tapped some ash off of his cigar and leaned forward. "So because (Your name) can't fight neither can Lena?"

"Yeah I didn't know we could have vacations" Hana chimed in with a snarky attitude

"I think it's cute that she wants to take care of him" Angela said. Regardless of her last stern talking with you, she liked you as a person, she liked you as an agent, and she liked you as Lena's partner. Angela needed to get her point across because it was true that Lena was distraught that one night, and since Angela's relationship with the Brit was stronger, she had to take her side.

"Knowing Lena, (Your name)'s probably taking care of her" Lucio said with a smile causing some chuckles, one ear was covered by his headphones and the other was listening to the conversation.

"(Your name) is so calm and controlled, how are they a perfect match?" Pharah said setting a basketball down, another wave of laughter swept the dropship

"Ms. Oxton has her moments of self-control" Genji said, ending his meditation and remained sitting cross legged

"We're talking about the same Lena, right?" Mccree said

"He's right! Remember that time she...uhh…" Reinhardt tried to defend Lena, but nothing came to mind. Mccree smiled and took a huff of his cigar in a triumphant manner

"Lena either has all her energy or none of it" Pharah said

" _I_ prefer Lena with all her energy" Lucio said. The rest of the crowd agreed. Depressed Lena was not a sight anyone liked to see. Seeing The ray of sunshine of Overwatch distraught had an effect on everyone. Lena had since been able to control her emotions around the agents, for she has you to talk things out with. She can cry on your shoulder in private without feeling embarrassed.

"None of this excuses the fact that Lena is not by our side" Zarya finally spoke

"What? The girl can't spend time with her lover? Surely you have someone in Russia waiting for you" Reinhardt said

"Most of my comrades perished in battle. I do not want that to happen again. That's why we need everyone possible" She replied aggressively

"This mission will be like easy mode. LOL" Hana said

"Genji, I thought we eliminated the rest of the Shimada Clan?" Angela said, wanting an explanation. There is word that people are now inhabiting Shimada Castle once more. Overwatch decided to investigate. It could be nothing, or the return of the Shimada Clan could be upon the world.

"It is possible for my more distant relatives to have returned, or they could merely be imposters. Nonetheless, our opponents are not to be taken lightly Ms. Song" Hana scoffed in annoyance at the cyborg's wise words and returned to her game.

"So how does this whole vacation thing work. Say I find a darling of my own and she gets hurt, I get to take some time off?" Mccree said

"Again back to Lena, Jesse? She's a free spirit, she will do what she wills" Angela said a little annoyed

"I'm gonna take that as a yes" Mccree took his hat off and took hold of Pharah's hand and gave it a kiss "M'lady". Angela rolled her eyes

Pharah looked at him with a disgusted look, but was secretly somewhat charmed by the charismatic cowboy. She took her hand away from his and punched his shoulder

"We're all free spirits Ange. I'm on your side, but I don't know about that argument" Lucio said

"He's right. (Your name) would be here if Lena was hurt" Zarya said

"Regardless if it's a good idea or not, you can't argue that it's adorable, just like Angela said" Reinhardt said in defense

"It makes me sick, seeing them all lovey dovey all the time" Hana said and Lucio laughed.

"I wouldn't say _them_ , I'd say _her_ " Mccree said

Angela scoffed "So none of you want to see Lena happy" She said disappointed

Everyone thought about it for a while and realized what they were doing: Talking behind Lena's back and insulting her for being happy.

"Angela, don't you think Lena takes her relationship a little...far sometimes?" Pharah asked. Angela looked at her for a few moments thinking

"Yeah (your name) gets down to business when he needs to but she's always just climbing on him like he's a horse" Mccree commented

"One time I was alone with them in a room...Man that was more awkward than the time I tripped on stage" Lucio said and there were a few chuckles around the room

"It's not like Lena's the only one of them that shows their affection in public" Zarya said

"Mmhm. (Your name) always kissing and holding her. _Yuck!"_ Hana said

"Yeah but it's only because Lena practically climbs into his arms every waking moment of the day" Pharah said

"Wait you think it's Lena who starts the whole romance all the time?" Lucio asked. Pharah nodded. "No no no no. It's (your name) that randomly holds her, and _then_ they start to do the other stuff"

Mccree glared at him in disagreement "Naw. You see, Lena basically _makes_ (your name) hold her"

Reinhardt shook his head "Lucio is right. Granted, that's what the man of the relationship shoulddo."

Mccree scoffed "No, it- "

"Ok everyone! It doesn't matter whether (your name) is the romantic one or Lena is. What matters is that they're happy" Angela said overtop of the cowboy, annoyed at the conversation at hand

There was silence for a few moments. "*cough**cough* I'm right *cough*" Mccree said, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible. Angela shot daggers at him and he shrugged with a smirk

At that, everyone on the ship broke out in an argument, talking over each other in an attempt to settle a dispute as stupid as the current topic.

"What do you think about this, Shimada" Mccree asked the quiet cyborg who has been listening to all the words spoken

"I do not know"

"Don't lie to me, partner. Let's hear it"

It seemed like everyone leaned closer to hear the words of wisdom from the ninja. "I believe they both share romantic qualities from time to time. However, that is unimportant. (Your name) is a confident young man and Lena is an energetic and playful woman. I am glad that they found love in one another. Do I sense a wave of jealousy among you all?" He smirked behind his mask

"Genji is right, we should be happy for them!" Reinhardt said

Mccree shrugged "'spose you're right"

Angela laughed lightly with her hand covering her mouth. "It's funny, Lena's actions with (your name) wouldn't change a bit if she heard this conversation, would they?"

Everyone lightheartedly laughed in agreement about Lena's stubborn nature. The agents began to share their favorite stories with Lena, you, and both of you together. A conversation that began with low key insults to Lena and you turned into one that admired the two of you. Neither of you had any clue it was going on and neither of you will ever know

" _Now arriving at Hanamura"_ Athena's robotic voice spoke loudly overtop of everyone

Reinhardt and Pharah put their helmets on. Mccree placed his hat onto his head and pulled it down so it was just right and he flicked his cigar out of his hands. Lucio wrapped up his headphones, stood up and did a little capoeira to get loose. Hana pressed some buttons on her wrist and was ready to activate her mecha at any given moment. Angela spread her wings on her suit to make sure they were ready for action. Genji gracefully stood up from his meditative state, placed a hand on his smaller blade, and loaded three shuriken into his hand. Zarya hopped up from her set of push-ups and wiped her hands before lifting up her heavy cannon.

Charging right through the streets of Hanamura to the front gate of Shimada Castle was a bad idea, so the drop ship would hover next to the outskirts of the courtyard and let the agents jump into the castle grounds. There was no way the intruders had had enough time to set up some type of sonar to detect motion around the perimeter in the short time they occupied it, so stealth was on their side.

The agents huddled next to a set of stairs nearby a small hut (Left of objective A choke point, by the big health pack on the edge). The three tanks would stay put and slowly advance as Lucio, Mccree, and Genji make their way through the castle. Pharah and Mercy will fly to the back of the castle and wait until the time is right.

Lucio speed boosted Mccree and Genii up the stairs quickly, the bright full moon casting shadows on the three. Genji told the two to stay put by the opening to the large bell. Genji quickly dashed to a guard near the bell and slit his throat. It was Talon. Another guard on the other side of the bell turned around alerted and Genji grappled him and smashed his head against the bell. The ringing sound brought smiles to the faces of Lucio and Mccree.

There was faint yelling of other guards and all eyes turned to the cyborg. Mccree and Lucio went through the hut to get a full view of the courtyard. There was a guard on the wooden ledge shooting at Genji so Lucio skated up to him and knocked him off with a sound wave that sent him into a large rock below, knocking him out instantly. Mccree began firing away at the surrounding guards, causing them to take cover. The sound of more soldiers quickly marching on the pebbles emanated throughout the moonlit castle.

Genji dashed from soldier to soldier, ending their lives quickly, Mccree could shoot them faster than they could him. Lucio went back to the others and speed boosted them to the fight. Reinhardt charged down the courtyard and pinned a soldier. As the others focused their fire on the German, Zarya placed a protective bubble on him. While they were distracted, Dva flew her mecha to the backlines and began firing away. Talon didn't stand a chance

Overwatch made their way deeper into the castle (Objective B), taking a few hits but quickly being healed by Lucio's aura. Genji jumped a gap to get behind the enemy to the area he had fought his brother, Hanzo, almost a year ago.

The agents weren't prepared for what was on the inside of the castle. A barrage of seemingly endless bullets rained onto Reinhardt's shield. Zarya's beam melted those who dare came too close to the shield. Mccree picked off enemies left and right, but when the battle seemed to be going nowhere, he looked behind himself and noticed he could get to high ground by taking a set of stairs in the courtyard.

"Barrier destroyed!" Reinhardt yelled

Zarya covered him and herself with a bubble and they jumped to a lower level and took cover. As soon as this happened, Pharah flew to the ceiling of the castle and began to shoot rockets to all the groups of soldiers. Any shots she received were absorbed by Mercy's healing beam.

Pharah was seemingly unstoppable until a soldier shot the wings of Mercy's Valkyrie suit, causing her to plummet slowly to the ground. However she floated fast enough to make a loud thud against the wooden structures of the castle, knocking her unconscious near the cover of the others. Zarya grabbed her hand and pulled her under the bridge where there was fire everywhere around them. Shortly after, Pharah was forced to drop down to cover due the amount of damage she was sustaining. The agents were pinned in one spot, unable to advance. Even Genji was being overwhelmed in the back, unable to block every shot that came his way, he dashed to cover where him and Hanzo fought

"Y'all know what time it is?" Mccree spoke over the radio as he flash banged a room and took out the soldiers perched on the high ground. This brought a smile to everyone's face as they knew many of the soldiers were about to perish

"It's high n-Aaagh!" Mccree's radio shut off as there was a grunt of pain from the cowboy.

"Mccree! Jesse!" Reinhardt yelled trying to get any sign of life from him. The German swore loudly, not knowing how to get out of this situation

"Ryu ga waga teki wo kurau!" yelled a voice over top of the gun fire. 2 blue dragons weaved around each other, practically disintegrating any soldier in its path. The dragons came from high ground of Mccree's unconscious body.

The enemies turned to the origin of the dragons and they began to fire. The archer unleashed arrow after arrow, nocking them as quick as the Talon rifles fired. He weaved in between all of the bullets, landing headshot after headshot. The archer nocked an arrow and shot it at the wall near an enemy in cover, this arrow dispersed into many other arrows and impaled the soldier.

"You do not belong here!" The archer yelled at the Talon agents. Anyone who dared to peek him had their heads impaled with an arrow.

Genji lifted his head up, recognizing the voice. "Brother…" he said quietly to himself. He peaked the corner and Hanzo's bow was quickly directed to him. Hanzo fired and Genji deflected it, sending it right back to the elder Shimada. Hanzo ducked beneath his own arrow and nocked another and aimed. Genji made his way to his brother, dodging every arrow sent his way. The few remaining Talon soldiers were still in cover, not wanting to peek for fear of being impaled.

Genji climbed up the wall to the high ground and Hanzo kept an arrow aimed at his head, not releasing it just yet. Genji kept a hand on his smaller blade staring at his brother. Hanzo held the arrow, giving his younger brother an angry glare. The other agents tried to get a better view of the standoff but were unsuccessful due to their angle

"I do not want to fight you, Hanzo" Genji said, still in a readied stance

"You are a fool if you believe I will not strike you down!" The elder Shimada yelled

Hanzo fired an arrow in between Genji's legs. The arrow scattered beneath the cyborg and bounced off the wall behind him. Genji leaped into the air, deflecting the many arrows, but not all. Some landed in Genji's back and thigh, slowing the enhanced ninja, but not stopping him. As he was in the air, Hanzo swung his bow at Genji, knocking him down with a great force.

Mercy had awoken and she looked around dazed and confused. Pharah knelt beside her and helped her up. The team noticed the only sound present was the one of Genji in combat with Hanzo, next to the limp Mccree Hanzo had knocked unconscious. Reinhardt's shield had recharged and they quickly marched up the short flight of stairs. Reinhardt deployed his shield and the others prepared to eliminate the rest of the hidden Talon.

The Shimada's gracefully exchanged blows while performing skillful maneuvers. They leaped into the air, flipping around each other. Neither could land a solid hit. Genji's speed in combat was a something no one could attain, but Hanzo's skill and focus was unrivaled. It was like the age old question: What wins, an unstoppable force or an immovable force. Swift jabs and kicks were sent to the each other, but they were simply blocked. The fight was going nowhere.

Reinhardt smashed the last Talon soldier with his beefy crusader hammer, the force sending the soldier into the wall, cracking it slightly. The agents took a brief respite, catching their breath as well as making sure they had cleared Shimada castle. All of them noticed the fight on the upper floor, the majestic dance of death between the brothers who once resided here. They quickly made their way to the stairs to come to Genji's aid. Genji didn't want the help, this was his battle, not theirs.

Regardless, the Shimadas stopped in a stalemate. The prideful and spiteful glare of eyes met with a glowing green visor and vice versa. Both were breathing heavily, still in readied positions. Genji squatted down low to get a lower center of gravity. He held the hilt of his smaller blade. Hanzo was low to the ground as well, So low that his hand touched the wooden flooring. Both heard the footsteps of the Overwatch members rushing up the stairs.

"Come with us, brother" Genji said, taking his hand off of his blade and recalling his shuriken into his forearm.

Hanzo thought about it for a brief moment "You are not brother" He said in a low tone. With that, he jumped to a lower level and climbed out the window that lead to the courtyard and fled Shimada Castle, knowing the battle was over.

Genji watched as his brother made his escape, right before the others reached the top of the stairs. They all swarmed Genji and a few saw Hanzo climb over the wall.

" _Kuso_ " Genji swore in a low tone, unable to bring his brother to the light. Reinhardt placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, comforting the cyborg.

Lucio and Mercy aided Mccree back to consciousness. Mccree sat up and shook his head, removing the blur from his vision. They helped him up and he picked up his hat and placed it on his head. Mccree looked at the dead bodies below them all, taking note of the dozens of arrows impaled in the soldiers.

"Your brother's got a hell of an aim. You know that?"

Genji nodded slowly, still looking out the window "Yes...yes he does"

"Now what?" Lucio asked

"Talon wouldn't come here without a reason, they have to be plotting something" Zarya told him.

Reinhardt nodded in agreement and the team slowly ventured through the large castle. They cleared every room, carefully entering for fear there was an ambush of some sorts. They checked every nook and cranny only to find nothing. Pharah flew to the roof to check and see if anything was above them.

"Nothing. There aren't even Talon drop ships" Pharah informed them over the radio.

"Genji, does anything look...different here" Reinhardt asked as they continued to clear rooms.

"No. It is just as I remembered. It's all the same"

They all stopped and pondered what this could possibly mean. Why would Talon come to a popular landmark in the middle of Hanamura and merely inhabit it? No storage of weapons. No construction of vehicles. No source of intel. Nothing

" _Attention all Overwatch agents: Watchpoint Gibraltar has been infiltrated by Talon forces. Repeat: Watchpoint Gibraltar has been infiltrated by Talon forces"_ The robotic voice of Athena informed everyone over the radio.

Their hearts skipped a beat as they all began to process what Athena had told them. They all exchanged glances, trying to confirm what they heard with one another. It was silence for a few moments.

Mccree the his hat on the ground as hard as he could. "This was a distraction!" He yelled in realization. Everyone looked at him and there was more silence

"Woah what are you talking about" Lucio asked worried, his heart rate increasing

Mccree ran a hand through his hair and paced around. "They knew. Talon knew we'd all come here, leaving Gibraltar open for attack" Pharah answered for the cowboy

"That's absurd. Why would Talon leave soldiers here with no way of escaping" Angela asked

"Do you really think they care about a few soldiers? They're expendable, Angela" Mccree told her sternly.

Angela thought about it then her head quickly jolted up and she gasped "Winston!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they realized Winston was the only one there, as well as a few infantry.

"Well, Winston fended off an attack from Talon before, surely he can do it again right?" Reinhardt said

"He barely survived and this attack is too well planned just for a few soldiers and Reaper." Pharah said

"What are we waiting for then? Come on!" Lucio shouted and speed boosted them back to the ship

"Hopefully (your name) and Lena got the call" Angela said quietly

Winston was typing on his computer, watching the news. He was searching for some other Overwatch agent to recruit. Whether it be a survivor from the golden years of Overwatch or someone new and young. He often did this in his free time. Overwatch as well as the world could always use more heroes.

However, with the Talon Intel in Winston's possession, thanks to Jack Morrison, the gorilla scientist has been looking through all of the files, studying them, thinking of some move Overwatch could make. But with the comparison of numbers between Talon and Overwatch, almost all attacks Winston had planned he predicted would be failure. Either Overwatch needed numbers, or their skill had to increase substantially

"Winston, I regret to inform you that I have detected Talon soldiers off the perimeter of Gibraltar" Athena told him

Winston's heart skipped a beat and he paused a moment. He typed on his keyboard and pulled up the cameras. Surely enough, Talon drop ships were arriving in a fleet above the horizon. This was a full scale invasion.

Winston turned on the few remaining anti air turrets on the Watchpoint. He watched as they fired away and he adjusted his glasses

"Athena, alert all Overwatch agents that Talon has invaded Gibraltar!"


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the late upload, I was gone all weekend and thats the time i work on this story the most. Hopefully i made up for it by making it a longer chapter. I must say, I do like this one. Enjoy

* * *

" _Attention all Overwatch agents: Watchpoint Gibraltar has been infiltrated by Talon forces. Repeat: Watchpoint Gibraltar has been infiltrated by Talon forces"_

You and Lena were sitting on her couch in the middle of a usual make out session. She sat on your lap, curled in a little ball wearing your sweatshirt and one of her many pairs of Union Jack underwear. Her hands were in the sleeves of the sweatshirt that was obviously too big for her and she held your face with both hands as you held her in your lap.

Athena's voice emanated from both your phones simultaneously that were on the coffee table before you. Both of you pulled away from each other slowly and looked at the phones, processing what the A.I. just said.

You looked back at each other and quickly jumped off the couch. You ran to the door and put your shoes on, but Lena blinked to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" you yelled to her in the other room

"I need to change!"

"Do it in the ship! We don't have time"

She blinked to the door next to you. She only had on her goggles, her accelerator and her panties. She was holding her leggings, jacket, gloves and a bra. You stared at her for a moment, about to say something but closed your mouth. She slipped on her white athletic shoes and blinked out the door to the roof of the apartment where the aircraft was.

You ran up the stairs to catch up to Lena. By the time you got to the roof, the ship was already started up, Lena still naked in the cockpit setting everything up. She took off once you got in and as per usual, she set it on autopilot. She began to quickly slip on her leggings, hopping around on one foot as she stuck her leg in the tight bright clothing. Then she finessed her jacket on under her accelerator, an action that she has gotten proficient at. Finally, she put her gloves on and loaded her pulse pistols

You began unchanging and putting on your usual dark blue tactical jacket and vest, hemmed with orange at the seams as well as a pair of lightweight boots. Everything was located in a compartment on the ship, along with a small arsenal. Lena put a hand on your shoulder and stopped you

"Wot are you doing"

"I'm not going to fight in shorts and a T-shirt"

"You're not _gonna_ fight at all. You're hurt" She told you, concern in her voice

You laughed a little "I'm not arguing with you about this" you said whilst still getting ready

"I don't want you to get hurt even more"

You placed your hands on her shoulders "I appreciate your concern. But I'm not going to stand on the sidelines"

"Look at you. You can't even walk!" She said as you limped to the arsenal and grabbed a rifle.

You looked at her and put the rifle back and picked up a sniper "There. I don't move much when I snipe" you said with a smirk

She put her hands on her hips "This isn't funny (Your name). Wot if something happens and you can't get away and I can't get to you. I don't...I don't want to lose you"

"Listen, if it's true that there's an invasion on Gibraltar, then I'm not just going to watch it unfold. Waiting for you to get back is not an option. Ok?"

She looked at you with the same worried face for a few moments then she nodded and sat down. She watched as you loaded the rifle, placed a pistol at your waist, and gathered additional ammo to put on your vest. She bounced her leg up and down anxiously and continuously shifted her seating position. You however remained calm as you flipped your butterfly knife around your fingers. You had to be calm. If Lena saw you were just as worried as her, then she'd surely freak out

You could hear a pin drop aboard the ship. The only sound was the quiet humming of the aircraft's state of the art engine. Lena blankly stared off, biting her lip. You looked over at her and sheathed your knife, placing it in a pocket on your chest. You had no clue if things were going to be alright. A Talon attack on the one sole Overwatch Outpost remaining. You wondered if the other agents had returned from their mission, you hoped that they had.

You remembered the mission debriefing took place last night. It took a few hours to get to Hanamura, so their arrival would've been really early in the morning. The question of how long the mission took remained. It was afternoon now, so it could go either way. One thing was for sure and it's that this was the longest trip back to Gibraltar ever

Winston's heart pounded as he watched all of the Talon soldiers repel from their ships. An Overwatch soldier managed to blow one up with a rocket launcher. Seeing this, Winston had hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe Overwatch could fend off this attack. These thoughts were quickly shattered when he saw the mass number of Talon ships arriving over the horizon.

Winston quickly walked over to his computer and began typing. He backed up every file Gibraltar had and sent them to Ecopoint Antarctica. Worst comes to worst, the agents and himself will just have to deal with the cold. He hated thinking about the fact that he had to back up the files. The scientist surely was optimistic, but he was reasonable. This battle was not in favor of Overwatch.

Winston looked down to the lower level in his lab. He jumped down and made his way to his armor stocked with a jump pack. He touched it lightly, feeling the smooth white metal he hadn't worn in so long. He unhooked it from its chains that displayed it and put it on. He rolled his shoulders, getting used to the heavy piece of armor. He picked up his tesla gun and made it release a few sparks of lightning, making sure it was working

The gorilla opened the door of his lab and heard the booming sounds of gunfire from each side. He rolled his neck and took a deep breath before jumping high into the air and landed on a group of Talon. All attention was directed to the gorilla that was causing chaos, allowing the Overwatch soldiers to take out the Talon ones.

Winston smacked the enemies with his massive fist, causing them to be thrown around all around the island. Those who dared to get close enough were shocked with the weapon designed and created by Winston himself. He absorbed all shots taken whether it be from his snow white metallic armor or his natural, primal, tough skin.

Winston lead the charge with his troops. He would jump ahead and engage while the soldiers kept their distance to get good shots. Even though the infantry was nowhere near the skill of the heroes, they were still adept enough to combat Talon. They were the leftover UN soldiers that had the same viewpoints as Winston. They answered the recall along with the field agents and they have been serving Overwatch illegally

As Overwatch fended off wave after wave of enemies, a dark mist floated through the Talon soldiers and past Winston into the group of Overwatch. It flowed elegantly, weaving through person after person. Talon's eyes were not diverted, but the Overwatch infantry stopped firing and watched the wave of black appear in their backlines. As soon as the mist floated past Winston, his eyes widened

"Run!" he yelled and jumped into the air, away from everyone

Some heeded the warning of the gorilla and took cover, but others were so focused and curious about the dark cloud that they watched it move to the center of themselves. The mist coalesced into a figure clad in black who immediately drew his weapons after forming

"Die! Die! Die!" the Reaper yelled as he spun around in circles, randomly firing his shotguns all about.

Those who had the misfortune of being caught in the whirlwind were obliterated by the harbinger of death. Reaper threw his empty guns on the ground and pulled out two loaded ones and advanced on the Overwatch soldiers. The ones that tried to run were quickly caught by the wraith and received a shotgun blast to the chest.

Reaper was like a lion on the prowl. Anyone he saw was swiftly disposed of. He was making quick work of Overwatch and most, if not all hope was gone for the depleting soldiers.

Winston jumped on the mercenary, staggering him. Once Reaper regained his footing, he fought through the shock of Winston's gun and unloaded his own guns to the head of the gorilla. Winston covered his face and backed up. He tried to jump away, but Reaper shifted into his wraith form and caught up quickly and continued his onslaught. Winston was cornered against one of the many burning buildings. Reaper threw his guns on the ground and pulled out new ones, walking closer to the gorilla

"Hey! That's not very nice, Gabe!"

Reaper's head turned and saw the blinking Tracer around him. He groaned and held one gun out to her and the other still on the injured Winston. He fired at the girl, but she merely blinked away from it and she laughed

"Aww, Gabe, you used to be so much better" She quipped

He growled and aimed both of his gonna at her and fired away. She blinked around him, avoiding the oncoming bullets and she laughed and laughed. When Reaper was empty, she blinked behind him right next to his ear

"Hi!"

He quickly turned and attempted to punch her, but of course, she blinked away. He pulled out a new pair of guns and growled. "You little pest!"

He predicted the forward blink and prematurely shot in the direction. His prediction was correct and Tracer landed right into the hail of bullets. She fell down with a groan and held her bleeding side. Reaper walked slowly to her and she went wide eyed and went back in time, recalling to a point where she wasn't shot. As she was gone from the timeline for a brief moment, Reaper turned around and winded up. Right as she reappeared, he delivered a crushing blow to the Brit and she fell down again.

"So predictable" He taunted as he walked closer to her

Suddenly, a clip of bullets was unloaded into Reaper. He staggered and through the dark smoke of the building, you emerged and continued to fire at him. Reaper backed up and dropped to his knee. Once your clip was gone, you drew your knife and rushed him. The two of you engaged in a quick fist fight, each taking turns throwing punches and slashes at the other. You dodged around his blows and repeatedly slashed and stabbed him, but when he hit you, he hit you hard

You stumbled backwards and did a back roll before rushing him again. You ducked below his blow when you ran at him, then grappled his waist, lifted the tall wraith up slightly, and slammed him on the ground. You quickly stood up and pulled out your pistol and aimed it at his head, breathing heavily. He leaned on one forearm and looked up at you, holding his side.

He menacingly cackled and you stared at him confused "You're the boy from (your city)" He spoke in his raspy voice. "Not bad kid, not bad"

Lena ran up next to you and stared down at Reaper and smiled. "Ha! You lost your touch, Gabe"

He looked over to Lena slowly and breathed out his nose in slight laughter. "It only took three of you"

"I 'member when you could take on 5" the Brit taunted. Your gun was still aimed at his head, not taking any chances with the former strike commander.

"Is that so?" he said ominously in his deep and altered voice

Lena frowned, trying to understand what he meant. Reaper turned into black mist again. As he did, you fired a few shots, but it was no use, for he was invulnerable in his wraith form. He weaved through Lena's legs and fled the scene.

"Lena, do not let him get away!" Winston yelled holding his side

She nodded and followed the quick trail of smoke by repeatedly blinking. You rushed over to Winston and helped him up. "You might want to sit this one out" you told him, who was clearly injured

"I should be telling you that" He said with a smile as he adjusted his glasses.

You returned the smile and looked at all the destruction before you. Fire was blazing atop most, if not all buildings on Gibraltar. The sound of crackling fire was drowned out by the gun shots and explosions from each side. Dark grey smoke polluted the walkways.

"It'll be a miracle if we can get out of here alive" you said

Winston nodded "Come. They need our help" Both of you joined the assault. Winston continued to lead the charge, but now he had a skilled agent watching his back.

Lena continued to follow Reaper. He was swift in his wraith form, swifter than Lena had expected. She followed him through one of the many control centers of Gibraltar. As they exited the room, a sniper bullet whizzed past Lena's face. Luckily she had blinked out the door, lest her head would have been gone. She immediately blinked back into the room and took cover.

"Sniper here! I'm pinned down!" She yelled into her radio, a slight sound of panic in her voice

"You're the only one that can close. We'll take care of Reaper" you told her

Reaper was slightly peering into the door of the control room Lena was in. He was just about to draw her out so Windowmaker could get a clear shot. You took a sniper rifle from one of the infantry and aimed at Reaper. You'd aim for Widow, if only you could see her. So, you figured you'd buy Lena some time. However, right when you shot, Reaper's torso twisted, dodging the shot that was aimed at the head. He looked directly into your scope and took his thumb and imitated the action of slitting his throat. Then he disappeared, teleporting to an unknown location.

You dropped the scope from your eye and handed it back to the soldier. "Uhh I think you're good to attack, Lena" you told her, a little paranoid of where Reaper might be.

She took a deep breath and blinked out the door again, the sniper shot, but this time Lena saw where the bullet came from and she recalled back into the room.

"Ha! Gotcha!" she exclaimed before running up the stairs to a long balcony like structure before the hangar. She blinked across it and found Widowmaker still scoped in on one knee. Lena smirked and blinked over to her, kicking Widow's kiss out of her hands, knocking it off the balcony.

Widow gritted her teeth and threw a punch at Lena, but she dodged it and pushed the sniper into the wall. This time Lena tried to punch Widow, but it was caught and she twisted Lena's arm around her back, causing her to yelp in pain. Lena kicked the assassin's ribs, freeing herself and the two began to exchange blows

You and Winston ran up the walkway and you patted him quickly on the shoulder "Look! It's Lena" you said pointing up to the balcony, watching the two women go at it. It was almost like a dance. A very violent and hateful dance, yet it was graceful at the same time. The two fighting styles flowed together. Widowmaker's was swift and majestic, and Lena's was quick and aggressive

You snapped out of your trance and you ran to the stairs to the balcony, not before Reaper coalesced behind you suddenly and he bashed your head against the wall of the building and fired at Winston's back. The impact from the high damage shotguns caused Winston's jump pack to explode on the armor. The gorilla turned around and swatted the wraith away. Reaper rolled backwards to recover. You groggily got up and ran to cover. You and Winston continued to combat Reaper who weaved through your shots and tanked the ones that you hit. Although Winston couldn't jump high nor far, he was still able to harass Reaper aggressively.

Widowmaker delivered a hard kick to Lena, causing her to slam against the wall of the balcony. Widow dropped off the balcony and simultaneously placed her grappling hook on it. She gently floated down and picked up her rifle. When she attempted to zip back up to the top, she noticed her hook had fallen next to her. She looked up and Lena was waving with a smirk. Lena drew her pistols and opened fire. Widow hooked onto the doorway that led to the hangar and got to cover

Lena looked around and blinked into the upper doorway that also led to the hangar. She had lost the blue skinned woman amidst the chaos inside. She groaned in annoyance and blinked down to the battlefield and took out the Talon soldiers that were advancing on the Overwatch ones

"I'm on fire!" she exclaimed after bombing a group of soldiers with a pulse bomb

Lena looked around again, searching for the sniper. She blinked out of the hangar on the other side she had come from, past all of the soldiers. She looked high and low all the way to the edge of Gibraltar where there was no battle going on.

As you and Winston were fighting Reaper, you saw a large platoon of victorious Talon soldiers rushing up the ramp to where all three of you were. You swore to yourself behind cover and pulled out a flashbang.

"Winston, watch out!" you yelled as you threw it at the group of soldiers who were locked and loaded.

Winston covered his eyes and the flash went off, stunning Reaper and the soldiers. You and Winston had the same idea and you both ran into the hangar. As you rushed last the battle, you and Winston took out the soldiers from behind. As you regrouped with the few remaining Overwatch soldiers, you grabbed one of the soldiers who had a rocket launcher by the torso

"Take that ship down!" You yelled as you pointed at the large Overwatch drop ship that was being hung in the hangar for maintenance.

"But sir-"

"Do it! Overwatch is gone over there, block them off!"

He nodded and went down on one knee. He shot the heavy-duty gun at the straps that held the ship up. Upon the collision, the top of the ship exploded and began slowly falling to the floor. The sound of screeching metal was accompanied by the sparks of the grinding. It was almost as if time slowed down as you watched the makeshift barricade being put into place. The ship tumbled into a stack of crates, causing loud thuds. The hangar echoed at the sound of the drop ship hitting the ground. A few aggressive Talon soldiers had the misfortune of being crushed by the falling ship. Your moment of triumph was cut short when you saw the soldiers find different routes to get to you, Winston, and the few soldiers.

"Go! We'll hold them off" You yelled to the squad of soldiers. Winston had the same idea and he placed down a barrier projector, allowing you to fire behind a shield.

Lena groaned in aggravation. Her one job was to take care of the sniper that seemingly disappeared with one grappling hook. She holstered her weapons and looked around at the devastation. Had there not been a massive battle going on, she would've broken down. The place she called home for many years was being torn apart in front of her very eyes.

The dark smoke coming from the massive fires on top of the buildings clouded the horizon. The area where she stood was the least touched battleground. She was at the edge of Gibraltar, right above one of the main control centers. Now this isn't to say that this area was undamaged, because with the use of highly explosive weaponry, buildings were on the verge of collapsing. The walkways were torn up, rubble all about. This was not a sight Lena had ever intended to see

As she was about to blink down to the hangar where she could hear gunshots, but not see due to the smoke, the small group of infantry rushed up to her and she looked at the panting men confused

"Wot is goin on? Where's (your name) and Winston?" she asked frantically

"The hangar...He told us... to go" One spoke up, speaking in between breaths

Lena felt like hitting the soldiers for listening to you. An injured soldier and an immobile gorilla versus Talon. She became mad at you and Winston for giving them such orders that was a clear death sentence. Her anger turned to grief as she realized it _was_ a death sentence

Lena was about to blink down to the battle, but an Overwatch dropship landed before them. The first to rush over was Angela who gave Lena a quick, tight hug

"Oh Lena, I'm so glad you're safe. Where are-"

"They're down there! Taking on basically all of Talon. C'mon, we have to help!"

The rest of the agents grouped up with one another. Once Lena was satisfied with her small army she had, she took a step towards the smoke covered pathway that led to the hangar. As if on cue, an explosion that rocked the entire island erupted. The explosion happened right in front of Lena. The force of it knocking her onto the ground. Her vision was blurred as she laid there for a few moments, the others rushing over to help her up. All she could think about in her dazed state was you and Winston being caught in the explosion

From behind the barrier, you took out soldier after soldier. The ones that gained high ground to the ones that emerged from underground past the living spaces. Some even managed to climb on top of the toppled drop ship. Those who managed to rush you and Winston from in the barrier were shocked by the electrifying weapon owned by the ape. The whole while, shots were being taken and absorbed by the barrier. It began to crack more and more as the fight went on.

You noticed from the balcony far away, Widowmaker had her gun honed in on you, waiting for the barrier to break to take her shot. You also noticed Reaper climbed on top of the collapsed ship and he stared you down while all the other soldiers walked and fired at the bubble.

You cursed loudly as you realized the barrier was going to break soon and you'd have a whole army firing at you. You emptied your last clip of your rifle and heard the clicking of empty ammo in your gun. You threw it down and pulled out your pistol, continuing your aggressive defense.

Winston sighed from inside the bubble, setting down his gun. He put a finger up to his, activating his radio "Athena...commence self-destruct sequences in Sectors A through F"

You stopped firing for a brief moment. You remembered Sector A marked Winston's lab and Sector F being a control center past the hangar. The hangar being Sector E. You ran this memory over and over, trying to understand what Winston was doing. You were almost out of ammo and his jump pack was destroyed.

"Woah Winston, what are you doing. We can't make it past Sector F on foot before the explosion"

"I know."

"Confirmation to activate self-destruct sequences in sectors A through F?" Athena asked

There was slight hesitation from the gorilla "Yes"

"Self-destruct sequences activated in 2 minutes" She replied

You looked back at him for a moment before firing again at the Talon soldiers, panic in your expression "Athena, grant (your full name) authorization codes to all Overwatch databases and facilities" Winston said

Your eyes widened and your heart skipped a beat. You stopped firing and looked at him "No no no no. Winston...don't do this"

"Ecopoint Antarctica, go there" He replied ignoring you

"Winston stop. We can get out of this!"

He took off his glasses and handed them to you "Keep her safe" He said with a smile and his hand on your shoulder. You looked up to him, trying to find words to say

When he took his hand off your shoulder, he let out a primal roar. His body glowed a dark red hue and his eyes were electrified in a bright yellow. He stood upright and picked you up, launching you out of the hangar and past the control center.

Widowmaker and Reaper recognized what was happening and they rushed out of the hangar while the Talon soldiers continued to fight. Widowmaker held onto Reaper as she launched her grappling hook onto the edge of a Talon dropship, getting them both to safety

As soon as you tumbled across the walkway, every building up to the control room past the hangar blew up in a mass explosion. You felt the heat of the explosion singe one side of your face. You stood up slowly, your ear was ringing and all you saw was the rubble and smoke all around you. Time seemingly stopped as you wondered if this was a dream, a nightmare more so. You blinked a few times, trying to revert your vision from its blurry state. You fully stood upright, clenching your side. Everything hurt but you began to limp your way to what you thought was the area of Gibraltar that hadn't seen the full extent of the devastation

Unbeknownst to you, Lena was on the other side of the smoke. She stood up with the help of Angela and stared into the destruction. Her mouth was gaping open and she didn't know what to do. Her optimistic side told her there was a chance that you two were alive. Her realist side said that no one could've survived that blast. She felt like crying, but no tears came out.

She stared into the dark grey smoke and the dust, trembling as she stared into the unknown. Suddenly, your silhouette in the smoke was seen by all. You limped through the dust, clutching your side. You looked like a legend as you emerged from the smoke, like something one would see on a movie poster. But this was no movie, it was all too real.

"(Your name)!" Lena shouted when she saw you were alive. She blinked over to you and clutched you tighter than she ever had before. After a long embrace, she pulled away and looked behind you "Where's Winston?"

You couldn't look her in the eye. You looked over the horizon past all the agents her shared expressions of worry. The slight smile Lena had was gone and she stared at you, wanting an answer. "(Your name)...where is he?" You could sense she knew the answer, but she didn't want to be right

You remained silent. You looked down and pulled out Winston's glasses, letting everyone see. There were a few small gasps as everyone stared at the object you were holding. Lena covered her mouth and her lip began to quiver, tears welling up in her eyes. She hugged you and buried her face into your torso, her loud sobs muffled. You stared off again and wrapped an arm around her waist, the other still clenching the pair of glasses.

" _Keep her safe"_

His final words echoed in your mind and you held Lena tighter.

McCree took his hat off and wrapped an arm around Angela who began to cry into her hands. The rest grimly looked to the ground, mourning the loss of their dear friend

After a long time of no sound besides the crackling of the fire all around, Lena let go of you, knowing she can't hold onto you forever although she wished she could. She sniffled and took off her goggles to wipe her eyes.

"This is your fault, girl" Zarya said suddenly and aggressively. She took a few steps closer to Lena whilst pointing a finger at her

Lena shrunk down and took a few steps backwards as the muscular woman took steps forward. Lena held her hands in front of herself, trembling with fear from the much larger Russian. Her big hazel eyes were all puffy from crying onto you. She looked up at Zarya innocently, backing down. You stepped in between them and Lena stood behind you. She held your arm and only peaked her eyes out from behind your back to see what was happening.

"How is this her fault?" You said equally aggressively. Everyone looked up and watched you two.

"Had she not been with you, we would've been able to complete the mission faster without having to wait for the omnic's brother to save us" Zarya said towering over you. Genji's head darted her way at the mention of himself.

"With that logic, it's Jesse's fault for not getting his shots off from the high ground" Pharah spoke

McCree put his hat back on and glared at the younger woman. "I'm not the one who can't stay on the battlefield for now than two seconds without getting shot"

"Woah guys chill. It's no one's fault" Lucio said

"Step off, Lucio" McCree told him

Instantly, everyone began to yell over top of everyone. Accusations were being thrown around left and right. You had to defend yourself and Lena once either of your names were mentioned. She remained standing behind you, just barely peeking her head out. All noises previously present were replaced with the sound of yelling. Even someone as calm and collected as Genji reverted to his youthful mindset once he was accused. As you all were arguing, you felt Lena's grip on your arm disappear. You looked behind yourself and noticed she was gone. You saw her sitting at the edge of the cliff. You left the heated argument and walked over to her

You sighed "Are you alright" you asked, brows still furrowed due to your agitated state

She picked her head up out of her hands and looked out into the horizon "She's right. I should've been there to help. They could've completed the mission much faster with me"

"Are you serious?!"

She looked at you "What?"

"You're blaming yourself for this?!"

"Why are you getting mad at me" she asked softly

"Because you always do this, Lena! Slipstream, not your fault. Mondatta's death, not your fault. This, not your fault! You blame yourself for every bad thing that happens! Why? Why do you do this to yourself?" You didn't even realize you were shouting at her

"I don't know...I... I don't know" She said in the same tone, not liking being yelled at

You scoffed "I don't know what to tell you, Lena. You keep blaming yourself for things you didn't do"

She stood up and faced you with a scowl. Not her playful and jokingly scowl she does when she's annoyed. This one was for real. There was genuine anger behind it.

"Well at least I own up to the things I do"

"What are you talking about"

"'Oh, I didn't kiss Widowmaker. Blah blah blah. It wasn't _my_ fault'. Sound familiar (your name)?"

"You're still on that?"

"Yeah. I am. Since we're arguing about every little thing we don't like about each other, I figured I'd bring it up" She snapped at you with a snarky tone

"This isn't a 'little thing'. You do this with everything, then you get sad, then I comfort you and the process repeats!"

"Oh sorry to bother you when I'm upset. It's not like you're supposed to do that like a boyfriend should do or anything!"

You groaned in aggravation "That's not what I meant! I'm trying to help you here"

"Help? We'll you're doing a real bang up job."

"You…" You stopped yourself and took a deep breath "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't blame yourself for" You said calmer but a hint of aggravation still remained

"I shouldn't blame myself? Ok then, maybe I'll take your advice. _You_ were the one that got injured for a dumb reason. _You_ were the one that was with Winston last. Is this better (your name)? Do you like being blamed for this?"

"Don't pin this on me. I'm trying to calm us both down"

"No no no no no. You started this argument (your name)! C'mon then, argue with me. Like you say all the time 'don't bottle up your emotions'. Or is it you know I'm right and you're the one who's full of rubbish" She poked your chest aggressively at the end of her spiel.

You grabbed her finger and moved it away from your chest. "Watch yourself, Oxton"

"Oooo 'Oxton' I'm so scared what ever will you do. Wait! Don't tell me...you're gonna hurt all my friends and break their arms, right?"

"Would you quit bringing up the past"

"No! Welcome to my life (your name), where I relive all my regretful moments all day long!"

You grunted again, aggravated that you even started this argument. You began to open your mouth, but you were interrupted

"No! Don't say anything! Don't do anything! Just sod off!" She yelled and she turned her back towards you with her arms crossed

"You have the audacity to speak to me like that? I do everything for you, Lena. Everything! I do the things you don't want to do. I say the things you don't want to say. I'm there for you all the time!" you yelled to her back

She turned around quickly "Then why aren't you here for me now?!" She showed back at you, this time her eyes began to well up

You opened and closed your mouth a few times trying to find words to say, but nothing came out. She turned around again and waved you off before sitting back down on her ledge again

"Go…" She said softly

Reaper handed the tactical binoculars back to his soldier aboard the Talon dropship. Widowmaker looked at him, trying to figure out if the man saw something in favor of Talon. Reaper laughed ever so slightly as he turned away from her and took his seat aboard the aircraft. Widow smirked, confirming that Reaper saw the Overwatch members tear each other apart.

You looked back to the group of Overwatch agents continuing to argue. You looked back at Lena who was sitting down and you sighed. You quickly walked over to the group, pulled out your sidearm, and fired 3 rounds into the air. Everyone stopped shouting and they looked at you. Even Lena's ears pricked up wanting to hear what you had to say after she was startled by the gunshots

"What are we doing?" you said after you got everyone to look. "We're not getting anywhere arguing with one another"

McCree walked up to you and put a hand on your shoulder "You know what, partner, you're right. We're not getting anywhere. So, if you need me, I'll be in Texas. Probably in a bar somewhere" He said as he walked away from the crowd.

"So you're going to give up just like that? All of you?" There was silence and McCree stopped walking away and turned around

"Winston wouldn't want this. He didn't die just so Overwatch could disband" You continued and there was more silence that followed.

"What are we supposed to do then? Gibraltar is gone" Zarya said

"Ecopoint Antarctica. That's where Winston told me to go" You told them

"S'pose we do get there. Then what? None of us has any clue what Talon is up to. We just did what Winston told us to do" McCree added

"We need a leader, a coordinator, something." Angela told you

You shrugged and couldn't find words. It was true, what were you all to do without someone to lead.

"It's obvious innit?"

Everyone turned, including you, to see Lena standing behind you. Everyone stared at her with a questioning look. There was silence as she looked at everyone and they looked back, no one, not even you, understanding her

"What's obvious, Lena?" Angela finally asked

"Well...it's (your name) ...He's our leader"

Everyone looked at each other and thought about it. One after another, each agent began to smile as they began to realize Lena was right. You, however, was stunned at the proposal. You looked back to her and she mouthed "I'm sorry" whilst everyone was thinking

"I... I don't know" you said breaking the silence

"You spent more time coordinating with Winston than any one of us" Angela

"Not to mention you gotta hell of an aim" McCree said with a smirk

"See! I know you can do it! Wot do ya say luv?" The Brit next to you said

You looked around and saw everyone's smiling faces, hopeful smiling faces at that. Some looked anxious to hear your response. You thought about it in silence for a few moments. Eventually, you looked to the ground and laughed with a nod. Everyone cheered simultaneously. Lena hugged you and whispered "I'm sorry" into your ear. After everyone was done cheering, Reinhardt picked you up with ease and placed you on his shoulder, everyone smiling. There was another cheer that echoed throughout Gibraltar.

You are the leader of Overwatch

* * *

I don't like it when you and Lena fight ;_; But i did feel the need to include that sequence. Anyway, I know what some of you are thinking, no this is not the last chapter. If i had to guess, this story is going to end with around 20-25 chapters, so hopefully thats some good news for you all, something to take away the sting of Winston dying ;_; The thing i hate most about a lot of fanfics is that they are predictable, so i'm trying to be as unpredictable as possible, hopefully i was successful. Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17: Shorts I

So throughout the writing of this story, various ideas of little cute scenes pop into my head randomly. Sometimes I cannot always fit them in because it doesn't flow with the story very well, until now. This chapter is just a combination of a couple of scenarios that I have thought of but could never put in. Let me know what you think of this style of chapter because I will mostly likely make one or two more of these. I hope you like them

* * *

 _Hot Summer Day_

You exited the training room, a damp towel over your shoulder. A workout with Zarya and Reinhardt is always something to put some hair on your chest. The towel was once soaked in icy cold water but has since turned into lukewarm water due to this damned Gibraltar heatwave. Overwatch is no longer funded by the UN, so Winston had to make some budget cuts, one of them being reduced air conditioning. You had never really noticed until this day.

You walked through the doors that led outside, expecting some sort of cooler temperature than what was inside the gym. You groaned when you realized your expectations were too high. The afternoon rays of sun beat down on you as you walked down the walkways of Gibraltar. The only relief you got was when you walked into parts of shade from the buildings covering the sunshine.

While you were walking, you saw a blue streak flash in the corner of your eye. Your head darted to it and it instantly disappeared. You smirked and changed your course to follow the blue streak. It led you to the cliffside covered in shade.

Lena sat with her bare feet dangling off the edge of the cliff. She had a sports bra and short shorts and her hair was spiky as per usual. She sat with a large smile as she stared at her vanilla waffle cone coated with sprinkles. She took a big lick off the top and crunched on the sprinkles then smiled again.

You grinned and took a seat next to her in the shade. Your back rested on the cool rocky wall, instantly feeling relieved. Lena looked at you and waved before licking her ice cream again. You waved slightly and rested your eyes for a few moments. She drifted off and placed her head on your shoulder before instantly picking it back up

"Ewww. You're all sweaty"

You nodded and took a deep breath "Yeah...that happens when you work out with Zarya on a scorching hot day"

She giggled and took another lick of her ice cream. You looked down at it. "Let me have a lick" You told her

She leaned closer to you and licked your cheek once and looked at you with a smile. You gave her a look that questioned her actions and she began to laugh.

You shook your head "Why?"

She giggled again "Oh come on. We've done nastier things than that" She winked at you

You opened your mouth, but no words came out so you shut it. You swiped the waffle cone from her hand and took a lick

"Hey!" She punched you in the arm

You gave the ice cream back to her after taking one (or two) lick(s). You laughed when she stuck her tongue out at you after receiving the cone again "I just wanted a lick. Is that so much to ask for?"

She just 'said' "Hm" quickly and returned to eating the dessert.

You two sat in silence for a while. You just stared off the cliffside and looked at the beautiful sea before you, occasionally drifting off but unable to fully go to sleep because of the heat.

"So...I can't take this heat and I'm guessing you can't either" Lena said biting into the cone

You nodded with your eyes closed. "C'mon, I wanna show you something" She said standing up.

You reluctantly stood up and slowly followed Lena. She blinked forward then looked back seeing how slow you were then she blinked back and began tugging on your arm. You almost tripped from the sudden pull and she laughed. She led you down a small and hidden pathway that was close to the water. On one side of you was the high cliff side and the other was water. The pathway descended down closer to the water. She pulled your hand and was laughing all the way down, saying things like "C'mon!" and "Let's go!"

You got to sea level eventually and she let go of your hand. It was an almost flat slab of rock where the water washed up on it. It was practically like a beach where the sand is replaced by rock. You never noticed how clear the water was before. You could see the soil below the water as well as the increase of depth the farther you went from the Rocky beach.

As you were staring at the secluded part of Gibraltar that you never noticed before, Lena began stripping out of her small amount of clothing until she was completely naked. Her thin, stunning body never got old to look at. She put her hands on her hips and smiled at you

"Well, wot are you waiting for?"

You smirked and began taking your sweaty clothes off. As long as you've been here, you've never give swimming in the surrounding body of water, well there's a first for everything. As you were putting your clothes away from the water, Lena shoved you in and you fell to the ground in the water on your butt.

You probably would've been mad if not for the fact that the water felt great against your bare body. She laughed and jumped over you into the water, splashing you.

She emerged and spit water out of her mouth like a fountain. You smiled at her and moved out deeper into the water, enabling you to swim freely. Lena followed you with a doggy paddle swim. When you got out deep enough where she couldn't stand, she began to hold onto you too keep herself up. It looked like she was struggling a bit

You smiled at her "Do you not know how to tread water?"

"I'm not much of a swimmer, luv" She said still holding onto you

You pulled her closer to the shore so she could stand. You two floated around, enjoying the refreshing water on the hot summer day. She practiced treading water and swimming in the shallow end. You watched with a smirk as she tried to figure it out.

She submerged under and swam behind you. She jumped out of the water and hugged your neck from behind you, laughing all the way. She put her cheek on the nape of your neck and stayed there for a few moments, dozing off a little.

Abruptly, Lena splashed you and giggled "Splash fight!"

You covered your face as she bombarded you with water "You're on!"

You two began sending waves of water at each other. Both of you laughing. Upon being hit with one splash, you yelled and covered one of your eyes. Lena immediately stopped and went wide eyed, holding her hand over her mouth. She placed her other on your shoulder

"(Your name)! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

She was interrupted when you sent another wave of water at her. You began to laugh and she smiled at you

"Not bad, luv"

You shrugged "I learn from the best" If course you are referencing Lena's acts she does to tease you that she does fairly often.

She was walking around the beach like area when she tripped on a rock. She fell directly into your arms like it was a movie. You held her up so she could regain her footing, all the while staring into her big and bright brown eyes. You pulled her closer and you two kissed slowly at waist level in the water. You held her chin lightly as you broke apart, holding her head up so she could look at you

She was practically melting in your arms. As if you drained all her confidence from just one spontaneous and romantic move. You looked away from her and up the pathway.

"We should probably head back huh?"

She shook her head snapping out of her trance. "Wot? Nooo they're fine without us. Can't we just stay here?"

You shook your head. "As much as I'd like that, we have things to do" You said as you exited the body of water

Lena made a pouty face and reluctantly followed you out. You used your shirt as a makeshift towel and got dressed again. Lena followed your motions and dried herself off the best you could. She walked next to you as you made your way back up the pathway. You smiled down at her and put an arm around her. Back to work.

 _Golden Weapons_

"(Your name) I really don't get what you are asking of me" Winston told you within his lab

He was tinkering on some technology that you didn't understand. You were wandering about, picking up and looking at all of Winston's projects and tools. You felt like Lena being so fidgety.

"It's not that hard, I just want my weapon imbued with gold" You told him as your were holding up and inspecting a piece of metal.

"But I don't understand why?"

"I think the better question is why not"

He chuckled "It doesn't serve any purpose in battle. Correct?" he said slightly condescending

"...Correct. But there's no disadvantages to it"

Suddenly Lena entered Winston's lab work you two. You both looked to the door and she smiled and waved. You both gave a head nod and she sat cross legged on a table next to you, tuning in on the conversation before her.

"So you want me, who's already pressed for money, to construct an actual gold weapon for no apparent reason?" He said still working on his project in front of him.

"I wouldn't say no reason. There's no doubt it would look really cool"

"But what would be gold. You use a large array of weapons anyway"

You flipped out your butterfly knife and spun it around your fingers a few times casually. Lena watched wide eyed in awe at your technique, as if she was watching fireworks. "I want a knife just like this one, but golden" You told him. Once you stopped flipping the knife, Lena grabbed it from your hands and you let it slip out of your grasp. She began to try to twirl it like you did. "Don't cut yourself" you told her and turned back to Winston

"So it'd be like Genji having gold shuriken or Mccree having a gold revolver? No actual purpose other than it looking better?"

"Exactly!"

Winston laughed as he put down his screwdriver to look at you "I'll tell you what, once you complete 300 missions successfully, I'll construct a golden knife for you"

You groaned "300? Fine, deal"

"Ow!"

Both of you turned to Lena who cut the back of her hand with your knife. Blood was gushing out of the long cut. She watched as it dripped down her forearm. You and the scientist would normally be worried, if only Lena was a normal woman.

Her accelerator lit up and she disappeared for a split second before reappearing in this timeframe. She looked at her now healed hand and smiled. Then she looked at the knife and frowned.

"This thing is stupid"

You grinned at the Brit and took the knife from her. You twirled it a few times then closed it and smirked at her. She scowled at you.

"I told you not to cut yourself."

"You make it look so easy though!"

You headed to the door and Lena followed. You turned back toward Winston "300 successes?"

He smiled and adjusted his glasses "300 successes."

You nodded and left his lab. Lena waved to her good friend and jogged to catch back up to you. She looked at the knife at your waist and snatched it. Before you could grab it from her, she held out her arm away from you and opened it slowly.

"Lemme try just one more time"

 _Lena's the jealous type_

Throughout the lockdown in (your city) the activities you and Lena could do were limited. However, as time passed, the heat that was on Lena died down. People began to lose hope that they were going to find the culprits of the destruction of your city. Not to mention the authorities had better things to do than find the Talon agents that weren't even in the city at the time.

So, you and Lena began to go out more and more. Whether she'd come with you to the store or she'd want to go get something to eat. Of course she still needed to wear one of your sweatshirts as to hide the bright chronal accelerator. Regardless, it was better than staying in your house all day, even if there were plenty of things to do in it.

One particular evening, Lena was getting hungry, but she didn't want snacks nor did you feel like cooking anything. So, you decided to take her to a restaurant. Not necessarily as a date, though you wished it was, but rather the restaurant was known around the city and was never a bad idea.

So she had on her leggings and put on one of your sweatshirts. The accelerator still protruding slightly, but not enough for anyone to immediately notice. You decided to dress in similar casual fashion as to not make her feel under dressed at the somewhat formal restaurant.

In the car, Lena still fiddled with the radio and lights all the way there. Whether it be her child like curiosity was endless, or she was trying to be cute and get your attention, more so the latter. But at the moment, you were naive and still had the mindset of _"Why would Tracer from Overwatch try to get my attention"_. Of course that didn't stop you from catching feelings. Regardless if you knew or not, Lena was falling for you as well.

You got to the restaurant and were seated by an omnic upon arriving. After a while of looking at the menu, a young, blond, attractive waitress arrived at your table with a smile. She introduced herself and asked what you both wanted for your drinks. You told her and the waitress smiled. She took a step away and then stopped herself and turned back to your table

"May I say you two make an adorable couple"

"Oh no no. We're not together" Lena said without hesitation

The waitress gasped and covered her mouth "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

You laughed "It's okay"

She smiled at the words of comfort and turned to Lena "I was going to say, you did a good job" she said to the Brit

You laughed at the compliment as did Lena, but hers was a nervous, forced laugh. The waitress left and brought back your drinks within a minute or so. When she got back, she asked if you were ready to order, so you did. Lena told her what she wanted and the waitress wrote it down

"And for you, uuummm"

"(Your name)" You told her

"(Your name)! Pleasure to meet you" She giggled and held out her hand and you shook, both of you smiling. Lena glared at the waitress, shooting daggers. _Bloody hell that laugh was cute_ Lena thought to herself whilst frowning.

The waitress took your order then left the table. Lena scowled at the woman as she left and kept the same look as her gaze shifted to her drink. You smiled at her as she spun the ice around with her straw

"What?" You asked

She looked at you with an eyebrow raised "Nothing"

You let it go this time and you two began to talk, fiddle on your phones, and sip on your drinks, the usual. Whenever the waitress would pass by your table, she would give you a bright, confident smile. Lena rolled her eyes each time. As she was talking to you, Lena tried to giggle at as many things as she could. Not laugh, but giggle. She knew how much you loved it, and she wanted to keep your attention as much as possible. The waitress came back with your meals and placed them down in front of you two.

She placed a hand lightly on your shoulder "Enjoy your meal (your name)"

"Thank you!" You said with a smile

"And you as well, Miss" She said to Lena as she walked back into the kitchen

Lena gave her a simple nod and glared at her again. You smiled at her again. "There you go again. Do you have something against our waitress?"

She stared at her plate with an almost disgusted look, tearing apart her food. "Oh nooo. She's perfect" Obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"Do you know her from anywhere?"

Lena put down her utensils "So are we just going to talk about our waitress all night long?" she snapped

"No I just-"

"Whatever"

You shook your head and began eating. Lena began to return to her cheery self, mostly because the waitress hadn't walked by in a while. When you were almost done with your meals, she returned smiling as bright as ever.

"Is everything okay? Can I get you anything else?" She was talking to both of you but the questions were directed toward you

Before you could speak up, Lena did for you "We're fine" She said in a rather rude tone. The waitress frowned and nodded, slightly startled, then left again

"Lena!" You scolded her for her behavior

She shrugged "What? We're fine, yeah?"

You began to think then abruptly your jaw dropped. "Oh my god, you're jealous!" you finally realized

She continued to look at her plate and she scoffed "Jealous? Yeah right luv"

You began to laugh "I don't believe this. _The_ Lena Oxton is jealous _"_

She leaned forward over the table "I am not jealous" she said through gritted teeth

"Whatever you say"

She scowled at you and then looked back at her plate, poking at the remaining food rather aggressively. The waitress came back with the check and handed it to you directly. She took your plate and walked over to Lena's side

"Are you finished ma'am?"

"Does it look like I'm finished" She gestured to her plate that still had a few bites left

The waitress looked startled and wasn't sure what to do. "I'm sorry for her. She's a little... grumpy at the moment"

"Not a problem! Please come again"

You thanked her and she left your table. You looked to Lena and she had her arms crossed and was frowning at you. You smiled at her. "I'm 'grumpy'?" She asked

"Well yeah. Look your frowning right now"

"Can you just pay the bill already"

You did just that, but on the bill, the waitress put her phone number and a winking face. You smirked at it.

"Wot's so funny?"

"You're not going to like it" you gave her the bill and she saw the writing on it.

She scoffed and gave it back then crossed her arms and shook her head, frowning. You put the money in the checkbook as well as a tip.

"Whoa why are you tipping her that much" Lena asked a little shocked.

You two began heading to the door "She was a good waitress"

"Of course you think so. 'Enjoy your meal (your name)' 'I hope you come back (your name)' '(your name) (your name) (your name)' Blah blah blah"

You unlocked the car door and pulled out of the parking lot once both of you were in. You laughed at the woman "So you're not at all jealous"

"No!"

"I didn't know you needed my full undivided attention"

"I don't! Hook up with that boiler, shag for all I care" She crossed her arms and stared out the window

You grinned, finding this whole situation amusing "Lena, you're being ridiculous"

"If you take me to dinner, you should talk to _me_. Not the stupid waitress"

"Why do you care if I do, not that I did. It wasn't a date. You said yourself 'we're not together'" Lena tensed up upon realizing you were right. "Besides, you're...irreplaceable. I ordered my food and responded when the very nice waitress talked to me. Simple as that. Did I ignore you at all during the dinner? No." you reassured her

She looked away from the window and to you. "Irreplaceable?"

"Yes. There's not a chance any other woman could be as fun and entertaining as you"

"Really?" She perked up and began to smile

"Yes really"

She looked to the window again still smiling brightly. She traced her finger on the condensation on the window. You just made her night

"But could you at least admit that you're the jealous type?" You said with a smirk

"I am not jealous!"

 _The Broken Vase_

You had just left to go shopping. Lena was still a number one suspect for the crimes against your city, so she remained at your house for the presumably short time you'd be gone. It was just some simple shopping, how long could it be?

It was still only early afternoon when you left. When the door behind you clicked shut, Lena's smile faded and she looked around in your above average house.

"Hm" She murmured as she looked up, down, left, and right

The whole house to herself. That's a little weird huh? Lena just moved in and she's already alone in the house. Lena couldn't complain though. She could've saved a bizarre older man from the now destroyed building and would've been forced to ask him. Thankfully it was a cute boy of the same age as her that Reaper had attacked. _Cute_ , _rich, boy at that, look at this place!_ Lena thought as she slowly walked from room to room, inspecting everything.

She looked at all your fancy furniture and appliances, the luxurious style of the walls and overall set up, the fascinating view of the large wall of windows where you could see the city, as well as the paintings, plants, and other high end decorative items. She walked over to a table in the living room where there rested a large and expensive looking vase that rested atop it.

She inspected it and contemplated picking it up. Her darker side of her won with the thought of "He won't even know I touched it". She spun it around her hands, looking at it from different angles then threw it up in the air and caught it before setting it back on the table it belonged on.

The longer you were gone, the more bored she got. Walking through your house could only keep her busy for so long. She turned on the TV and cycled through practically every channel, but to no avail, she found nothing that interested her. So, she left it on as background noise so she didn't feel so lonely. She made herself a cup of tea, not before looking through each and everyone of your cabinets.

Lena noticed you had your laptop lying on the coffee table and her curious side decided to open it up and see what you were doing on it. She scrolled through your work stuff and occasionally skimmed through it to see what exactly you did at your job. Lena got bored and opened a new window. She smirked to herself and looked at your search browser history. She frowned upon realizing you had not looked up anything inappropriate on the computer, at least not recently.

The lonely Brit placed the laptop back where it belonged and sighed a sigh of boredom. What to do what to do. She did as anyone else would do and played on her phone for a while. Eventually, even that began to get boring, so she began looking for stuff to do.

She went into the master bedroom to try her luck in entertaining herself. wardrobe and looked at all your clothes you had. She nodded approving your fashion choices then began taking clothes out and holding them up to her torso, seeing if she'd ever where any of them. Lazily, she tossed them back in and around the wardrobe instead of hanging them or folding them back up

Then Lena went to your dresser and began smelling all your different colognes and deodorants. She went back and forth between all of them trying to figure out which was her favorite. She also tried on your different hats you had. She laughed as she tried all of them on and in different positions as well and looked in the mirror. Of course for Lena, pictures had to be taken of her wearing the hats, so she did.

Then the time traveler found a large stereo system in the corner of your room. She inspected it and turned it on. She plugged her phone in and played some music. Testing the limits of the speaker, she cranked up the volume. Her music began jamming and she began to sing along with the vocalists. She also began to jump around in a high energy dance around your room. She jumped on the bed like a trampoline as she sang in a mediocre singing voice. But, no one was around to hear her sing, so she could be as bad at singing as she wanted to, even though she didn't try to be bad. After playing a few songs on a high volume, she shut off the speaker and blew her wild, brunette hair out of her eyes

After finding enough preoccupations in your room, Lena went down to your basement and looked through all the junk that was around there. Surely there was something right?

"Ooo!" She exclaimed when she found a group of some of your older sports equipment.

She brought up a golf ball, a golf club, and a soccer ball. This should entertain her for a while, at least. First, she blinked to your kitchen and grabbed a glass cup. She placed it on the ground and began attempting to putt into it. Of course never having played this particular sport before, Lena's posture and form were not up to par (puns) and she repeatedly missed her shots from all angles. Eventually, she got frustrated and hit the ball as hard as she could. Miraculously, it hit the cup and shattered the top of it then bounced off the wall, leaving a small dent.

She gasped and picked up the glass. She frowned and picked up the rest of the broken glass then disposed of it. She even put it under some other garbage so you wouldn't see the broken cup the next time you open the trash can. She washed her hands and picked up the soccer ball with smile.

"Now, a sport I can actually play" She said to herself

She dribbled a little and bounced the ball off her knees and shins. She was nowhere near the skill of Lucio, but she dabbled in soccer. She got some good juggles in and when the ball fell, she'd restart and try to beat her high score. At one point, she accidentally juggled the ball into the air too high. She didn't know what possessed her to wind up and kick the ball when it came back down. It hit the leg of the table that held the vase at a great force. The table rocked and the vase began falling. Lena blinked forward to it and lunged to the ground. Just in the nick of time, she snagged it before it fell to the ground.

Lena placed the vase back on its pedestal and let out a sigh of relief and wiped her brow. She turned away from the vase and put her hands on her hips, letting out a triumphant "Ha!" for saving the day. The only thing is that when she put her hands on her hips, her elbow bumped the vase just hard enough that it collapsed from its position and fell to the floor, shattering immediately

"Awww Rubbish!" Lena shouted as she stared at the many pieces on the ground

She blinked from room to room and eventually found a handheld broom and pan to sweep up the mess. When she had scooped it all up, she looked down at the pile and wondered where she should put these remnants. The angel on her shoulder told her to keep the shattered pieces because you should piece the vase back together and that she should tell you the truth. The devil however said that she needed to dispose of it immediately and never mention a word about it again. She gave in and went with the latter voice of reasoning

She put the vase pieces in the garbage can then she decided to get rid of the garbage bag itself. So with many grunts of struggle, she dragged the bag of trash out of the house and to the curb outside. She blinked back in the house and replaced the bag. Feeling satisfied, she jumped on the couch and took a deep breath. _He'll never even know_ She thought and a snicker followed the devious comment

 _A few hours later…_

"Lena."

"Ya?"

"What did you do to my vase?"

* * *

Why is the butterfly knife the reoccurring weapon of this story? Because they're sick that's why, and you will like it. Let me know what you guys think of these little shorts because I have more ideas. Also, if you do like this, feel free to comment an idea any of you have that would be a little short like these and i may or may not include them. Whether it be like a one on one with a different hero, any fluffy scenario with you and Lena, or even something like Lena and someone else, idk. Anyways, have a wonderful Thanksgiving and enjoy the rest of your week


	18. Chapter 18

You remember the time when life was ever so simple. The time when you knew nothing but thought you knew everything. The time when you thought the world had Talon under control. Damn were you wrong.

The problem is that the world is combating the terrorists as individuals instead of together. That's what Overwatch was, a team that assembled the best in the world. Hell just look at your team now, you have a Brit, German, Russian, American, the list goes on.

It's amazing that one piece of paper could completely change everything. The Petras Act single handedly ruined everything. When Overwatch had free reign to do what they wanted, people were safe. The government is too stupid to realize this. But it's not like you could do anything about it.

Just look at Overwatch now, a fading ember of a once magnificent flame. Your goal now: to rekindle the fire. But the only problem is how. You are the captain of a sinking ship who is operating at an isolated base with little resources available.

Your first order as leader of Overwatch was to send some soldiers to fetch warmer clothing for Ecopoint Antarctica lest all of you die of hypothermia. As well as gather food and drinks. Other expendable infantry was sent to Gibraltar to see if there was any ammunition there. One thing you did realize is that Winston was great at conserving money. When Winston gave you full control over Overwatch, that also meant funding, you had recently realized. He had a considerable amount of money left over from when Overwatch was in its prime.

"Fuck it's cold" You said as you breathed into your hands and rubbed them together. Shortly after exiting the dropship, you and the team scoured the area, looking at their new base of operations. You had accessed the main control center and turned on the heat in the all buildings. It certainly was no Gibraltar, but it had everything needed to thrive and (hopefully) grow.

"We could try making out" Lena quipped in response to your complaint. She walked next to you from building to building in your "tour". You frowned at her, questioning her response. "...and snuggling. That might help" She smiled, showing her brilliant teeth.

You shook your head and pulled her closer to you while you walked in the deep snow. She embraced you as you pulled her closer. You sighed while her head was buried in your chest. "What are we going to do with you"

"You're gonna hug me!" She shouted enthusiastically and hugged you tighter

You smiled and then quickly knocked it off your face. Lena's acting like nothing happened, just a standard protocol base transfer. Damn, why does she do this to herself? One day she is going to burst and it sure as hell won't be pretty. Sure she yelled at you on Gibraltar, but you started that fight. You didn't feel like talking to her about this now.

Athena at the moment was integrating herself into the entire base as she did in Gibraltar. This allows you to access her wherever and whenever, which will certainly come in handy.

You and the Brit explored all Ecopoint Antarctica had to offer. The others did the same, but you were merely split up at the moment. Athena granted all of you access to any building you desired. So, all of you jumped from heat to frigid cold by walking from building to building. Why this place? Out of all the abandon Watchpoints, Winston chooses Antarctica.

All you hear is the crunching of footsteps as you two trudged through the snowy landscape. That and the fierce whistling of the cold wind blowing by your ears. All you wanted to do now was go to bed wrapped up in a cozy blanket surrounded by the warmth of your room. But if course that can't happen because there is always something you have to do. As if on cue…

"(Your name)!" Lucio called out to you and skated towards you quickly. "Uhh We have a bit of a problem" His teeth clattered together, clearly not used to this cold temperature

"Hm?"

"There's a couple of frozen bodies in the medical wing. They're in these weird pod things"

"Well get rid of them. Throw them out in the snow for all I care"

"Well that's just the thing. Apparently, Mei knows them. They were like her co workers or something. She doesn't want to just throw them out so they can rot. You feel?"

You sighed and facepalmed, looking skyward in frustration. "Does she know the families or anything like that"

"Ummm...I'm not sure"

"Alright I'll talk to her I guess."

Lucio nodded and skated off. You and Lena began walking to where the supposed bodies are, and where you assumed Mei would be. You looked at the facility and sighed, gathering your thoughts. You took a step forward and stopped yourself then turned to Lena.

"Wait here or go somewhere else or something. Let me talk to her alone" You told her

She put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Wot? No, I'm going to go help Mei feel better"

"After I'm done"

"No I-"

You held up a hand telling her to stop. You entered the facility without Lena while she grunted and crossed her arms in the cold. The high tech medical facility was nowhere near the size of the one on Gibraltar, but you saw similar equipment in the few rooms. Angela stood with her back against the wall biting her nails. When she saw you, her face lit up

"(Your name)! Thank god you're here. I'm sure Lucio told you there are a couple corpses in cryostasis pods that we must get rid of"

"Then let's get rid of them then. That's extra energy and space being directed to these pods"

"Are you aware of Mei's background" The medic asked. You held up your hand and shook it side to side, signifying you only knew a little. "Of course, she and her team of scientists were stationed here. There was a storm that cut off communication with the rest of Overwatch. Their last-ditch effort was to go into cryostasis until they were rescued. Unfortunately, Mei was the only survivor. These were her colleagues (your name). She lived with them, she spent all her time with them...and she was the only one to survive." Angela told you, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

You nodded slowly. Mei is so innocent, it is a shame to here her backstory. Again, why the hell did Winston choose Antarctica. You walked past Angela into the room where Mei was sitting with her head resting in her hands. It was cold in the room, colder than the rest. Probably due to the cryofreezing pods. You looked at the various pods and shuttered. Strange to think that there were bodies hidden behind the shield of ice that obstructed your vision.

Mei picked her head up from her hands. "Oh hi (your name)"

You gave her a head nod and sat down next to her facing away from the metallic pods. "Hey are you alright" you asked her

She sniffled "Umm...yeah I'm fine. Sorry, did you want me to do something"

She began to stand up and you sat her back down. "Look, you know we can't keep... _them_ here. We're already pressed for space and energy"

She sighed and looked at her feet "They didn't deserve this. We were just scientists…"

"I know. I can't feel the pain you have, but you gotta listen, their bodies can't be here for nothing"

"I don't just want to cast them off into the snow and let them rot"

You sighed. "I'll tell you what, you get 2 weeks to send their bodies back to their families. If they're not gone by then, we have to get rid of them"

Mei stared blankly at the ground then nodded slowly. "I just...don't want to be here again"

"Me neither, Mei". You stood up and rubbed her shoulder. "It'll be ok" You reassured her before exiting the room. She remained at her seat motionless.

You looked back at her and sighed. You saw Lena was sitting down with her back against the wall and hugging her knees adjacent to Angela, who merely had her arms crossed in the same corridor where you had seen Angela before.

They both looked over when they heard your footsteps. Lena sprang up and stood next to Angela. "Well?" Angela asked concerned, more so about Mei than the dead scientists around where she'll be operating.

"Everything will be ok" You told them. You managed to give a slight smile filled with hope.

Lena smiled back to you before entering the room where Mei sat. You said your farewells to Angela and exited the facility out into the frigid wind. You haven't slept in what feels forever. You groggily shuffled through the snow. Some of it managed to get into your boots. You feel it melting on the bottom of your foot. Ugh, wet socks. Well at least now you can just go to your room and sleep…

"Integration almost complete. Diagnostics check required" Athena spoke into your earpiece

You groaned and adjusted your path to...you forgot where the main center for energy was. You sighed and pulled out a holographic map of the Ecopoint. Your hands were numb, you could hardly feel the map in your hands. After being sure you knew where to go, you quickly hurried along the snow and got to the small building encompassed with glass that held the core reactor of the base, a bright beam of light that shot up two floors.

You did the mundane tasks Athena instructed you to do which were mostly on the computer in the room. They were simple yet tedious things such as downloading x or importing y. You weren't quite sure what you were doing, but it had to be done.

Your mind drifted off as Athena was finishing up on becoming one with the base. You still needed to remain because you had to input the authorization codes that Winston gave you. So you sat down with your back against the glass and dozed off.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you luv"

The sudden voice startled you and you jolted upright. You acknowledged the Brit with a head nod and she sat down cross legged next to you with a grin on her face, gazing the room out of curiosity.

"Wot are we doing?" She asked

"Waiting for Athena to be done integrating herself into the base"

"Oh...that's fun" She said trying to sound enthusiastic

"Not really. How's Mei"

"A lot better now, thanks to me. I think I'm gonna become a pediatrician"

You turned your head and looked at her utterly confused. "What are you talking about"

"You know, a pediatrician. Those guys in the suits that are all like 'tell me bout your feelings' an' what not."

You thought for a few seconds about what she said then you smacked your forehead. "A psychiatrist?"

"Yeah that's what I said" She said confidently

You shook your head "Ok Lena"

There was a few moments of silence while the two of you sat next to each other. There was a faint sound of the wind from outside blowing it's cold air. Lena's head darted around inspecting every element the building had to offer. You on the other hand remained focused on the monitor that displayed the percentage of completion of Athena's installation. As soon as it hit 100%, you jumped right up and typed in the codes.

Lena's curious gaze was now focused on you. She stood up and looked over your shoulder at the monitor. She noticed how nonchalant you were about copying the codes from your phone to the computer. The codes given to you by her dearest friend.

"Umm… (your name)?"

"Hmm"

"Do you ever get like... really sad?"

You chuckled "What?"

"I dunno I've seen you upset before but never...sorrowful"

You continued to fiddle around with the computer "Of course I do sometimes. Just like you or anyone else in the world"

"Why don't you ever show it then"

You stopped doing what you were doing and looked at her. She looked a little worried. "Well, if I'm upset wouldn't that make you upset too? I don't want to do that to you."

"Dontcha always say that people have to let it out"

"No I say _you_ have to let it out. Look what you've been through and somehow you still manage to smile at everything. I don't know if I should be glad that you can do that or concerned...Alright my work here is done, let's get out of here" You said as you finished up.

You exited the building and out into the cold again, Lena was following behind. You noticed she had a wide grin from your comment. She trailed behind you, stepping in your footprints as to not get snow in her shoes. She caught up to you and spontaneously jumped on your back, wrapping her arms around your neck and placing her cheek on your shoulder

"The snow is coooold" She said justifying her actions.

You smirked and continued to carry her to your room. As you walked from one side of the base to the other, you analyzed each building, taking note of its relationship to the other buildings as well as its function. You had a lot to do and the last thing you wanted was to not know where everything was in this new environment.

Entering your room was like bliss as you felt the rush of warmth flow through your body. You sighed in relief staring around at the cozy little room. It had a queen size bed, a wardrobe, and a bathroom with a shower. It had everything your room in Gibraltar had, but it was more concise.

Lena hopped off your back and blinked over to the stack of extra blankets. She unfolded one and wrapped herself in it. She held the blanket close and had some of it covering her head like a hood. She shuffled over to you in her makeshift cloak and stared at you with a smile

"Could you be anymore adorable?" You said as the little human burrito walked into your embrace.

You felt your eyelids becoming heavy and your coordination slipping. You let go of Lena and plopped down on the bed. You quickly fell into a well needed deep sleep, but not before Lena hopped under the comforter and scooted closer to you.

" _Keep her safe"_

The words repeatedly rang about your head through your slumber. You saw the massive Overwatch dropship fall in the hangar. You smelled the fire that ravaged through the Watchpoint. The metallic tasting blood on your lip flowed down your chin. You felt the hand of Winston on your shoulder as he stared at you with a hopeful smile.

Your eyes quickly opened. You sat up, moving Lena who was sprawled out on top of you. You took a deep breath and rubbed your eyes. It was still too early to get up and start the day. You didn't feel like sleeping now. The light snore of the Brit made your head turn to her and smile. You slowly got out of bed and instantly felt a chill flow through you once you got out of the thick blanket. You went to the bathroom and splashed some water on your face.

You stumbled back to the bed in the dark room. You felt instant relief once you returned to your warmed spot in the bed. You sighed as you covered yourself in the comforter. You looked over at Lena who was sleeping peacefully. It was like a role reversal, Lena got a good sleep while you were restless this night.

" _Keep her safe"_

At the remembrance of the quote, you felt the need to put an arm around her and pull her close. She unconsciously reciprocated your action and put an arm over you like you were a teddy bear. For about an hour, you remained in this position simply enjoying the moment. Whether you knew it or not, eventually you managed to fall back asleep.

The next couple of days, you spent all your time working to restore Overwatch to its former glory. This was the hardest task you had ever done. You hadn't even taken action yet, it was merely thinking. Thinking about what to do, going over all of your intel... _all_ of it. It was like you were in school again studying for your finals. You sought some way to remove the Petras Act. All of this and you still had to find time to stay on your toes by exercising and spending time in the practice range the Ecopoint had to offer

Lena tried to seem interested in what you were doing all day long by often visiting you in one of the main facilities that held the computers and data. But it was easy to see she'd get bored then go do whatever she wanted with the other members.

'Visits' like this were common with the other members as well, proposing ideas to you. Those who spent the most time with you were Reinhardt, Angela, and Mccree, all skilled and wise enough to help a great deal.

You had just left the high tech facility you spend most of your time in. You decided to call it a day, for your head was beginning to hurt, a common occurrence as of late. You were going to returning to your quarters. However, on your walk through the snow, you heard a faint noise that caught your attention, so your course was adjusted.

Upon approaching the sound, you realized it was loud music full of bass. Your brow furrowed and you entered the lounge/kitchen where it emanated. Sure enough, everyone was in the larger room enjoying themselves. Lucio was playing the music on a green holographic turntable. Some were at the bar, Mccree mixing drinks for everyone. The others were lounging around on the couches talking, laughing. It was literally everyone in Overwatch in the room having a small party.

The cold Antarctic air swept through the room when you opened the door. A chilling surge swept through the agents while the door remained opened, you standing by the doorway. They turned to the origin of the cold and greeted you with smiles. Upon finishing her drink and setting the glass on the bar, Lena blinked over to you, of course smiling.

She grabbed your hand and pulled it "Come on luv!" She exclaimed with a giggle

Your feet were planted in front of the door and you ripped your hand out of Lena's grasp. She turned and looked at you with a confused expression. The others who witnessed your action had similar expressions.

"Shut it off!" You yelled at Lucio who instantly obeyed and quickly turned off the music.

Everyone looked at you with concern or fear. "What's the mat-" You held your hand up to shush Lena. So she did, seeing your short temper at the moment.

"So this is what we're doing…" You said softly, but everyone could sense the frustration in your voice. "So we don't need to do anything? We have the time to throw a damn party now?" There was nothing but silence in the room, you could hear a pin drop. All eyes were on you and everyone was still.

"I've been working my ass off all week, day and night, so this god forsaken war could be over with, but you're all here having fun, drinking, dancing, like we can afford to do that...People are dying as we speak and what are we doing about it... All I ask is for help. I can't...I can't do this on my own. Winston could, I can't…" You looked to the ground for a moment. Everyone looked guilty, but they were still silent and motionless. You picked your head up and frowned "You know what...forget it. Finish your drinks, I'll figure this out on my own"

You stormed out of the lounge and into the snowy landscape. The door slammed shut behind you. Everyone stared at the door for a few moments, their hearts pounding. They exchanged glances, not knowing what to do. Lena stood in front of the door, staring out in the distance.

"I'll go talk to him" She said before leaving in a similar fashion as you.

The rest of the agents continued to remain motionless as if they feared you were still watching them. After a few moments of silence, Mccree slowly took another sip of his whisky. After, they began to revert from their statue like states and become less tense.

"Geez what's his problem" Hana said

Angela looked at her half-finished glass in disgust then set it down in the table, moving it away from herself. "He's right. _Verdammt_ what were we thinking"

"What are we supposed to do. He's leader for a reason." Zarya said

"We could help him plan and coordinate, contact any sources we have to get rid of the Petras Act, even train. Literally anything besides this" Pharah said

Angela sighed and placed her head on her hand. Guilt was beginning to consume everyone in the room. No one felt like getting to work because it was already late, but no one felt like lounging either. So they all remained in silence.

Lena followed your fresh footprints throughout the Ecopoint. Part of her enjoyed this little game of detective. She did this until she found you perched on the second floor of one of the walkways connecting two buildings.

The snow falling beat against your bare feet, numbing your now red cheeks little by little. The cold air felt good, it enabled you to think more clearly due to the fact it was reducing the pain in your head. Your feet dangled off the edge of the walkway. You fiddled with your hands and looked out into the horizon, simply contemplating. Maybe you were too hard on them. They were just trying to find some sort of cadence in this chaotic world. But you were right about the fact that Overwatch needed to take action as well as you couldn't do this alone. You heard the mixture of Lena's accelerator traveling through time and her light footsteps on the metallic walkway.

Without saying any words, Lena sat down next to you and sighed. She looked in the same direction as you and began to shiver ever so slightly. You took off your last layer of clothing and draped it on her shoulders. You accepted the cold that was slowly creeping through your body, but you simply disregarded it. Lena hugged her arms and pulled your coat closer around her.

"I hope you know that we will always 'ave your back" she finally said. You remained silent and that prompted her to continue. "...I know what it's like to feel like you're alone. Trust me on this one, there will always be someone there for you"

"I'm not mad about that anymore...I overreacted I get that, I just have no clue what to do. It's 20 of us versus the world practically and I'm in the eye of the storm. You all enacted me leader, and I'm beginning to think that wasn't the smartest choice."

"Pssh of course it was. You are obviously the best fit"

"Am I, Lena? I Haven't done anything yet and I have no idea where to start"

"I doubt you've done nothing. I'm sure there's something going on in that noggin of yours" She tapped your head. You smiled and moved her finger away from your face. "Ha! I knew I was right. You _do_ have a plan!" Lena said after you remained.

"I never said that"

"You don't have to. I know you at least have some ideas"

You smiled after realizing she was right. The past couple of days you had some time to think. Your ideas weren't all in order, but they were there.

"Tell me I'm right" Lena said smiling at you

"About what"

"About how I knew you were the right person for the job"

"I'm not going to say that, but I appreciate it"

She shrugged "Good enough for me" Then she hugged you. The warmth of the embrace felt like bliss out in this cold.

You two sat there for a while, her head resting on your shoulder. The howling wind blew all about, sending chills all throughout your body. Your nose turned a rosy red color and you had cheeks to match.

"Can we go in now?" Lena asked shivering

You smiled and nodded. You two sat up and began walking toward your room. She took hold of your hand in an attempt to warm her own. You willingly grasped her hand for yours were bitter cold.

Upon arriving, Lena pulled you into the bed and under the covers, huddling next to you. Your coat was still tightly pulled around herself. She continued to shiver whilst fidgeting under the blankets. She desperately tried to warm herself by pulling the blanket up to her neck. She buried her face into the pillow.

You smirked and gladly cuddled up next to the woman. You felt that euphoric feeling of getting so cozy after a long day. You sighed in relief as your eyelids automatically began to fall over your eyes. Another long and tiring day down, many more to go

There were a few attitude adjustments throughout the team the next day. You were constantly apologized to while you were working. You felt like a broken record repeatedly telling them that it was ok and that you overreacted a bit.

Angela stood by you all day. The good-hearted woman did anything that would get rid of the guilt that she felt. You felt bad because she constantly works and she never lets loose but the one time she did, you berated everyone including her.

You also felt the need to make sure you still know how to aim a gun. So, you went to the practice range and shot some bots. It felt good to not worry about being a leader and simply be a soldier. Afterwards, you, Zarya, and Reinhardt engaged in a vigorous workout. Lena claims she joined you three, but she really just watched and messed around with the light dumbbells

It was a simple day, nothing out of the ordinary. Simple yet long, as per usual nowadays. After shutting everything down in the main control center of the base, you walked back to the bedrooms with Angela. You two talked about mundane things with little meaning. Perhaps she was glad there were no missions going on now, for she wasn't a fan of the fighting. Regardless, once you trekked through the snow and reached your door, you said farewell to the doctor and entered your room, eager for the day to be over.

Upon entering the room, you noticed Lena was kneeling on the bed clutching a small object to her chest. Her eyes were closed and her expression was sorrowful. As soon as she noticed you opened the door, she immediately pocketed the object and stood up, putting on a fake smile but not looking you in the eye. As you entered the room, she began walking past.

"Hi luv" She said still not looking at you with a small sniffle.

"Hey. Lena, is everything alright?"

She walked past you and to the door "Y-Yeah, everything's fine...I gotta go" Lena exited the door quickly and shut it behind her.

Right when you thought the day was going to be over. You sighed and exited your room shortly after Lena did. It seemed she had moved quickly after leaving, for her footprints seemed endless. Regardless, you still followed them whilst speed walking. Of course, you followed them until eventually you found her sitting down in the snow on a hidden pathway, lightly banging her head on the rock

"Did you think I wasn't going to follow you" You said

"Why did you. I told you I'm fine"

"Oh yeah you look really fine. Really happy, nothing wrong" you said sarcastically

"I _am_ fine!"

"Why are you here then? Why were you crying? And most importantly, why can't you tell me" she looked away from you and remained silent, still hugging her knees with her back against the landscape. "What's in your pocket" You asked her

"Nothiiiiiing" She said after reversing one of her coat pockets. You glared at her, knowing that wasn't true. After a few moments of silence, she sighed in defeat and pulled out Winston's glasses out of her other pocket. Suddenly everything became clearer.

You held out a hand to help her up. "Come on, let's go inside and talk about this"

She looked at your hand then looked away "I don't want to"

"Lena please. I want to talk to you about this"

She stood up and began walking in the opposite direction of you "Nope. I told you I'm fine"

You grabbed her shoulder and spun her around "You're not fine. You hold in all these emotions all the time. You know that you can tell me things. I've heard snippets of your problems but then you just shove them back down. I want to listen. Don't think you're being a burden. I want to"

"...You know what? Fine. You want to hear about my problems? You want to hear about my messed-up life? Well here you go: Nothing good ever happens to me! I grew up in a shithole, you know what I did? I smiled right through it, looking at aaaaallll the positives. Now look what happened: I'm a ghost without this stupid piece o' metal on my chest. People look at me like Imma freak! I try (your name), I try my hardest to smile through it, to look at the positives again. If that wasn't bad enough, Amelie got brainwashed into a mindless killer hell bent on ending Overwatch, the only thing I had left! Now, worst of all, my best friend is dead! Winston saved me from a life of...of nothingness, and now he's gone! What do I have to show for all this-this rubbish?! I just want to be happy all the time...sure I can forget about everything from time to time, but it always comes back to bite me in the arse! You will _never_ know what all of this feels like…"

You stared at the woman you love in a completely different way. It was all out there now. You knew what she thought, but she was right, you can never truly empathize with her. From day one, Lena smiled through everything. The bubbly Brit managed to be a ray of sunshine regardless of her past. And for that reason, in this very moment, you loved her more.

" _Attention Overwatch agents: Talon soldiers seen smuggling large amounts of ammunition and arms into the Temple of Anubis. Immediate action is imperative"_

Both you and Lena heard Athena's voice coming from Lena's phone within her pocket. Her expression of anger and sorrow was still cemented on her face. She pulled out the phone and eyed the data on the message. Without saying anything, she began walking quickly away from you

"Lena wait, where are you going"

"You heard Athena. I'm going to stop Talon. I'm sick of them"

"You can't go alone. We have to get the others"

"(Your name), you're either coming with me or you're not. I don't care either way" She continued to walk towards one of the Overwatch aircrafts with her back facing you

You stood still, not knowing what to do "Lena I-We can't-" You groaned in frustration and began following her to the ship

Widowmaker had her crosshairs honed in right on Lena's head. The shot would be so easy, but she couldn't just do that. She watched as you two entered the aircraft and took off. The sniper unscoped and slung Widow's Kiss over her shoulder with a smirk

" _Parfait"_ (Perfect) She whispered to herself before grappling away from the Ecopoint.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello all! Sorry for the late upload, I was gone for a week and had no means of uploading this. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter

* * *

Do you know how pissed off you have to be to fly from Antarctica to Egypt and still maintain the same frustrated expression the entire time? Lena never put the plane into autopilot. She had chosen the smaller, more aerodynamic VTOL like aircraft as opposed to the dropship, making this god forsaken trip go by faster. Lena was flying this plane way faster and more reckless than she should. You had seen her aerial maneuvers before, but this seemed different. Whether you knew or not, you were clenching the armrest tightly

There were no games on this flight. No loop de loops, no divebombs, no smiles nor laughs. This is what you get when you try to play psychiatrist. Well, you weren't wrong about the fact she was going to snap at any given moment. You were merely a catalyst for her breakdown. Breakdown may be an understatement.

During the flight, you were conflicted as to whether you should prepare for a fight, or if you should calm her down, at the very least enable her to think clearly. Everyone at the Ecopoint was asleep, so you did not know whether to text someone like Angela about the matter or not. So, you just bounced your leg up and down foolishly.

You looked over at her, she was still focused on flying. You opened your mouth then closed it when nothing came out. You're supposed to look out for her. The adorable and (normally) playful Brit was your lover, yet at this moment, you knew she wasn't going to listen to a voice of reason. That was your excuse anyway for having no words

It wasn't as if the statement was false, because what could you say? "Yeah forget everything I just said. Hold in your emotions and calm down". That argument probably isn't convincing. Not to mention Lena is stubborn by nature. Even though she has a short attention span when dealing with mundane and unimportant things in life, when she wants something done, it gets done.

As lethal as a pissed off and stressed Lena could be, she was thinking too rash. Fully locked and loaded Talon soldiers was not something to trifle with, especially with only two agents. So, on the flight, you had to think of a way to convince Lena from charging into the Temple of Anubis guns blazing without contradicting yourself.

You collected your thoughts finally and looked over to her again. "You know, it's not too late to call for backup". She remained silent. She stared out the cockpit window with a grimace, leaning forward to focus on flying without you distracting her. You sighed "Look Lena, I'm sorry I made you tell me everything that's going on in your mind. But I truly believe that we can get over your...thoughts" you were careful not to say "problems" or "issues" for fear of setting off a trigger.

"Oh do you believe that? Well you're dead wrong...It's impossible to erase my past in London, it's impossible for me to have a kid, it's impossible get rid of this stupid chronal disassociation, and it's impossible to bring back Winston!"

"What happened to you happened, there is no changing that, but you have to accept it. I know it's hard, but you have to" You placed your hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Everything will be ok, trust me"

She shook your hand off your shoulder. "Oh grow up (your name). Everything _won't_ be ok. You can't feel what I do. Not until you 'ave at least disappeared from time and lost your best friend"

"Grow up? Says the one who dressed up as an elf for the Christmas party." Granted, you have never seen Lena look cuter in her all green costume, but that's beside the point. You took a deep breath to recollect your thoughts and prevent yourself from ranting "Ok, Lena, I'm trying to help you here and that's a little hard when you're being so closed minded" Your tone became more aggressive and on edge

"Oh you've helped enough. 'Don't bottle up your emotions. Tell me everything'. Well here you go (your name), this is what you wanted!"

You ran a hand through your hair, knowing she was right. "There's a difference between letting out anger and doing something stupid. You're not going to kill me just because you want to fight Talon alone"

"Well we're here, so I guess we have to do it my way"

Lena landed the plane outside of the large, abandon Temple, not too far from a major city in Egypt, evident by the many aircrafts that flew overhead. The surrounding landscape was covered in sand. Even the ancient structures were built with bricks of the same light yellow color.

Lena quickly landed the plane and shut it off. She stood up and spun her pistols around her hands before holstering them. You followed her with a sigh knowing she couldn't possibly calm down unless she lets it out on some enemy soldiers. Granted that would in turn be a positive for Overwatch but it was still too dangerous. You didn't really have a choice because she was going either way.

Lena speed walked with an occasional blink up the walkway that led to the entrance(chokepoint) of the ancient structure. You of course had to lightly jog in the sand to keep up with her. Upon entering, you had no clue where to go. You assumed that this wasn't the actual temple, for it seemed like it was once a civilization with a market place and residential structures.

Apparently Lena knew where she was going, or so she thought, because she never stopped to think where to go. All she wanted to do was find the Talon soldiers. It was strange, apart from the eastern desert winds, there was silence. Surely you'd be able to hear the transportation of a surplus of weaponry. Regardless, you two walked past the abandoned landmark.

You saw rusted omnics lying about next to pots and vases of similar condition. There were small kiosk like structures that supposedly held goods for customers. As you two walked past the tall and rundown apartment like homes, you saw a massive and ancient building lined with hieroglyphics and material that was even older than the previous buildings. You immediately knew this was the Temple.

You held up your sidearm, the only weapon you had on you. Preparing for some sort of battle, you entered the Temple and aimed all about, looking for anyone. You guard was slowly lowering as you made your way to the center of the Temple (objective B). There was nothing but the occasional whir of an aircraft flying above. You stared in awe at the intricately designed walls, but Lena kept looking around determined to find something.

She entered a dark pathway left of the entrance that was filled with more hieroglyphics and corroding structures. You went the other way and slowly walked by the small mounds of stacked bricks until you reached a towering doorway. Your guard went up and you carefully peaked into the room, aiming your pistol. Upon realizing that it was just a wide, dark dead end (Defender spawn)

You put your pistol by your side and sighed. Perhaps you misheard Athena. It was slightly muffled by the pocket of Lena's jacket. No, you were certain you had to come to the Temple of Anubis. To double check, you took out your phone and looked at your recent messages from Athena. That's strange, you didn't get a mission report from her. Maybe it was a glitch and there was no mission.

Regardless, you walked up to the wall and traced your finger on it, feeling the intricate and detailed markings. You heard light footsteps from a pathway opposite of the entrance you came from. You aimed at the doorway anticipating the enemy to enter. But it was merely Lena who found a separate entrance to the dark room. You lowered your gun and assumed a more casual stance.

When she entered, she pointed her pulse pistols at you. Upon realization that it was you, she did the same actions as you then groaned in aggravation.

"Come on. There's nothing here" you told her and you two began walking out of the Temple

Lena still showed no signs of lightening up, which concerned you. What happens when you get back to Antarctica? Will you still have your cute, little, British woman by your side all the time? What if she doesn't want to be her bubbly self anymore? What if her past experiences cloud her mind with dark thoughts for now on? You shook your head to get rid of these thoughts

You got to the center of the Temple and took one last look around. There was no life for miles. It looked like this place hadn't been inhabited for years upon years.

Suddenly, a small object came flying into your sight. You didn't have time to react or even realize what it was before a bright flash of white was before you, blinding you and Lena. Your ear was ringing and you blinked over and over again to adjust your vision. Your subconscious realized it was a flashbang. Then you prepared for the worst.

In your blurred vision, you saw the Talon soldiers clad in black emerge from what seemed like everywhere. Behind pillars, repelling down from the massive structure, even from the walkways you two had been down. Dozens of them ran over to you two who were still dazed. They all circled you two in an orderly fashion, aiming their rifles at you. Your hearing became more focused and you heard the stomping of their boots, the clicking of their loaded rifles, and inaudible yelling.

When your senses were tuned in and working properly, you stood up straight and held your hands up high, cursing to yourself. Lena did nothing but aim her pistols at the circled soldiers around her. Her teeth were gritted and you could tell she wanted to start a fight. They began to yell at her when she didn't surrender

"Don't do anything stupid, Lena!" You yelled at her

Why you thought that she'd listen to your order, you didn't know. She grabbed a pulse bomb and threw it at the grouped up soldiers. They dove out of the way before the explosion and Lena began firing.

"Son of a bitch…" you said to yourself. You turned around and punched the soldier behind you in the throat. You twisted his arm and snapped it then grabbed his rifle and began firing

"She is not to be killed!" yelled a more decorative Talon soldier, presumably the leader of this group

Lena blinked over to him and punched him in the jaw. A large group swarmed her and she blinked and weaved through them, putting bullets into them until she stopped blinking and stared down at her now dimmed accelerator. She had overused it now it has to recharge. One soldier tackled her to the ground, the force causing her to drop her weapons. He forced her to stand up, holding her arms behind her back. Lena shook, squirmed, kicked, yelled, but it was no use, the soldier had a vice grip.

You saw what happened and threw the now empty rifle onto the ground then rushed the group of Talon. Your vision was tunneled on the damsel in distress and you didn't even notice the butt of another rifle that halted your course by hitting you in the gut. You stagger stepped to one knee and clutched your stomach. Before you could do anything else, you felt the barrel of a gun pressed against your head and you were forced to place your hands behind your head. Three other soldiers rushed to aid your captor while the others stuck around the rowdy Lena who was yelling orders such as "Let go!"

The leader with more high end and unique armor stood between you and Lena, soldiers surrounding. He felt his jaw from when Lena hit him. He looked to her and chuckled lightly before delivering a strong backhand to the side of her face. She let out a high pitched yelp of pain. You stood up to rush over to her, but the reactions of the soldiers were quick and they subdued you aggressively.

The leader pressed his finger to his earpiece to activate it "Sir, we have them both restrained...well there's a male with her...Ok...what do you want us to do with him" He looked over to you and began nodding "Roger that...Bradshaw out" He walked over to you and squatted down so he was face level with you. You eyed him with a scowl. His face was masked behind his helmet "Well, kid, it looks like this is your lucky day." He stood up straight and turned to the soldiers that held Lena in place. "Take the bitch to the ship."

At that, Lena snapped and began to struggle more. "Wot did you just call me! Why dontcha let me go then we can fight one on one. Unless you're scared ya bloody wankah! Let me go!"

You put your head down in defeat, not knowing what to do and listened to Lena ramble on and deny the fact that she lost.

"Can someone shut her up!" The man whom you assumed was named Bradshaw said

The soldier who held Lena's arms behind her back put a hand over her mouth. There were muffled shouts by the woman. The soldier holding her quickly moved his hand away from Lena's mouth with a cry of pain

"She bit me!" The soldier said whilst shaking his hand to alleviate the pain

While he was distracted, Lena yanked her arm free of his grip and began running to her pistols. Bradshaw quickly grabbed her by the waist, pulled her closer, and put her in a tight headlock. She squirmed and shook about, clawing at his forearm

"Let's go!" The leader yelled as a Talon ship began descending to the center of the Temple

"What do we do with him" You felt the barrel of the gun behind you nudge the back of your head

"Leave 'em, don't kill 'em. Come on"

Soldiers began jogging over to the entrance of the ship. One stayed behind you with the gun at your head. Bradshaw shackled Lena's hands behind her back with electromagnetic handcuffs. He let the other soldiers shove Lena into the ship aggressively.

"(Your name)! (Your name)! Help!" She yelled to you as she was entering the ship by force. She tried running back out before being pushed onto her knees and picked up only to be shoved into the ship again "(Your naaaaame)!" was the last thing you heard from Lena before she was fully in the ship with no way of escaping

You were still on your knees as you watched the events unfold. Bradshaw motioned for the soldier to leave you be and enter the ship, so he did. He walked slowly towards you. His expression was masked, but you could just imagine a smug smirk behind it

His words rang in your head " _Don't kill 'em"._ You have nothing to lose, soYou quickly jumped to your feet and drew your knife. You swung it wildly and he easily dodged your attempted strikes. Your thoughts were clouded with anger, something Genji taught you to never let happen. It was evident in your sloppy combat skills. You were swinging aggressively to hurt the man in front of you instead of looking for a weakness and exploiting it.

Bradshaw grabbed your wrist after one of your swings and twisted it until you dropped the knife. Then he grabbed you by the throat and pushed you to one of the brick walls. He held you their tightly for a few moments before throwing you to the ground. As you were on your hands and knees rubbing your throat, he kicked your torso hard. He stood overtop of you breathing heavily

"You'll stay down if you know what's good for you"

You swiped your leg through his ankles causing him to trip. You kipped up and tried to punch his head, but he rolled away before you made contact. Your series of rash blows continued after he stood up. The more he countered you, the more frustrated you got, and the more your skills declined.

Bradshaw pulled out a pistol after dodging a punch and aimed it at your head. You stopped dead in your tracks and held up your hands. Your expression became more relaxed after remembering his orders from before

"You can't kill me, you said it yourself" You said with a grin

"Hmm, your right"

In one swift motion, He tossed the gun in the air slightly so it flipped around. He caught the barrel of it then bashed your temple with the sidearm. You immediately dropped to your knees and clutched your head. You looked up and your eyes struggled to regain focus. Attempting to look with your blurred vision at the Talon commander caused you to become dizzy. You blinked a few times to straighten your senses out a bit.

He bent over to look at you in the eyes. "We'll take good care of the girl"

You looked at him and squinted slightly. "I _will_ kill you." you said with all the energy you could muster.

He leaned in closer to you "We'll see about that" He moved away and punched you in the cheekbone hard and fast.

Your eyelids became heavy as you lie on the sand. You saw him walk to the ship as everything became more black. You barely managed to hold out a hand "Lena..." you whispered to the ascending Talon ship. You weren't even sure if the word managed to escape your thoughts. Regardless, your consciousness slipped fully and everything went black.

It's miraculous you don't have brain damage from the amount of times you've been hit in the head. You slowly opened your eyes and got to your hands. You coughed a few times then felt the swollen part of your temple, wiping some of the blood away. You dusted the sand off your side. Your consciousness returned to you and you began to remember where you were and why you were there.

You quickly stood up at the remembrance of Lena being abducted by the enemy. You looked around at the area. It was late evening and there was no sign of anything or anyone. Your expression turned to one of sorrow as you thought of Lena

Your adorable and innocent lover taken away by Talon, one of the cruelest and most evil terrorist group to ravage the world. Sure she was on edge and getting on your nerves before the mission, but that's not her. She's caring, determined, and her child like curiosity is capable of making hardened criminals go "Awwwww". You can only imagine what they're doing to her at this moment.

You couldn't bare the thought of Lena being tortured. Of her being beaten, cut, chained, whipped, raped. You almost broke down just imagining it. Hell, you winced at the remembrance of Bradshaw smacking her hard. You hope to never hear her high pitched squeal of pain again. But that's all you could think about now,The pleasure those sick bastards might get from bringing pain to a beautiful woman who doesn't deserve it. Your thoughts haunted you with the image of Lena's face scarred, bloodied, and bruised.

They could've easily killed you both right then and there, why didn't they? Then you thought of Widowmaker. Your heart skipped a beat after remembering how Amelie Lacroix became Widowmaker. What if Talon tortures Lena until she completely abides by their orders? Her memories wiped and her person being used as a pawn to kill innocent people. No, she was too strong willed to let that happen. Your conscious thought of the worst case scenario, being that they will torture Lena more so than Amelie.

You can't take this anxiety. You paced about the center of the Temple, running your hand through your hair. Your brow glistened with sweat because of your damn conscious not letting you focus, clouding everything else with images of a screaming, tortured Lena. But what were you to do? You had no clue what Talon had in store for Lena, but based on what Talon has done before, you could only imagine. Your idea of the worst case scenario became the only scenario. Why else would Talon capture an elite, skilled Overwatch veteran?

But more concerning to you was why you were alive. Talon easily could've killed you or they could've taken you captive along with Lena. It makes no sense as to why they were ordered to keep you alive but leave you behind. No matter, you will make sure they regret it.

Finally, you managed to shake your head and think straight, at least for a few moments. You looked to the sky and took a deep breath. Your heart rate was abnormally high and you tried your best to lower it, a task that sounds easier than it actually is at this moment. Where do you go now? You don't know how to fly a plane and the city near the Temple is a good few miles away. Fuck it, you can't just stand here.

You picked up your knife and pistol then began jogging out of the Temple. You tried calling Angela, but of course she didn't pick up, why would something good happen happen to you at this moment? You eventually ran past the ship you arrived in then stopped and gazed at it. Athena! How didn't you think about the AI. She had flown numerous times. You sprinted into the ship and turned it on. Although there were many buttons and switches at the control panel, you've seen Lena activate the shuttle numerous times

"Athena!" You yelled once you heard the whir of the engines turn on. Yet there was silence. "Athena, respond!" You yelled into the panel. The AI is integrated into the Overwatch ships, there's no reason she wouldn't be activated. After a few minutes of tinkering around the ship and trying to get the AI to respond, you threw your hands in the air and groaned in frustration. You wiped the perspiration from your forehead and began your trek to the city nearby. Nearby may have been an overstatement.

You stumbled through the sandy hills. The wind blew every which way, forcing you to hold a forearm in front of your face for fear sand will get in your eyes. You were so tired, mentally and physically. The forced nap may have helped a tad, but nothing significant. You didn't have the energy to block out the bad thoughts of the things being done to Lena, so you let them flow through your mind. Perhaps it was best to prepare for the worst and accept these thoughts. No, not in this situation. Not when thinking about harm done to Lena Oxton. You can't accept those thoughts, but you had no choice at the moment

Your body went into autopilot. Your legs moved without thinking but your mind was racing. You have no clue as to where the Talon ship went nor did you have any idea on how to know, and that was possibly the worst part about this catastrophe. You looked skyward at the elevated city that still seemed out of reach. You closed your eyes and cringed at the unavoidable thoughts in your mind

 _Lena strapped to a chair, tears running down her face. Her captors repeatedly beat her even after doing what she's told_

 _Lena's hands are chained to the wall behind her. Talon begins to cut parts of her face and neck with a dulled knife to make it hurt more. She can do nothing but squirm and scream as blood rushes down her face_

 _Lena forced to lay on her back, restrained. They place a cloth over her face and begin pouring water on the cloth for hours on end as she shakes and stirs, gasping for air, but the Talon soldiers restrain her after each act of struggle_

 _The Brit's hands are restrained above her head so her feet may dangle. She stays in discomfort half naked in her cell. Bradshaw enters with a sly smirk and pulls down his pants. Lena can do nothing but scream and shout in her restraints as the soldier approaches her. She screams so much that tears begin to fall down her cheeks, but it's no use, no-one can hear her shouts._

 _This happens repeatedly until her mind and will is broken, enabling Talon to mold it, making her a heartless, scarred killer with no way of ever returning to the bubbly and energetic woman she once was._

You quickly opened your eyes and began panting. You drop to your knees and punch the sand. Frustration, despair, anger, hopelessness consumed you. Is it because Talon took her? Is it because your thoughts won't leave you alone? Or is it because you are lost and have no plan of action? You shook your head and smacked your temples. Your heart rate gradually slowing. You will make sure these thoughts never become reality. Anyone who touches Lena's beautiful freckled face will perish.

You stood up and began running to the city. For once in the past hour, you were able to focus because of your new found determination. After what seemed like an eon, you made it to the city. You stopped in the middle of the hustle and bustle. Now what? You don't speak their language, nor do you have money on you to pay for transportation. Thankfully, you received a call from Angela. You sighed in relief then went down an alley where it was quieter before picking up.

"Angela!" you exclaimed

"(Your name), what is going on, where are you two, are you okay?"

"I'm in Egypt...I-I don't know where Lena is"

"...What do you mean"

"They took her. Talon took her and I have no idea what to do"

You heard a gasp from the other end "Why are you in Egypt anyway?! How could you let them take her?!" Angela snapped on you for good reason. Her dearest friend taken by Talon and she could do nothing about it.

"What do you mean why am I in Egypt? The mission, Athena told us there were Talon in the Temple of Anubis. Surely you saw right"

"No (your name), none of us got any notification from Athena. Even if there _was_ a mission, why the hell would you two go alone"

"...Lena and I were arguing and she insisted on going with or without help"

"And you did nothing to stop her? You easily could have prevented her from going"

"You know how stubborn she is. I tried talking her out of it, but it was no use. She snapped Angela, all of her anger throughout the years just released at once"

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Just come back to the base and we'll talk about it"

"I can't, Athena isn't responding to Any of my technology"

"That's odd, she's working perfectly fine here. I shall send a ship to your location immediately"

"Ok. Good bye"

After hanging up, you slid down the wall until you sat on ground of the alley and were hugging your knees. You had a few hours to kill, so you slowly drifted off to sleep. You were awoken by the sound of the notification that the ship has arrived. You quickly scurried back out of the city to the location of the ship and boarded it.

At the Ecopoint, Angela paced around her room biting her nails. She figured best to tell the other agents, so she gathered them all into a room and passed on the information you had given her. You could hear a pin drop in the room after they processed what happened. The veterans thought back to Amelie and thought the worst, just like you did.

Angela felt like crying at the thought of her younger and innocent friend being taken captive by those criminals. Somehow she managed to hold back the tears and stay strong for the rest of her teammates. They all heard your ship arrive, so Angela sprang up and ran to the doorway. You noticed her and speed walked through the snow to get to the building she was at. When you approached, she gave you a tight hug and you reciprocated.

"I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you would have put your life on the line to save Lena" Angela said sympathetically

"Why did it have to be her...it could've been me. She doesn't deserve that…"

She put a hand on your shoulder "We'll get her back, I promise. Now come on, it's freezing out here"

You followed her inside and instantly felt all eyes on you as to entered. They all shared similar expressions of sorrow and worry. You took a seat in the lounge like room. There was a few minutes of silence, no one knew what to say nor did they want to break the silence.

"What happened to you two" Reinhardt finally said lowly

You rubbed your face not wanting to recall the memories of earlier today. You sighed and stood up and began to explain what happened. You told them about how you insisted on Lena releasing her stress finally. You told them how the stars aligned in the worst way possible when Athena assigned a mission at the peak of Lena's rant. You told them how you two found nothing in the Temple. You told them about the Talon ambush and how you two didn't stand a chance. You told them that both you and Lena were not to be killed, but only she was to be taken. You regretted to tell them you lost a duel against the Talon commander and that you were knocked unconscious.

There was more silence that followed. You turned your back to the team and covered your face. You felt tears welling up in your eyes but you immediately pushed them back. You didn't have the time to cry right now nor did you want to run the risk of looking soft in front of the agents you led.

After moments of silence, something came to your attention and you quickly turned to a large monitor in the room "Athena"

The monitor turned on and a fancy little animation ran on the screen. "Yes, sir"

"Why was Lena the only one to receive a mission notification" you said sternly

"I am terribly sorry, (your name), but I do not know what you mean"

"The mission in Egypt. You said that Talon troops were transporting ammo into the Temple of Anubis"

"I still am unaware of what you are talking about"

"What about the ship. Why weren't you responding to me. I tried numerous times"

"I have access to all Overwatch ships at the moment. I am detecting one in Egypt, would you like me to return it to Ecopoint Antarctica?"

"No, Athena, that's not what I mean. You weren't activated in the ship a few hours ago and you didn't assign the mission to all agents. What is going on? Are you ok?"

Athena remained silent. Everyone was paying close attention to the monitor. "Athena!" you shouted

"I am quite alright, sir. However, based on the information given, I fear the worst"

The agents exchanged looks of confusion. "What are you saying?" You asked equally confused. You all leaned forward, anxious to hear the response of the AI

"Sir, I believe I was hacked"

* * *

So Bradshaw was sorta like a last minute thing as i was writing this. I hate OC's, so i apologize for adding him(says the author that has an OC as the main character). No but thats why I made this story 2nd person, because i didn't want to ship characters, but i also feel like most OC's are unrelatable. But that's besides the point, I wanted a character that was like a formal leader in Talon. Reaper and Sombra are mercenaries, and Widow seems like more of a lone wolf, so i had to make my own. Fret not, Bradshaw probably won't appear much in the story. Anyways, Reviews are always appreciated :)


	20. Chapter 20: Shorts II

Come on now, you didn't think i would just continue the main story right after a major chapter, did you? But don't worry, I made it worth your while because this chapter is almost double the length of the rest of the chapters, consider it a Christmas gift from yours truly. With the new canon about Tracer being able to take off her accelerator, I do briefly mention that in this chapter, and we're just going to pretend that you and Lena knew that from the start because what we as humans without imagination, right? As for the other Tracer canon...we're not going to talk about that

* * *

 **Amelie and Lena**

Lena Oxton exited the training room after a long day's work. She wasn't used to this whole shooting and combat thing, and she had a lot of ground to cover. Had it been up to her, Lena would merely be a pilot for Overwatch, but the Slipstream had a different plan for her.

She stared down at her accelerator curiously. She felt the metal on her chest and waved a hand over the bright blue light in the center. As her gaze was honed in on the device, she walked into a pillar that held up one of the many facilities in Gibraltar, halting her train of thought. The Brit scanned the area hoping nobody saw that, but she noticed a small group of Overwatch soldiers pointing and laughing to themselves

Lena blushed and covered her face in embarrassment before scurrying away. Lena was obviously the newest and youngest member of Overwatch at the moment. The low profile she wanted to keep was nearly impossible to maintain, for everyone at Overwatch had heard the recent tale of Tracer and the Slipstream incident. It also didn't help she had a bright blue target on her chest that signified who she was and pointed out every small act she ever did, including walking right into pillars

It wasn't all bad though. Lena's time spent with the anchor that will eventually bring her great deals of stress was short. So, she still looked at all the positives like being able to literally control time. What energetic and playful person wouldn't want to be able to do that. However, she didn't know how she felt about being forced to train as a field agent. Reyes and Morrison had a consensus that Tracer's abilities would be wasted if she would become a pilot. So here she was learning how to aim two pulse pistols designed by Winston.

Lena didn't know many people around here yet. The only person she fully opened up to was Winston. How can't you become friends with the scientist that saved you from a life out of the time line. She had also met Angela Ziegler recently. The medic seemed very kind, Lena hopes the two of them will become good friends someday when their chance encounters become more frequent.

Lena had already met the strike commanders of Overwatch. Being that she was much newer and younger than Reyes and Morrison, she naturally was intimidated by them, especially Reyes. It was like an unintentional situation of good cop bad cop between the two of them with practically everything.

She had also seen the other agents around the Watchpoint before. Their skill and coordination was unmatched. Lena just felt embarrassed that she was one of them now, but nowhere near their capabilities yet. Her confidence had to be found again now that she was in a field that was foreign to her. When she was a pilot, Lena already knew she was the best of the best, so her ego was boosted and she showed her energetic and bubbly side.

Lena shook her head and ran a hand through her wild brunette hair, still cringing at herself for running into the pillar. All she wanted to do now was go to her quarters and stay their for the night, maybe go see what Winston was up to. Her head was down as she turned the corner into a small control room that held a stairwell leading to the walkway she had to travel on to get to her room.

Right when she entered the building, she ran right into a woman holding a cup of coffee. The coffee spilled everywhere including on the woman's shirt. Lena gasped and cursed herself for not paying attention once more

"I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention. Here lemme help" Lena said frantically and pulled her sleeve down over her hand and attempted to wipe the coffee stain off the white, collared shirt. Of course the shirt was white.

"It is quite alright" The woman said staring down at her shirt

"Look, it's still good" Lena squatted down and picked up the spilled coffee with only about ¼ of the liquid left in the styrofoam cup. She instantly threw the cup back down after burning her hand from the steaming coffee. She shook her hand to alleviate the pain and licked the remaining liquid off her hand.

The taller woman smiled at Lena. She was a beautiful woman with long black hair set in a ponytail. She dressed more formally with her feminine white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows as well as a black skirt and high heels of the same color. Lena stood up and looked at her then forgot any words that were going to escape her mouth. Now, Lena was straight, but the beauty of the woman stunned her for a moment, making her feel even more embarrassed about her actions

Lena shook her head quickly "I'm sorry. Lemme go get you another cup, wait right here"

She began to run in the direction of the location of the coffee maker, but was halted once the woman placed a hand on her shoulder. The woman laughed "It's alright, I told you" She spoke in a thick French accent

"Noooo, looky I ruined your shirt. The least I can do is get you another cup of coffee"

"Don't worry about it. I have plenty of others…say, you're the pilot aren't you"

"Uhhh yeah. Lena Oxton" Lena held out a hand for her to shake and she did.

"Amelie Lacroix. It's a pleas-"

"Wait! Lacroix? As in, the wife of Gerard Lacroix?"

Amelie smiled and nodded. Lena gasped and held her cheeks "Ohhh no. I'm so sorry I spilled your coffee and stained your shirt. Here take my jacket" Lena quickly took off her flight jacket and handed it to Amelie, who began to chuckle. Lena held her head in a panic and smacked her forehead a few times. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Mrs. Lacroix I'll make it up to you I-I swear it. Oh no wot is Morrison gonna say *gasp wot is Reyes gonna say? I'm sorry! Let me go clean this up"

Lena began to ran to get a towel to wipe up the coffee, but was once more stopped by Amelie. She was still laughing at Lena's frantic rant. She handed the jacket back to its owner"The strike commanders aren't going to say anything because they nor Gerard will have to know, if that makes you feel better. And please, call me Amelie"

Lena's heart rate gradually slowed after hearing the words of comfort. "Oh...ok, Mrs-errr-Amelie"

"I actually wanted to meet you, I just didn't think it'd be like this" Amelie said with a smile while looking down at her shirt.

"Really? How come"

"Everyone here is so uptight and serious. I hear you are a rather fun woman to be around and I wanted to see if it was true"

"Uhh Who told you that?"

"Winston did. I know you're a busy woman, but by chance would you want to grab some coffee or tea sometime, and this time maybe it could make it to my mouth as opposed to my clothes" Amelie smirked at Lena. She merely was giving the Brit a hard time

Lena blushed and rubbed the back of her neck "Yeeeeah sorry bout that again"

Amelie laughed lightly "No worries. So I'll see you around, cherie?"

"Uhh sure, cherry!"

The French woman laughed again and lightly pinched one of the Brit's cheeks "So cute" She said before leaving the area.

Lena stood there smiling as the clicking of Amelie's heels gradually faded away. She didn't realize that she was blushing. Lena touched the cheek that Amelie pinched and her smile grew. She continued her course with a pop in her step. Lena was just happy she found a new friend.

The next day, Lena exited her room after a long shower. The sun was setting in Gibraltar and she eagerly scanned the area, looking at all the soldiers and residents of the Watchpoint, but her target was not in sight. The wind gradually dried Lena's spiky hair as she quickly walked about the many walkways.

Lena was so excited that she can finally do something other than her standard daily routine, which consisted of waking up, learning how to shoot, learning how to work with a team (which was always a bore), and going to sleep, with the occasional visit to see Winston. The only problem was that Amelie merely said "I'll see you around" with no other details. Lena didn't want to seem clingy or desperate by asking where she was, so she just wandered around the Watchpoint acting like she had somewhere to be.

The longer Lena searched the more her anticipation and excitement faded. She began to lose hope, thinking Amelie never really wanted to spend time with her. Of course, Lena was thinking irrationally, for the Watchpoint was huge and Amelie was often assisting Gerard with anything he may need.

But after a while of walking, Lena sat down on one of the elevated walkways with a long sigh. She swung her dangling legs back and forth and held her head in her hands. Maybe Amelie really didn't want to spend time with the clumsy Brit. After all, she did spill a full cup of steaming coffee on her. Maybe it was because Lena seemed nervous when the two conversed with one another.

"Ah! There you are!"

Lena was startled by the voice and she instantly hopped to her feet. Her mood perked up once she saw it was Amelie. "Oh! Hi!"

"It's very nice to see you again, Lena. I'm glad I just happened to be walking this way. What were you doing sitting here"

Lena's eyes widened "I uhhhh was just enjoying the fresh air" She laughed nervously

"I can see why. It's gorgeous out here. So do you have any plans this evening?"

"I mean, I have a few but I probably have some spare time now" Lena lied

"Oh no please, don't prioritize me. I know how busy an Overwatch agent can be."

"No no no no! It's fine, trust me" Lena said quickly upon realizing that her plan to sound cool and not desperate backfired.

"Perfect! Would you like to come get a cup of tea with me?"

"Sure!" Lena said excited and began to trot in the direction of the large kitchen like area for all the soldiers.

"Where are you going?" Amelie asked and Lena stopped her course

She turned around a little confused "The cafeteria, it's this way...right?"

"Oh please, the drinks there aren't good. We can go to my room and make some"

Amelie began walking in the opposite direction Lena was heading and Lena followed behind. Her mind began racing, some thoughts of regret from a few of her embarrassing moments, and some inappropriate thoughts involving the two of them alone in Amelie's room

Lena snapped out of her trance when Amelie asked her a question. The two of them began talking on the way to the Lacroix residence on Gibraltar. It mainly consisted of Amelie asking questions and Lena shyly answering with short sentence answers.

Amelie's "room" was more like an apartment as opposed to Lena and everyone else's small, enclosed quarters that only contained the basic necessities. This place, however, had a large scaled kitchen, a living room with a sofa and TV, a master bedroom and bathroom, and a bay window that overlooked the ocean. It was clear Gerard and Amelie were high in position in the Overwatch chain. This led Lena to feel a bit more shy

Amelie went and made two cups of tea while Lena sat motionless on the couch, her hands on her lap. There was silence besides the sound of Amelie messing around in the kitchen.

"You know, you can turn on the TV if you'd like" Amelie told her with a smirk, sensing that the Brit was still in the process of opening up to her

"Oh...no it's fine" It wasn't fine. Lena really wanted to break the silence and have background noise, but she didn't see the remote and she didn't want to search for it

Lena scolded herself for being so awkward in this moment. She was so excited for this all day, and now she doesn't know what to say.

Amelie returned to the couch with two cups of tea and the two of them began sipping on their cups. Amelie sat casually, sitting on her legs while Lena was tense with her feet on the ground. The French woman began talking as if her and the Brit were friends for years. She had hoped if Lena saw that she was comfortable with her, then Lena would open up more

And so Lena did. The more Amelie talked, the more Lena did too. She began to open up more, becoming the loud and talkative ball of energy she normally is. Amelie enjoyed this much more. She laughed at Lena's odd and childish behavior. Time seemed to fly by as the two of them were lost in there time with one another.

Lena looked at the bottom of her empty mug and yawned. "Well I guess I should probably get going now" Lena said as much as she didn't want to.

They both stood up and walked to the door. "Thank you for coming, Lena. I had a wonderful time. Adieu"

"Umm Bless you?"

Amelie laughed "Let me try that again. Goodbye"

"Ohhh. See ya 'round, cherry!" Lena said with a giggle

Amelie smiled and closed the door behind her. Lena sighed in satisfaction and began heading in the direction of her room. Her grin never left her face as she thought about the conversations the two of them had. She cringed at one in particular though

" _So, I overheard some soldiers talking, and they said they saw this woman walk straight into a pillar, not even on purpose" Amelie said with a chuckle_

 _Lena's face flushed red and she awkwardly laughed along "Oh yeah?"_

 _Amelie nodded "I swear we have some idiots working here"_

" _Yeeeaaahh, some people…"_

No matter, the positives outweighed the negatives tonight. Lena frowned upon entering her room, for it was nothing compared to Amelie's. She shuffled over to her bed and plopped down with a sigh. She pulled her covers up to her neck. She looked at her ceiling and smiled. As her mind raced, she frowned for a second

" _Why does Amelie call me cherry?"_

 **Lena Feels Neglected**

You stared at the rotating holographic globe on the war table. You were deep in thought as you analyzed every document before you. You would zoom in on a certain Overwatch/Talon base, read the details on it, then zoom out and repeat the process.

It felt like your brain was pulsating from all the higher order thinking this situation required. The situation being Overwatch has 20 people with hardly any supplies, and Talon has a million with the world at their fingertips.

After you snapped on the agents of overwatch a couple of days before, you had an abundance of help, which is what you had asked for. It was mainly Reinhardt and Angela. Reinhardt was experienced and he knew the most about combat and all things battle related. He acted as somewhat like your general, pointing out weak spots in enemy defenses and the like. Angela was basically your second hand man...woman. She had spent much time with Gabriel, Jack, and Gerard back in the golden ages of Overwatch. So, naturally she picked up a few things which she now have advice to you on.

Lena was just a wanderer. She wanted to help, but even though she's the same age as you, she's a bit...dopey at times. If she had given advice, it wouldn't be of much use to you considering she didn't know much, if anything, about tactics and strategy. So instead, she'd often times just come into the room and just touch things to piss you off. And when you yell at her for bugging you, she just giggles and prances away. That woman will be the death of you.

Speaking of the Brit, you heard the whoosh of the door sliding open and in came her. You were looking at some documents on a computer when she hopped onto the war table and sat cross legged, staring at you with a smile.

"Hello, Lena" you said whilst still staring at the screen intently.

"Can we go now?" She said as she was tracing her finger along her white shoes.

"You can go whenever you want"

"But I want you to come with me…"

You turned your head to her and thought for a couple seconds. You had been here for a while "Alright fine. Let's go"

She sprang to her feet with a bright smile. "Really?" you nodded and she ran into your arms.

"Ya know, my feet are kinda hurtin" she said and you knew exactly what this implies. You sighed and picked her up, then she swung around you with a giggle so that she was clinging onto your back.

You trudged through the crunchy snow of Antarctica until you made it to your room. Once you entered the heated quarters, you two flung off your coats and got into bed together. You were messing around on your phone when suddenly Lena took it from you and set it down before she crawled on top of you with a smirk. She traced her finger along your collarbone and neck then licked her upper lip slightly

"Leader of Overwatch...I like the sound of that" She said seductively and moved in closer to you

Before she knew it, she was kissing the palm of your hand that you had held out. She pulled away and looked at you confused and a little disappointed. It had been the first kiss you had denied from her. You moved her off you and stood up

"Let's not forget why I'm leader" You said before exiting into the bathroom, shutting the door behind you. It's not as if you weren't attracted to Lena at the moment, but you didn't want to relate your sex life with the death of a good friend

Lena thought about your words for a few moments, thinking about Winston. "Right…" She said quietly to herself. With her mood completely killed, she turned over onto her side and sighed, falling asleep by the time you returned from the bathroom.

The next day was a standard one at Ecopoint Antarctica. You woke up much earlier than Lena did and returned to the facility you spent most of your time in. You did everything and anything to benefit Overwatch. Things ranging from searching for more soldiers to come to your aid to planning some way to remove the Petras Act to the search for supplies and even possibly planning an attack on a weak Talon base.

You joined Reinhardt in a workout then returned to the war table with the large German after a few hours of work. There was much to discuss between the two of you, and today, Mccree's voice was heard as he gave his thoughts on the matter at hand. It was a productive conversation where the three of you talked back and forth.

All this was happening and Lena was doing God knows what. Maybe she was training like you had advised her to do a couple of days ago so that she could stay on her toes. There wasn't much to do at the Ecopoint anyway. She did go out and play in the snow often, making snowballs and throwing them at passing agents or soldiers, forming snow angels, the typical fun stuff that a child would do on a day school was cancelled

But for now, it didn't really matter where Lena was, for you were focused. Nothing else mattered but the success of Overwatch and the discussion between you three. That being said, when Lena entered the building for one of her usual visits, wearing a black beanie atop the back of her head that covered her ears but still let some strands of hair peek out from the front as well as one of your sweatshirts. You merely turned around to see who it was, then turned back to Mccree and Reinhardt, all three of you circled around the war table

Lena didn't really like that. Normally you would wave, smile, greet her, or all three, but you didn't do anything. It was the little things that counted for the time traveler. You acknowledging her made her feel welcome and glad that she made the decision to see what you were up to.

Lena frowned at you behind your back. She wanted to get your attention, so she walked up to you, got on her tippy toes, wrapped her arms around your neck, and gave you a kiss on the cheek.

"Lena not now, I'm busy" You scolded her and unlatched her arms from your neck. You turned back toward the other two and chimed in

Lena stood beside you awkwardly listening to your conversation. She yawned, for all the talk about tactics and strategy was a bore to her, but she wanted to stay to get your attention. The only problem was, you didn't even notice she was at your side.

So for her second attempt at showing affection, she grabbed hold of your hand and held tightly, interlocking her fingers with yours. You subconsciously squeezed her hand while you were listening. For a few moments, Lena was smiling brightly, glad that you accepted her hand holding. She rested her head on your arm. That is until you took your hand away from hers and used it for hand gestures and pointing things out on the globe.

Lena frowned again. But no matter, she'll just take hold of your hand again when you put it at your side, right? Well that would've been the case had you not placed your hand on the table and leaned on it. Lena put her head down in a sad manner and began walking to the door.

"Lena wait" you said

She turned around with a hopeful expression and held her hands together in front of her in anticipation. "Yes?"

"Can you go get Angela for us?"

Lena's face turned to anger toward you and she turned around again. You thanked her as she exited and she just silently mocked you. She went and retrieved Angela because there was nothing better to do.

Afterwards, she went and hung out with Lucio and Hana. They messed around on Their phones and talked about anything. Lena subtly talked about how she felt you were ignoring her. After, she went back to the room and waited for you to her back. Surely now there was time for the two of you to spend time together. Even if it was just snuggling up together like you did most nights.

When you came back, Lena got excited and tapped the area of the bed next to her, saying that you should get in bed. So you did, but Lena's expectations were too high. The day had been so long that you almost instantly fell asleep and we're not capable of pulling Lena closer to you. Great, now she can't even cuddle with you. She groaned and fell asleep with almost no physical contact with you.

Another lonely night for the Brit. You however slept soundly. But Lena just wanted to feel your touch. An affectionate touch, not one with little meaning where you hug her just to hug her or kiss her just because. But you were a busy man now. Busy and tired

You had spent the next day doing the same things with the same people. It was a routinely process which you weren't too fond of, but someone had to do it. All this planning with no action made it seem like you weren't doing anything of relevance, but if you're able to turn the planning into a reality, that could be a huge benefit for Overwatch.

Lena told herself that what you were doing was for Overwatch, but deep down she didn't really care about that, she just wanted to spend time with you and she didn't know how to tell you that.

So when you left the room to the main control center, Lena didn't even bother coming to see you because she knew that it was just going to upset her more. In order to get you off her mind for the time being, she decided to go to Angela's room and the two of them just talked like the old friends they were. That is until the doctor decided to go help you with your work.

Lena sighed again, still not wanting to go into the room only to be ignored. So she went to the practice range, put in some earbuds, and began unloading a few clips into the bots. Lena scolded herself for being so selfish, wanting you to herself when there were more important matters at hand. But she couldn't help but be mad at you.

After working up a sweat, she walked back to the room to take a shower. To cleanse her body or to clear her mind, she didn't know, but it felt good. Afterwards, she walked back out of the room to the kitchen like facility to grab a drink and a bite to eat before returning back to the room. The frigid air combined with her wet hair made it feel like her whole head was freezing. She began to shiver and quickened her pace through the snow.

Upon her arrival at your quarters, she was greeted with a pleasant surprise of seeing you back early, taking off your coat and placing a small backpack on the ground.

"Uhh Hi, luv! Shouldn't you be...doing those things you do?"

"Athena is downloading and backing up files. Also some other maintenance stuff. And because I need her help for everything, I just decided to come back to the room"

"Soooo...you're staying...for the night...with no work?" Lena said beginning to get excited.

"Yep. I'm all yours"

She jumped in the air "Yaaaay!" and blinked over to hug you. You gladly held her and she began to shiver slightly

"Ahh, you're so cold luv" She said still hugging you with a wide smile

You laughed "You're one to talk, look at you" You poked her rosy red nose on her excited face. She giggled and put her head onto your chest.

"Then warm me up!"

You slid her beanie down over her eyes and she laughed. She took the beanie off and shaked her head to fix her hair then blew the remaining strands out of her face. You smiled at her and the two of you simultaneously grabbed each other's hands. You both moved in close and rubbed your noses against each other, causing you both to laugh. You then gave her a kiss on her slightly blued lips.

"Sir There's- uhhhh" A soldier rushed into the room, slightly out of breath and clearly thrown off by the displays of affection

You pulled away from your kiss quickly and went into strike commander mode while Lena continued to hug your waist "What is it"

"Reinhardt said that he may have found a cache of Talon ammunition that's nearly unguarded. He would like to see you at once"

You thought about it for a few moments and looked down at Lena. You began walking to the door and moved Lena off of you. "Very well. Thank you, soldier" you said and the soldier gave a casual salute and quickly walked away. You put on your jacket and began heading to the door

"(Your name)!" Lena whined, feeling betrayed

"I'm sorry, Lena. I have to...I'll be back"

You closed the door behind you and went to Reinhardt's location to discuss matters. Lena pouted and kicked the door hard. She went to lay on the bed with her arms crossed, more pissed at you now for getting her hopes up. She reassured herself by saying that it'll be quick, that you'll be back in no time. She was wrong.

After realizing that, Lena decided to go talk to Angela again, now that she was done for the night. She put on her hat and walked to the next door down and entered without knocking. She just sadly walked in and wasn't even phased by the fact that Angela was only in her underwear and was strapping on her bra. Angela yelped and covered her chest while Lena casually shuffled onto her couch and laid down with a sigh

"Lena what the hell are you doing"

"Oh hey Ange"

Angela quickly went to her dresser and grabbed a long t shirt "You can't just barge in here. I was changing!" She scolded

"Oh please, luv. We're good friends now. Who cares if I see your knockers"

Angela scoffed "Lena-"

"See look" Lena took off her jacket then pulled her shirt up to reveal her bra covered breasts.

Angela averted her eyes. She never did get completely used to Lena's very personal and explicit side of her personality. Even though Angela did act motherly towards Lena through her formal speech and compassionate ways of comfort, at the end of the day, they were still just friends which led Lena to act the way she does.

Angela sighed and sat down next to Lena. The Brit put her head on Angela's lap, and she began to stroke the brunette's hair, something Lena enjoyed when she was upset.

"What's wrong, _liebe"_

Lena sighed "It's (your name). He seems so distant all of the sudden. Like he's trying to ignore me"

Angela continued to sift through Lena's soft hair "(Your name) is a very hard worker. It's not easy to be a leader of a group like Overwatch, you know"

Lena spun around so that she laid on her back and used Angela's thighs as a pillow, looking up at her. She threw her hands in the air. "But Winston always had time for me. Why would (your name) be different?"

"...Winston was very smart, Lena. (Your name) was put on the spot and he's doing a fine job"

Lena gasped "What if he's not attracted to me anymore?!" She said completely ignoring Angela

"That's preposterous, Lena. You are beautiful"

"Beautiful. That's it!" Lena sat up and gave Angela a hug "Thanks Ange"

Angela had a confused expression. She reciprocated Lena's hug. "Umm, sure thing"

Lena stood up and blinked to the door. She gave a quick "See ya!" before closing the door behind her. Angela shook and rubbed her head at the woman. Lena was something else

Lena went to the room and quickly stripped out of her clothes and set her accelerator on the charger. She hated taking her accelerator off. Winston had assured her numerous times that it was safe to just have it near her, but she still hardly ever took it off. It made her anxious and nervous when it wasn't on her chest, so she kept it on almost always, even in the shower. But desperate times call for desperate measures. She sifted through her clothes until she found it. She pulled out a set of skimpy black lingerie and put it on in a hurry. Don't ask how she manages to get these things, she just has a knack for getting what she wants.

The underwear pushed her breasts up, enlarging them. Lena went to the mirror and stared at herself, spinning back and forth for different angles.

"Ha! I look hot!"

Now she played the waiting game. She laid on the bed, waiting for you to get back. When she heard the clicking of the door opening, she sprang up and leaned up against a wall seductively.

You entered the room, which felt like bliss, and rubbed your head. You tossed your jacket on the ground and instantly noticed Lena posted up against the doorway to the bedroom.

"Hi Lena. You look nice" You said as you walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before continuing onto the bed and laying down with a sigh of relief.

Lena looked back towards you in anger when she saw you were on your phone. She stomped her foot on the ground "Alright that is it!" She yelled

You looked up confused, even looking behind you to make sure she was talking to you "Hmm?"

"You've been ignoring me all week even after I've tried to get your attention! I'm sick of it!"

"Lena I'm sorry I've been busy, but-"

"No! All I wanted was to spend some time with you. Bloody hell we haven't shagged in weeks, maybe months!"

You stood up and sighed. "Is that what this is about...Have a seat" she obeyed and crossed her arms in aggravation "Look Lena, I'm sorry I can't spend time with you like we used to. If we could, we'd just make love all day long without a care in the world...but we can't. I can't"

"You could atleast try!"

"Whenever I'm not working I'm resting so I can go _back_ to work a few hours after. I want this war to be over. Don't think I like the way things are"

"But-"

"I promise when this is all over, we can go…" You shook your head trying to think of something "have a picnic outside of London, go to a fancy restaurant, usual walks in the park, whatever the hell you want. But right now, we have responsibilities"

Instead of your spiel comforting Lena, she got more mad at you and stood up right next to you, her body just grazing yours. "Where's the old (your name)?!"

"What?"

"You used to care about me every second of the day. You used to stop what you were doing just to do what I asked. I used to have your attention all the time. You used to spend all day trying to please me. You used to always have time for me...where's that (Your name)?"

Lena's face shared a mix of anger and despair. You thought back to the days when you two stayed in your apartment and you gave your all to impress and care for Lena. When you weren't worried about the future. You stared at the woman in deep thought. Then suddenly you began to chuckle.

All despair left Lena's face so that it was just anger. Her eyes narrowed when you began to laugh. "Wot!"

"You don't get it do you?" Lena became very confused with your words. You looked at her with a grin"All of this...is for you" Her eyes widened. "Lena, you're the only reason I'm here, the only reason I want to be here. If it were up to me, I'd still be at my house in (City), where it's safe, playing video games, and doing the same thing every day. But you came into my life and changed everything. I left my old life behind for you. I accepted the position as leader for you. I work so hard now for you. I want nothing more than to live out my days with you, Lena. That's why I don't have time anymore, because the faster this war is over, the faster we can get back to spending all day with each other"

Lena was stunned. She stared up at you in shock at your speech. She felt obligated to say something, but she didn't know what. She opened her mouth but no words came out

"No, don't say anything" You told her "I'm sorry I can't be with you all the time. I will try my hardest to be with you more and to put aside my work a bit...I love you Lena and I just want you to be happy"

A smile gradually formed on Lena's and her eyes began welling up with tears of joy. She rushed over to you and hugged your neck tightly and you held her by the waist.

"I love you too (your name). I'm so sorry I yelled at you, I had no idea!"

She pulled away from you and smiled at you through teary eyes. You wiped the tears away with a thumb and kissed her. She gladly accepted it and held your cheeks as you two kissed. She pushed you onto the bed and jumped on you, immediately kissing your neck.

"Ahhh Lena I can't right now, I have to go work" you joked

She straddled you and scowled, then slapped you across the face before attacking your neck again and you laughed. Before long, Lena's sexy lingerie was tossed back into the pile of clothes she had retrieved it from, marking the beginning of a late night.

 **Christmas**

"Dashing through the snow! In a one horse open sleigh!" Lena sang excitedly as she was hanging ornaments onto the fake Christmas tree in her apartment.

You were busy untangling a bundle of lights, getting more frustrated by the second as you weren't making any progress

"Sing the rest luv"

"Hold on!" you snapped at her as you continued to fiddle with the lights.

She giggled at you. "You're so cute when you're mad. Here lemme help"

She took the lights from you then through then over you and herself, entangling the two. You just gave her a look and she giggled and hugged you

"Where's your Christmas spirit luv" You rolled your eyes and she laughed again then kissed you in the web of lights.

"This is nice and all, but how do we get out"

"Easy!" Lena exclaimed then her accelerator lit up and she disappeared for a few seconds. She reappeared right next to you untangled, then the lights fell to the floor, freeing you.

"Ta da!" She said with her arms in the air

You two continued decorating around Lena's apartment. You hung the lights around in the living room after finally getting them untangled. With a sigh of relief, you began helping Lena decorate the tree. She was humming Christmas Carols the whole. She must love this holiday because she was in such a good mood, evident by her festive Santa hat and her red and green sweater.

When you came to the end of decorating the tree, neither of you could reach the top to place the star. So Lena did the most sensical thing and jumped on your back and wouldn't let go until you put her on your shoulders. Eventually you had to give because you can never beat her in a battle of stubbornness. So while you held her on your shoulders, she put the star on top and laughed triumphantly.

You joked with her by swaying her back and forth to give off the impression she was going to fall down. She giggled and began to smack the top of your head. Eventually you did lose grip of her and she fell off your shoulders with a yelp, making a thud as she hit the hard floor. Somehow you managed to hold back your laughs and apologize. She scowled at you then punched your arm. You could only hug her and apologize again until she accepted it and hugged you back. The two of you spent the rest of the night watching Christmas movies together under the same blanket.

Days later, as Christmas soon approached, Lena's anticipation never subsided. In fact, it even increased the more she saw all the lights, snow, presents, and decorations all around King's Row. You had spent the week on vacation from working at Gibraltar, and that time was put to good use. Some relaxation and time with Lena was just what you needed.

You and her often stayed in on the colder days, snuggling up by the fireplace together. You two also went for nights out whether it be to get presents for the other agents, go grocery shopping/occasional dinners, or just to enjoy the holiday ambiance around London. Lena was endless fun around this time of year. Fun and tiring. Take her standard amount of energy and excitement on a normal day, and double it for the month of December.

From her constant Christmas Carols around the apartment to her wanting you to try on different ugly sweaters to buying more random seasonal knick knacks to just playing in the snow, she kept you busy. It was amazing, it was as if just being around the woman took years off your age. Never in a million years would you think at 26 you would have a blast playing in the snow. You two constructed a snowman in front of her apartment, wrestled in the frigid winter wonderland, and even had a snowball fight in the middle of the town. The whole time you were given odd looks as people witnessed a grown couple playing in the snow.

It was Christmas day and you two were simply staying in as snow fell heavily across London. You were just drinking hot chocolate and watching more movies on the pleasant afternoon. Lena of course was so happy evident by her excessive displays of affection. You as well as the rest of Overwatch was invited back to Gibraltar to join Winston at dinner time, which you two certainly planned to attend.

You two made an agreement not to get each other anything. As absurd as that sounds, it was reasonable because you two were normally very busy and since Overwatch wasn't funded by the UN anymore, neither of you had money. The only reason Lena had this apartment was because Winston had some connections all around the world. But of course you couldn't follow through with this agreement because you loved her so

As you two were sitting on her couch, you randomly stood up and exited Lena's apartment door. You retrieved a large decorative box with a bow on top from Lena's neighbor and thanked them for holding the gift for you. You returned to the living room where her position remained unchanged. Her eyes went wide when she noticed the present.

"Wot's this?"

"Open it up"

"(your name)! What happened to no gifts"

"You're too special to me to not get anything"

She scoffed with a smile as you handed her the box. She opened it up and first, she pulled out a teddy bear in a Santa hat that held a heart in front of it that said "I love you" in cursive.

She held it up "Awwww it's so cute!" she hugged it tightly and set it next to her

Next she pulled out a silk scarf and gasped. "I thought I saw you looking at that when we were in King's Row" you told her

"I was! I can't believe you noticed"

Her smile was brighter than the sun when she pulled out the next item. She closed her eyes and held the item to her chest. It was a framed black and white picture of a closeup of you and her kissing with the setting Gibraltar sun in the background. It was a picture Angela had taken of you two a while ago.

"Thank you so much, luv!"

"There's one more"

She reached down into the gift box and grabbed a smaller box that held the logo of an expensive jewelry store.

"I know you're not _that_ into jewelry, but…" You said

She opened the box and it was a decorative silver bracelet lined with occasional hearts made of diamonds and the diamonds were all around. Lena immediately put it on and held her hand out to look at it

"(your name) it's beautiful!" She hugged you tightly and gave you a kiss on the cheek

"How did you afford all of this?" She asked still looking at her new bracelet

"Well not to toot my own horn, but I wasn't exactly poor before I met you" You two began to laugh

"Well where did ya find the time to get all of this"

You chuckled "Remember that one mission last month Winston wouldn't let you go on?"

"Yeeeaahh?"

"That wasn't exactly a mission" She giggled and hugged you again

Her heart skipped a beat and her eyelids jolted open as she realized you got her all of this nice stuff and she got you nothing. She quickly pulled away from the long embrace and slipped on her shoes

"Lemme go grab your present" she said nervously

"Oh you got me something too?"

"...Yeah. Be right back" She ran out the door and closed it behind her. Immediately it opened back up and she peeked her head in "Oh by the way, I kept it on the other side of town, so I might be a while" She shut the door again and blinked out of her apartment. You sat down on the couch and grabbed your hot chocolate. You smirked as you sipped on the contents of the mug _She didn't get me anything_ you thought

Lena pushed her accelerator to the limits as she blinked through the streets of London. She went store to store in King's Row looking for something to get you. The only problem was, it's Christmas, practically every store was closed. The stores that were open held inventory that was either too cheap or too expensive. Lena didn't exactly have that much money, so there was no way she could top your gifts, which made her feel guilty.

She blinked all around, seeking all of her friends that could possibly aid her in getting a gift for you in a short amount of time. As her frantic search continued, she suddenly heard a cry for help as someone yelled that there was a thief

"Aww rubbish" Lena said to herself and she blinked to the origin of the person in distress and the family pointed out the direction the thief went in. She chased down the thief by following the footprints in the snow. Of course the criminal was no match for Lena's speed, so before long, she tackled him and took the present from him then blinked back to the family that waited in anticipation.

They expressed their gratuity greatly when Lena returned the box to them. Lena waited impatiently and tapped her foot as they continued to thank her. She somewhat rudely blinked away upon hearing Big Ben ring in Kings Row and continued her search for the perfect gift for you.

The longer Lena was gone, the more worried you got. The sun began to set she was gone so long. You began to contemplate if she did in fact get you a gift and she did store it on the other side of the city. But she was gone for a long time. It was Christmas and you were spending it alone and she was doing God knows what out in the freezing temperatures in the city.

Lena even resorted to taking the subway to a different part of the city to find a present. That turned out to be wasted time because the stores were still closed and the items were still too expensive for Lena. On her way back, she decided to just blink home because the subway was too slow for her. But of course, Lena's accelerator needed to charge halfway into her Trek, so she ended up just having to sprint back to Kings Row.

Defeated, she took bursts of sprints and in between them, she walked. Her heart rate increased as she thought about what to tell you and how she never actually got you a present. You got her a scarf she wanted, a personal picture of you two, and a diamond encrusted bracelet, and she didn't get you anything. How do you tell someone that?

She kicked the snow as she walked and sighed. She looked up and saw the moon slightly shrouded with dark, snow filled clouds. It was already late evening. Lena was freezing cold, she was glistening with sweat from all the rushing around, and Christmas was practically over now. All of it was for naught because she couldn't find you anything.

As she was wallowing in self pity, she ran into the family who she aided earlier in the day. They called to her and she approached them. The little girl in their small family held out one of their boxes to her. Initially, Lena refused saying that she could not possibly accept, but after the family's stubbornness, Lena had to take it and she thanked them greatly before returning back to her apartment.

She didn't even bother looking at the gift from the generous people until she was inside. Once there, she placed the gift on the coffee table, took off her jacket, and laid on the couch, taking a deep breath. You exited the bathroom after a shower and saw her on the couch rubbing her face.

"Lena! What the hell you've been gone all day. I've spent Christmas alone, and for what? Not to mention We have to get to Gibraltar" You scolded her

She groaned and covered her face "I'm sorry! It's just one thing after another. I didn't mean to ruin your Christmas" She said in a sorrowful and guilty manner

You then looked and saw the present on the coffee table. _Son of a bitch. She actually did get me something_. You pointed at the gift. "Is that for me? Is that why you were gone all day."

Lena didn't know what to say "Ummm...yeah. That's yours"

You eagerly opened the gift to see what she got you. Lena looked away because both you and her had no clue what was inside. "Oh my God, Lena" You said enthusiastically

She quickly turned her head to see what she got you "What is it? I mean, do you like it?"

You took out a black velvet sunglasses bag and pulled out the rather luxurious sunglasses from inside. "These are some expensive glasses. I love them! Thank you so much. I told you not to get me anything"

Lena laughed nervously yet relieved that the mystery box contained something good "I told _you_ not to get me anything, yet here we are"

You laughed and then hugged her. "Come on, Winston's probably waiting for us" You said after a long embrace

Lena took a quick shower, for she was all too sweaty from her wild night out. She put on green leggings, elf shoes, an elf vest, and a green Santa hat for her trip to the Watchpoint, hoping that she'd be the star of the show this Christmas. She looked adorable. After taking off and putting the aircraft into auto pilot, Lena returned to your lap where you wrapped your arms around her and put your chin on her shoulder. You two remained there comfortably for the duration of the flight

"Lena…"

"Hmm?"

"Christmas is a peaceful time for family and friends, right?"

"Yeeeaaaah?"

"So that means when we get there, you won't get blackout drunk this time?"

Lena scoffed "What do you mean 'this time'?"

"Remember the Halloween party? Oh wait, you don't because I had to carry you back to the room"

She giggled "I've never been drunk in my entire life, luv"

"Mmmhm"

Upon your arrival, Lena excitedly pranced through the Watchpoint to get to Winston's lab for the Christmas Dinner. Winston greeted you two after you knocked on the door to the lab, looking quite surprised to say the least. After seeing the table set inside, you understood now. You two were the only ones that showed up. You felt bad because there's approximately 15 Overwatch agents, and only two arrived. The table was set for a feast to be had, but you three probably won't even put a dent into it

You shook the odd feeling off because Winston seemed very excited to see you two. You had dinner, which was delicious, and it was full of laughs and good hearted fun between just the three of you. You all told stories and talked about current events. It didn't even feel like people were absent you had such a good time. The only downside was that Lena's marvelous costume wasn't going to be adored by the rest of the team

After a long night of talking, Athena chiming in every once in awhile, you and Lena decided to just stay at Gibraltar for the night because neither of you felt like making the trek back to the apartment. You even decided to stay in Winston's lab for the night. Lena used Winston as a big pillow like she used to do way back when, and you just found a spot to begin your slumber. It didn't really matter where you slept because of how tired you were. The best part of all this is that you didn't have to take care of drunk Lena this Christmas

* * *

The Christmas short was slightly altered from the Overwatch comic because like i said, we're not going to talk about that. Also, tython, i know how much you like drunk tracer and i'm sorry i didn't include her in this chapter, but i promise i'll have another short where she gets a little rowdy *cough Halloween *cough even though it's a little late for that *cough. Anyways, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!


	21. Chapter 21

"I-I swear! I don't know where she is!"

"I don't like that answer"

The badly injured Talon soldier tried desperately to crawl away from danger, from you. Blood made a trail as the wounded man backed up inch by inch. Of course it was no use, for you simply took steps closer, a loaded pistol in hand.

Fear surged through the last remaining Talon trooper that once occupied this outpost. The base was surrounded by deep woodlands filled with tall trees and dark green shrubbery. Had you not known exactly where the base was, those that served there would never have been touched or even noticed. Unfortunately for them, you targeted this base in a desperate attempt for answers.

The fight was easy. The soldiers never would have expected a fight. They carried rifles simply to carry rifles, nothing more. No mercy was shown for the inexperienced. Any who dared attempted to surrender received a bullet to the head. They didn't stand a chance against you. Was it rage that fueled you? Or desperation? It did not matter, so long as you can get any lead you could care less about what drove you down a darker path.

Now here you were face to face with a Talon soldier with a bullet wound in his side and leg. He only had one option and that was to have a conversation with you. He could back up all he wanted, but he had no mobility.

The soldier held his hands in front of him in defense as you loaded your sidearm with a fresh magazine "Look man, I'm sorry about the girl, but I don't know anything! I've told you everything I know, I swear"

"So what you're saying is, you are of no use to me anymore"

"No no no no no n-" Was all that could escape the soldier's mouth before a bullet entered his skull

You holstered your weapon and sighed and rubbed your face. You turned and punched one of the walls of the base with a cry of anger. You exited the facility and regrouped with Mccree and Zarya who both stood right outside of the base, waiting for you to finish

Mccree's hat was tilted down over his eyes while he smoked a cigar, leaned up against one of the many trees. Zarya stood patiently waiting with her arms crossed. There was a reason that these were the only two agents you had brought along with you.

Both of them knew what had to be done in order to extract information. Drastic measures had to be taken if anyone had hoped to ever see Lena Oxton in one piece again. The rest of the team was too kind hearted, too soft to do what you three are doing. That's not necessarily a bad thing considering Overwatch was founded to make peace, but you didn't need peace right now. Lena was the only thing that mattered to you. You probably didn't even need back up considering how energized and effective you were in these hard times, but better be safe than sorry.

Mccree was a part of Blackwatch back in the glory days of Overwatch. The ruthless and deadly branch of fierce warriors that did the gritty dirty work that often times had to be done in order to maintain peace whilst satisfying the public. The branch was primarily covert in their operations so that the people would never know what they had to do and Overwatch could maintain its glory. Gabriel Reyes and his band of elite soldiers stopped at nothing to complete their mission, making Mccree perfect for you right now.

To put it simply, you asked Zarya to join you because she is Russian. Russia is a brutal place where those that live there have been through hell frozen over. Any hesitation is seen as a sign of weakness. Not to mention practically everyone that lives there is combating the omnics. Being aggressive and not taking no for an answer is in Zarya's blood and that indestructible bubble on her cannon is a valuable tool.

You regrouped with them outside of the base. There was silence except for the wind blowing the trees' branches against one another and the crunching sound of leaves and sticks beneath your foot. The gunfire from the fight had scared all the birds away within the vast forest of the empty region in Canada.

You walked to them and looked to the sky with a long sigh. "How many have to die before I get an answer?"

Mccree tilted his hat up and leaned off the tree, indicating he was acknowledging you. "Don't worry about it. This is the fifth base we've raided in the last couple days. We're taking out Talon little by little at this rate" He said with confidence

"I don't care about that right now. I don't care about this war. I don't care about the omnics. I don't care about Vishkar. All I want is to find Lena. It's been days and not one soldier, engineer, or scientist knows anything!..."

Mccree put a hand on your shoulder and smiled. "We'll find her"

You looked to him then looked to the ground "What if...what if it's too late"

He took his hand off you and gave you a glare of disapproval "Well then I guess she's dead, brainwashed, or just gone forever.

Both you and Zarya jolted your heads to look at him. "Jesse!" Zarya yelled at him

He chuckled "Hey, his words not mine. With that mentality, she's as good as dead" Suddenly you and her realized what Jesse was doing.

"You're right, Mccree. But is this even the right approach, we're not getting anywhere" You said

"Ya gotta start somewhere. We'll find her"

"...I just hope she's okay"

Lena's eyes gradually opened. She blinked a few times to focus her vision. Upon realizing her consciousness, her eyes fully opened and she lifted her up quickly. She scanned the area, panting heavily while doing so.

It was a wide open and fairly large room. It was all white with dim lighting. On one side, there was a mirror that spanned the entire wall, Lena assumed it was a one way mirror and she was being watched. On the opposite wall, she saw a door with a padlock next to it. There were cameras in all 4 top corners. Lena sat in a metallic chair, the only object in the room. Her hands were tied behind her back tightly and her legs tied to the legs of the chair in a similar manner.

Upon realizing this, Lena began to shake and stir vigorously in a dire attempt to escape. But it seemed she was only hurting herself, for she felt that she was giving herself brush burns. She stopped struggling with a huff. Her hair fell into her eyes and she blew it away.

Lena recalled the events that happened in the Temple of Anubis and shuddered. She nearly gave herself an anxiety attack when thinking about you and how you two were separated and how she remembered seeing you lose in a fight from the window of the Talon ship. Lena remembered how rude she was to you that mission and she scolded herself. She began to worry, which caused her to struggle in her restraints again.

Aboard the Talon ship, she remembered being squished together by two soldiers who held her at gunpoint. She remembered that they were getting a little too frisky with Lena, touching her hair, putting an arm around her, etc simply to taunt her. After having enough, Lena headbutt one, stood up quickly and kicked the other. She ran with her arms behind her back right into Bradshaw who restrained then threw her on the ground of the ship.

He scolded his soldiers and kept an eye on her for the rest of the flight. Lena continuously talked the whole time. She berated Bradshaw, picked fights with him, called out to you, and ordered to be let go. There was not a moment of silence on the ship. After being annoyed to the fullest extent because of the young woman, the leader of the soldiers grabbed Lena and tased her. Then she woke up here, unaware of how much time had passed

It wasn't like Lena to just give up because she was in a sticky situation, however there were few things, if any that she could in this case. So, she just sat in her uncomfortable chair and waited. Waited for anything to happen. Surely there was someone who was watching her. After a while, her mind began to drift off

Various emotions flowed through the Brit as she delved deeper into her thought. She regretted not being better in battle at the Temple as well as her decision to storm off to fight without the rest of her team. She felt guilty for being on bad terms with you when you were separated. Anger towards Talon for just existing and doing the despicable things they do. Throughout all these emotions, one was prominent in her thoughts: fear. She feared what was to come in this glorified cell of hers. She feared Widowmaker, Reaper, and the rest of Talon. She feared the unknown.

Lena let out a small, anxious gasp as she heard the swoosh of the door slide open. In came none other than Widowmaker. Her same smug smirk she usually has when encountering Lena. Lena quickly put on a mask to hide her true emotions, the ones of fear. She had to act tough, for that was all she had.

Widow stood right in front of Lena's chair, one hand on her hip. "Look at you, cherie. Caught in the spider's web"

"Oh _ha ha_ , real original. Now untie me!"

"Ooo feisty. Okay, as you wish"

Lena looked at her in confusion as she drew her knife and cut the ropes that tied Lena down. The Brit rubbed her wrists and looked up at Widow.

"Now what? Are you going to open the locked door and go fight an army of Talon soldiers? Or are you planning on fighting me unarmed?" Widow said, almost like she was daring Lena to make a move

She shook her head "...I...I don't…"

"No, you don't know. So let me tell you what you _will_ do." In a quick motion, Widow pressed the knife against Lena's throat and held her accelerator tightly in place. Lena looked at the knife in utter fear. Droplets of sweat formed on her forehead "You will listen and obey everything me or the rest of Talon tells you to do. You will not fight back or there will be severe consequences. Do you understand me, girl?"

Lena gulped and nodded slowly. Widow pulled the knife away from her neck and smirked. "Good"

The assassin began to walk toward the door. "What do you want from me" Lena said softly

Widowmaker turned around with a smile and walked back over to Lena. "Well for starters, get you to shut up once in awhile. I find your confidence rather annoying, hopefully we can do something about that. But more importantly, you are an excellent fighter, there is no doubt" She began to pace back and forth, looking at her fingernails. "So, Talon simply wishes to utilize you in the near future"

Lena looked at her confused, almost seemingly insulted. "And what makes you think I'll help you? Talon is just a bunch of no good, stupid, wankahs. I'll never work for you"

Widow chuckled "Mon cherie, I don't think you really have a choice. Either you listen to me, or we'll have to use more...aggressive measures to get you to abide"

Lena tensed up. She sensed that the sniper's 'aggressive measures' meant torture. Something she winced at the thought of. Her heart beat began to skyrocket

"Just think about it, Tracer. You, standing over top of that boy, what was his name? (Your name). Nothing that he could do. His death coming from your own hands. He never would have expected you to end his miserable and insignificant life"

Lena began to breath heavily. Once she got the image of herself standing on your bloodied and lifeless body, she couldn't get it to leave her head. What is she was tortured and brainwashed into carrying out such a task? Lena began to sweat more and more as she thought about it

"N-no. No, I would never do that. I wouldn't and you can't make me!"

"Of course, that's an ideal situation. If you don't comply, I'd just have to kill him myself. It would be easy, like breaking a toothpick. And you could watch it all unfold, every incision I make on his body, every drop of blood, all of it. And you could hear all of his cries of pain and not be able to do anything about it"

Lena started to hyperventilate. Widowmaker spoke in a way that just taunted the brunette. Her inflections, her pauses in her speech caused Lena's heart rate to climb and push her on the verge of crying just by thinking about you. Her eyes began to glisten as she breathed heavily, fear consumed the poor woman, just as Widowmaker had intended

Widow smirked and pressed her knife back up against Lena's neck casually. "Don't cry" She ordered

Lena looked up "Wh-What?"

"You heard me, do not cry"

Lena tried with all her might to keep the tears back, for fear that that blade will cut open her flesh if she doesn't. But this trepidation that consumed Lena was too much. After one tear dripped down her cheek, more and more came because she knew she had disobeyed Widowmaker and the consequences frightened her greatly.

Before Lena knew it, she received a powerful backhand to her face that knocked her out of her chair, causing her to squeal. As Lena was on her hands and knees recovering, Widow kicked her in the jaw with her heeled boot.

"Crying is a form of weakness, cherie"

She quickly picked Lena up and held her in a headlock. The point of the knife was pressed against her cheek. Lena squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she felt the knife penetrate her skin. Widowmaker made an ever so small incision, more so just a poke, for the 'cut' only yielded a single drop of blood. Widow took her knife away and pushed Lena onto the ground aggressively.

"But we shall work on that" She said before walking back to the door of the cell like room

Lena watched the tall woman walk away as she was on her hands and knees. She sniffled then wiped the water from her eyes. She felt the small stream of blood flow down her cheek and drip off onto the tiled floor. She damned her once good friend and mentally pleaded for you to come save her.

"Subdue her" Widow said as she exited the room and entered two scientists and one soldier. The scientists had syringes in their hands and the soldier, a taser

Lena saw them enter and immediately stood up and backed against the wall. As they cornered her, she began to blink around the room, avoiding them at all costs. It was like someone trying to pick up a fenced in chicken. It was pathetic, really. Every Time Lena appeared to be caught, she'd just blink around them. Occasionally she delivered a blow to then as she blinked around.

Widowmaker watched from the one-way glass, an assumption Lena had been correct about. The assassin scoffed and facepalmed "I swear, I'm working with idiots" she said to herself

"You're telling me"

Widow jumped at hearing the sudden voice. She turned around, grasping her chest to steady her breathing. Behind, she saw the dark mist coalesce into Reaper. He looked and sounded as menacing as ever.

"Mon dieu! Don't do that"

Reaper merely growled and walked to the glass that held Lena. He watched as the scientists and soldier struggled to detain her. Widow looked up at him, wanting to see his reaction to the capture of the most slippery Overwatch agent out there.

"That hacker friend of yours did a good job. A fake mission report directed only to her" she motioned to the woman behind the glass "Genius"

Reaper turned his head slowly to her then back to the glass. "Sombra is a force to be reckoned with"

"Hmmm Clearly. Send her my regards when you get the chance"

The two watched in silence for a minute or so. It was like watching a slapstick comedy, but neither of them were amused "Why is she alive? If you could capture her, you could have killed her" Reaper said. His end goal, of course, being to eliminate all Overwatch agents

Widow grunted "You are so narrow minded. If we have the chance to turn one of the enemy's best soldiers against them, then why wouldn't we?"

"Because we'd be wasting time. It would never work, she is too strong willed, that much I remember about her"

She smirked "You must have a bad memory. Her mind is broken, I've seen it with my own eyes. She's prone to mental breakdowns, anxiety attacks, fits of rage. She's haunted by her past. Her mind can easily be ours"

Reaper remained silent and Widowmaker took that as a cue to continue "Just think about how easily it would be to end Overwatch with her on our side"

Reaper quickly turned to her and pointed a finger "Overwatch will fall by my hands and mine only. I don't need that girl's help" his voice rose.

Widow felt threatened by the much taller man, but she still managed to roll her amber eyes at him and move his finger away from her face. "Don't be so naive, Reaper. You have never gone into a fight alone, why start now? And besides, after we are finished with Overwatch, the girl can be all yours"

Reaper said nothing as he silently agreed to Widow's proposition, and she knew what his silence meant. "You know the boy will come looking for her" He said beside the point

"Let him" She walked around the stationary Reaper "He won't get far, and if he does...he'll share the same fate as her"

Her high heels clicked repeatedly as she walked down the corridor that led away from Lena's cell. She stopped "Oh and Reaper" He turned his head 90 degrees "Please take care of that, it's hard to watch" She motioned to Lena's cell before she continued her walk.

Reaper growled as he acknowledged the fact that these grunts will never restrain Lena. His bottom half turned to mist as he glided over to the door. Lena blinked away from the trio once more only to back up right into Reaper's chest. She turned around and yelped when she noticed the tall, frightening mercenary before her. She tried to run away from him, but Reaper quickly grabbed her by the throat and lifted her in the air. She grasped his forearm and shook her dangling legs back and forth as she gasped for air.

Reaper then slammed her to the ground on her back. The choke slam knocked the wind out of Lena and she breathed heavily, trying to get any air she could, which wasn't much. After a while of struggling, Reaper gave her a punch that was quick yet powerful to her face that instantly knocked her unconscious.

Reaper stood up and glared at the men before him. Even behind the mask, he shot daggers into them and they shuddered. He walked back out of the door and aggressively shoulder bumped the soldier that was in his way, causing him to stumble. The three Talon members looked at each other, breathing heavily, some with marks with blood on their faces from the fierce woman. They shrugged and two of them picked up Lena and carried her out the cell.

Sweat dripped down your temples and you were breathing heavily. The room was empty and the only sound coming from it was the clinking of metal. You did not focus on that sound, but rather your own thoughts that continued to haunt you by thinking about a certain someone in peril. Is this what she feels like all the time? Constantly having these regretful images flood your brain. If so, Lena was much better at dealing with it than you could ever hope to do. With all the uncertainty in your life as of now, one thing was for sure: you weren't thinking clearly

You dropped your set of weights and wiped your brow. You recently returned from your mission with Zarya and Mccree. Because you couldn't stay stationary for more than a minute, you decided to redirect your energy into something more productive. Since you didn't have the mental capacity to plan another attack, you came to the small training room at the Ecopoint. You had to get better, faster, stronger if you had any hopes of ever combating Talon to get to Lena.

You heard the sound of high heels coming to your location. High heels, of course, could only be one person in Overwatch. Angela entered the gym looking rather unpleased, angry even. She walked over to you and you stood up off the bench that you were sitting on.

She crossed her arms "We need to talk" She said in a tone that matched her expression

You took a moment to fully regain your breath "I'm busy"

"I don't care. We need to talk" she repeated

You rubbed your forehead "Angela, I-"

"No. This cannot wait"

You sighed "Fine. What is it"

"I know what you've been doing" She said in an accusing manner

"Going on missions? Is that not what I'm supposed to do?"

"You've been going on missions and then slaughtering anyone who stands in your way. Even those that surrender. (Your name), that's not you!"

"You forget who we're dealing with Angela. This is Talon, they don't deserve mercy"

"That doesn't change the fact that you you've been extracting information then executing then. Overwatch was founded to establish peace, not create conflict"

You looked away from the woman for a second, getting slightly agitated. "Where are you getting this information"

"Athena told me everything. (Your name) how can we ever hope to rid the world of terrorism if you are committing the same acts as them!"

Your eyes narrowed at her "...Are you calling me a terrorist?"

"All I'm saying is that you're going down a dark path that the rest of us cannot follow"

"Ok Angela, let me ask you this: How would you go about finding any lead on Lena's whereabouts? Hmm? Talon has to know what they have done. They have to give us information. If there are casualties, then so be it"

She gave you a stunned look "If? There is no if. You're not even giving them a chance to live! These are real people, half of them aren't even soldiers! You're not fighting Talon, (your name), you're massacring them"

"There is no other way."

"Yes, there is!"

"I'm the only one that's doing anything to try to find her. I have the right to do it however I see fit"

"Look, (Your name), I want Lena back just as much as you. You have no idea how much she means to me. I didn't get any sleep last night or the night before. You are not the only one that cares for her. But this isn't the way. Lena wouldn't want this mindless killing to be in her name"

You turned away from her and took a deep breath in order to calm yourself. "We are dealing with the same people that turned someone as innocent as Amelie Lacroix into a cold blooded assassin. Now, I don't know what Amelie was like before, but can you imagine Lena's cheerful and energetic nature being stripped of her through torture? That is something I never want to live and I wish I can get it out of my head."

Angela remained silent. "That…'alteration', it's irreversible, Angela. Meaning that if they do those things to Lena…she's gone. That's something I will not let happen and nothing will stand in my way from making sure it doesn't happen. Time is of the essence and we can't wait for leads to come to us. Talon must know what they have done. We must strike fear into them. Now I don't care if you participate, but you will not stop me"

You and Angela looked at each other in silence for a few moments. After seeing that Angela was at a loss for words, you walked past her and exited the training room without saying anything. She watched you leave and after hearing the door close behind you, she sat down on a bench with a sigh.

Angela didn't know what to say, think, or feel. She hated the fact that you made good points because her whole life she chose to avoid conflict, for she felt that it was the best way. Even in the golden ages of Overwatch, she hated that peace had to come after the violence. And now that you feel violence is the answer and she can't do anything to convince you otherwise, she felt stressed to put it simply.

Angela doesn't know if she should be aggravated with you for being so stubborn, or feel worried that your mind seems slightly corrupted, or even if she should fear you. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. Her head was beginning to hurt badly and she doesn't know what to do with you, the others, or herself. She wished that Lena was here with you all so that things can seem clearer with the removal of stress and tension. But that was just a wish.

* * *

Shoutout to Star Wars Revenge of the Sith for giving me inspiration for this chapter, I assume you all can see why. One more thing: the most requested thing I've seen in the reviews is to let Lena be fertile. To be honest, I dont know how i would do that. Of course I could always have Angela do some medical procedure, but that just seems corny to me idk why. We'll see what happens, but for now, thank you all for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

Once more, the captive Lena Oxton gradually awoke from her unconscious state. Her head felt like it was pulsating and there was a severe pain on her cheek. She stretched the muscles around her face by moving her mouth around, which only made the pain more apparent. She felt cold, not freezing, but just enough to make her uncomfortable. It was odd, as if solely her body was cold, for her head was dripping with sweat. When she acknowledged this feeling, her body shuddered. She went to hold her arms in an attempt to warm herself, but of course, her hands were restrained.

Lena didn't want to wake up, she was still half asleep even. Periodically her eyes would open and scan the blurry room before her, then promptly close. There was no telling how much time passed in between her waking moments. Eventually, her eyes fully opened suddenly with a quick gasp. Naturally, she got a better look to see that she was in the same room she had been in before. The prisoner looked down and let out a high pitched screech and began to breath heavily as she saw what was before her.

Her accelerator which, of course, glowed a light blue from her chest and back. However, when she looked down at it, the light now had a blood red hue. Nothing else was changed except for the light. Her first thought was that her anchor was malfunctioning, but that has never happened before. Lena couldn't think of any other scenario, for the red light made her panic. That accelerator, even though Lena hates it, is the only thing that keeps her from disappearing. But now, she doesn't feel safe with it on her chest.

She desperately tried to free herself from the restraints, but to no avail. She shook, stirred, grunted, the whole nine yards, but nothing changed the fact that she was alone in a cell with a foreign looking device on her.

"Come on Lena, Calm down." She told herself

In response, she took a deep breath and looked down at the light. She noticed that her flight jacket was off of her and she only had on the white tank top she usually wore under, hence why her arms were so cold. In addition to the light being changed, Lena saw that the harnesses that held the accelerator on her were altered. They looked more high tech, for they acted as locks that would not allow anyone to remove the anchor.

Upon noticing that, Lena started to panic again, an action that has plagued her so frequently in these past couple of days. Sweat formed on her brow and her hair fell to her eyes. She tried blowing it away, but her hair stuck to the perspiration, making her more frustrated now that she could hardly see.

Lena neared her breaking point in the uncomfortable chair. She wanted to scream, cry, kill, and go home, in no particular order. Home...she closed her eyes tightly and steadied her heart rate, which had recently been accustomed to the high blood pressure in these stressful times.

Lena began to think about a life where you and her could settle down. How nice it would be to have all the time in the world with you, where neither of you had any obligations. You two could stay up late cozied up next to one another on a regular basis, then sleep in the next morning, then spend the day however she sees fit. She can go back to being your princess who kept your attention all the time, just like the first time she met you. Why did that lockdown ever have to end?

What if Lena could have a child, a daughter that she so wanted? Lena began to think about a small, adorable baby girl that shared features of both you and her. Oh how Lena would spend every waking moment with the young child if she could. Holding her, playing with her, or just staring at her. When the girl would grow up, Lena could style her hair just like hers, and Lena and you could tell her all sorts of stories. The time traveler could show her the power that the accelerator had, blowing the young one's mind. Lena imagined the daughter trying on her flight jacket and goggles that would obviously be too big for her. Lena just wanted to hold that daughter of her own, feel her little soft hands hugging her back, or your hands, she wasn't too picky right now. Just the images in Lena's mind made her heart melt. For the first time in her stay here in this Hell, Lena smiled.

The door abruptly slid open and just like that, Lena's perfect, dreamlike happy place crumbled. All things Lena had thought of in the past hour became just that: things she had thought of. The Brit had to face the harsh reality that she wasn't in London with her make believe child, nor was she with you. She was here as a prisoner of Talon and nothing more. As her dream fell apart and the reality became clearer, Lena's face of happiness turned to one of misery. Not only that, fear and anxiety returned to the young woman. The stress that this red light on her chest caused her, the trepidation of what will become of her, and the sorrow of being so far from you and the rest of Overwatch all consumed her.

Of course it was Widowmaker who entered to greet Lena. A greet that Lena had no desire to receive. "Ahh I'm glad you are awake" the French woman said as smug as ever.

Lena repeatedly tried to blow the hair out of her eyes, each exhale more powerful than the last, but it was no use, her sweaty hair stuck to her brow. Widow approached her and ran a hand through the Brit's hair to push it out of her face. Lena's eyes narrowed at her captor once she could see clearly.

"Get your hands off of me!" She snapped

Widow chuckled "I'm only trying to help, cherie"

"If you really wanted to help, you'd let me leave this stupid place!"

"Mmm, I don't want to help you that bad"

Lena rolled her eyes and grunted in annoyance.

"What do you think about your…modifications?" Widow asked in a tone to taunt Lena whilst pointing at her accelerator

Lena looked down at the light and her heart rate increased again, but she did not show it. "I hate it! What did you do to me!?" She yelled, her anxiety showing more than she had wished.

The assassin smirked. "Tracer, you must calm down. You're not helping either one of us by yelling"

"Answer me!"

"Well If you must know, your anchor is ours now, to put it simply"

Lena's heart sank and skipped a beat at hearing this. All anger that masked her true emotions was gone. "W-What?" She said softly

Widowmaker tapped the piece of metal on Lena's chest. "This right here, this belongs to Talon now…" She took a moment of silence so Lena could let that sink in. Just seeing her face become filled with confusion and worry amused the sniper.

"Let me break it down for you" Widow continued "thanks to our scientists and engineers, we now have full control over your chronal accelerator. Meaning we will control when it is used or if at all. We can make it…what do you call it? Blink? whenever we want it to. That's not to say you don't have power over it, because that is why you are so important to Talon. But if we do not want you to use your abilities, then you won't"

Lena's eyes widened at hearing this "What? No no no no no. This-this is mine. You can't control me!" she ranted

"Oh and this is my favorite part: Say you do manage to escape this base and figure out how to return to your pathetic team, the accelerator has a tracking device. We know your location at all times now." The captor let Lena comprehend her words once more. "On top of all that, if you do somehow slip passed a couple hundred of armed soldiers, escape, _and_ disable the tracking device... then we will simply detonate the bomb that's has been implemented into your accelerator"

Lena gasped and opened her mouth then closed it repeatedly, not knowing what to say. "A b-bomb? On me right now?" Widow nodded and the prisoner began to hyperventilate. She wanted to hold her face, run a hand through her hair, pace around, something. She became light headed, as if this whole conversation was part of some sick nightmare. She realized this was no dream and her vision focused on the woman before her.

"Get this thing off o' me!" Lena yelled and she began to struggle in her restraints. She grunted as she twisted and squirmed. Widow put her ice cold hand on Lena's shoulder to steady her and the time traveler looked up at her stressed and worried

"There's two things wrong with that demand: If I were to remove the harness and take it away, then you'd disappear, no? And as much as I'd like to cast you away to a different dimension, I can't. Talon can't. Overwatch can't. It's stuck on you with no way of removing it"

When Widowmaker noticed that Lena had nothing to say, no childish quips nor obnoxious taunts, only consumed with stress, she turned away from the girl, satisfied and headed to the door. The door swiped open when...

"...Why?! Why are you doing this, Amelie?! Let me go!" Lena yelled to her

Widow only had a foot out the door when she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around with narrowed eyes. She walked slowly back to Lena, who is now regretting her loud mouth

"What did you call me?"

Lena gulped and took a deep breath. "You're Amelie Lacroix. You would never do this, Talon is the enemy! We used to be friends. Now let me go and the both of us can go back to Overwatch where we belong."

There was only silence as a response "Amelie please…." Lena pleaded.

Widowmaker looked to the ground for a second before looking back to Lena. For a brief moment, Lena thought she had changed her back into Amelie, or at least had proven that she was still in there.

Widow quickly punched Lena with the palm of her hand right on the nose, almost knocking the chair over. Blood instantly began flowing out of Lena's nostrils and fell onto her accelerator, her clothes, and to the floor. She tried desperately to take her hands away from the restraints in order to wipe the blood away and hold her nose. The blood tickled her upper lip and chin as it continued to fall. Lena wrinkled her nose in an attempt to ease the pain.

Widowmaker tilted Lena's head back so that she would look her in the eyes. "Amelie Lacroix is dead. Never call me that again, do you hear me?"

Lena ever so slightly nodded, so Widow pushed her head away aggressively before storming out of the room. The door slammed shut and Lena was left alone again with a bloody nose and a device on her chest that wasn't hers.

The pathetic attempt at convincing Amelie to return reminded Lena of her first few missions after Amelie's change into Widowmaker. It had been a tragic series of events for those at Overwatch, Gerard Lacroix more specifically. Never had Overwatch seen a more determined man than when Gerard began hunting Talon in search of Amelie after her kidnapping. When he eventually found her, the fight against her captors had been easy, almost too easy. But Gerard and the rest of his fleet was blinded by joy and triumph to not realize Talon had wanted Amelie to be taken back.

The night Amelie was brought back to Gibraltar, she slit Gerard's throat while he slept and she fled. Overwatch was devastated, for Gerard was the absolute best at combating Talon, not to mention he was well liked around the UN formed team. Most thought Talon had conducted a covert operation where they killed Gerard and rekidnapped Amelie. As time passed, they realized that the strike commander's death was at the hands of his wife, to which Overwatch was mortified by this.

Lena's good friend brainwashed by the enemy, turning her into someone completely different, surely Amelie was still in there right? Lena just had to find her in there, No worries. The Brit had been so wrong. There were countless times Lena had gone out of her way to go talk to the sniper during missions, trying to bring her back. It was the same result every single time: Lena would return to Angela bruised, cut, shot, defeated. They had to accept the fact that Amelie was gone, no matter how hard it was. Lena naturally began to develop a hate for Widowmaker, the assassin that has no recollection of her.

The only reason Lena even attempted to persuade Widowmaker like she used to was because she was desperate. She's tied down to a chair and her accelerator had been tampered with. What else was she to do? Well obviously not call the sniper "Amelie", Lena began to taste her own blood that was running all down her face. She spit the blood out repeatedly, staining her shirt and pants.

After wallowing in her own pain for some time, Lena began to cry ever so slightly. Tears flowed uncontrollably down her face, but she was not sobbing. It could've been from the pain, the fear of not knowing what will happen to her, or the need for you to come save her. Regardless, her tears blurred her vision and she had no way of wiping the water away

"(Your name) where are you?" She said to herself in her solitude.

You sat with a blank stare on your face. Your knife was being twirled around your hand and through your fingers. You were _supposed_ to be eating, but you couldn't focus for obvious reasons. The agents came into the kitchen one after another. They ate, got their coffee, and left while you remained in your trance like state.

"Mornin (your name)" Lucio said as he entered

It was the first voice that talked to you, bringing you to reality. It wasn't uncommon for the agents to simply enter, grab what they needed, then leave without saying much words to each other, considering they spend all day together. Hence, why you were dazed for so long. But of course, Lucio is a social butterfly that needs to greet all those he sees

You shook your head and rubbed your face. You looked down at your full plate of food then stood up. You walked passed Lucio with a head nod and exited the room. You spun your knife once more then closed it and pocketed it before trudging through the snow to get to your next destination.

Lucio looked at the now closed door with concern. Everyone has noticed you were more on edge lately, and for good reason. It wasn't as if the other agents didn't fear what would become of Lena, because they hated seeing her gone. Especially good friends of hers like Angela and Lucio. But you were different, you seemed lost without Lena while the others were stressed and worried. The whole mood around the Ecopoint was completely different when the severity of this issue was realized. No one seemed happy anymore, and you blamed yourself for letting this all happen.

What were you to do about it anyway? The only viable option seemed to just wallow in self pity and regret because the only way to find Lena was to not let her be captured. Look what you've done in the past week: You raided numerous Talon bases, taking their supplies and eliminating all that occupied them, you practically doubled the amount of infantry you had in order to prepare for an inevitable full scale invasion, and you've reached out across the globe for some form of propaganda for Overwatch. But none of that mattered because Lena was still nowhere in sight.

After another day of endless searching and recruiting, you finally return to your empty quarters. As of late, you had been pushing your body and mind to the limit. You were awake for hours upon hours until your body would make you go to bed or your mind would stop functioning properly, whichever came last.

You sat at the foot of your bed with a sigh. You looked to the empty region of the mattress that Lena would lay on. You can just imagine her snuggled up in the comforter, tapping the area next to her and coaxing you to cuddle with her. It made you smile but it immediately faded when you realized it was just a thought. You rubbed your face and fell back onto the pillow and tried to fall asleep, a difficult task. Your thoughts kept you up every night until your mind shut down on its own. Even then you weren't free…

 _You didn't know where you were. It seemed like an endless maze of dimly lit metallic grey corridors trimmed with dark red. You had no clue what your purpose here is, but you knew you had to keep running. Sweat drenched your shirt and dripped down your temples. You made Turn after turn, but it was all the same._

 _Then you heard it. The sound of a woman crying out in pain, in fear. It was faint, but with each sprint down the walkways, it got louder and louder, but you still could not trace the origin. The voice began to call out your name specifically. It was easily identifiable as the woman you loved so dearly. You panicked more and more as the shouts got louder, but you were still stuck in this labyrinth._

" _(Your name)! (Your name)! Help me please!"_

 _You were breathing heavily and out of breath, but the adrenaline kept pushing you. Right, Left, straight, it did not matter where you ran, the sounds, the hallways, they were all the same. Lena's pleas and cries made you want to pull your hair out, for they caused a great deal of stress that was seemingly unlimited._

 _You made another turn after what seemed like eons of sprinting and listening to her. This corridor was the same except for the fact that there was a bright light at the end. You saw this and ran faster. You were able to pinpoint Lena's cries now, coming from the end of this hallway._

 _You passed into the bright light and your pupils adjusted. It was the center of the Temple of Anubis. You stood in front of the large statue and covered your face as the area before you became clearer. Directly in front of you was Lena on her knees, her hands behind her back. She was sobbing, her hair was disheveled, and her clothes were bloodied. Reaper stood behind her with a shotgun up to the back of her head. Lena stared up at you through her glistening eyes begging for you to help her._

" _Too late, kid" Reaper said in a slightly amused voice. He pulled the trigger. You heard the sound of the gun echo before everything went white_

 _You regained consciousness in a familiar setting. You sat up and looked around the room. It was your room back in Gibraltar. You sat up off the bed and slowly walked out of the room in a confused manner. You walked down the empty pathways of the Watchpoint. Everything was silent. You scanned the area searching for someone, anyone in the general vicinity._

 _You saw a figure standing at the edge of the cliff that overlooked the water. You began sprinting in the direction of the woman. Her back was to you as just her toes dangled over the edge. You smiled in relief and comfort as you regained your breath. You placed a hand on her shoulder as she continued to stare off in the distance._

" _Lena…" you said warmly_

 _Her shoulder nudged your hand off of it and you stared at the back of her head in confusion. She slowly turned around then lifted her head to look at you. Her eyes seemed blank with no emotion behind her goggles_

" _Who's Lena?" She said_

 _You stood shocked and you inched backward as she did forward. "Lena it's me, (your name)"_

 _She continued to walk towards you, her expression becoming filled with hate as her pace sped up, and you kept the distance by backing up "I don't know you, but you're a part of Overwatch, so you must die"_

 _Lena began throwing punches and kicks at you that you repeatedly fended off, but it became harder when you realized who you were defending yourself from._

" _You're an agent of Overwatch too! Don't you remember?!"_

" _I only fight for Talon!" She yelled at you and continued her assault._

 _You almost broke down at hearing her exclamation, but you had to worry about blocking her punches. Eventually she pulled out her pulse pistols and attempted to fire, but you grabbed her wrists, overpowered her, and threw her to the ground. Instinctively you pulled out your pistol and aimed it at her, halting her movement._

" _Lena don't you...don't you know who I am?" You asked and she remained silent, staring at you through narrowed eyes. "I love you, how can you forget?"_

" _I hate you!" She snapped_

 _Your eyes began to water. You turned your head away and closed your eyes as you pulled the trigger uncontrollably. When you turned back to the now lifeless figure, you dropped to your knees and sobbed, damning your actions, being consumed by regret. You stayed knelt beside her, endlessly apologizing as the Gibraltar sun fully set._

You had had nightmares before, but these ones caused you to quickly sit up in your bed with a scream of terror. You regained your breath as you hugged your knees. Sweat was almost dripping off you, but it still caused your shirt to cling to your body. The discomfort caused you to take your shirt off. You rubbed your face in great amounts of stress and anxiety. You looked to your side and stared at the empty portion of the bed.

You sighed and laid your head back down for a few moments before realizing you will never get back to sleep tonight, possibly forever based on the way those nightmares struck fear into you. You threw the blankets off of you and got out of bed. You dressed yourself in the dark in a comfortable attire.

You marched out into the snow to the control center. For about an hour you fiddled on the computer, analyzing the holographic globe you had spent so much time staring at. Once you had discovered a point of interest, you quickly shut down any electronics you had turned on and left the facility.

You speed walked across the ecopoint to one of the last remaining overwatch aircrafts and entered with hesitation as you stared back at the base where everyone remained in a deep slumber. You took a seat in one of the chairs in the cockpit and turned the ship on. The humming of the engine gradually grew louder as you flipped various switches.

"Athena," you said as you attached a suppressor to a pistol "Set a course for Lijang Tower"

Widowmaker had enjoyed keeping Lena captive this past week. The girl that had been a severe annoyance over the years, constantly taunting and impossible to hit even for someone as good a shot as Widowmaker, was now detained. There were no smart comments nor was there much struggle anymore.

Lena would politely ask to go to the bathroom when need be, and she graciously accepted any food that was given to her, which was somewhat of a rarity. On occasion, Widowmaker would snap and hit her or press a knife to her neck, something along those lines. Widow loved seeing the girl in tears through the camera from the main center at the base.

The assassin entered Lena's cell once more for some more mind games. In her hand she held Lena's phone which Sombra had hacked into in less than ten seconds. Widow had access to all of Lena's personal life, which she enjoyed sifting through for a bit, now she just wanted Lena to know she had this information.

Lena got chills everytime the door to her cell opened. As if being left alone with her thoughts wasn't bad enough. She looked up with a scowl and saw the Talon sniper shaking her phone in her hand with a grin on her face. Lena's jaw dropped and she began to squirm, desperately wanting to retrieve it from her.

"That's mine! Give it back!" Lena ordered

"You know, I have no intention of finding any information that would benefit Talon. As stupid as you are, I don't think you would elicit such data through text or phone call" Widowmaker told her as she stared down at the phone, scrolling through different apps.

"Well why do you 'ave it then? Gimme!"

"What? I can't see what my favorite prisoner is up to in her free time" She said casually as she ruffled Lena's hair.

There was something unsettling about the sniper having Lena's phone. Sure the Brit had taken beatings and the like, but knowing Widow had access to all her photos, social networks, and texts made her heart race for whatever reason.

"You sure take a lot of pictures, Tracer" The captor turned the phone around to show the massive gallery. Lena's eyes turned to the ground and she bit her lip. "You and (your name) make an adorable couple, has anyone ever told you that?" Widow said as she swiped through the unlimited pictures which mostly consisted of selfies with you.

Widowmaker's jaw dropped with a smile and she raised an eyebrow as she reached one of the pictures. "Lena Oxton, you naughty girl"

Lena profusely blushed and cringed at the picture of her naked self holding up two fingers, her tongue was slightly out as she smiled with one eye shut. There was a certain white and sticky substance that was splattered over the woman's face. She remembered that night. It was a romantic date you and her went on and after things got more intimate back at her apartment, you took the picture as a joke. Apparently Lena had forgotten to delete it.

"And to think you were just a sweet, innocent girl" Widow taunted as she continued to stare at the picture intently while Lena still blushed. "...You know it's a shame that you and him had to be split up, *sigh but I guess that's just the way things are" Widow taunted her as she continued to scroll through the phone. It worked because Lena began to feel empty and alone as she continued to miss you.

Widowmaker dropped the phone on the ground then stepped on it with her heel, shattering the screen. The picture it was on was one where she was hugging your neck and both of you were laughing. The phone was now cracked right on your face. Lena knew what Widow meant by this and her heart sank. The door swung open and Widow began walking away from the cell.

"He's coming ya know. I-I know he is!" Lena told her.

Widow turned her head 90 degrees and smirked then continued to exit the cell. The simple gesture made Lena's heart beat quickly. It was supposed to be somewhat of a threat, but the assassin just grinned? Lena had no clue what she meant, and she looked at the phone before her. She stretched her leg as far as it could go in a dire attempt to pull the phone closer to her, but it was way too far. Lena sighed and put her head down. Oh how she wished she was the Lena with you in the picture.

Widowmaker marched down the corridors of the Talon base. She passed by soldiers who quickly averted their eyes and walked quickly past her, as much as they didn't want to. It was a common reaction upon seeing the genetically enhanced sniper. The soldiers quickly realized Widowmaker was as ruthless as she was attractive. Those that looked at her in a condescending manner would end up in stitches most likely.

Regardless, she returned to the main control center of the base to regroup with the other high ranking Talon members. It was a large, wide open room with a large amount of monitors and computers. There was a war table that contained a holographic map of any point the user wanted to see. It was not unlike the facility at Overwatch

Widow entered and saw Bradshaw pacing around the room. He had one arm around his torso and the other held his chin. He was a calm and collected soldier, so these anxious movements were not typical. Reaper was off to the side in a darker corner with his arms crossed as he watched Bradshaw make darting glances from the largest monitor to the war table to the smaller computers where other Talon members worked. Both Bradshaw and Reaper turned their heads to Widow who was staring at Bradshaw confused.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked Reaper

"You did this. I had the chance to kill that kid in Egypt" Bradshaw said aggressively as he leaned on the table.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tracer's significant other. What's his name…(your name)"

"What about him?"

"I-I-I don't know how's he doing it. 8 Talon bases raided in the past week. No survivors, no Overwatch casualties" Bradshaw spoke quickly

"How is this my fault?" Widow asked, almost offended

"Because he's at the center of all of this. Pull up the footage"

On the large monitor, there was a video from one of the Talon bases which showed you walking closer to a Talon soldier that was crawling away from you. Once he backed up into a wall, you shot him in the head. You turned and noticed the camera. You aimed your pistol at the camera and pretended to shoot it before exiting the base with no opposition

"It's because of the girl, you know that right?" Bradshaw asked her "He's not going to stop. Overwatch and him aren't ordinary soldiers and We don't have enough elite soldiers to fortify every base from their attacks."

"So what? This is one of, if not the most guarded Talon base. If he finds out where she is, he won't make it past the outer wall"

Bradshaw deeply inhaled through his nose in an aggravated manner. "Overwatch numbers have nowhere to go but up. If (your name) is patient enough, he could have enough skilled agents to form a full scale invasion. All for the stupid girl _you_ decided to capture"

Widow rolled her eyes "Yes it _is_ all for the 'stupid girl'. That's why he will not wait for numbers to attack."

Bradshaw slammed his fist on the table "No! She's a liability at this point! I know what you're doing. You're playing your mind games or whatever the hell you wanna call them with the girl. Don't be so ignorant, Widowmaker. I don't care how much you hate her, you have two options: Either put a bullet in her head or start the transformation sequences. All this waiting is gonna come around to bite you in the ass. More importantly it's gonna bite _me_ in the ass. Fix it!" Bradshaw ended his rant by storming out of the room and slamming the door shut.

Widowmaker watched him walk by her and she stared at him with disdain. She glanced over at Reaper who remained motionless throughout the entire conversation

"Well?" She asked, wanting his opinion

He merely growled and disappeared into a black mist. She rolled her eyes and cursed him for being so "mysterious" and unreadable. Widow also walked out of the room and set a course for her quarters in the base. The more she walked down the hallways alone, the more she began to doubt herself after replaying Bradshaw's words in her head. For the first time in her life, Widowmaker feared what you will do.


	23. Chapter 23

Happy Friday! :)

* * *

Bleak, joyless, forlorn, agonizing, haunting, mundane. Anything along these lines could be used to describe the hell that Lena was living. It was a routinely process every minute, hour, day, maybe week. God knows how much time has passed. Hope is gradually slipping from Lena every moment she remains restrained in this uncomfortable chair, every nightmare she wakes from, every beating she takes when she disobeys her captors.

And Lena thought her youth in London was bad. At least there she had friends who she could laugh and have fun with, regardless of how much trouble she got in. But here there was nothing for her, here in this unknown Talon base she was alone. Normally she could just smile through everything like she did during her past, but there was no one here to smile with.

Her most frequent company was of course Widowmaker who acted as both good cop and bad cop, which always put Lena on edge, paranoid about which side would show. The assassin would smile and stroke Lena's hair seemingly innocent, she'd undo Lena's restraints when She visited so that the Brit may be more comfortable. But the second Lena showed any form of resistance, any look of disdain, there would be either a knife pressed to her neck or a fist in her face. Hell there didn't even need to be a trigger, Widow might threaten Lena's life just because she didn't like the brunette

But after all that, Widow still didn't heed Bradshaw's words. Her normally dull life had some excitement in the form of making Lena's life miserable, which had been a success. These simple yet ruthless acts were not in vain, however. The more broken the person's mind is, the easier the mind alteration sequences would be, which would give the patient's mind over to Talon. Widow used that as an excuse to keep toying with the girl.

Speaking of such actions, Widowmaker entered the room with one of Lena's meals, which she anxiously awaits for every day. The already thin time traveler had become even skinnier than she already was, due to the lack of food and any form of training. So the assassin dropped the tray in front of Lena's feet which merely consisted of a small loaf of bread, an apple, and a bottle of water. Lena began to salivate at the sight and Widow smirked at the desperation

Widow undid the restraints on both Lena's hands and legs and watched as the girl instantly fell forward to the food and savagely began tearing it apart. She watched the food and water quickly dissipate as Lena paid no attention to her captor watching over her. Knowing Lena would be done fairly quickly, Widow stayed in the cell, for she had to retie the rope which held Lena in her chair. It was unnecessary because there was no possible way of Lena escaping If she wasn't restrained, but Talon made it happen anyway simply to pile more misery on top of Lena.

"Alright cherie, you know the rules…" Widow said after there was nothing more Lena could devour. She let Lena stay free for a few moments, feeling her brush burned wrists and stretching her tensed legs before she ordered her.

Lena looked up with a scowl and slowly moved herself back into the chair and let Widowmaker tie the knots tightly on her wrists and ankles. She winced once Widow pulled tightly on both restraints and let out a soft moan of pain

Widow sighed in satisfaction after her work was complete. She then drew her dagger and ran the flat side of it along Lena's cheek. Lena closed her eyes tightly and breathed unsteadily at the feeling of the metal.

"Such a good girl" Widow said in an amused manner as she traced the knife about Lena's soft features

Lena sat in fear, feeling the knife occasionally turn on its side, which would make her tense up even more. Lena had taken beatings here before, there were bruises to prove it, but something about being cut on her face put her on edge and strikes more fear into her than normal.

After the metal had sent enough chills down through her, Lena took a deep breath and opened her eyes, her heart rate slowing down after a sudden realization. Widowmaker noticed this and took her knife away and stared in confusion

"You're not scared anymore? Must I remind you this knife could cut through your skin like butter"

Lena inhaled through her nose as she gained confidence "You're not gonna do anything. Time and time again you pull out your knife like you're gonna do something to me, but you never do. Ya know, I think you're bluffing. I think you have orders not to cut me. You think you're so sly an' what not doncha? Well I figured you out" Lena didn't even notice that by the end of her spiel, she was smirking like she was in control

Widowmaker stood with one hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at Lena. She sighed and looked down at her knife "...Why do you do these things to yourself?"

In an instant, Widow dashed over to Lena and aggressively pushed her head back and to the side to reveal the girl's throat. She pressed the knife against the side of her neck and began to make an incision. Immediately, Lena began to shriek and shift as Widowmaker carved her signature "W" onto Lena's skin

The two guards that stood outside Lena's cell looked at each other then looked all around the facility in a fidgety manner, trying desperately to avert their hearing from the horrifying cries of pain.

Blood ran down onto Widow's hand as she continued to cut the prisoner's skin open. "Quit your squirming. You're only making this worse" Widow told Lena while the Brit moved and shook all about trying to free herself as she continued to yell at the top of her lungs, but Widowmaker held Lena's head firmly in place.

Once she was finished, Widow stood up straight and shook some of the blood off of her hand. She wiped the rest onto Lena's face, using her cheek like a towel. Lena sat there trembling as blood slowly poured out of her and onto her white tank top

Widow tilted Lena's head up by her chin and made the Brit look at her. The sniper stared into her now watery eyes which were still staring at the ground. "Never doubt me again. Do you understand me you foolish girl?" Widow didn't expect her to respond, so she began walking to the exit.

"I'll kill you" Lena said softly in her traumatic state.

Widow smirked and turned around to Lena. She then untied her hands, which instantly went to hold her bloodied neck. Widow pulled out a pistol and handed it to Lena. Lena stared at it confused before Widowmaker knelt down in front of her and forced the gun that Lena held onto Widow's own forehead

"Do it then. Kill me" She ordered

The time traveler's finger grazed the trigger as she looked at Widowmaker through her teary eyes. Lena was tensed while Widowmaker held the gun in Lena's hands casually and calmly. After a moment of holding the gun in place, Lena put her hands down and began to cry. She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill her once good friend. Lena knew that Amelie was gone, but what if? What if the innocent woman was still in that killer's body? Lena hated herself for not being able to pull the trigger, it was the perfect chance, but she couldn't.

Widowmaker snatched the pistol from Lena's hands then gave her head am aggressive shove. "Pathetic" Widowmaker said and at that, she completely exited the room and left Lena to be alone with her tears.

X amount of time passed and Lena had not seen Widowmaker. It was soldiers who delivered her food and led her to the bathroom. After a few visits, the soldiers were ordered to remove Lena's restraints and simply leave her be. The captive was immensely grateful for this, though she didn't show it. Now she could lay down and hold the body parts that were injured. It was such a simple action, but it meant the world to Lena that she could have some form of comfort

Lena was sleeping on the floor one night in her cell when she heard the door slide open, instantly waking her up. She rolled over to the other side and saw the armor of Bradshaw standing before her. He lightly kicked her side

"Wake up" Lena rubbed her eyes and her vision became more fine tuned. "You have a special guest that wants to meet you. Come on" He said with a head nod

Lena slowly sat up, and Bradshaw not being too patient of a man, grabbed her by her harness and lifted her up then pushed her out the door and the two began walking shoulder to shoulder with an occasional shove by the soldier to keep Lena moving.

"Who is this guest?" Lena asked as the two walked all about the base. This is the first time Lena saw the base as a whole, and she took all of it in. It was pretty standard in terms of a Talon base, but it seemed different than the others she had been to on missions. For one, it was much larger than the others. It was as big as Gibraltar even. But it also seemed more technologically advanced and organized.

Lena's course never went outside, but the longer she walked, and the more facilities and soldiers she saw, she knew that there was no way she was going to be able to escape this place on her own, then her heart sank at the realization

Bradshaw never answered Lena's question, and he lead her to a door on a long corridor. He opened the door for her and inside, it was a bedroom with a bathroom. Smaller than other quarters she's been in, but it had all the necessities.

"You have a half hour to clean yourself up. You look like shit" He said before leaving the room then closing and locking the door behind him.

Lena was confused, not knowing what was going on. She looked around at the small, enclosed space for a second then went into the bathroom. She gladly turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up. She stripped out of her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. Her attention was immediately directed to her changed accelerator. The red color on it made her feel uncomfortable and she wanted it off her chest. Then she looked at her face and almost broke down. There was dried blood all over her, her cheek, her lip, her neck. Various parts of her body were bruised, changing the color of her skin. Her hair was a mess, more than usual, and her eyes were red from crying so much.

Somehow she was able to draw herself away from the mirror and into the shower. It had been so long since she felt the warmth of the steaming stream of water. She watched as all the blood fell off her and down the drain. She lost track of time in the rejuvenating shower. This was one luxury she had forgotten about in her time here. After a long time of simply keeping her face in the stream, her eyes opened quickly with a gasp as she remembered Bradshaw had given her a time limit

Lena hastily got out of the shower and dried her body off. She noticed that on the bed laid her flight jacket, new leggings, and new underwear, and another shirt. She didn't know what to think about this. But now was not a time to ask questions. Bradshaw unlocked and entered the room just as Lena was putting on her jacket.

"Come on."

Lena obeyed and followed him through more hallways and stairwells which eventually led to a small courtyard area outside where there was only a few soldiers patrolling, for the moon was still out. From there, the two entered a building on the other side of where they came which was much larger than the rest.

The walk to their destination was an awkward one. There was nothing but the sound of boots and sporty shoes walking in unison. Lena felt more comfortable with Bradshaw than Widowmaker. He had not done anything to her and he allowed her to clean herself. She almost completely forgot that he lead the team that actually captured her. Right now, all Lena was thinking about was where she's going. It was certainly better than doing nothing in a cell, or was it? Maybe where she's going is worse than her cell, if that was even possible.

They both took an elevator up to the top floor which led them through yet another series of hallways eventually ending at a grand door with the Talon insignia ingrained into it. Bradshaw stopped at the door and motioned for Lena to enter, but she hesitated, feeling nervous, scared, and anxious not knowing lies behind the door. Bradshaw didn't have the patience for Lena to work up the courage to enter, so he pushed her shoulder closer to the door causing her to stagger step and eventually enter the room.

Inside, it was a larger room with a bay window on one side of it. There was a long mahogany table set with exquisite food and beverages. There were luxurious plates, napkins, silverware, candles and the like. Chairs were seated all around the table, but only two sets of plates were set. On the far end of the table sat a middle aged man in a sharp suit with his hair slicked back. He sat looking at his phone, and when he heard the door, he immediately set his phone down and looked up with a smile.

"Ahh! There you are. Please, have a seat" He motioned at the opposite end of the table. Lena awkwardly and slowly approached the chair and sat down with her hands on her lap.

"Now what may I call you? Ms. Oxton? Tracer? Lena?" He smiled brightly at her as she remained silent. It wasn't a comforting smile. It was a sleazy one you shouldn't trust, like a car salesman, a politician, or a high ranking official in an elite terrorist group hell bent on making the world kneel before them.

"Oh you have nothing to worry about. Look" He gestured towards the delicious looking food on Lena's plate. "I provided you with this. Please, dig in, enjoy yourself"

Lena certainly was hungry and she began to salivate looking at the meal. So, she picked up a fork and knife slowly and the man smiled and nodded as she did so, then Lena continued to cut the food and "dig in" as she was told to do

"It is so nice to finally meet you. I must say, you are even more adorable in person"

Lena glared at him. Had she not been literally starving, she never would have begun eating. "Who are you?" she asked through narrowed eyes

"Mmmm!" The man who recently took a bite quickly swallowed. "My apologies. I'm a...messenger of sorts. I have superiors who do all the shot calling and I, along with a few others, pass the message along, to put it simply. Of course there are much more complications. Does that make sense? As for my name, well, that's unimportant"

"So wot message do you have to 'pass along' now?"

He chuckled "Why must you rush things along, Ms. Oxton? How is your steak?" She remained silent. "You know, I'm not one for formalities. I think this would be much more pleasant if we could just talk. I like you, I like your spunk, and I like the whole pilot thing you have going on with your uniform. It'd be a shame if we couldn't get along"

"Don't act like you're not some leader in a terrorist organization! Now what do you want from me" Lena snapped

"Whoa whoa whoa. Easy" He held his hands up in defense and started to laugh. "We're all just trying to have a good time. Now, Lena, you're not married, correct?" Lena hesitated then ever so slightly nodded. "But you are in a relationship?" She remained still and then looked down to take another bite.

"No matter, I already know the answer. See here's the thing…" the man moved in his chair to get more comfortable and he inhaled through his nose "Your partner, (your name) is his name, yes? He has been a thorn in Talon's side as of late. I-"

"Wait! Wot do you mean" Lena got excited at the mention of your name

He smiled "Now I have your attention, hmm? Well he's been...looking for you, all while creating problems for us-"

"Haha! I knew it! I knew he'd come for me! You're in trouble now, ya bloke" Lena exclaimed as she sat up in her chair.

The man motioned for her to calm down and take her seat, so she did with a smile. He sucked his teeth and remained calm, knowing that she would become energetic with this topic "Well, Lena, I'm not 'in trouble' because you're going to do something for me. You're going to call (your name) and you will tell him that he will stop attacking our bases or else very bad things will happen to you. Ok?" He ended with that untrustworthy grin of his. He pulled out his phone and slid it over to Lena.

Her smile faded and her heart sank. She was trying to think if the man was threatening her. She became worried and stared at the phone before her, not exactly sure what she should do. The man gestured to the phone.

Lena exhaled nervously "What happens if I don't"

"I told you..." He said with food in his mouth then he swallowed it "very bad things will happen to you"

"Whatever happened to us getting along"

"Of course I want us to get along, Lena. Like I said, I think you're a character to say the least. But...I get what I want, and if that results in our friendship being put on hiatus, then so be it. Now go on...call (your name)"

As if on cue, a figure that stood in a darker corner of the the room took a few steps closer into the light, only revealing his white barn owl mask, the rest of him still clad in black. Lena gasped and averted her gaze from Reaper's then looked at the phone. Lena may appear to not be afraid of Reaper in combat, constantly laughing and taunting him, but when she is alone like now, she is deathly afraid of the menacing figure, and she knew that the man was threatening her with Reaper.

So, Lena reached over the table and picked up the phone slowly. She dialed the first few digits of your number then looked up. The man was smiling whilst chewing and he nodded.

"If you could add some tears or something like that for the effect, that'd be perfect"

"I'm not your puppet!"

"Actually, you kind of are...because if you don't-"

"Then 'very bad things will happen to me' Yeah yeah I got it" Lena bit her lip then finished dialing your number then she put the phone up to her ear

"Ahh ahh, speaker phone" The man told her.

Lena obeyed and laid the phone on the table. The three of you in the room listened as the phone rang. Mere seconds felt like hours for the Brit as her heart began to pound fast. Then the ringing stopped

"Hello?"

Lena wanted to cry from just hearing your voice, but she remained strong. The man held his chin with both of his hands and kept his elbows on the table as he stared at her.

"(Your name)..."

"Lena?!" your tone changed from relaxed to tensed "Oh my gosh, Lena are you ok? Where are you?" You asked frantically

"(Your name), luv, I need you to do something for me" She said nervously

"Yes, anything"

"I need you to…" Lena looked up at the man and over to Reaper

"To what? What do you need, Lena?"

"I need you to...keep doing what you're doing (Your name)! Keep searching for me! Please help me (your name)! I-" She spoke quickly, wanting to get whatever she needed to say out to you, knowing the consequences, for both Reaper and the man reacted when they noticed Lena was not listening to them. Reaper quickly teleported across the table and covered Lena's mouth and pulled her into a headlock. The man lunged over the table and grabbed the phone

"Lena? Lena!-" You managed to yell before the man hung up the phone

"You should not have done that" For the first time that night, he sounded genuinely threatening "Get her out of here!" He ordered Reaper who still had Lena grappled. He pulled her towards the door as she clawed at his forearms. Her cries were muffled by Reapers hand. The door shut behind him as he took her away

The man sighed in frustration as he sat back down. "A waste of my goddamn time coming here" He cut a piece of steak off the bone and took a bite "Mmmm! Nevermind"

You heard Lena being attacked or taken away or something like that before the phone hang up. You cursed loudly and kicked the dashboard of the Overwatch drop ship, en route to China. You paced around and rubbed your brow, then an idea struck you.

"Athena, can you triangulate the coordinates of that phone call?"

"Of course sir, the coordinates are-"

Right before Athena was about to display the exact location of that phone, the monitors went black, and a soft edged, simple skull flashed on the screens before they returned to their normal state. Your heart skipped a beat and you feared that you knew exactly what happened

"Athena, the coordinates. What are they?"

"Coordinates of Lijang Tower are-"

"No, the phone call. Those coordinates"

"I have no recollection of any phone call. I am sorry"

You swore again and took a seat with a huff of frustration. She was so close, she was right there. Her voice sounded so frail and scared. And then the sound of her rant being cut short. That made you panic. It was obvious she had disobeyed her captors one way or another. The way she paused between sentences made it clear that she was debating on whether or not to say what she had been told to say.

The one good thing that came out of that call is you know that Lena is alive and conscious. She still knows who you are and she can still resist Talon. That means you aren't too late, not yet. But it'd be best to find her location asap, not just because you needed her, but the end of the phone call suggested that she was going to be punished

You shuddered and picked up your silenced pistol that was laying on the dashboard. You still had a mission to carry out, it's not like you can do anything else. In hindsight, you should not have gone alone to Lijang Tower considering how well guarded and decorative the hidden base was. But your nightmare urged you to do something about the matter at hand. Ideally, you'd be back before anyone even noticed, more specifically before Angela noticed. The motherly figure would be less than ok with you carrying out a mission on your own, regardless of the outcome

"Now arriving at Lijang Tower"

The ship descended to the edge of a cliff like building. It wasn't the tower itself, but it was very close to it. In order to keep this an espionage mission, you couldn't take the risk of the ship being seen by the enemy.

You exited the ship and Athena took it to a location where it wouldn't be seen even by civilians. You traveled lightly, only carrying your pistol and knife. You walked through the market like streets of the city. You looked at all the bright lights and propaganda. You looked to the waves that crashed up against the foundation and how the moonlight shined just so on the crest of each wave. The hustle and bustle of each man, woman, and omnic trying to make a living was evident even late at night like this. Few people passed you, and those who did gave you strange looks, for you did seemed a little sketchy in your covert operation attire.

You looked skyward to the towering building that put all the others to shame. Somewhere in there, there was a guarded control center, you knew that, but finding it would be the problem. Logically, you should check the top floor first and work your way down because there's no way an important facility like that control center would be on one of the lower floors. Alternatively, you could interrogate one of the 'workers', but you can't trust that they wouldn't squeal for help when they spoke.

You approached the entrance and saw two armed men guarding the entrance. You noticed that these men were white as opposed to Chinese. In a time like this, it's not surprising that each country has its fair share of variety among their people, but it's illogical non-natives would be working at a high class building like Lijang Tower. This meant that the owner(s) of the skyscraper was either 'renting' areas to Talon, or he/she is being blackmailed, most likely the latter.

You approached the entrance casually, and one guard speed walked over to you. He pointed away from the tower, back towards the night market

"Hey you can't be here. Please lea-"

As he ordered you, you swiftly grabbed his arm and twisted it then snapped it in a direction it shouldn't bend. Before the other guard could react, you drew your pistol and shot him in the head whilst still grappling the other guard. You spun your pistol around and bashed the other guard's head, knocking him unconscious. You wiped some blood off the suppressed pistol and holstered it.

You quickly moved both bodies to a nearby alley and returned to the entrance. It was both risky and sloppy for you to enter with blunt force as opposed to a more stealthy approach, but because it was the middle of the night, there wasn't much traffic in and out of the tower. That combined with the fact that guards who 'watched' cameras were typically lackadaisical due to there never being anyone who intrudes the tower.

Regardless of how and why you entered the tower, you casually made your way through the corridors. You tried your best to hide the Overwatch patch on your shoulder as you passed through the few civilians still residing there. Eventually you found an elevator and made sure no one was around as you entered and travelled to the top floor.

The elevator dinged as you reached your destination. A soldier who had his back towards the door was startled and quickly turned around. You were equally alerted, but were also quicker, so you easily took him out with some swift maneuvers.

You took a breather and looked around at your surroundings. It was quite beautiful. There was a spire in the middle of the open floor and few small buildings scattered around. It had a zen garden like feel with its few areas with pebbles and boulders in the middle. Had you not been here to murder Talon and seek answers, you could enjoy it here with the scenery and view of the rest of the city.

You slowly walked about the top floor, cautious to not make a sound. You only heard the light wind from your high altitude as well as the quiet voices of the soldiers who patrolled. You looked to the edge of the building. That was a long fall to say the least.

You saw a door/wall like structure that led closer to the spire. You assumed enemies were right by the opening, so you jumped over the wall and landed softly as to not make any noise. Sure enough, there were two guards on either side, but they didn't notice you. You took a couple seconds to line up the perfect shot and kill both with one bullet.

You walked over a bridge and just as you were about to turn the corner, two guards came walking your way, so your first instinct was to hop off the edge and hang onto it as they walked by and hope they don't notice your fingers.

It worked as they kept patrolling, talking about mundane things. You couldn't let them see the bodies, so you quickly pulled yourself up and rushed over to them. You drew your knife and slit one's throat with one hand and snapped the other's neck with your other hand. Slowly but surely you were taking all of the Talon soldiers out.

You walked closer to the spire in the middle and saw a soldier with his back against the circular wall and one more walking in an all white facility right passed it. You picked up a small rock and threw it passed the first soldier. Both of them looked at the origin of the sound like something out of a video game. As they were both conversing about the rock, you walked behind one and put him in a headlock and shot the other

"The control center, where is it?" You said as you put the pistol to his head

"Uhh uhh one floor down!" He told you frantically

"Hey!" Another soldier behind you shouted with his gun readied

Right as a he shot a few bullets, you spun your whole body around, using the other guard as a human shield. Once the soldier realized he just killed one of his own, he stopped shooting, allowing you to line up a good shot.

You dropped the soldier that you had grappled and began sprinting to the elevator. Now that shots had been fired, certainly the rest of the tower is alerted. So you had to retrieve what you came here for. You pressed the button on the elevator multiple times, thinking that would speed up the process.

Once the elevator doors slid open, there were three armed guards coming to inspect the gun shots. You gasped and punched one hard then ducked below the butt of a rifle then kicked one soldier into another. You continued to fight the three in the small enclosed space. You pushed the button to close the doors and go one floor down, for you heard more troops shouting and running to your location. Even though the Talon warriors aren't too proficient in hand to hand combat, three of them were enough to give you trouble, even drawing blood on your lip.

But regardless, you finished the last of the three off by smashing his head into the small panel in the elevator once you got to the floor, causing it to spark and ideally become dysfunctional. You ran up a set of small steps and entered an all white room that led to a set of computers further down the path.

As soon as hope entered your body, a loud alarm went off and you heard footsteps of what seemed like hundreds of soldiers all about. You ran to the computers and tried to figure out how to work the machine. You closed out applications, searched for any files, documents, etc all while making darting glances behind you. You searched for anything related to 'Lena Oxton', 'Tracer', 'Widowmaker', 'Brain Wash', something. Hundreds upon hundreds of files popped up, each organized into hundreds upon hundreds of folders. This threw you off, for you didn't know what to click on first.

You plugged in a device that will download all desired files, but right as you did so, a bullet flew by your head and shattered the monitor. You looked behind you and saw swarms of Talon soldiers coming from all different directions. You quickly climbed up a small ledge that led to an outside balcony as they continued to fire. You took cover behind a pillar while they continued to suppress you.

You rapidly peaked and tried to take out any of them with your small pistol, but you didn't have enough time to line up your shots. They began advancing, and you weighed your options. Suddenly, all the bullets that kept hitting the pillar in front of you stopped. You slowly looked around the corner and saw them firing at a different point, almost opposite of you, only now, they began falling, fast. They yelled to each other to keep firing at the other target, allowing you to peek out and hit your shots

They dropped like flies in the crossfire. You didn't know who or what was aiding you, but you were grateful. Once all appeared to be dead, you jumped down from your ledge and cautiously walked toward the corner the soldiers were shooting at. As you were about to look around the corner, a bullet whizzed past your face right into the head of a soldier that was behind you.

You turned around and looked at the body fall to the ground, then turned back as your mystery savior walked approached you. Your heart skipped a beat then your eyes narrowed at the figure before you

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Real Talk: Thank you all for the positive reviews all throughout the story. I never thought people would like it as much as they do. Even though I dont respond to many reviews, if any, but i want you to know that I read and acknowledge all of them, and the positivity that is consistent after I post every chapter is just amazing to see, so i thank you for that. As for the story, i may have underestimated the amount of chapters there will be, because i still have a lot more ground to cover, so there's some good news for you all. Thanks Again!


	24. Chapter 24

The alarm never stopped buzzing and that red flashing light never shut off. People quickly rushed to the exits, unaware of what was happening. So much for an espionage mission

No matter how much time passed, it seems there was no one coming to confront you. Regardless of how large this place was, no one knew this secret base existed, not even those who worked there, so what need is there to reinforce the defenses? Hence why all the Talon soldiers at Lijang Tower met their end from a small crossfire.

Your eyes stay trained on the figure. It was as if the alarm wasn't even ringing or the lights weren't flashing. You were panting lightly and sweat droplets made their way down your temples. Your heart beat fast at seeing the person before you, even though it shouldn't be

"What are you doing here" you asked firmly

He reloaded his rifle then rested it on his shoulder. "Looked like you needed some help kid" Soldier 76 said to you as he looked around at the Talon bodies

"I don't need your help" You lied as you stared into that glowing red, intimidating visor of his. You don't know why you were being so edgy towards him. It could be your lack of sleep, the fact that he didn't rejoin overwatch when you asked him to in Dorado, or even because this whole situation messed with your emotions.

"Do you want to find her or not?"

You lightly gasped "How do you know she's gone?!"

"I've been watching you for some time"

You glared at him for a few moments as you processed what he just said. "What?! This whole time you've been spying on me and you didn't think to help at all? If you know where she is then why are you just approaching me now? If you've been spying, then why didn't you help us at Anubis. How did you even find me?!" You began to rant in anger, all for naught

"Calm down kid"

"No! You stood by watching all this time while-"

He grabbed your torso and pushed you back so you staggered a few steps "I said calm yourself! Let me explain…" You sighed and rubbed your shirt to remove the wrinkles that Morrison may have formed

"For starters, I was never at Anubis and I didn't know Lena was missing until I figured it out while following you on this mission. I didn't help you on the other missions because you didn't need it. Look, you wiped almost a dozen Talon bases practically alone. They're on high alert because of it...Do you still have that map I gave you?"

You nodded and pulled out your phone. Because the map was implemented into Athena, she was able to spread it across all platforms, including cellular devices. The holographic globe popped up from your screen as you displayed it for Morrison

"The program has a certain file in it. That's why I was able to follow you."

You took in the information and pocketed your phone. You looked back to the many computers in the ring. "Why do you think you can find her. There has to be something in here that will tell me anything" You said as you quickly rushed towards one of the control center computers

76 put his hand on your shoulder and turned you around "I _know_ I can find her, _we_ can find her because I know where the base is. You ain't gonna find anything on those computers. Pull that map out again" Your eyes widened at hearing that he knew where Lena was. All your searching can come to an end.

You became anxious and excited, so you went to the application with haste. "Why are you doing this? What happened to being a lone wolf" You asked as you were scrolling about on your phone

He sighed and looked away. "Lena is like a daughter to me. I couldn't forgive myself if I just let her be a prisoner for those bastards"

The globe popped up once more and Morrison began rotating it around by sliding it. Once he was done spinning it, he zoomed in on a particular point. It seemed like he just picked a random spot in the Tropical region of the Atlantic, for there was nothing there. There was no data like the other Talon bases. You became slightly confused. Of course in the tropics, there were many many islands, but how did he know exactly which one? Something made you feel a little skeptical, despite how desperate you were

"Here" He said while making a small circle with his finger in the aforementioned part of the globe.

You stared at it for a few moments. "There's nothing there"

"I can't tell you the exact coordinates, but it's around there, trust me"

"If not even this control center has information about the base, how do you know she's there. Did you track a Talon ship or something"

"No" Is all he said

"Then how do you know? I'm not going to risk everything just for a pointless invasion on a base that I don't even know if it exists"

"Kid, just trust me on this one"

You became uneasy and your eyes narrowed. Doubt began to consume you, why wouldn't it. 76 is beating around the bush with this topic "Jack, is it a fact that Lena is at this base, if there is one?"

"It's the closest thing to a fact you are going to get"

You scoffed and turned around for a second in frustration "Are you telling me this information just on a gut feeling?! How can you come to me like this and not even know for sure where Lena is?" He remained staring at you through his visor, silent as a mouse. "Forget it, I don't need your help. And quit spying on me" You said and you turned around and began walking away

"You don't have a choice (your name)" You stopped in your tracks, but kept your back towards him. "What else are you gonna do? Keep invading worthless Talon bases? That ain't gonna get anything done. Now you either listen to me, or you wander around the world and hope you stumble upon Lena."

You turned around and took a couple of steps to him. "Why _should_ I believe you? How are you so sure that's where she is?"

"She has to be there." He turned and looked out into the distance "She has to. There's no where else she could be."

"Why?"

"Because…" He looked back to the area he had circled on the globe "that's where Gerard found Amelie"

To say Lena was terrified is an understatement. Granted she knew what she was getting into the moment she disobeyed her captors. Of course, it was the right decision, short term at least. You certainly would have listened to a distressed Lena, and she knew that. This doesn't change the fact that "very bad things" are going to happen to her. The unknown may be more petrifying than anything Lena could think of.

Passing Talon soldiers on duty cringed and winced at the sight of the all powerful mercenary, Reaper, practically dragging Lena down many hallways and walkways. She screamed, yelled for help, grabbed onto objects and soldiers, kicked him, the whole nine yards. Most of the soldiers felt somewhat bad for the girl. Someone as pretty as her doesn't deserve what's coming to her. But what were they to do about it? Demand Lena be released simply because she's attractive?

It's really quite surprising the mercenary hasn't rendered her unconscious yet, for he was getting more annoyed the more his ears began to hurt from the high pitched yells. Perhaps he still felt sympathy towards the young woman after spending years at Gibraltar with her. But that doesn't excuse the fact that he was still dragging her somewhere that would harm her.

After quite some time Lena stopped struggling, for it was no use, Reaper was much stronger than she was. Fear entered her once more when the two of them passed the building that held the cells, meaning she was going somewhere other than that lonely room. On any other given day, that would be a positive, but not now. Never had Lena ever thought she would long for solitude in a cell until now.

At the far end of the base, there sat a massive black building trimmed with dark red. It wasn't as tall as some of the others, but it certainly covered the most square footage. The mercenary and his prisoner entered the building after Reaper entered a combination of numbers on the padlock.

They walked down dim, black steel corridors. Steam emitted from the vents, giving off an eerie look. They passed by windows which Lena glanced into as they passed, seeing men in lab coats or in all black doing god knows what. If she was to guess, it was some sort of a laboratory or medical facility. It didn't matter what it was, all that mattered was that she's terrified, trembling almost and wanting to cry on someone's shoulder, but she had to be strong, she had to.

They entered this elevated glass walkway, and below them, Lena saw a mass number of Talon soldiers lined up in an organized manner. The large squads obeyed the men in front of each platoon. Once the passage ended, Reaper pulled Lena into a room and threw her to the ground once entering

The room was of the same colors and brightness as the corridors. The only difference being there was a chair in the center that was elevated above the rest of the room via stairs that circled it. There were tables set all about as well as computers. The tables being covered with paperwork, monitors, and all sorts of different levers, switches, and buttons. The most noticeable and interesting object in the room being a machine next to the chair that touched the ceiling. There were many different tubes on the machine that went into the ceiling and out of the room as well as into the base of the chair. Lena had no clue where she was.

After being thrown to the ground, heads turned towards the two. A few unrecognizable men and women fiddled on the computers and toyed with the machine by the chair. Widowmaker stood over a few of the workers, watching what they were doing, and Bradshaw leaned against the glass window with his arms crossed. They noticed Lena and she instantly picked herself up and began running, only to find herself bumping into the torso of Reaper. He growled and pushed her further back into the room. It was Widowmaker who helped her up.

"I see your...meeting didn't go as planned" She said with a smirk.

"I'm never going to listen to you or anyone else at Talon!" Lena gritted her teeth and took a step back, keeping her distance from the assassin

Widow chuckled softly into her hand. "Oh the irony...shall we begin" She turned and asked the woman tinkering with the machine.

"Yes ma'am. Everything is in order for Stage one"

"Parfait. Reaper and Bradshaw, would you kindly…"

The two men looked at one another then grabbed each one of Lena's arms and practically carried Lena up to the chair. Lena squirmed against, kicking her feet back and forth and moving her arms and torso around. If she wasn't going to win, she sure as hell wasn't going to make this easy for them

"Hey! Let me go! Get off!" Was just some of the few things Lena yelled to everyone in the room, not including many times she swore at them and screamed, nearly deafening those in the room with the high pitched shriek. She also demanded answers, like "What are you doing to me?!" and "What the bloody hell is stage one?!"

But no one spoke back. Bradshaw and Reaper aggressively placed Lena in the chair and held her arms on the armrests while she kicked and screamed. Metallic braces emerged from the chair and wrapped themselves around Lena's wrists. Her spasms continued when she realized she couldn't move an inch. She managed to kick Bradshaw firmly in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He hunched over and held his stomach. Reaper turned his head to him and muttered an insult.

When Bradshaw regrouped himself, he stood up straight with gritted teeth hidden behind his helm. The two brutes had to restrain Lena's ankles now, but it was a little difficult with the Brit squirming so much. So, Bradshaw punched the fleshy part of Lena's thigh, instantly causing the leg to go limp. From there, it was fairly easy to pull her legs to the chair and allow the braces to incarcerate her. Now she really couldn't move, as much as she tried

Sweat dripped down her face and neck as she realized the severity of the situation. The two men regrouped with Widowmaker and watched as a few scientists went to the machine and pressed some buttons on the screen.

"Ma'am, would you like her mouth covered? It can get quite loud" One of them turned and asked the sniper

She merely shook her head slowly with a grin. "Non. I want to hear her screams"

It sent a chill down Lena's spine, regardless of how much she was perspiring. She shook and stirred, causing marks on her wrists and ankles from the struggle.

After some time of the workers fiddling on the touch screen of the machine, the tubes that protruded out of it all turned to an azure blue as a thick liquid entered the stream. Suddenly, syringe like needles on either one of Lena's wrist braces emerged from the metal and impaled her hand quickly, causing her to cry out in pain as blood began to run down the arm rests

One Talon member on the control panel looked to Widowmaker and she nodded, then he pressed a button and the blue liquid began to secrete out of the syringes into her wrists

At first, Lena felt nothing, it was just like an ordinary shot she'd get at a doctor's appointment, a horrible doctor's appointment that caused her to panic and struggle as the syringe dispensed the chemical. Then she felt something. At first it was only a minute feeling when she felt it in her forearms, but the feeling became more severe the more it worked itself about Lena's body. It was a feeling like no other, not in a good way. It felt as if a bolt of lightning surged inside of her, but if that shock contained a blizzard. It was cold, so cold to the point it numbed her body, but at the same time she felt so much pain from the bolt. The electrifying feeling caused her to tense up and scream by the time the chemicals worked their way to her feet.

The horrific sounds of agony and torment filled the room, hell it filled the building. This was such a foreign feeling to Lena, perhaps that's why the pain was much more potent. Her teeth were gritted as She was near tears from yelling so loudly. She moved in her restraints, wanting to break out of them so badly, but it was helpless

Bradshaw stretched his jaw, trying to ease the pain in his ear from the screeches. It was like he was the only one affected by the sound that encompassed the room. The workers seemed used to this, or at least prepared for the noise. Nothing phases Reaper ever, so that doesn't really count. And Widowmaker was actually enjoying the show, this stupid girl that constantly bothered her was finally getting what she deserves. Bradshaw wondered if the assassin remembered this procedure being done to her, it didn't matter either way. _I'm working with fucking psychopaths_ The soldier thought to himself

"So you said this is stage 1?" Bradshaw asked Widow, obviously not prepared to have his ear drums shattered even more

She nodded "Think of this stage more like...priming for the next two. It breaks the mind, makes it easily influenced, yet there is still a sense of self"

"And the other two stages?"

"Stage two will make memories fade and remove all emotions. That takes the longest to complete, however. The chemical needs time to settle, it will drive the host to insanity before they forget everything. And stage three is simply genetic enhancements"

He nodded "...Do you...do you remember anything"

"No" She said firmly, emotionless like she was made to be. Before anymore words could be said between the two, the machine quit pumping the blue substance into the chair. The needles in Lena's wrists retracted back into the arm rest and the restraints did the same on both her hands and ankles

Lena breathed heavily. She was light headed from all her screaming. She trembled from the traumatic experience. The tingling and cold sensation was still present, but not nearly as potent. She wanted to go home now more than ever, this feeling of being alone was too much for her. She watched as Widowmaker made her ascent up the stairs to the chair.

"What...what did you do to me?" the Brit asked softly

The sniper remained silent as she inspected Lena in deep thought. She stared into her pupils, then looked at the veins in her arms, and looked back to her face. Lena wasn't sure what she was doing and she didn't really care. After some time and appearing satisfied, Widowmaker nodded to herself then held out a hand to Lena.

"Come on" she ordered

Lena shook her head "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Widow sucked her teeth then looked over to one of the workers who tossed an object to her. The assassin caught Lena by surprise and managed to wrap the object around her neck. It was a collar? Lena looked down at it and tried pulling it off with grunts and groans

"What the bloody hell is this?"

She grinned, satisfied with what she was ordered to do by Talon "We are going to treat you like the Overwatch dog you are. Now come on!" She said as she yanked the chain linked leash attached to the tight collar, pulling Lena out of the chair and onto her hands and knees with a yelp.

Lena's face flushed with red as she looked around the room. As much as Widowmaker enjoyed feeling "alive" by making others feel miserable, that was not her purpose. For the process to work, the subject must have a very low self esteem and confidence level. They have to feel practically less than human for everything to go smoothly. With Amelie Lacroix, she was stripped naked while all Talon agents gawked at her nude body, making her feel like she was merely an object of sex appeal.

Widowmaker gave another tug on the leash, staggering Lena again. She looked up with hate and disdain in her eyes and Widow returned a smug smirk. It felt like she was choking from the stupid uncomfortable thing on her neck.

"I said come on. Don't think I won't drag you down these steps"

This sudden burst of confidence from Lena came out of nowhere. Something about being treated like a dog set her off. She marked it as the final straw. She wasn't thinking with her mind, not thinking of the inevitable consequences, but rather, she was thinking with her heart, her emotions. They all welled up inside of her, all emotions, except for happiness. So, she kneeled there sick of being in this hell hole. Sick of being a prisoner. Sick of being alone

Widow tugged once more and Lena didn't budge "Oh! Is this your 'big stand' against Talon?" She taunted "Lena Oxton versus an army? Well I have news for you, cherie: you will not win. No one is coming for. Not even (Your name) or whatever the hell his name is. He's as good as dead and before long, you won't even remember why you ever loved him. Now get over yourself because this is your life now and nothing will change that, no matter how stubborn you act"

Upon hearing the rant and processing the words that were said, Lena began to realize that Widowmaker was right. There really was no way out of here. And at the thought that she'll never see or remember you again made her break down. She fell back and sat on her calves and sobbed profusely into her hands

Widow looked down at her with a raised eyebrow then tossed the leash aside and walked down the steps towards the exit. "Leave her" she told her colleagues "She's not going anywhere"

You speed walked down the ramp of the drop ship and embraced the brisk weather of Antarctica, Soldier 76 trailed behind, not affected by the climate due to his genetic enhancements. He questioned the choice to stay at Antarctica as opposed to Gibraltar, you gave an answer along the lines of "I'll tell you later". You didn't know how he'd handle the truth, and it was just one of those moments where you didn't feel like explaining.

You didn't really know where to group up with the rest of the team, surely they noticed you were gone. So you trudged through the snow towards the lounge like facility where it'd be logical for everyone to spend most of their time, the only place they can comfortably be with one another.

You noticed that the Ecopoint seemed much more populated nowadays. You had spent half your time trying to grow an army, preparing for an invasion. It wasn't as simple as "Hey come join Overwatch!" and posting it all around the web because technically what you and everyone else was doing is illegal. But still, you managed to at least triple your forces. It wasn't saying too too much considering most got wiped out in the "defense" of Gibraltar. In quotes because did you really defend Gibraltar?

The patrolling soldiers noticed 76 and talked amongst themselves about the matter. You entered the room anxiously and looked about the room, seeing half the team there all nervous like. Once a wave of frost swept through the room, they turned to the door and all sighed in relief. Many greetings and questions all jumbled into one big noise that you couldn't understand

Angela walked over to you, she seemed frustrated "Where the hell have you been, (your name)?! You can't just leave in the middle of the night like that" She never gave you time to explain yourself. She held up a fist and grunted in aggravation "I want to hit you so badly...but I'm so glad you're ok" She put her fist down and hugged you tightly.

After a few moments of keeping her head on your shoulder, she looked up and saw Morrison standing at the doorway. The man she hasn't seen in years, right in front of her eyes. She let go of you with a dropped jaw, not sure what to do or how to react.

".. Jack?" She said softly

The team stared in awe at Jack who was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable with all eyes on him combined with the silence. Mccree and Reinhardt stood up off their seats to get a view of their former commander.

Angela wanted to rush over towards him and give him a hug, after all, she hasn't seen him since the accident at the Swiss HQ. But she controlled herself and remained standing beside you

"What-What are you doing here?" She asked

Jack looked around the room and saw all the faces from years ago. Mccree had grown a scruffy beard, his face looking much more rugged compared to the young kid Reyes picked up from Deadlock. Reinhardt's hair became even more grey, but his stature remained strong and sturdy. Genji's armor looked more up to date and efficient. Then there was a strong looking Egyptian woman, and upon further realization, Jack realized that she was Fareeha Amari, all grown up now. And Torbjorn, he noticed, hadn't changed one bit. He didn't see the gorilla scientist, Winston, perhaps he was on his computer like he always was

Then he looked at the new faces, inspecting each one, as if he could judge their skill in battle simply by scanning them. A young, Brazilian man who Jack thought was dressed like a fool with his dreadlocks and tinted green visor with roller skates for feet. An even younger looking, scrawny woman in a tight jumpsuit, who seemed like she brings nothing to the table. He noticed a timid, shorter woman with glasses standing behind Reinhardt. Lastly, A tall, very muscular woman with pink hair, wearing no sleeves even in this frigid weather. Now that's the kind of asset Overwatch needed, he thought.

His gaze returned to Angela after the moment of silence. "Lena is in trouble...I'm here to help"

"So you think now's the time to come back? _After_ she's captured and _after_ years of not having a trained leader?" Mccree stepped up and said firmly

You shot him a glare. Angela secretly agreed with Mccree, but she had missed Jack, which made her biased.

Jack looked away "I couldn't come back...not after everything that happened" He looked back to Jesse "But this isn't about me, this is about Lena"

"So, what, you help get her back then leave again?"

Under his mask, Jack opened his mouth but no words came out. He had no response for the cowboy, and he sensed that the others felt the same way.

"He is here now, Jesse, that is all that matters" Genji interrupted "He is right, this is about Ms Oxton. Our paths cross for now, as for the future, we shall see"

Leave it to Genji to calm a room filled with tension. Mccree exhaled, relieving some anger then took a huff of his cigar. You stretched your neck out, fidgeting after the awkward moment

"Now that that's out of the way, we have some work to do. The less time we waste, the quicker we get Lena back. We have to attack as soon as possible"

"Who are you to call the shots, kid" Jack said in a condescending tone

Your turned around and stared into his visor "Even after all your spying, you haven't realized I'm the commander now" You responded in a tone matching his

"You? I don't remember you being second in command years ago"

"While you were busy killing worthless gang members in Mexico, I had to step up"

"Reinhardt, where were you during this" Jack asked the towering figure. He held up his hands in defense, not wanting to participate in this heated conversation. "Where's Winston? He's been here since the beginning, why would you take his place?" Jack said looking around for him

"He's...dead. An attack on Gibraltar destroyed the whole base" You said in a darkened tone, stunning Jack. He hated the fact that Winston took his place, but this saddened him greatly

"Another thing that could've been prevented if you were here" Mccree chimed in again.

The three of you instantly began yelling over top of each other, filling the room with tension. No one really knew what to do. Three stubborn men all believing that they were right. Reinhardt looked at Zarya and she nodded. Reinhardt walked over to you, picked you up, and moved you away from the others before setting you down, and Zarya did the same with Mccree. Angela stepped in front of Jack and placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back a step or two

"That's enough!" She yelled, silencing the room. "We're a team! We're not going to get Lena back if we keep bickering like this! Jesse, Jack is here now to help us! Jack, (your name) is leader now, we all agreed on it! And (your name), you _are_ leader, so quit picking fights!" Damn, no wonder why she's the mother of Overwatch. She silenced all of you and calmed you down. It was as if none of you could disappoint Angela.

You, Jack, and Mccree caught your breath and stared at each other. "She's right...if we're done now, can we go coordinate an attack" You said

"Wait, we know where she is?!" Lucio asked, getting anxious. Jack looked over at him, hearing the Dj's voice for the first time. Feeling intimidated, Lucio looked away quickly

"Jack thinks she's at the base where Gerard found Amelie"

"I _know_ she is"

"Right...Why didn't any of you suggest that base?" You questioned the original Overwatch members

"None of us know where that is" Mccree said

"It was an espionage mission. We're not exactly the most stealthy, you know" Torbjorn said

"And since Gerard was a high ranking commander, only a select few were debriefed on the mission, Jack being one of them even if he didn't go" Reinhardt explained

You looked over to Genji, recalling Torb said it was a stealth mission. Who's more sneaky than a cyborg ninja? "I had already left Overwatch before she had been kidnapped" He explained

You nodded and looked back to Jack, hoping he had calmed down. "Shall we?" You said, motioning to the door, wanting to plan everything in the control room as opposed to this informal room with not much at your disposal. You and Jack walked out the door and you turned around to see no one else was trailing.

"Come on. We need everyone for this" You told them

Before long, half the residents at Antarctica marched through the snow towards the main building. You and Jack walked parallel to one another while the rest followed in a cluster.

"So what's our current situation" Jack asked

"What do you mean" you replied

You could just tell he was rolling his eyes under the visor. "You know, your status. Your troops, ammo, supplies. Anything that may hinder or help an attack. We can't make the first move without knowing exactly what we'd be getting ourselves into"

"Well…" You smirked out of pity "We basically have nothing going for us. Low on supplies and soldiers"

"Not to mention a hacker has gained access to Athena" Angela said as she caught up to you two

"Hacker?"

"Yeah. He managed to somehow bypass Winston's firewall and display a message only on Lena's phone. That's why we're in this mess"

Jack looked skyward and thought for a few moments "Sombra…" He said to himself. You questioned what he said "Sombra. She's a hacker that's known to work with Reyes. She's the only one that could've have broken in in a lifetime" He explained

"What does that mean for us?" Angela asked

"Sombra is a mercenary, not a Talon agent. If she got her paycheck, then she's outta there. But just to be sure, we should communicate a different way for the time being, at least until the attack" Jack said

All of you filtered into the large facility and crowded around the war table, readied to discuss how they can rescue Lena.

"Now what?" Mccree asked

"Now we...save Lena?" You replied in a very unconvincing tone.

"No, not yet. Are all our troops at this base?" Jack asked

"No, not by a long shot. The people we managed to recruit are still scattered around the world. We all have our sources willing to help Overwatch. Hell Reinhardt managed to get some Crusaders to help us" You told him

He nodded "I know some elite ex-Overwatch soldiers still lookin to fight, but here's where the problem lies: If we have any chance of winning this fight, we need artillery. The only ships out there are a couple dropships."

"What about the other Watchpoints?"

"Ha ha! Yes (your name), the other bases were abandoned not destroyed!" Reinhardt said loudly as he always does

"Lucio and Hana, I need you to tell some of the soldiers to go retrieve some of the ships. We can't have Athena auto pilot them just in case Sombra is still working for Talon…Also tell them to scavenge supplies. Ammo, utilities, weapons, anything they can find." You ordered

They both nodded and rushed out the building. "This still just doesn't feel like enough" Jack said

You rubbed your chin. He was right, something felt amiss with the artillery. "Torbjorn, can you arm the dropships with turrets or something" you smirked. The proposition seemed ridiculous in the sense that weapons on a dropship was not common, but it'd help

"Aye! I'll start right away!" Torb as well left the building to start making turrets. Not just the automated turrets. He planned on attaching them so that the pilot may shoot as well as the passengers.

"Now what about the actual attack?" Mccree asked

Jack shook his head "I don't know. I haven't seen the breakdown of the base in years, I forget what the defenses are like"

"Well without a plan, there is no attack" Zarya said

"We'll send scouts. They can go by boat and just get some details on defenses" You said. They all nodded in agreement. "Anything else?" You asked them for some last-minute ideas. There was no response as you looked around the room at your team and you nodded with a grin. You already felt some adrenalin pumping through your body at the thought of what will be your largest battle yet

"Let's move, we have work to do. We need the troops and supplies _here_. Everybody and everything loaded into the ships. We're attacking in 3 days maximum, Lena cannot wait!" You told them excitedly. They reciprocated with smiles and cheers then one by one exited the building.

Jack put a hand on your shoulder as you were walking out "I don't know about that one, kid. We still have to send the scouts, make the plan of attack, and wait for the reinforcements to come"

"I don't care. It _will_ happen. We've wasted too much time already. I couldn't live with myself if she…" You couldn't finish that sentence

"War is a complicated thing. These plans don't just happen overnight. It needs time. What happens if we get there and then we lose the battle because we were ill-prepared?"

"No, we will win, and we will win in a few days when we attack. There is no other option. We are rescuing Lena"


	25. Chapter 25

I just stayed up till 2:30 on a weekday to finish writing and publishing this...no regrets. I am super excited for you all to read the longest chapter of the story. As requested, the reason i havent been uploading regularly is just because of life and stuff. I just write this when i feel like it, so if a chapter is ever delayed a week or something, i apologize, but heres a 10,000 word chapter to make it up to you. So grab your popcorn, sit back and relax, and enjoy! :)

* * *

Another sleepless night. You could feel nothing but anxiety these past two days. You walked around the Ecopoint while everyone slept, taking in the brisk air. As frigid as it was, the fresh air had a rejuvenating property. The howling winds blew past your ears, numbing them the more you stayed out. There were no soldiers patrolling at this time. Granted only a few took the night shift, but all the infantry were retrieving ships, ammo, and the other soldiers scattered across the globe. It actually started to look like you had an army instead of just a ragtag team of believers.

You walked along an elevated path and took a seat to let your feet dangle. You took a deep breath, the air chilling your lungs, you weren't sure if that was a good thing. You clicked your heels, knocking some snow off your boots. You told yourself to go to bed, you'll need it you said. But every time you started to feel some sort of fatigue, you reminded yourself why you were up and your heart beat faster again.

You remembered when Mccree told you that you can't think of the worst, but that's all that raced through your mind. What if this is all in vein? There will be casualties on both sides, but what if half your army is wiped and it was for nothing? That struck fear into you. These people, out of the goodness in their hearts, rejoined Overwatch despite it being highly illegal.

You shook your head quickly, clearing the thought from your head. For the most part, you were optimistic about this plan. Hell, you went against Jack's judgement about taking some time before attacking. You were certainly proud of everyone for all the work they have done in only a day and a half. Everyone was committed, even if they didn't agree with your decision. But your paranoia forced you to stay awake.

The wind picked up and you shuddered. So, you decided to head back to your room, for you couldn't feel your face and toes. Entering the heated room felt heavenly and you sighed in relief. You laid down on your bed, knowing you weren't going to get a good night's sleep, but you still closed your eyes hoping that you could.

You knew this woman for only around two years, but she meant so much to you. Her absence proved detrimental to both your mental and physical state. It wasn't so much as the absence itself caused you to be like this, but rather what was happening to her while she was gone. You couldn't bare the thought of anything bad happening to Lena, hence why your sleep schedule is all sorts of fucked up, hence why your ability to think clearly is all sorts of fucked up.

Lena didn't deserve any of this. She's too happy go lucky and cheerful to be captured by a terrorist group. You'd switch places with her in a heartbeat, at least then you'd know she'd be safe with the rest of Overwatch.

You began to think how this could've been avoided. Obviously if you didn't have that argument with Lena, she never would've flown to Anubis. But you thought back even further. What if you weren't strike commander? What if Winston never died? What if Widowmaker never kissed you? What if Lena saved Mondatta? What if you never joined Overwatch? What if you never met Lena? What if…

You thought of all these alternate timelines and tried to imagine what would have happened. All these what if's, but there's only one reality and the only thing you can do about is look to the future to make a clearer. There's no going back and preventing this from happening, no matter how strong Lena's affinity with time is. No turning back either, this had to happen

And damn this insomnia of yours. You forced yourself to fall asleep, waking up many times in the night until it was time to get up. For whatever reason, you didn't feel tired. You just hope your lack of sleep won't catch up to you before the attack.

You did your morning routine: took a shower, dressed yourself, and stared deeply at the bed just imagining how a certain Brit would be sleeping there. The last part occurring more frequently as days passed.

Walking through the Ecopoint, you awaited the arrival of any of the ships that were to be here any hour. You heard a faint tinkering sound in the distance. You stopped for a second to listen closer, then realized it was the sound of Torbjorn's hammer banging away at metal. The consistent sound stopped and you heard yelling in a Swedish accent. You smirked, probably one of the soldiers helping him messed up a step or something.

Right now, there was not much to do other than wait. Not having Athena to assist you felt like you were in the Stone Ages. You couldn't even form a plan with Jack yet without the return of the scouts.

Throughout your final day of preparation, you watched as ships upon ships stacked with soldiers upon soldiers armed with weapons upon weapons arrived. With each ship, you'd take note of what it was capable of and what/if it was carrying aboard.

The Ecopoint became more and more crowded with the arrival of advanced soldiers. They patrolled the area, conversed with one another, readied their weapons, etc. Even Reinhardt got to meet up with his old crusader companions. Each as old and built as he was. They kept similar armor and weapons stored in the drop ship. They, of course, grabbed a drink and caught up.

You were talking with a group of pilots, figuring out which ones will take the fighters aircrafts and which will fly the cargo ships. As you were doing so, a decorated artillery soldier approached you along with a few others and behind them trailed an omnic?

You looked past the group at the bot in confusion. "Sir, we found this Bastion unit right outside of Stuttgart in Germany. It was just wondering around and we thought we could use it." He said as he put an arm on what would be the Bastions shoulder. The omnic simply darted it's head back and forth in a curious manner

You stared at it for a few moments "That thing can turn on us at any moment"

"No no no no. This Bastion is...different. It's like he has a mind of his own"

"Yes...that's what omnics are" You said condescendingly

"No it's-I just-I" You held up a hand for him to shush and you walked up to the Bastion still looking armound

m"Hey, *whistle, Bastion" It's head turned to you. "Do you know who Talon is?" It didn't really know what to do "Beep twice if you know what Talon is" It processed for a few seconds, as if going through data bases, then it beeped twice. "We're going to kill Talon, and you're gonna help, ok?" It beeped twice again "Overwatch is your friend, Talon is not" It beeped twice once more

You nodded, feeling that the omnic was on your side. Then suddenly you heard a high pitched chirping noise. "What the hell is a bird doing in Antarctica?!" You spotted the yellow canary as it flew around then landed on the bastions finger.

"Oh yeah" the soldier said with a chuckle "It has a pet bird"

You gave him a weird look then shook your head and returned to your business. This whole situation felt foreign to you. You should feel overwhelmed by all the ordering you have to do, but forever reason, you felt calm and level headed. It could be you were too tired to even care, or you were so confident that none of this was getting to you

The day was wrapping up, most ships had arrived, dropships, fighters, VTOLs, even cargo ships that Torb would arm. It was as if this small, illegal team performed the quickest raid that spanned across the globe. Due to the people to living space ratio, unfortunately, most had to sleep in the larger aircrafts.

One ship that still hadn't arrived was the one that contained the scouts. That was crucial for the mission since none of you know what the base looks like or from what angle to attack from. You began to feel concerned and anxious as you checked to see if you just didn't notice their arrival. Double checked. Triple checked. They were not here. The plan was for them to scavenge an Overwatch base near Costa Rica and take small boats to find the base and take some magnified pictures.

You found Soldier 76 doing some sort of maintenance around the ecopoint, but it didn't really matter right now. You saw him some couple feet away and jogged over to him

"Jack! Where the hell are the scouts?"

"...I don't know."

You put your hands on your head and squeezed tightly "Maybe they're still scouting. It's a large base like you said"

Jack sighed "No. It wouldn't take them that long. They're goners" he said grimly

You swore aloud as you realized you couldn't run from the fact Jack was right "Now what? We have no idea what the base looks like or where the exact coordinates"

"We can't do the mission without a plan of attack. The invasion has to wait" He told you

"No. No more waiting. This is happening with or without that data"

Jack looked at you, startled by your response, obviously expecting you to agree with him "Are you out of your damn mind?"

"This can't wait any longer. We've waited too long already"

"This is already suicide mission. For every one of our soldiers, they have ten. Now that we can't even form a plan, this is damn near impossible."

You shook your head "I don't care. One of our soldiers is worth 10 of there's, so I guess it works out"

"Dammit (your name) we can't go through with this"

"You came here to rescue Lena. You of all people should know that the longer we wait and plan, the longer Talon has to turn her"

"Without knowing what we're getting ourselves into, We're never even gonna get to Lena let alone save her"

You began walking away "Get some rest Jack, big day tomorrow"

He watched as you dramatically stormed out of the conversation. He clenched his fists and punched a hole through one of the monitors out of anger. "Ignorant punk"

For how crowded the Ecopoint was in the day, it became soundless in the later hours. Even you managed to fall asleep, most likely due to the fact that you visited Angela for some sort of medicine that will knock you out. While there, you and her talked for about an hour. You spoke of your uncertainties. Her reassurance felt like a blessing, easing your nerves. You then told her what Jack thought and your counter argument to him

" _Jack does have a point, but you're right, Lena has to be rescued. I can't bare the thought of losing someone else to Talon"_ She had told you

After feeling better about your decisions, you bid Angela farewell and returned to your empty quarters. Sure enough, the medicine the doctor had given you worked like a charm and you were sound asleep for the night.

Chaos would be the word you described the next day. It was hectic at the small Ecopoint with everyone clustered together. You spent more time than you had liked organizing everyone into separate squadrons, most of which being led by a crusader, the elite frontline soldiers knowledgeable about warfare. You would never say it, but you believed the others were merely fodder or distractions for the while those such as Mccree or Genji would do the most damage. Of course, they very well could surprise you.

You decided to keep your original team together and lead the charge. It's possible that that wasn't the best idea considering all of you were much more skilled than the infantry, but it was hard to separate the group. You also wanted Jack with you, feeling like he wouldn't work well with anyone else, so you scoured the base to tell him.

You found him on the elevated walkway, leaning against the building as he watched everything from above. You stood next to him and took a deep breath

"You still going through with this, kid" He asked

M

You nodded "I have to. We have to"

He sighed and looked down "That's bold...I can respect that. Regardless of all our arguments, I'm with you".m He said as he put his rifle on his shoulder

You smiled at him "Good. Meet us at that ship" You pointed to the nearest drop ship "We're leaving soon"

He nodded and you walked away to complete your organization. There were very few medics, which could potentially be a problem, but Lucio's speed and aura would benefit you all greatly. You then made sure everyone was aboard their designated ship. Pilots, check. Snipers, check. Artillery, check. Everything was good to go. You were the last one to board an aircraft. Before the door closed on the ship, you looked back to the empty base, your heart pounding rapidly. You promised yourself that you'd return with one more Overwatch member

To calm yourself aboard, you flipped your knife around your hand and bounced your leg up and down quickly. You repeatedly took deep breaths, very anxious about what's to come. Genji, who sat next to you, placed a hand on your knee to stop it from shaking

"Calm yourself. Clear your mind, focus on the task at hand" He told you

You looked at him and nodded. Then you scanned the room and noticed that everyone seemed relatively calm. Mccree was even pouring himself a glass of whiskey

You began to feel a little embarrassed. The leader was the only one who was having a breakdown. "Are none of you nervous at all"

"Ha ha! Just like old times fighting the omnics, right Jack" Reinhardt shouted. Jack smiled at him under his mask

You took that as a no. You remembered that in Overwatch's prime, these mass invasions were a common thing. You had only been on small missions. But what about the newer members? Lucio was always confident and upbeat, and his attitude hasn't changed. Mei usually was nervous, and she seemed like she was, so at least you're not alone. Zarya was hardened and used to battle in Russia. Hana was on a different cargo ship with her mecha, as was Pharah with the other Raptura soldiers, so there was no way of telling.

Angela can and sat down next to you. She put an arm around you ".Don't worry (your name), we're all scaredm. Don't listen to Reinhardt. But you have to focus like Genji said. You are our leader after all" She said with a smile. You returned it and she let go of you and walked over to Jack.

You looked back at Genji who was now sharpening his blades with a stone, slowly rubbing it along the edge. After a while, he sheathed them, feeling satisfied about the sharpness. He held up his forearm and out popped three shuriken into his palm

"Do you remember how to use these?" He asked

You gave him a confused look and nodded slowly. He held the three out to you "Take these. They may prove useful"

"Uhh Genji, I already have a sidearm" you said as you grabbed the pistol on your waist and held it up for him to see

"You don't have to reload shuriken" He said smirking behind his visor. You thought about it for a second then placed a hand on his shoulder and chuckled, taking the three ninja stars from him.

You smiled a confident smile as you looked around the ship. Now that Angela mentioned it, you did start to notice the tension everyone held within them. Which somehow eased your nerves, probably due to the fact you didn't feel so alone anymore. There was a lot riding on this mission, not just a strategic advantage in the game of war. There was not one person on this mission who didn't care greatly for Lena. How couldn't you? She didn't deserve this fate to begin with. You watched as Angela talked quietly with Jack and you wondered what they were saying

When Angela initially approached the soldier, it was awkward. She had so many things to say to him, but she couldn't form words. The last she talked to him was years ago when he was still strike commander. Her posture was timid, slouched over with her hands twiddling in front of her. She opened her mouth a few times, but nothing clear came out

"Jack I...It's just been so long I…" Angela stammered. What she really wanted to do was just embrace him, but she was unsure if that was the best thing to do. Sure they were good friends back in the day, but Angela was never really sure what their relationship was, or if she even wanted one from him

"...I'm just...glad you're back" She managed to say

She was unable to decipher his emotion past the mask, but instead of words, Jack hugged her tightly. Initially, Angela was startled then embraced him back. Jack wasn't much one for physical contact, so the action spoke a thousand words.

You watched from afar and smirked. You listened to the friendly banter between Reinhardt, Torb, and Zarya. The upbeat music Lucio had filled the room. You heard Mccree's revolver repeatedly twist around his hand. The robotic pet Mei had flew around herFor the first time today, you truly believed everything was going to be ok

Just then, a large explosion was heard all throughout the air and everyone rushed to the transparent door of your ship and looked out. You saw another one of the Ommmverwatch ships shrouded with black smoke and flames, descending rapidly. You heard shouts over the radio emitting from your cockpit. You all had flown above the clouds to your destination, so you were unable to tell where you were.

All the Overwatch ships scattered as to not get hit by any anti aircraft weaponry, of course, that's what everyone assumed it was. They flew below the clouds, and sure enough, you were in the Tropics. The water shined a clear, beautiful blue, enabling you to see to the bottom of the sea. There were pieces of land scattered everywhere. Whether it be just an elevated patch of sand or a larger area with massive palm trees

But there was one island that was incomparable in size. It had to stretch a couple miles in length, tall trees covered everywhere except for the Sandy shore which, sure enough, held a base the size of Gibraltar. There were less road like walkways, but rather more intricate, narrow paths that lead to more buildings. Dark steel is what you mostly saw as the base material. The rest of the island was untouched by man, and you wondered if Talon had anything back there, but this was no time for in depth thinking

Adrenalin coursed through your veins as you descended fast for a quick drop off. Thmme few jets you had flew down close to the ground in an attempt to take out the anti air. One was taken out by a rocket launcher, sending the large aircraft into the tropical forest. Dva and the other gamers who joined Overwatch recently plummeted to the edge of the beach in their mechs, beginning the charge. Pharah and the other flying soldiers exited their ship and slowly descended as they fired rockets after rockets at the ground. Turrets that were attached onto the dropships began firing at the ground causing chaos. Smoke and fire coated the base, but that didn't stop Talon

You saw more and more Talon soldiers exit the buildings and set up in a defensive positioning, however this organization was disrupted when more and more bullets randomly landed. But it seemed they filtered out endlessly as they engaged in combat with Overwatch. You saw one of the Raptura soldiers get sniped in the chest and fall down to the water. You immediately thought of Widowmaker, but you discarded the thought, if that was her holding the sniper rifle, it would've been a headshot.

More and more ships landed closely to the water, deploying troops and storming the gate of the base with the Crusaders leading the charge. As your ship got closer to the surface of the water, the door opened and all you heard was gunshots and battle cries. Suddenly, your ship was hit by a missile, causing all of you to stagger near the entrance. Angela almost fell out, but Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back in. The ship began to spin out of control and the pilot began shouting something you couldn't understand due to the loud sound of the failing engine and the many gunshots.

"Jump!" You yelled to everyone

You were the first to dive out, making sure you jumped far as opposed to high. It was a couple story jump, your stomach knotted up as you plummeted to the water, hopefully it was deep enough. Soon your whole team was jumping out of the ship. You landed in the water feet first, the momentum causing you to smash against the sea floor that was about 15 feet deep, and you instantly started to feel a pain in your foot, but you shook it off and swam up to surface. You hadn't noticed you weren't breathing that whole time in the air, so you gasped for air once you made it to the top

First you looked behind you and saw the massive dropship crash into the water, forming a wave that pushed you further to the shore. You looked above you and saw Reinhardt using his thrusters to fly through the air, holding Angela, Mei, and Lucio. They landed on the sand with a thud, causing Rein to drop the three as well as his hammer as the clunky armor caused him to roll a few more feet after landing. At the same time, you saw Genji dash to the shore and land gracefully on his feet. Not more than a few feet next to you, the others began hitting the water. You all swam to land, which wasn't an easy task due to the weaponry you all carried. The whole while, gunshots flew overhead.

Reinhardt deployed his shield right at the edge of the water to let everyone regroup. You limped a few steps out of the water before dropping to one knee. The healers quickly rushed over to you to aid you. Other soldiers stormed past you to the base, which concerned you considering your squad was supposed to lead the charge.

Mccree and Jack began picking soldiers off instantly as the sprained feeling in your ankle dissipated. Once ready, Reinhardt began moving forward to the Entrance where the ground soldiers were stuck because the base was so much like a fortress.

There was already so much blood spilled between both sides, and the battle was just beginning. Two artillery soldiers rushed to the closed off gate with the protection of a crusader's shield and planted bombs onto the entrance, then they rushed back to the army and detonated the devices, causing a massive explosion, opening up a large portion of the base to be stormed.

It was truly a sight to behold. Flying soldiers with rockets rained justice, massive mechas flew across the air and rushed down soldiers, Overwatch ships continuously provided suppressive fire from above.

Your team then led the charge, as was planned, and gave Talon no room to set up in defensive formation. You all rushed down the "streets", raiding different buildings, searching for what you came here for.

This battle was not going swimmingly as it might appear. Talon was not to be taken lightly, as one could clearly see in this battle. Countless Overwatch soldiers had already perished as did many of the ships. Once you all made it within the fortress walls, a large amount of Talon soldiers ambushed you from the back, taking out many of your own and forcing the attackers to scramble and take cover.

An Overwatch aircraft descended down close to the ambushing Talon force. The door opened, and that bastion unit began raining hell from the cover of the crusader shield. You saw that one soldier you had talked to standing behind the bastion and firing away with a smile on his face. You smirked and from there, it was easy to take our the force behind you all.

Overwatch continued their assault through the tropical island. Buildings that had no traces of Lena were blown up with a few grenades or a rocket. You heard nothing but explosions, gunshots, and battle cries. As you had predicted, your squad was the most influential in this battle. Mccree and Soldier 76 were able to take out anyone that dared peak. Zarya covered certain Overwatch soldiers who were out of place with a protective barrier. Lucio and Mercy practically prevented death with their healing. Mei placed ice walls right behind groups of Talon soldiers who were over extended. Genji had no need for a crusaders barrier as he took out groups of enemies from behind, ending them rightly.

But no matter how many were slain, Talon just kept coming. The crusaders constantly had to take cover because their shields were being destroyed so fast, and once that happened, Talon became more aggressive and took out the soldiers. All your attack aircrafts had been destroyed, their ruins coating the jungle with debris. Most of the Raptura soldiers were sniped out of the air, thank god Fareeha was ok since she had grouped up with you. Your forces were diminishing, but you hadn't even put a dent in Talon

At this point of the battle, Overwatch and Talon were in a stalemate. Both teams took cover behind barriers, buildings, and the like. The healers couldn't heal everyone enough so that the attack may continue, and you all were forced to hide and regroup. Only suppressive fire was laid out by both sides. Overwatch was scattered, no longer a complete unit but rather many squadrons all around, much easier for Talon to deal with

Destruction littered the area behind you. Buildings lay on fire, smoke emanating from them, some even reduced to rubble. Half the base was raided and no sign of a certain someone. You fired clip after clip until you heard your rifle click. You reached to grab more ammo to realize you had none left. You swore loudly and threw your weapon to the ground. Now, you could've scoured the battlefield for a new weapon and/or ammo, but in the heat of the moment, you completely disregarded the idea

"What do we do (your name)?" Angela asked, your entire team taking cover behind a building away from the main pathway.

You smacked your head rapidly in frustration, trying to think of something "Ahhh….Zarya, is graviton surge ready?"

She nodded

"Reinhardt you give her cover as she fires at the main group of soldiers up on the near building. After that...Mccree, you think you can aim this far away?"

He laughed and spun the barrel of the peacemaker "You know it"

"Then Pharah, you and Angela fly behind their lines to help out Mccree. While that's going on, Lucio, sound barriers and speed boosts for the whole team, got it?" You made sure to speak over the radio so everyone heard you. Those before you nodded.

Reinhardt emerged from cover and deployed his shield, Talon instantly firing at it. Pharah flew into the air, Angela with her, thanks to her Valkyrie suit. Pharah used her own concussive blast to send her to the enemy lines quickly.

"Ogon po gotovnosti!" Zarya yelled as a blue org flew through the air and landed near a large group, all of them jumbling together

Mccree holstered his revolver and slowly walked out from the corner "It's hiiiigh noon" He said as he pinpointed each of his targets

"I can't hold forever!" Reinhardt yelled as his shield cracked greatly.

All at once, Reinhardt's shield broke and he took cover, leaving Mccree still standing there in the open. Zarya placed a bubble on him and he quickly fired 6 rounds, reloaded, and fired 6 more, every single one of them was a headshot from such a far distance. Lucio jumped in the air and smashed his blaster to the ground

"Let's drop the beat!" He yelled

Pharah was distracting most of the soldiers by either killing them or causing explosions next to them. You also heard a mechanical cheer like sound and questioned what that was. You turned your head and sure enough, that Bastion was transforming into a tank and rolling out, destroying the tops of buildings and the archways.

And just like that, Overwatch was back on the offensive. Half an army rushed down the walkways, up through the buildings, and across balconies at such an alarming speed, Talon had no clue what to do. Crusaders bashed the enemy with their hammers and axes, they were able to get close due to Lucio's speedboost.

But then the battle began to slow down again. Not just because the speed boost wore off, but the momentum began to thin. You weren't had to take cover once more because you felt like you didn't have all your forces, and everyone else in your squad agreed and joined you. You looked back, seeking answers, and you saw a Crusader raise his hammer in the air out of excitement, only to have a bullet pierce through his skull, that's when your heart sank.

The Crusaders were taken out first because they led the charge, hence why the momentum was no longer there. You saw their bodies, and they all shared the same fate: a bullet puncturing through their visors. A shot that accurate and consistent could only mean one thing.

"Sniper! Get to Cover!" You yelled over your comms. Some obeyed while others were picked off. You watched as bodies, debris, and rubble littered the ground of the base.

You asked if anyone knew the location of the sniper, and no one had a clue. She could've been anywhere considering there was so much more base to take care of.

Genji then pulled out his blade and held it out of cover. He used it as a mirror to pinpoint where Widowmaker was. You couldn't see a thing, but clearly Genji's heightened cybernetic senses could, for he sheathed his dragonblade and jumped out of cover with a flip. Before you could say anything, Genji had already deflected a bullet back towards the sniper, missing the target by mere inches

Overwatch moved up through the base as Widowmaker was stunned by what happened, taking out Talon soldiers and losing some of their own. Genji pointed out the position of the sniper: a rooftop of the building farthest away, which stretched into the jungle. Mei put up an ice wall across the entire roof. As the sniper was blinded, an Overwatch soldier with a rocket launcher fired at the far away building. You saw various enemies duck to cover at the sight of the rocket as it crashed into the building, obliterating the bottom half of it. Little did you all know, Widowmaker grappled away just in time.

As you advanced, Talon drop ships descended into your field of view, plenty more soldiers rappelled down and took fire. As you fired your sidearm at the enemies from behind Reinhardt's now charged shield, Jack put a hand on your shoulder

"Let's not forget why we're here, (your name)!" He shouted overtop the gunfire "The mission is to rescue Lena, not take over the base!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know where she is?!"

Jack's gaze shifted to the tallest building amongst the rest. It lied behind a few more facilities, but it was easily identifiable. Without any words, he sprinted out to the side of Reinhardt's shield. Talons fire was immediately directed to him and he slid to the cover of an adjacent building and continued his journey alone to the tall structure he believed Lena resided in. The path was away from the main battle, but he still encountered enemies which were easily taken out

"Jack wait!" You yelled out to him as he sprinted away. Of course, you had no clue where he was going or where he went

You stopped firing and closed your eyes. For a few deep breaths, your attention was taken away from the battle. The sound of gun shots dissipated and you imagined a happy place. There was no telling where the place was, but in your day dream, Lena was with you holding your hand with her beautiful smile on her adorable face. Nothing else mattered now. Jack was right, you were there to save Lena. You opened your eyes and your senses tuned back into reality, a new sense of determination in your heart.

You reloaded your pistol then sprinted out of cover the same way Jack went, taking out a few soldiers in the process.

"Stay here!" you ordered them from your new cover before running off again

"(Your name), no!" Angela yelled out to you and she took a few steps in your direction before a metallic hand was placed on her

"I shall watch over him. They need you here Dr Ziegler." Genji said with a smirk behind his mask, but she only returned a look of worry. Genji deployed three shurikens from his forearm and dashed off before Angela could say another word

Jack sprinted past various buildings. He had no clue where he was going, but he was decimating those who stood in his path. He never slowed down, practically running Talon over like the super soldier he was, and he never looked back either. Leaving the group probably wasn't the best idea, but it was in his blood to become the hero, regardless of how dangerous it was

Eventually he made it to the tall building and he rushed inside. There were already Overwatch soldiers raiding the structure on the first floor, engaging in hand to hand combat with the enemy. He disregarded them and quickly cleared every floor until he reached the top

There, Jack did not find any cells or young British women, he saw a figure clad in black blast away an Overwatch soldier with a shotgun then snap another one's neck. He threw the shotguns to the floor and turned menacingly to Jack

"The boy scout has come to save the day again" Reaper said as he cracked his neck

"Reyes…" Jack said, keeping his rifle honed on the man

"Reyes is dead, Jack. Overwatch killed him and I'll be sure to put an end to its sad story" he snapped

"You know damn well it was your own fault! You couldn't handle the fact that _I_ got that promotion. No matter how good of a leader you _thought_ you were, you sure as hell didn't deserve it"

Reaper clenched his fists and growled. With a cry of anger he formed into his mist like state and advanced towards Jack, who was firing his rifle, but only to have his bullets do no damage. Reaper coalesced and knocked the weapon out of Jack's hands then threw a punch. The two engaged in fierce hand to hand combat, throwing blows with the intent of harming the other. Any normal soldier would've been knocked unconscious by either one of their punches or kicks, but these two were no ordinary warriors

You ran in the same direction as Jack, the only problem was that after the first turn, you had no clue where to go. This base was like a small city with all of its twist and turns. Contrary to Gibraltar, it expanded more horizontally as opposed to vertically. Gibraltar of course had many elevated walkways that interconnected seamlessly.

Now you stood in the line of fire with but a pistol. You took cover and thought about where to go. You looked to the skyscraper like building and thought about rushing to there. You quickly discarded the thought, for trying to get all the way on the other side of the base was a death sentence. There's no way Jack would've gone that way, right?

So, you cleared the area with a few shots of your pistol and stormed through with the help of some infantry. This battle stretched across the fortress more so than you had thought. There were Overwatch and Talon soldiers everywhere, even if it wasn't part of the main battle. You used your own team as somewhat of a cover as you wandered aimlessly throughout the place.

Then you saw a massive black building accented with red. It was isolated from everything in the corner of the base. Something about the wide and long building peaked your interest. It stood out from the rest in terms of length and structural design. Well, the cells had to be somewhere, so you advanced towards the facility, unknowing what may lie inside.

However, Overwatch troops thinned out towards that building, and Talon soldiers surrounded the place like it was its own fortress. You caught their attention and they immediately began firing, forcing you to take cover. You swore to yourself and wondered how you were going to get inside. You could pick off a few, but there were too many

Then the bullets that rained down on you'd cover stopped, but the sounds did not cease. You slowly peeked your head out and sure enough, Genji was taking on half an army, deflecting every bullet that came his way and cutting open soldiers who merely reloaded

This enabled you to take fire as well, for they were focused on the cyborg ninja, not the man who had but only a sidearm. Genji deflected bullets as he backed up to your cover until he was concealed.

"Go! I will take care of them!" He yelled before flipping out of cover and attacking the soldiers.

You were reluctant to leave Genji. You two were behind enemy lines, meaning many many more soldiers lied in front of you. Thank god they didn't care enough to turn around. Regardless, you sprinted towards the entrance as the enemy was distracted. You shoot the two guards nearest to the door and made your way inside.

Genji continued to flip around and climb up buildings, taking out as many as he could, which was not much considering he was on defense most of the time. As skilled as he was, Genji could only deflect the projectiles in front of him, leaving his back side open. And since he was surrounded, he took shots to his back.

To recover, Genji dove to cover. As he deployed more shuriken in his knelt down position, a bullet hit him right in the forearm, causing all his loaded throwing stars to scatter every. Then he realized Talon was encompassing him with a cease fire. He slowly stood up and accepted his fate as all his enemies lay in front of him

Just then, he saw a figure atop a roof of a nearby building. Ever so slightly Genji turned his head to it. The figure nodded slowly and Genji looked back to his enemies who awaited his next move. He gripped his smaller blade tightly. Then, an arrow came soaring at Genji, who then deflected the arrow into the head of a Talon soldier then dashed at another one, pulling out his Dragonblade

The confused soldiers looked high and low for the archer before either being sliced open by a katana, or pierced by an arrow. Hanzo jumped down from his perch and joined Genji in melee combat. The brothers seamlessly flipped over each other, flowing as if their years of training together was never put on hiatus.

Before long, the surrounding enemies were depleted, leaving the two behind enemy lines alone. Genji sheathed his blade and stared at his brother, who returned the same grim look he always had. Simultaneously, the two grasped each other's forearms and smiled.

"It is good to have you back, Hanzo"

Hanzo chuckled and placed a hand on his little sibling's shoulder "Come, brother. We have unfinished business we must attend to" He said as he stared at the battle in front of them.

If one was to watch Soldier 76 and Reaper combat each other, never would they believe it was two middle aged men. Their years of training together put them in a stalemate, they both knew how the other fought. Jack played passively, knowing Gabriel would continue an assault on him, and Gabriel fought aggressively, knowing if he let up, Jack would capitalize. Rarely in the fight would a punch or kick connect.

However, Reaper made a mistake by throwing one punch too many in his string. Jack read him like a book and ducked below the punch, grabbed Reyes by the legs, and slammed him to the ground. As Reaper was stunned, Jack wound up and punched his former friend in the face, cracking his mask and shattering a portion of it.

Jack looked in horror and backed off of Gabriel. Gabe stood up slowly and stared menacingly, seething with rage. Jack could only see one of Reaper's eyes and a part of his cheek. His face was scarred to the highest degree, but the scars looked fresh and blood ridden despite how long they have been on his face. His skin was corroded, greyish in color. It looked as if his skin was peeling off. His eye glowed a deathly red color, emanating a black fog ever so slightly

"What's the matter Jack? You look like you've seen a ghost" Gabriel taunted.

"Gabriel...it never should have been like this" Jack said softly as he stared into that corrupt eye. Reyes simply breathed heavily with no words to say. "Come with me. You can't do this. Overwatch is your family"

"Oh spare me Jack. There's no way in hell I'd ever be your follower. Everyone always favored you. Ana, Reinhardt, the entire world all because you're the ever so innocent farm boy. No matter how stupid your orders were, people still followed you. Hell, Gerard would still be alive if I was in charge. Now you have the audacity to ask me to join you after all you've done"

Before Jack could say anything, there was a massive explosion at the base of the building, shaking the entire place. An Overwatch dropship had been shot down by Talons reinforcement ships. The massive aircraft crashed into the Talon base and slid over to the towering structure, rendering it inescapable. It felt like an earthquake at the top of the tower, and both men knew that the building was no longer safe to be in

"Reyes, we have to go now!" Jack yelled to him and ran to the flight of stairs

"You're gonna run like you always do?"

Jack stopped in his tracks and turned around "What?" He said with narrowed eyes behind his mask.

"You heard me, boy scout"

"For God's sake You can't put your arrogance behind you just once? You haven't changed a bit, Reyes"

"So are we gonna finish what we started?" Reaper said as he cracked his knuckles

"We're gonna die if we don't move now!"

"Then so be it. You and the rest of Overwatch took everything from me...even my chance at a peaceful death. Now I'm not letting you get out of this alive, Jack, even if it costs me my life" Reyes said filled with anger. He pulled off the remnants of his eerie barn owl mask and threw it to the ground. His face scarred and corroded just like that portion visible before

Jack clenched his fist at the stubbornness of the man before him. He processed what Gabriel said about not making it out alive, and he knew the tower was coming down, but something sparked in him, something of the same anger that consumed Gabe. He could have fled the scene, and Reaper would surely follow, but He no longer acknowledged the danger that was staying in this building as he ripped off his tactical visor.

Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes stared in each others eyes, the first time doing so in years upon years. Simultaneously, they rushed at each other and started throwing fierce and quick punches. These super soldiers equal in skill fought in a way they had never done before.

But sure enough, as both men knew, the damaged base of the tower could no longer support the rest of it. The massive structure came crashing down, landing on surrounding buildings. Everyone's head turned at the sight for a brief moment, Overwatch and Talon alike as the rubble, dust, and debris landed all across the base. And just like that, two soldiers, two legends, two friends perished as they started: together.

This facility was dimly lit. Metallic corridors spanned the entire structure, and you had no clue where you were going, You had no clue if these rooms were cells and you had no clue if you were even in the right building. The good news was that the soldiers who occupied this building had fled to the battlefield, so you had free reign to explore this foreign facility. As wide as this structure was, there was no upper floor, making your life much easier.

You raced through the building, you saw rooms with computers and monitors, rooms with war tables, and rooms with ammunition. No, no, no. You needed to find the cells. As you ran through, the only sounds were your boots stomping through the place, you heard a large rumbling noise coming from outside. You stopped in your tracks and stared at the direction of the entrance for a few seconds before continuing your journey, you had more important matters to attend to.

Then you turned the corner around a long and baron hallway to see a group of Talon soldiers posted up in a defensive positioning. You immediately went back the way you came to take cover. They were protecting something, and you had to go through them

You pulled out a flash bang and through it around the corner. Once you heard the pop, you peaked out and began picking the stunned enemies off with your pistol, eventually rushing the last two with your knife and ending them quickly.

Then you cautiously walked down the hallway they were guarding. On your left and right, there were various sheets of glass that showed empty white rooms, nothing in them. Until you came across one…

There she was, Lena Oxton sitting in a chair tied up in the middle of one of the white rooms. Your heart rate increased drastically and slammed your fist on the glass and called out her. She didn't see you, nor did she hear you. You pulled out your pistol and shot the glass multiple times, but sure enough, it was bullet proof

You cursed to yourself and saw a door on the other side of the room. You quickly ran around the cell to the other side where the door had an electronic touch pad that needed access in order for the door to open. You stared at the little device for a moment, then pulled out two grenades, pulled the pins, and dropped them in front of the door then took cover

With a loud bang, the door exploded off the cell walls as did parts of the room itself. Through the smoke, you ran into the cell and up to Lena who was looking at the origin of the explosion.

"(Your name)?!" She said as if she didn't believe the words that came out of her mouth

You knelt down in front of her chair she was tied up in and pulled out your knife, beginning to cut the restraints on her legs. You had to stop yourself as you looked up at her. You wanted to smile, but you couldn't, in fact, you almost broke down at the sight of her.

Lena looked utterly terrible. It looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. The already previously thin woman had lost a ton of weight. Her hair was disheveled and a wild mess. Dry blood stained her white shirt, her orange leggings, and her skin itself. She had various marks of abuse all on her body: bruises and cuts spanned all on her arms, her neck, and her face, and she had a collar on? But worst of all, her chronal accelerator now glowed an eerie red instead of its normal light blue. Not just that, her once hazel irises now held the same blood red color as the accelerator. All on her neck and cheeks, her veins were clearly visible with that same color.

You stared at her in disbelief and she put a smile on her face. You grabbed her by the cheeks/neck area and kissed her. Her once soft lips were now chapped and you could taste the blood that was on her lip as you kissed her.

"Lena...I...I'm so sorry." You said as you overlooked her many injuries. You had to rescue her, cut her restraints off, but you couldn't help but hold her. You heard gunshots coming from the outside of the building, snapping you back to reality and you began cutting the restraints

"It's not your fault, luv. I-I can't believe you found me (your name)" Just listening to her voice made you bite your lip. She sounded so...fearful and weak.

You cut the thick rope on her hands, and she fell right into your arms, almost instantly beginning to sob uncontrollably. "I hate it here (your name)!" She said muffled into your torso "I just...I…" She never finished her sentence, just letting her tears do the talking. You embraced her tightly, feeling empathy towards her, almost wanting to tear up yourself.

You brushed her hair back with your hand and pulled her away so she'd look at you. You held her cheeks again and wiped the tears from the red eyes with your thumb, something had happened to her to make her eyes and veins like that, but you couldn't focus on that now. As you kept wiping the water away, more just kept streaming down her face

"Lena, listen to me…" You looked back towards the way of the exit, seeing if anyone was coming, then you looked back to her "I know it's hard, but you have to be strong for me, ok?" She nodded slowly as she couldn't help herself from crying. You hugged her again "I missed you so much, Lena"

You stood up and held her hand to help her up as well. As you tried pulling her to the cell entrance, you felt resistance and looked back to her "(Your name)..." She said softly

"What?"

She opened her mouth a few times but couldn't speak "There's a...b-bomb"

Your eyes widened "A bomb? What? Where?" Lena bit her bloodied lip and tapped on her altered accelerator. You gasped and frantically tried to think of what to do. After a couple of "uhh's", you finally just said "We'll figure it out later. We have to move"

Lena reluctantly followed you as you held her hand, obviously not satisfied with your answer. "We're not out of this yet" you told her as you pulled her out of the cell

"You're goddamn right" you heard as you exited the room, then you felt a punch to your face and you fell to the ground

"(Your name)!" Lena yelled when she saw you get hit

You looked up from your knelt down position and saw Bradshaw standing over top of you. You dodged a kick that would've hit your ribs and you quickly regained your footing.

"Lena, run!" You ordered her, and she obeyed. On any other given day, she would've stayed and fought by your side, but both you and her knew she was in no shape for battle

Bradshaw just barely grazed Lena's shoulder as he stretched out to grab her. As the elite soldier had his back turned to you, you returned the punch to the jaw he gave you and you started sprinting in the direction Lena ran.

You stopped at an intersection like part of the building and looked down each corridor, unsure where Lena had gone. Then, Bradshaw came from behind and pushed you down aggressively. He pounced on you and threw a couple punches only to have them blocked and countered by you. You threw him off of you and both of you got back to your feet

There was a little standoff between you and him before you two engaged. It was a swift fight, both of you agile enough to quickly dodge beneath and block incoming punches and kicks. After a minute or so of this dance, Bradshaw managed to catch one of your kicks, so he swept your other leg and ran down the hallway to catch Lena.

What happened next was the oddest fight you've ever been in. Imagine a race to a certain destination with full contact and no rules. You took turns being in "first place" until one of you brutally hit the other with all their momentum. It was like a fight in motion, one of you would round a corner, the other would cut them off with a punch, kick, or throw into the wall. At certain points, you two would stop your sprinting to duke it out with more quick combat, which was usually shortly lived, for once one of you had an advantage, he would run to catch up to Lena

Constantly being thrown into metal walls, punched across the face, or kicked in the ribs as you raced to find Lena really took a toll on you two. Blood ran down your forehead from having your head slammed into the wall, Bradshaw was forced to run with a slight limp after you kicked in his knee, and both of you never stopped sprinting the whole while.

After what felt like a marathon, a bloody, brutal marathon, Bradshaw was in front of you as he ran to the exit. You caught up to him and punched him in the back of the head, causing him to stumble at full speed and fall through the door outside. That one had hurt him, you could tell. He propped himself up using his forearm as you finally pulled out your pistol and pointed it directly at his head. Right as your finger tickled the trigger…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" A voice called out

You looked up and saw Widowmaker perched atop a nearby roof, aiming her sniper rifle at Lena, who stood not more than a couple feet from you. Lena held her hands up in fear, breathing heavily. You had wondered why Lena hadn't blinked away, why she was caught in the spider's web, and you assumed it had something to do with that accelerator that now glowed red.

You repeatedly glanced from Bradshaw, to Lena, to Widow, thinking about some sort of plan. One thing you had noticed, was that there was no more gunfire, no battle. All that could be heard was the roaring flames atop each of the buildings. You looked out to the shore where this journey had started, the sun was now setting. You saw Talon aircrafts, some hovering around the base, others had landed, and you instantly knew that those were reinforcements, and from there, you had known Overwatch had lost the battle, the only question is if it was a retreat, or a massacre.

Internally you damned you friends for leaving you if they had retreated. You immediately discarded the thought and knew that that had to be done in order to salvage as much equipment and soldiers as possible. You also took in account the fact that they assumed you were dead, it was a stupid idea after all. Then you blamed yourself for running off alone to rescue Lena and be the hero of the day. At least point, you did not care about your own safety, you would've surrendered instantly had Lena not been here right next to you. All of this was for her and you were going to make sure she gets out of here and to safety even if it costs you your own.

"Lena, cherie, I'm quite disappointed in you. You tried to escape, I thought I trained you better than that" Widowmaker taunted Lena. The Brit didn't return any quips or insults like she normally would have, proving how broken she really was

You still kept your gun steady on Bradshaw, and she kept hers on Lena. "Now, (your name), drop your weapon or else I'll put a bullet through her skull" Widow ordered

You looked up at her on the more smaller building "Look, just let her go and take me and instead" You tried to persuade her, even though you weren't much of a bargaining chip

"No, no see, I don't negotiate with Overwatch. Now drop your weapon and don't move" She repeated

You glanced over to Lena, then to your target, then back to the time traveler. Your heart rate began to increase, and you had no idea what to do

"Don't do it (your name)!" Lena told you

You thought about what to do, there was no real winning in this situation. Then it hit you. You knew what you had to do, and you almost broke down at the thought of it. You're breathing became unsteady and nervous sweat droplets formed on your bloodied brow. You looked up to Widow and then to Lena

"I'm sorry, Lena...I'm so sorry" You said uneasily as you threw your weapon to the side

"It's okay, luv. We'll get out of this, I know we will!" Lena said with hope in her voice and a smile on her face

You looked to the ground and closed your eyes tightly, your heart racing. After a deep deep, uneven breath you opened them and looked skyward at the orange horizon

"No...we won't"

In one swift motion, you drew your knife and grabbed Lena's shoulders, moving her out of the way of the inevitable sniper bullet which then hit your left bicep, chipping off some of your flesh and splattering blood everywhere. But that didn't stop you, you took your knife, and stabbed Lena's chronal accelerator and carved a circle in it. The light in it instantly began to flicker and spark. You took your knife out of it and rested it at your side

Instead of firing another bullet, Widowmaker unscoped and looked at what you had done with a smirk. Lena looked down at the damaged anchor that now omitted no light and screamed loudly, starting to panic, but you remained still

"(Your name)!" She yelled to you "(Your name) no! I can't-I can't do this again (Your name) please!

She then hugged you tighter than she ever has before, holding onto you as of to stop herself from slipping away. You hugged her back in a similar fashion and rested your cheek on her hair as she started to cry very loudly, screaming almost

"(Your name), don't let me go. Don't let me go away" She pleaded

You gave her a long long, goodbye kiss on the lips. And after, she looked up at you, tears running all down her face, her fingertips already becoming transparent

"I'll bring you back...I promise" you whispered to her and you kissed her again then hugged her again. Hugged her until the screams and sobs faded. Hugged her until you couldn't feel her touch anymore. Hugged her until you were wrapping your arms around thin air.

Once you felt that sensation of nothingness, you dropped to your knees and closed your eyes. You now realized what you had done was now set in stone

You heard the sound of many soldiers running to your location, until you could tell they were circled around you. But you didn't care, you remained in your kneeling position until you felt the water begin to run down your face. All this work, all this preparation, all this death was solely for a failure.

No, this had to happen. It was the only way. You two were trapped here with the enemy with no advantage whatsoever. Lena was already broken down both physically and mentally. Her accelerator was no longer hers, strapped with an explosive. She had to go. The only way you could save Lena, was by letting her go. Your only regret was that you couldn't look her in the eyes as you cast her away from this timeline. That was your last thought until you felt an electrical shock surge through the back of your neck, knocking you unconscious at the hands of the enemy.

* * *

:'( NOOOOOO. Honestly I've been thinking about this end to a chapter for a long long time, and im pretty satisfied with how it came out, and i hope you all enjoyed it. And no, this is not the last chapter, so stay tuned


	26. Chapter 26: Shorts III

Whenever Shakespeare wrote a tragedy, he'd often times put in a character or a scene that would lighten the mood, and since we are at a particular dark time in the main story, i'd figured i'd make another set of shorts. Also i like to torture you all by making you wait...Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Don't trust the cowboy**

"Alright how bout this one, partner…" Mccree tilted his hat down over his eyes and smirked "Headshot" He said with confidence before firing his Peacemaker at one of the Gibraltar training bots

Sure enough, you heard a clinking sound and the bot's head shot back. You shook your head and he laughed. You two were playing a little game of P-I-G where one of you would pick a spot on the bot to shoot, and the other would have to mimic the shot. If you didn't make the shot, then you got a letter, first one to get all three lost. Of course, you were on the verge of losing while Mccree hadn't missed a shot

It's not like you were a bad shot, it's just Mccree was a deadeye and now he just blindly headshot a fairly far away bot. While you and him were playing your friendly little game, Lucio was perched on a little ledge right next to you two, playing some music. It was just a fun evening you spent with two people who could make you laugh. So you closed your eyes and aimed your pistol at the bot attempting to mirror Mccrees shot even though you didn't have a clue where the target was

"Watcha doin!"

The sudden voice made you yelp, shoot your gun aimlessly, and drop it. Lucio and Mccree started laugh together as you turned around, your heart rate returning to its normal pace. Sure enough, there was a tiny woman with spiky hair grinning at you

"That's game, (your name)" Mccree said with a huff of his cigar

"What? No! That doesn't count. You saw, she messed me up" You argued

He chuckled "Hey I don't make the rules"

You shook your head, rolled your eyes and turned back to Lena who started to giggle. "What's up" You finally greeted her

"Nothin. Just wanted to see what you were up to"

"He's just busy gettin whooped by Mccree" Lucio chimed in

You glanced over at him with narrow eyes then back to her. She laughed again "Are ya ready for tonight? I'm so excited!" She asked in her standard high energy tone

As she was talking, you attempted to shoot the bot behind your back without looking, however you missed horrendously, causing you to swear aloud, making the other two grin

"Oh yeah...can't wait" You said smiling, trying to sound enthusiastic, apparently it worked, for her smile grew and she reached up on her tiptoes to give you a kiss on your cheek before walking away.

"See ya, luv!"

As soon as she walked away, your smile faded and you bit your cheek. Apparently your acting wasn't good enough, Mccree and Lucio looked at you with skeptical expressions

"Oh you 'can't wait' for tonight, huh (your name)" Lucio taunted with a laugh

"What's happening tonight" Mccree asked

You pinched the bridge of your nose and sighed "Lena thinks that we don't spend enough time together even if we're with each other all day, soooo, she rented a couple cheesy chick flicks and we're going to watch them together...all night. If that wasn't bad enough, she also has to go online shopping for a friend's birthday, and she wants my help." Your slightly agitated demeanor caused the two to laugh

"Well surely she'll give you something in return, right?" Mccree asked with a wink

"Doubt it...it's uhh that time of the month"

The two gave similar looks, both showing their empathy towards your struggle. You three sat in silence for a few moments as they tried to think of a way to get you out of this boring night to come

"Just don't go" Mccree proposed

You raised an eyebrow at him "Are you out of your damn mind."

"I'm serious partner. We're all playing some cards later, just come with us"

"Yeah, man. You know what they say: bros before h-"

"Don't say it" You cut the DJ off. You sighed "I can't just tell her I don't wanna go"

"Naw, don't tell her. Cause then the lass will beg you and what not and you'll fall for it like you do every single time" Mccree said

You scoffed "I do not!"

"Yeah, (your name), you do. You do everything she asks. But hey, that's not a bad thing" Lucio said

"How bout this: If she catches you, I'll take the blame."

You narrowed your eyes at him "You will?"

"Of course. Plus, when's the last time we spend some...quality bonding time together"

Your heart was saying this was a great idea, you won't have to do boring things with Lena. But your brain told you to not even think about this dumbass plan, it was destined for failure. Why would you even dare try this or even consider it, nothing can go right

"Alright Jesse, I'll take you up on this offer"

He chuckled "That's what I like to hear. You won't regret it" He put his metallic hand around you on your shoulder "A night out in Gibraltar. I just hope you're better at poker than you are at shooting, don't wanna take _all_ your money"

You smirked at him and shook your head "One last thing: what do I tell Lena the next time I see her"

The cowboy sucked his teeth and looked over to Lucio, seeking help on this question "Uhh tell her...Winston needed your help and your phone was dead" Lucio said

"There ya go. Now, ready for round 2?" Mccree motioned to the training bots. You nodded and reloaded your pistol. "And Lucio, you got any Country on that music doohickey"

"Nah man, I only listen to _good_ music"

"Watch yourself Lucio"

Lena spent all evening preparing for your "date night". She wasn't too sure what to call it. Since both of you had to train and what not all day everyday, she thought this would be a fun way to just chill out together. It's not like you said you didn't want to our anything, in fact, you even seemed excited for your time together.

So, Lena started her trek by scouring the watchpoint for a bag of popcorn. She searched everywhere there might be a trace of food, since the kitchen like building had none in the cabinets. She blinked around, asking random soldiers for popcorn, but of course, they never had any. Finally she asked Angela in her medical wing. Luckily, she had a bag in her snack drawer that she gladly gave to Lena, who then expressed her gratitude greatly

Then Lena snuck into the other agents' quarters just to steal an excess of pillows and blankets. After she made a cozy set up on her bed, she blinked quickly back down to the kitchen to retrieve her popcorn from the microwave and grab two drinks for you and her. Her hands were full as she carried everything back to the room, often dropping the bottles. After the catastrophe, she eagerly jumped into bed, snuggled up with all of the blankets and pillows, and waited...and waited...and waited

After your games in the shooting range, you, Lucio, and Mccree ventured through Gibraltar to get to the small bar the watchpoint had to offer, joking along the way as if you all had been friends for years.

Upon turning the corner of one of the walkways, you three noticed a figure in the distance with a blue light at the chest. All at once, Lucio gasped, you looked to Mccree who had widened eyes, then he shoved you aggressively back the way you came into the doorway of the building, causing you to fall over

Just then, Lena blinked over to the two others, a slightly concerned expression. "Hi luvs, have either of you seen, (your name)? I can't find him anywhere and he was with you guys last"

"I ain't seen him" Mccree said as casually as ever

She bit her lip and turned to her good friend, Lucio, as did Mccree. The DJ began to sweat from his forehead. The good natured man would never lie, especially to a friend. Mccree watched intently, knowing this fact

"Uhh I…*clear throat*...I ain't seen him either" Lucio said slowly and nervously, mimicking Mccree's statement. Both you, who was listening behind the wall of the building you were pushed into, and the cowboy face palmed

Lena gave him a weird look, all three of you anticipated her response "...I think you've been spending too much time with Mccree, Lucio." She giggled "...But I am a little worried about (your name)"

Before Lucio could say something stupid, Mccree waved a hand at her "Ahhh Don't be. He's around here somewhere"

"Y-yeah...maybe he's with Winston" Lucio said trying to help

Mccrees head darted in his direction at the recollection of the excuse you were going to tell Lena afterwards. She turned around to get another look at the area, searching for you. When she did that, Mccree punched Lucio's arm to punish him for almost ruining the plan. Lena turned back with her hands on her hips

"I don't think so, Lucio. Winston was really busy and he had a bad headache" Mccree said, flawlessly recovering the ongoing lie

"Awww he does? I should go check up on 'em" Lena said with sympathy

"Naw it's just a headache. Nothing a little sleep and solitude can't fix"

Lena nodded and bit her cheek. "You're right. Lemme know if you see (your name)" Lena said before blinking off

After a few moments, you emerged from the building you were in. You felt bad for having to lie to Lena. After all, a good relationship is built on trust. But what she doesn't know won't kill her. And plus, Mccree said he'd cover for you, so what have you got to worry about

"Wow. Where did you learn to lie like that" You asked Mccree

He chuckled then winked at you before continuing to the bar. That cowboy is a shifty character, but you didn't care enough to delve deeper into his mind, so you and Lucio followed him

At the Gibraltar bar, you three met up with Reinhardt, Torbjorn, and Zarya. From there, you all began having a few drinks together. A mistake you made was letting Mccree mix your drinks, it's remarkable you didn't pass out within the hour.

After you all were nice and not sober, varying in different degrees of drunkenness, you six moved to a round table in the facility where, like Mccree said, you would play cards. It had been around 2 hours since you arrived with your friends, and now the cowboy was shuffling a deck of cards with one hand, obviously showing off before dealing to everyone

For the most part, Mccree was dominating the game of poker. Either his luck with the cards was on point, or he knew what he was doing. Maybe after this whole war is over, he could compete in tournaments or something. Nonetheless, all of you were getting frustrated while he was sitting pretty with a stack of chips that just kept piling up

Hours had passed, but it felt no more than a few minutes. Your guilty conscious had dissipated into thin air as you enjoyed yourself more and more, completely forgetting about Lena and your plans. But it all came back to you once the doors to the bar slammed open and everyone's head turned. At the doorway stood a fuming British woman and your heart sank

"Where is he?!" She yelled at the group before noticing you in the crowd. As she paced towards you, you quickly got out of your seat and took a few steps backwards, bumping into chairs and tables like a clutz.

"Uhh hi Lena...how are you" You said nervously. You and her kept walking around the table, you avoiding her, and her trying to get to you

"Where the hell 'ave you been?! I waited hours for you to come back to the room!" You and her continued your little dance around the table while everyone watched like it was a soap opera.

"Uhh Mccree...wanna say anything" You asked, recalling that he said he'd take the blame

"No? What have I to say? Lena, darling, what's wrong" Mccree said as he smooth talked his way out of confrontation

"Nothing. We just had plans tonight, and he completely ditched me"

Mccree sucked his teeth. "Shame on you (your name) for leaving this little lass alone all night" He said as he put an arm around her to comfort her

You gave him the most evil look and he smirked then winked at you. However, Lena shrugged Mccrees arm off her and punched him, which did basically no damage "Don't gimme that rubbish, Jesse! I went to talk to Winston and he had no headache and no work to do"

"It must've been a quick recover then"

"Yeah, and...my phone died then I forgot about our plans" You said

Just then, Lucio stood up out of his chair "Lena I'm sorry! It's all a lie, everything. We made it all up. It's their fault though! I was pressured!" He pointed to you and Jesse, and you two simultaneously shot daggers at him

"(Your name) I need to talk to you outside" Lena said still pissed as ever

"But I-"

"Now!" She said through gritted teeth before blinking over to you and pulling you by your wrist. You gave one final look of desperation, but all you got in return was Mccree pointing at you with his hand in the shape of a gun, his classic wave

Once outside, Lena took a deep breath and rubbed her temples "Ok...what's wrong? Why didn't you come spend time with me and why didn't you just tell me you wanted to do something else?"

You looked anywhere that wasn't her eyes and searched for words, opening your mouth and shrugging like a dumbass

"Is it me?" She asked

You were immediately able to look into her eyes again "No no no no, never. You just seemed so excited about all of it and I didn't want to…" You trailed off letting her fill in the blanks. You glanced over to the window of the bar and noticed a large mass of Overwatch agents staring at you two. When you made eye contact with them, they immediately looked away from the window and returned to their business

"First of all, I was excited about tonight just because we didn't 'ave to work or train or any of that rubbish, not 'cause we were watching some corny romantic movies. _And_ you think the best way to get out of it was to hide and lie?" She said talking down to you with her hands on her hips, making you feel guiltier. Normally it was her doing dumb shit that required you to scold her, this was an interesting role reversal

"...I guess that wasn't the best thing to do"

"No it wasn't" She sighed "(your name)...if you want to do something else, just tell me next time ok" She said obviously frustrated, but not wanting to be

"You're right…you're right, I'm sorry"

"Thank you" She said feeling relieved, then she hugged you

You looked back to the window to see Mccree applauding you as you hugged her. With a straight face you simply shook your head at him. Maybe one day you'll get back at him

 **Poor Lena**

You turned to your side and looked at the clock. Upon noticing the time, you quickly kicked the comforters off of you and began getting dressed. Of course, being punctual was not really part of the job as an Overwatch soldier, considering it wasn't exactly a real job, but still, being late was not a part of your agenda

What you noticed before leaving was that Lena was already up and about, which was strange because she always woke you up, acting as a loud and obnoxious alarm. She did it so much so that you didn't feel the need to set the alarm on the clock, hence why you overslept.

You speed walked down through Gibraltar until you got to the break room like area where the agents could get breakfast with the help of an omnic chef. There were few left in the area, most probably off to do their daily business. However, Lena was sprawled out on the table with her head down. You smirked and picked her head up with one hand, to which she groaned loudly, then immediately put her head back down

"You didn't wake me up today…" You said smiling as you got breakfast

She groaned again then turned her head to you "I couldn't get any sleep. I feel terrible" she said in a nasally tone. To confirm your suspicions about her current state, she sniffled

"You're sick?"

"...No I'm fine"

"No you're not. Come on, let's go see Angela"

" _Achoo!_ "

The sound was a high pitched, squeaky sneeze which you didn't know what it was until after a few moments of putting the pieces together. Then you turned to her and started laughing

"Wot"

"That was the most adorable thing I've ever heard" You said before laughing again

"Shut up! It's not funny"

You smiled then went behind her to pick her to her feet by lifting her up underneath her arms "Right. But you are sick and obviously feel terrible, so let's see if Angela has anything for you"

She groggily shambled on over to you with her arms out, an action she often did to signal you to carry her. Sometimes you wonder if she really is 26. However, once she got close enough, you ducked below her arms and took a few steps back away, to which she made a pouty face and put her hands on her hips

"Hey!"

"Sorry Lena, I love you and all, but you're sick and I don't want to catch that. I have a lot of training and what not I have to do"

She groaned again and stomped her foot on the ground "So you're gonna make me walk all the way to Angela's office when I feel like rubbish"

"See, when you put it like that, it sounds cruel...but yes"

Just once, just once you wished you could follow through on your standpoint as the big, strong man of the relationship. Not more that half way to Angela's, you noticed how miserable and sluggish the Brit was, naturally you began to feel sorry. So, she jumped on your back and wrapped her arms around you and kissed the back of your neck as a thank you. All the while you cursed yourself

Angela wasn't too busy in her medical wing of the watchpoint, how could she be? Overwatch was practically nothing so who would she have to take care of if there's no casualties nor injuries? Regardless, she welcomed any of those who came to see her, especially you two

"Lena's not feeling well, so we were wondering if you had anything she can take" You explained after your initial greetings and set Lena down in a chair

Angela nodded and began looking over her and asking various questions about her well being, typical doctor stuff. "She just has the flu, nothing major"

"Well I figured that. Isn't there some medication she can take? I mean look at her" Both of you looked over at Lena who was rolling around on the arm rests, moaning and groaning. Angela smirked then bit her cheek before shaking her head

"You're telling me that you have the ability to resurrect the dead, but you can't cure a cold?"

"Hey times are tough here. Budget cuts had to be made, one of those being medication for common sickness, considering the easiest fix is to just let it leave the system"

You rolled your eyes "Thanks anyway. Come on, Lena"

She was sprawled out over the chair then reluctantly stood up and moved to the door like a sloth. You said goodbye to Angela as you left the facility and had Lena leaning on your shoulder

"Am I fixed yet" She asked

"No, you're still sick...so you should probably get off me"

She instantly picked her head up off of you, not to obey you, but rather an idea formed in her head. "Ooo! Since I feel like shite, we should go to my apartment. It's so nice and cozy there ya know"

You didn't say anything but bite your lip while looking straight forward. According to Lena, your silence meant "Yes!". As much as you love Lena, you knew exactly what will happen if you go to London: You will catch whatever she has and you will become her personal servant. You'd do everything for her; get her food and drinks, cuddle with her like you're a stuffed animal, practically do anything she says and all you'd get in return is the flu. There's a difference between spending time with Lena, which you would never turn down, and doing her every bidding

"Let's go tell Winston. _Achoo!_ " She said before sneezing all on your arm, to which you gave a disgusted look and wiped it on her jacket

"Eeeewww! Lena!"

She just giggled then jumped on your back again, forcing you to carry her to Winston's. The walk was long, slow, and steady, considering it was on the other side of the base. You heard Lena's sniffles dissipate until you heard her mildly snoring. She had fallen asleep on your back. It makes sense, the germ inside her made her just feel fatigued, not to mention the night prior, her stuffy nose and terrible headache kept her up

Eventually your Trek ended at the lab within the rock. You weren't too sure what to do with the woman on your back. But as soon as you let go of her legs to put her down, she jolted awake and you two greeted Winston

Lena went and hugged the furry ape tightly, and he gladly accepted her embrace "Winston, luv, I feel terrible. Can (your name) and I go to London for a few days. I'd feel much more comfortable there"

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, Lena. I don't see why not, sometimes it's good to get away for a bit"

You quickly butt into the conversation "Uhh I don't know about that. Winston might want me here to...do stuff"

Winston thought about it for a few moments "No, I think you're okay to go. I have no missions planned for anyone really. Besides, Lena should have someone looking after her while she's not feeling well"

You kept a straight face and nodded while she hugged Winston tighter and thanked him before dragging you away from the lab, eager to go to her home. Winston said farewell and wished Lena the best of luck to get better.

Lena had taken off aboard the aircraft then set it into autopilot before sitting on your lap and resting her head on your chest, typical stuff. But you noticed her body temperature fluctuated. One moment she was clutching you tightly with chattering teeth, the next she was distancing herself, taking off her jacket she was sweating. There was not much to be said, for she had no desire to speak, completely opposite of her normal self. You felt bad, however you admired that she didn't complain once.

Some time later, you two arrived at the apartment where Lena shambled over to her couch and fell face first onto it with a grunt accompanied by a sneeze. Being here at the apartment long enough, you knew where to find a box of tissues for the woman, who gladly accepted them. After She wiped her nose, she patted the area of the couch next to her wanting you to sit down

"Come on, luv! I don't bite...or do I?" She said with an added wink

You glared at her "First of all, it's kinda hard for you to sound sexy with a clogged nose. Second, yes, you do bite. I know because you've left marks on me before. Lastly, how many times do I have to tell you I don't want to get sick"

"Aren't I worth it though?" She held her hands together in the shape of a heart, electing only to respond to one of your statements

"...I'll go make you some tea"

She rolled her eyes and slumped down on the couch while you went to mess around in the kitchen. Practically the whole point of coming here was for you and her to snuggle together in peace as she got better. If she wanted isolation, then she might as well had just stayed in the room while you did hero stuff. But hey, tea wasn't too bad though.

Just as you had predicted, you slaved over Lena and did anything she asked. But contrary to what you thought, It didn't feel like a chore, most likely because you genuinely wanted to make her feel better. It was obvious she was miserable, constantly sneezing, sniffling, coughing, yet her attitude never changed. She never demanded anything from you and she was very gratuitous.

One thing she did want from you was for you to hold her, which you continuously turned down. It's not like you went into full jackass mode where you only cared about yourself not getting sick. Lena's body temperature was constantly changing. So much so that one moment she'd be covered in three comforters, and the next she was stripping out of her clothes, damp with sweat. As much as the ill woman wanted you to caress her and what not, it'd be annoying to constantly be switching positions on the couch in order to adjust to her temperature

On one particular occasion, Lena got so cold so fast that she grabbed all of her blankets and rushed over to you, clutching you tightly as her teeth rapidly chattered. You didn't tell her to get off or anything, even when she sneezed onto your shirt. You embraced her tightly, matching her grip even when her accelerator began jabbing your ribs and the many blankets caused you to start sweating. But it was ok, it satisfied Lena

Probably the worst you felt for the Brit was after one of her short naps she frequently took that day. After she woke up, you told her that she had to eat something, even if her appetite was basically nonexistent. After arguing with the stubborn woman for a few minutes about, she agreed to eat if you made her something she really enjoyed, so you did

After you made it, you brought it to Lena on the couch. But once she ate a couple bites, she set (practically tossed) the plate back onto the coffee table

"Aaaahhh I can't even taste it!" She had said then turned to her side "...I hate this" She muttered

You thought you saw her eyes watering in frustration, not just about not being able to taste, but her whole state of illness brought her great discomfort. After you saw that, you were much more lenient with letting Lena hold onto you just because of how bad you felt

The day seemed like it flew by, for you were busy playing servant. As previously stated, it wasn't terrible, it kept you occupied. Lena was still adorable when she huddled in her blankets and desperately cringed to you trying to get warmth, or when her head began hurting so she rubbed it back and forth on your arm. And the best part, you didn't feel that germ at all, maybe it wasn't contagious.

"Lena, you have to get some rest" You told her a little after the sun had set

"I'm not a baby, luv. I don't have to listen to you"

"But you're tired"

"Am not!"

"Ok...I'll wait right here" You took a seat on the couch adjacent from her "And when you fall asleep, I'm going to wake you up and say I told you so"

"Well you're gonna crash first, so jokes on you" She challenged

Who would've guessed that you were right? Certainly not Lena. Not more than ten minutes after your conversation, you noticed her eyes became heavy. You watched as she slowly drifted off, only her head peeking out of her many comforters. You grinned at the sight. Of course you weren't actually going to wake her up just to prove a point, so you gently picked her up and carried her to her room then shut the door. It was still fairly early in the night, so you stayed up a little later than Lena, not doing anything noteworthy, but eventually the long day took a toll and you hopped in bed with her

Hours later, Lena shifted and stirred in bed until eventually she awoke and turned to her side only to find an empty space where you should be. So she got out of bed and grabbed her pillow, squeezing it to her chest hoping to find you beyond her room

It was the middle of the night and the whole apartment was darkened except for one dim light in the kitchen where you sat at the table. Because there was not much to do at 4 A.M., you were adjusting the bearings in your butterfly knife. You heard Lena's sniffles as she approached you slowly. You picked your head up for a split second before returning to your work for a few moments until you were able to focus on Lena.

"What are you doing up" You were the only two in the vicinity, but you still felt obligated to speak in a whisper

"I should be asking you that"

You smiled "Ehhh...I just couldn't fall asleep" You couldn't bring yourself to tell her she was the reason that you were still up. When you had tried to sleep, all you heard was sniffles and coughs all while she was moving all about

"So why are you up? Go back to bed" You told her

She sighed and sat on your knee "I had a bad dream"

When she took a seat on you, she had bumped the table, which was enough to send one of your bearings off the table and into the darkness. You quickly stood up and swore, not too loud, but loud enough to spook Lena, who had thought you had been cursing at her. Unbeknownst to her, it was simply a reaction

"I'm sorry…" She said apologetically, still holding her pillow on her chest, only letting her eyes poke out above it

You were on your hands and knees searching for the piece of metal then stopped when you heard the fragility in her voice. You stood up and put your hands on her shoulders

"It's ok. I'll find it in the morning" You then sat down in the chair again and forced her to sit on your lap by pulling down on her shoulders, which she did not resist at all.

"Was your dream about…" You weren't too sure how to ask if it was another nightmare about her accelerator. You sure as hell hoped not, those dreams always depressed her mood. Regardless, Lena understood what your trailed off sentence meant

"No. It was just scary" She said before placing her head on your chest

"Why don't you go back to bed?" You suggested

She coughed into your shirt then sniffled. You were about to react to the action, but then shrugged it off. "Will you come with me?" Lena asked you delicately

You nodded and stood up with her. You hugged her while walking all the way to her room where you both got into bed. She of course clung on to you as she got nice and cozy in your arms. She still sounded sick in her state of slumber, but you easily could fall asleep due to the fact that you had been up so long. Nonetheless you did it. You took care of Lena in the zenith of her sickness, and you don't even feel sick…

 _Achoo!_

 **Halloween**

 _A Halloween chapter in April...Good job Prince, you dumbass_

The air felt crisp in Gibraltar as the temperature started to decrease. Not only did the calendars say it was fall, but you could really feel it. It could be your senses, or the fact that Lena made sure everyone knew it was fall.

She placed scented pine cones and candles practically everywhere in the watchpoint. She had to have carved at least 25 pumpkins all with a different face and she placed them on every ledge and gave them to each agent. Even if they weren't too artistically perfect, you give the clumsy girl an A for effort. The only question you had was where did she find the time to do all that, for you were with her all the time

How do you know Lena carved all of them and didn't just buy them? Well she thought it'd be funny to dump a full bucket of pumpkin guts on your head. Clearly she was right, she was rolling on the floor laughing in tears. You had an attitude for the rest of that day while she continuously tried to apologize

As much as it bugged you that for the past few days Lena has been blinking around the base rapidly to decorate, the aesthetics were rather pleasant. For the past few years you had just overlooked Halloween due to you being busy, but the youthful personality of that woman brought that feeling back. It wasn't just Halloween, but all holidays to come she would bring the excitement back

It was the day of Halloween and it seemed everyone was excited for an annual party happening tonight. It seemed strange to you that a group of elite soldiers that saved the world had the time to have a party, a costume party at that. But it made some sense considering the state Overwatch was in.

Even Winston was getting into it. He was going as far as to rearrange and clean his whole lab so that there may be a party there. Of course, Lena supplied him with the decorations

You had returned to your room after wandering about the base, doing some training and what not, typical stuff. When you entered, Lena yelped and covered her body, for she was changing. When she noticed it was you, she relaxed

"Oh it's just you...Hi!" You gave her a head nod and looked to a piece of clothing on the bed. "Hey do you like my costume?" She held up a decorative white, baby blue, and orange one piece leather suit. There were advertisements all over the suit and you concluded it was a race car drivers outfit

You were too busy thinking about how nice she would look in it. But she didn't wait for your response anyway. "Helmet or no helmet?" She asked and held up a white helmet with an orange visor.

"Mmmm...Let everyone see it then take it off"

Her face lit up "Good idea!...so what's your costume"

"Uhhh…"

"(Your name)! It's Halloween and you don't have a costume yet? Sheesh. We take our holidays very seriously here, luv. *giggle"

"Is a costume _that_ important"

She glared at you "You know what, we don't have time to go shopping, sooooo…" She looked around the room for something for you to wear. Then without saying another word, she blinked out of the room with no clothes on

So she was frightened when you entered while she was changing, but with no hesitation went outside naked. You don't get her, but regardless, she quickly returned with a cowboy hat, boots, and a red poncho. You stared at her in immense confusion

"Here! You can be a cowboy"

"...Did you just steal from Mccree"

She put a finger up to her lips "Sshhhh" Then she began to laugh

You shrugged, it was better than nothing. Maybe the deadeye wouldn't notice? Whatever, you'll cross that bridge when you get to it

"(Your name), luv, I'm gonna get a shower before the party. Care to join me?"

"Lena, down by the training room, there's a large rack of guns. If I ever say no to that question, I need you to shoot me with one of them"

Some time later, you and Lena walked down to Winston's lab together. The Gibraltar sun was setting in the evening sky, looking as beautiful as ever. She had her racecar driver and called herself "The T Racer" thinking she was oh so clever. You had on your lazy attempt at a cowboy outfit. Oh well, Mccree will appreciate it.

It was no shocker you two were late. You merely followed her considering you were still fairly new to Overwatch. And since she was not punctual at all, it was usual she would lose track of time, no pun intended

Upon arrival, everyone was happy to see you two and instantly began complimenting your costumes, except for Mccree. He gave you a strange look for a few moments before chuckling and then appreciating the outfit, for he had already been drinking prior to your arrival and hadn't noticed it was actually his hat, boots, and poncho

Everyone there had a costume and it was quite a marvelous sight. Mccree, since he didn't have his clothes, was dressed as a "werewolf hunter" with a dark cloak, hat, and a crossbow. Winston was dressed as a man on safari. He had the hat, striped shirt and even a bushy moustache. Pharah was dressed as a native American with pigtails and painted face. Torbjorn wore a Viking outfit, perfect for him since he had the long beard to go with it. Reinhardt was an admiral and Zarya, simply a Gothic version of herself. Mei was a firefighter, Lucio a hockey player, and Hana was a junker. But you didn't see Angela anywhere, nor did Lena

"Hey where's Ange?" She asked

"Ummm, she isn't here yet" Winston replied

"Uggh, I'll go get her" She said before blinking away. It seemed she knew exactly where the medic was. No one batted an eye and went back to their party

Shortly after, you looked over to Genji who looked no different from his white and green metallic armor. "Genji, where's your costume" You said smiling

He looked down at himself then back up to you "I'm wearing it...cyborg ninja"

Lena blinked over to Angela's room where she just barged in as usually "Aaaange! C'mon there's a party going on ya know" She called out sarcastically

"Lena I don't know about this costume you gave me" She said as she came out of her bathroom wearing a witch outfit. But since it was Lena's idea, of course it was a "sexy witch" outfit

"Why? You look hot!"

"But this is just a fun little party we have. It seems a bit too...revealing" She said as she looked down at her half bare chest and thighs

"Ya it's great innit? Ange lemme tell ya something: if I was gay, I'd totally wanna shag if you wore this" (Ironic)

"Ummm...thank you?"

"You wanna impress Genji, yeah? Then wear this. Let's go!" Lena blinked behind Angela and began pushing her to the door

"Lena now hold on" She said with resistance to Lena's push "I have no romantic relationship with Genji"

"Yeah I know. This is how you change that"

"No, we're just friends and nothing more"

"Awe c'mon! Don't think I haven't noticed you and him have something going on. You're always the first to heal him in battle and he's always there to protect you. And you have your awkward conversations with each other. It's adorable really"

"Lena, stop"

"Fine. Then get out there and go impress Mccree. He's a good looking bloke, yeah? After all he does flirt with you like all the time"

"If you be quiet I'll go in this"

Lena made an action that looked like she zipped her lips then locked them and threw the lock before blinking out the door. Angela shook her head and followed

To say people were stunned when they saw Angela's costume is an understatement. Every guy in Winston's lab had their jaws dropped for an embarrassing amount of time. Lena of course was proud of her work and had made a grand entrance for the modest woman, making her blush profusely

After everyone calmed down and various side conversations engaged, Lena made her way over to you, but not before "accidentally" bumping Angela right into Genji. You noticed that and smirked as she walked up to you

"What are you scheming"

"Oh that?" She pointed over to the medic and shinobi. "They're perfect for each other, trust me. They just need some encouragement is all"

"Perfect? Genji is sorta...inhuman"

"Wow just cuz he's a cyborg means they can't be together? God you're so shallow (your name)...*giggle"

"You know what, just leave me out of it"

"Good I can do it myself...Hey Mccree! Next rounds mine!" The woman got sidetracked and blinked up the stairs to a bar like area Winston had set up with a wide variety of alcoholic beverages. No shocker Jesse made that his area.

You let Lena go do her thing while you conversed with the others. In the back of your mind, you told yourself you shouldn't let Lena drink too too much considering how out of hand she can get. But you didn't worry about that at the moment. The night was still young, if you can even consider it night yet, so how drunk could she possibly get?

Throughout the party, you continuously heard Lena's loud mouth followed by an uproar of laughter, or her laugh outshine everyone else's. You had fun catching up with everyone, sometimes having a drink in your hand sometimes not.

"Ho! (Your name)" Mccree called you over at one point, his legs rested on a table and he was obviously far past the point of sober. You took a seat on the table he was sitting at, curious as to what he might say. "I'm liking the ensemble partner" he motioned to "your" outfit. "Where might a guy find some clothes like that. That hat, woooo weee it looks sharp" You couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, so you just started to laugh and play along. What Jesse doesn't know won't hurt him

"Uhh I got it last time I went to Texas...a couple years ago"

"No kidding? Shoot I'm gonna have to get me one of them"

You laughed again at his drunken cluelessness. "Hey what did you do with Lena? You didn't get her too hammered already, did you?"

He waved a hand at you "Bah! She could probably out drink me. The little lass has a liver of steel" _Tell that to whoever has to take care of her_. It wasn't as if you were the designated drunk carer, but Lena just had a tendency to migrate towards you when she's intoxicated, which you weren't looking forward to

Hours passed and you hardly saw Lena around. You saw her once when you could tell she was a little tipsy due to how touchy she was and her slurred speech

" _Hiya, luv!"_ She had said after wrapping her arms around your neck from behind and giving you a kiss on the cheek whilst still holding a half empty bottle of whiskey

To recap some of the exciting things that happened: Lucio started playing dance music that got everyone moving for a bit, Reinhardt and Zarya had an arm wrestling contest, a once exciting match that turned boring because neither one of them budged. And you even confirmed Lena's suspicions about Angela and Genji. Well not completely confirmed, you merely saw them together quite a bit which you didn't think too much of. You'll never tell Lena because then you'd know it'd got straight to her ego as a matchmaker.

Winston gathered everyone around so that you all may share a spooky story which apparently was a tradition around here. It was the second time you reconvened with Lena that night, and oh boy was she fucked up. To be fair, it impressed you how long she lasted before getting drunk. But then it dawned on you as you saw her using Reinhardt as a crutch, both laughing loudly: _Oh fuck, I have drunk Lena on my hands_.

Everyone simultaneously made a circle, pulling up chairs or tables to sit on. She noticed you and her face lit up, so she climbed onto Reinhardt's shoulders, which the gentle giant did easily

"(Your name) hiiiiii!" She jumped over Reinhardt onto a table, then she hopped off that and skipped over to you and put her hands on her hips with a bright smile

"Where have you been" You asked

"Well...first I took some shots with Mccree, then I took some shots with Zarya, then I took some shots with Reinhardt, then-"

"So what you're saying is you've been doing nothing but drinking"

"Sssshhhhh! Rein is telling a story"

Sure enough, Reinhardt was beginning a tale that engrossed the others. It was a story about a man named Junkenstein, a mad scientist hell bent on creating a mindless minion. But his monster would not come to life without the help of a mystic power from the witch of the wild, who offered a favor in exchange for life given to the scientist's monster. But right at the climax of the story, the mood was tense and Rein was about to tell everyone the favor…

"Ooohh Scary!" Lena exclaimed loudly and started bursting out laughing to herself. Everyone glared at her then looked at you because you were closest to her

You bit your lip then stood up and grabbed her arm to follow you outside of Winston's lab. You held up a pointer finger to them to temporarily excuse you two. She was still laughing as you dragged her along. You felt like you were taking a dog outside to go to the bathroom or run around and play. You assumed that everyone had expected this of Lena, but still. To be fair, Lena doesn't drink often, but when she does, she tries to drown herself.

Lena took off the bandana she had around her neck and started to try and whip you with it. You repeatedly told her to stop, but that only encouraged her to keep doing it. Then you snatched the cloth from her and held it away from her

"Hey! Gimme that! It's part of my costume" She ordered

"Will you stop hitting me with it?"

She nodded and you gave it back to her. She then wrapped it around her face and made her fingers into the shape of a gun "Gimme all your money punk" She said in her best attempt at a deep voice before snickering uncontrollably

You shook your head "Lena you're drunk"

"Psssh no I'm not. I can't get drunk thanks to this fancy doodad" She said as she tapped her accelerator

It was true that her chronal disassociation made her rather resistant to the effects of alcohol, hence why she was able to take so many shots, but resistance and invulnerability are two very different things

"Hey look at this flask thingy Mccree gave me" She said and pulled out a small metallic flask and opened it to start drinking but you grabbed it from her before a drop could touch her tongue

"You don't need any more of this" You began dumping it out onto the ground because you couldn't trust her, then you stopped yourself "As a matter of fact, I need this" You said and drank the remaining amount of liquid.

She skipped to the entrance of Winston's lab "C'mon luv, I gotta really scary story I wanna tell"

You grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, so she started skipping opposite of the entrance without a care in the world, probably already forgot her story she wanted to tell. You figured you'd wait out here for a bit with her as to not cause any more disruptions

"Hey how do I work this thing again" She said Eventually when she lost the motivation to skip. Then the accelerator lit up and she blinked forward over to you. "Uggghhh bad idea" She spontaneously threw up on the ground next to you then perked right back up "Nothing can stop T. Racer! I'm the fastest racecar driver in the world!" She fell into a giggling fit and let herself fall into your arms where you were forced to catch her. It was like you were holding a rag doll

"Hey, luv, let's do the thing where we play fight with each other then it turns into sex"

"Lena no"

"We do that a lot don't we"

"Yes that happens sometimes, now stand up" She listened, which was surprising

"I wonder what they're doing in there" She pointed to the origin of the party

"Hey, Lena, wanna come sit down with me!" You said in an excited tone, hoping that it'd make her want to sit and calm down. Apparently it worked, for she nodded quickly with a similar expression as you and gladly sat down with you, well _on_ you

She started fiddling with your hands, inspecting them like they were some foreign object. You just let her do her thing, you were just trying to waste enough time so that the storytelling was over. She murmured pointless, random things to herself as she found entertainment in simple things. She took her bandana and tied it around your neck then started laughing, thinking you looked silly. She started touching your face, God knows why, then started saying random things that don't make sense

"Can we go back inside. I'm cold" She asked after a while

"Depends, will you calm down"

"Yup!"

"No that's not good enough. What will you do when we go inside"

"I'm gonna tell a scary story"

"No you're going to be silent. What will you do?"

"I'm gonna go ssshhhhh" Her words were beyond slurred at this point. You couldn't tell if that statement meant she understood you or not. But you assumed that that was the best you're going to get

So, you nodded and began walking to the entrance with her. She grabbed hold of your hand and arm, hugging you tightly. You don't know why you ever listen to drunk Lena because right when you opened the door...

"The partay has returned!" She exclaimed loudly

The good news was that the scary stories were over and everyone had returned to their party activities. Everyone greeted Lena again with glee. Apparently you were right in that everyone just expects her to be wild on these occasions, so they just have fun with the rowdy Brit

"Lena!" Angela sat on a stool cross legged and waved the girl over, who made her way to the dressed up witch "Lena you promised you'd have a drink or two with me tonight"

"Oh! I would, but...I'm not allowed"

The blonde chuckled "And why is that?"

Lena pointed at you "He said I'm not allowed to have anymore alcohol"

"Awwe (your name) surely she can just have a few more drinks right?" Angela asked you

"You know what, fine, whatever, I'm not the boss of her" You said a tad bit aggravated and walked away. It dawned on you that the fact that you weren't allowing her to drink was slightly commanding, even if Lena was an obnoxious drunk, hence why you gave her over to Angela. _Maybe she'll pass out and I won't have to deal with her_

Somehow you managed to find yourself conversing with Winston. He had a constant smile while he stared at everyone at the party. As diligent of a worker as he was, he always enjoyed these times of relaxation with the team. You two talked for awhile and then at a moment of silence in the conversation, you looked over at Lena who held the attention of almost every body at the party with her antics

"Does she always do this?" you asked Winston

He chuckled and nodded "Practically every time she drinks. I could give you a long psychological analysis as to why that is, saying she tries to drown her internal conflicts in alcohol. But you and I both know that she's still a kid on the inside and she just wants to have fun" He told you. You smiled as you continued to watch her

"Did Lena ever tell you the time she got into big trouble with Reyes because of alcohol?"

You laughed and shook your head "No I did not"

"Oh yeah. Had she not been the first soldier to have supernatural abilities on the battlefield, she probably would've been kicked out of Overwatch. So it was about a year after her...accident. Even though she possessed the power of the anchor, she still had to climb through the ranks as a soldier, after all she was just a pilot

Anyway, her division decided to have a little fun one night, maybe too much fun. After they got rowdy enough for Reyes to notice, he went down to their quarters to tell them, you know…'shut up'. So whenever Gabriel entered, everyone sobered up *snap* like that. Everyone except for Lena

He ordered her to stand down and listen, but she acted like he wasn't even her commander. She offered him a drink, got all touchy with him, you know, drunk Lena stuff. But when Reyes got mad enough and raised his voice, Lena didn't take too kindly to that, so she swore at him then threw a punch at his face, which he wasn't expecting

Gabriel was so close to hitting her back, but he remembered how important Lena was to the success of Overwatch, so he stopped himself, wiped the blood from his nose, and screamed at the other recruits to get her under control then stormed out. The sound of Reyes slamming the door of their quarters rang all throughout the base, it sounded like a gunshot

I was with Jack watching this through cameras, and he began laughing hysterically at this, complimenting Lena's bold actions while I was just nervous for Lena's well being. I don't know if I've ever seen Gabriel so mad" Winston smiled at the recollection

You laughed at the story "I'd be lying if I said I was surprised" You looked over at Lena who was whispering something to Angela. They then both looked at you and started laughing. "Excuse me" You told Winston and walked over to the pair

"Do you need something, Lena" You asked her

"Nooooo why would you say that?"

You looked over to Angela who looked away from you with a smile and took a sip of her drink through a straw

You sighed "Well I'm gonna go now" You said and began to turn away

"Wait!...whatcha doin?" you glared at her with no expression then she patted the seat next to her, indicating that you should sit, so you did reluctantly. Then she climbed over top of the bar and grabbed a full bottle of alcohol. "Would you chug this?"

"You know at this point, yes"

"Haha! Okie dokie!" She then opened it and started pouring it all over Angela's chest, and she began laughing "Lena!" She said whilst still laughing. When Lena noticed you were just staring at her confused, she stopped soaking Angela's costume and set the bottle down

"Wow (your name), you're such a party pooper *giggle"

"I really don't know how to respond to that"

"Awww c'mon you know what that is, you've been around right? You're supposed to drink the booze from her boobs...her boozebes" Both Angela and Lena bursted out laughing at the Brit's pun. After that subsided, Lena blinked behind Angela then grabbed hold of her breasts and began shaking them up and down "I mean how can't you drink a pint from these knockers" They both continued to chortle together as if they were in there own little world.

You looked back and saw Mccree with his jaw hitting the floor as he watched the events unfold. It was amazing how alcohol affected these women so similarly by taking 20 years off their age. Angela became 17, and Lena, 6.

"You know what, Lena, you have to go to bed" You told her sternly

"Now hold on, (your name), not so fast" Mccree said as he came out his metallic hand on your shoulder "Miss Ziegler, do you need any help cleaning the mess off your wonderful costume" He said smooth as silk even in his drunken state

You turned him around and shoved him the opposite direction of Angela "Jesse no, get get" You shooed him away like a fly

"If I spill on myself would _you_ help me clean it up" She asked you

"Lena I-"

Before you could say anything, Lena grabbed the half empty bottle and poured the rest onto her racecar driver one piece outfit, drenching it.

"Now clean it up!" She ordered and started laughing. You shook your head and rubbed your face. Could this have been prevented, somehow, someway? Did you do something wrong to have this happen to you?

"Alright let's go" You told her and wrapped an arm around her

She then hugged your waist and you felt the alcohol seep into your own shirt "What are you going to do to me you big strong man…*laugh"

You sighed and grabbed the top of her head and tilted it upward "Why do you have to make everything sexual when you're drunk"

"Loooove you" She said seemingly innocent but really she was being a pain in your ass

"...I love you too, that's why I want you to go get some rest" You said as you hugged her

Then she bit your chest aggressively and began laughing. You swore loudly and instinctively pushed her away and clenched your fist. You felt a small stream of blood flow down your chest

"Lena, that's it, you're going to bed, understand?" You said with clear anger in your voice

"Awww (your name), we're just having some fun, dear" Angela said to you

"Yeah Ange is right!" Lena said then hopped onto a table "No one can stop T. Racer!" She exclaimed then right after puked all on the table and immediately blacked out after

She would've fallen to the ground with a thud had you not been there to catch her. You sighed in relief and proceeded to carry her to the exit "I'll be back" you told everyone.

You made it to your room, the silence all the way there was blissful, however she did reek of alcohol due to her still drenched suit. You set her down on the bed and stripped her of her damp clothes. You wrapped her in the comforter and smiled feeling satisfied. You glanced at the door readied to return to the party, but then you looked back to the bed that tempted you so. You felt exhausted and couldn't stop yourself from plopping down on the bed and closing your eyes, becoming unconscious almost as quickly as Lena did.

* * *

The Halloween section was mainly just an excuse to recreate drunk Lena, since i didnt have any other ideas. Oh and if any of you have some ideas for a short, I'd be happy to hear them, but no promises about adding them though, because we're nearing the end of the story, i know i said that like 10 chapters ago, but this time i mean it, it is coming to a close soon, not yet though, and after this is over, the only thing i'd add onto this would be more shorts. It's like finishing the main story in an RPG then going back and doing all the side missions. But one more thing: im sorry this chapters wait was longer than usual. I dont like to force writing these, lest they become stale and not as detailed as they could be, and i'll try my best to upload more frequently. Thanks for reading


	27. Chapter 27

Hello! One quick note before I let you go here: I haven't played Overwatch in about 4 months and I have no desire to return for a long while. And I know the new update is like Tracer's first mission or whatever, but I'm probably not gonna write about it just because I know nothing about it, sorry :( . Also, a comment from last chapter mentioned how they wanted a short where (y/n) is less of a "party pooper", and I couldn't agree more! I guess i made a habit of him and Lena having set roles, so i have an idea of a short i can make. Thats all, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The air felt damp and cool, but it wasn't something that felt nice and refreshing like breeze on a summer day, no, quite the opposite actually. There was hardly any light, even if there was a small window behind you that led to the now evening sun

Your cell was nothing like the ones you had seen at the other Talon base. These ones seemed old, raggedy, more traditional for prisoners. It was much smaller and the room was made with dark steel and stone that began to crack and chip which made up the flooring. At least it still had a sliding door to enter and exit. You also noticed there were cameras set up around the cell. However you remained still, your weary eyes had seen all that you needed to

You constantly heard murmurs from either beyond the door or from outside of the window. It was clear you weren't in the same place as the island in the tropics, but then where were you? The only time you left your cell was to go to the bathroom in cuffs, so you only knew that small path from the cell to the restroom.

Time seemed irrelevant. Seconds morphed into minutes, minutes to hours, hours to days. It all just became one big glob of time and you didn't care enough to keep track of time. Ironic isn't it? It seemed that that accelerator anchored you into this reality too, but for a different reason. After it was destroyed, time just seemed meaningless, figuratively for you and literally for her

You began to hear a clicking sound gradually become louder from beyond the door and instantly knew what that meant. Your body said to be nervous, hence why your heart beat began to increase, but your mind stayed calm and unresponsive.

A particular assassin slid the door open to enter the room, a woman that practically ruined your life. Your eyes were trained on the base of the door, so when she entered, you turned your head so you wouldn't have to look at the purple heels. It was the first time you had seen her in God knows how long, but her presence only spelled trouble

"11 days. 11 days and not a single word from you" Widowmaker said. You briefly looked up "You haven't even thanked us for your new limb" She said slyly while smirking

At the statement you rolled your shoulder and looked at your now metallic left arm behind your back. The power of Widow's sniper bullet was enough to render most of your arm useless. So when you were unconscious, Talon amputated it and replaced it with cybernetics that ran all the way up to your bicep. It was not unlike Mccree's arm in terms of look. It was sleek and made of a dark, almost black metal. But you didn't doubt that Talon implemented something into it

"You know...when the girl was in captivity she resisted everything we did, but you, you seem to have just accepted your fate, quite saddening really" She said in a tone to taunt you

You unconsciously clenched your fists for a moment as you continued to stare at nothing but a wall. You had no desire to fight back, even if you consciously knew you had to get out of this mess.

"So you're going to remain silent? I flew all the way out here just to talk to you...but since you have no words…" She turned to the door and it swiped open

"Why am I alive" You asked quietly

She turned back grinning at the sound of your voice "Pardon?"

"Why am I alive?...You've had countless opportunities to kill me. Numbani, Egypt, the base, here. What do you want with me"

"Well, at Numbani I was just having fun. Watching your relationship with her crumble was quite the sight to see, and I still got my target. As for Egypt…" She chuckled to herself and began walking around you "Love is a powerful, powerful emotion, is it not (your name)?"

You narrowed your eyes at her in confusion behind your back "What are you saying"

"Well obviously we wanted the girl for her abilities and we were hoping to…'change' her, but we didn't quite get that far. But we also knew that you were leader after the ape perished. You were meant to find out about the base one way or another, we just didn't know when. Nonetheless, it was obvious you would strike prematurely due to your desire to rescue her with limited soldiers and equipment, so Talon stacked soldiers at that base. We lost a few bases in your fit of rage, but all turned out better than expected." She paused to recollect her thoughts while grinning

"I must admit, the sheer size of your forces were larger than expected, but three quarters of that army is now either deceased or missing in action. Morrison is dead, Genji Shimada: missing, Angela Ziegler: missing, Fareeha Amari: Missing, Jesse Mccree: Missing, Reinhardt Wilhelm: missing, and Hana Song: declared deceased after her mech exploded. As for the rest, they managed to escape on a single drop ship while the majority of the infantry was killed. On top of all that, you destroyed the one thing that kept Lena Oxton anchored in this world "She began to chuckle "I did not expect that. I mean, all that work, all those deaths, all for naught…*sigh* As for right now, I do not know what to do with you"

You sunk your head down at the recollection of your failure. You shuddered at the thought of not just Lena being gone, but the list of people Widow gave you. At least you knew where Lena was...sort of.

She tilted your head up by holding your chin, making you look at her "Aww don't be so sad, cherie, at least you have me" She smirked then fled the cell. You shook your head ever so slightly and bit your lip

As Widowmaker walked through the base, the Talon captain, Bradshaw, seemed to come out of nowhere and placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She merely acknowledged his presence but kept walking.

"So what are we doing with him" Bradshaw asked

"I don't know if that's my decision to make"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes "Don't give me that, you know damn well Talon granted you more authority than me or anyone else in this godforsaken base"

She smirked "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it...But I did have an idea. It would be a waste of a soldier if we were to just kill him, no?"

He rubbed his face in frustration "No no no no, don't even say it."

"Imagine if we were to get him to fight for us"

"On second thought, I'll be in charge"

"You haven't even heard me out, cherie" She said acting as if this wouldn't be his response

"I don't have to. Remember last time we tried to do that. I mean how can't you, it was two weeks ago!"

"Bradshaw, look-"

"No you look, do you know how many of our soldiers died because of one prisoner, and you're ready to do the same shit over. Hell Reaper's dead because you thought you could make Tracer your own little puppet" Bradshaw spoke in a condescending tone

"Reaper was nothing more than a pessimist grouch that was ready to turn on Talon the second he no longer needed us"

"He was a grouch capable of taking out half an army…" He shook his head and sucked his teeth "that's not the point. The point is you're about to make the same mistake twice. Kill (your name) and move on with our lives"

"Listen to me, Overwatch has no leader right now, he's right over there. Besides, there's no way they can muster up the forces they previously had."

Bradshaw didn't want to admit she was right, so he changed the subject "We don't have the materials or machinery to do the whole long process. Not to mention he doesn't seem like he'd be susceptible to torture"

"That's no problem...I have a plan"

Who knows how long it's been since your encounter with the sniper. Your dark thoughts hadn't consumed you as much as one would think. It was just empty and defeated. You had not thought of anyway to escape this prison nor had you thought of a way to find/build a new accelerator. These pieces to the puzzle will fall into place eventually, you thought

Your current daze was cut short when your cell door opened, and entered an unmasked Talon soldier, but judging by the armor, you could tell it was Bradshaw. It was the first time you saw him without his helmet. He had medium length dark brown hair that was slightly greying, combed back and to the side. His hair looked too clean cut to be a soldier, but his face said otherwise. It was rugged and scarred, strong features all showing his experience. Hazel eyes with a scar on the side of one of them, yet both eyes could shoot daggers

He head nodded to the door "Let's go"

"I'm not going anywhere with my hands tied" You motioned to your arms behind your back

He glared at you for a second before walking behind you and cutting the restraints off. Then you gave him a small smirk as if to say "was that so hard", to which he responded by shoving you out the door.

He led you down corridor through corridor and already you could tell that this base was nowhere near as architecturally impressive as the other one. It was simple and seemed more narrow, well at least in the building you were in. Eventually he led you outside, and the building you were just in matched the rest of the base in terms of size. It felt like a small neighborhood due to the wide open space in between structures that only slightly ranged in size.

But the sky looked beautiful, a clean, azure blue with few clouds in the sky. The warmth of the sun matched this beauty, it was like a paradise, except for the fact you were being held prisoner by a terrorist group, your girlfriend was in a different dimension, and half your team went missing. But other than that, it was perfect

Bradshaw led you into a a different building, which held a high tech gun range where many soldiers were shooting bots and moving targets. There was a gun rack with a wide variety of weapons right before the shooting stations. Bradshaw stopped at the rack and gestured to it

"Pick your poison" He told you

You glared at him, unsure of why you were here. You looked to the rack, then around the building to see that you were the center of attention among the infantry. You heard laughter and mocks emanating from them, obviously they didn't think you were a threat.

So when you picked up a simple pistol and a few clips, you walked up to the range. The soldiers who were shooting, stopped to watch, as did the ones in the building. They were shouting at you, followed by uproars of laughter. Bradshaw smirked as he stood with his arms crossed, knowing that his soldiers would soon be silenced

You set the extra clips on the table and the range went dark. You got a feel for the weight of the weapon before you held it up in preparation. You heard the snickers from the enemy. There was a buzzer like noise and lights shined down on various bots, moving and still ones alike.

You began to unload your clip into each target with uncanny accuracy and lightning quick speed. Headshot after headshot no matter how far or how fast the bot was moving. After each clip was empty, you'd quickly drop it out then reload hardly skipping a beat as you shot.

After you were out of ammo, you flipped the pistol around your hand and gave it to Bradshaw. He grinned and looked around at his soldiers who were completely stunned, not moving a muscle. He began to chuckle and set the pistol back on the shelf where it belong. You two hated each other, but he couldn't help but respect you. You don't know if you could feel the same way

"Not bad, kid. Not bad at all...care to try again"

You kept your look with no expression and shrugged. You still had no idea why you were doing this, but it was certainly better than kneeling down in a cell. He nodded and turned to the rack and grabbed an assault rifle then handed it to you. Eyes were still focused on you as you took the rifle from his hands

You did the same thing with the rifle as you did with the pistol, except much quicker and more impressive. The soldiers watched in awe at the man who they made fun of mere minutes ago. You handed the gun back to Bradshaw again and he nodded slowly.

"Everyone, come with me" He told all the soldiers. He looked at you and motioned for you to follow him as well

Soon there was a stampede marching through the building to a different section where there was a large, arena like room with padded floors. They all circled around it, then Bradshaw gave you a shove to go in the middle. He whistled at one of the soldiers and pointed to the center, signaling for him to stand adjacent from you.

The soldier then readied up into a fighting stance and you instantly confirmed your suspicions about this being a fight. So you squared up as well and rolled your shoulders and cracked your neck. The soldier bit his lip and began to perspire

He inched closer to you and threw a punch, which you easily countered then tripped him. He rolled away from your oncoming grapple and recomposed himself. You now knew he feared attacking, so you kicked his side. It connected, but he grabbed your leg, so you jumped in the air and kicked his head with your other foot, instantly causing him to drop. The soldier rolled out to the edge of the circle and his fellow teammates helped him up

Bradshaw pushed two of the soldiers next to him to test you again. They both got on either side of you, feeling confident, only this was their downfall. You used each of them as shields once you countered their blows. Like an acrobat, you dodged their punches and kicks efficiently. When they were certain you were just going to fight defensively, you quickly rushed the two of them. You threw various combos of punches and kicks, alternating focus on them, all while blocking each attack that came your way. You did this until they both were on the ground in pain.

Bradshaw then sent in three soldiers. You mostly dodged the attacks that came at you all at once and only attacked when one of them was out of place. Once you were sure they were all fairly tired out, you went on the offensive, grappling your opponents to temporarily take them out of the fight then threw punches, kicks, and knees to the other two. Before long, you had knocked one out and the other two conceded.

Then the commander ordered four to go in and fight. The same thing happened again, all while you only took a few hits. And then five, still you emerged victorious. It may just be your anger towards Talon that made you fight so fiercely, or maybe it was your brokenness that caused you to remain calm. Possibly a combination of the two

Bradshaw didn't know if he should be impressed by your skill, or disappointed in his own soldiers that he trained. To be fair, you had numerous amounts of fighting styles incorporated into your own. The speed and passiveness Genji taught you, the the skillful and technical style from Mccree, and the strength and brute force of Zarya all make up your own

Sweat dripped down your forehead and temples and you breathed heavily after the gauntlet while the remainder of the soldiers stayed either on the ground, or helping the others off the ground. You looked at Bradshaw as to what to do now

He stared off and nodded. Then he looked to you "Well done kid…" He nodded for you to follow him. All through the base and eventually back to the cell, but on the way there, you grew curious

"...Where are we"

"Argentina" He replied with no hesitation

You acknowledged it and just kept walking. It was best to just get as much information as you could but keeping the conversing with the enemy as minimal as possible

You estimated that around a day has passed as you remain in your confined space, judging by the rise and fall of the sun. You sat on a beat up mattress that they were so kind as to give you one. You sat with your back against the wall as you stared at the golden rays that shined through your window. You stared at all the little specks of dust that were highlighted as you just sat and thunk.

If Talon wanted you dead, you'd be dead already, but that "training session" or whatever you want to call it, what was it for? Embarrassing Bradshaw's troops? No there was something more sinister the terrorists were scheming up. And the worst part is, you just have to roll with it due to the fact that there was no escape. You run from the base, then what? Talon will find you before you leave the country. This cybernetic limb has to have a tracking device. Not only that, the soldiers here are hunters with the world's finest tech

By the time you refocused on reality, the now orange sun shined right through the window into your face, causing you to wrinkle your nose and slide on over to the shade. It was late evening now and still nothing. When your senses tuned in, you noticed voices emitting from beyond the cell door. You tried to listen but there was no way. You sort of hoped it was for you, since an escape is impossible from this cell, plus it's simply boring.

Your time in here left you with your thoughts to consume you. Regret filled your mind. Over and over, you saw yourself hug Lena tightly until she disappeared into nothingness. Each time you tried to tell yourself, yes that was the right decision. But each time you saw the look of fear in the woman's eyes as you destroyed the one thing that anchored her to reality.

That look she gave you, it was unlike anything you had seen from her before. They were eyes that pleaded you to not let her go and at the same time they cursed you for doing just that. You just wished you had time. Time to explain yourself for what you had done for her. Lena would rather die than become a ghost again, and you completely ignored the fact. On the surface, you look ever so noble and altruistic, letting her go to save her, but no. No the dark reality is that you did that out of selfishness. You couldn't bare life without her, so you imprisoned her until you could find a way to return her to your side

And that task, how will that be accomplished? Winston was a genetically enhanced primate who understood every branch of science down to the last detail. No shocker he was able to find a way to reverse the effects of chronal disassociation. But what about you? You're just some kid playing hero, and doing a pretty shitty job at it too. You know nothing about the accelerator no matter how often it was pressed against your body. And that scared you. You made a promise to Lena and you didn't know if you could keep it

What if she was a wondering soul forever? She would never forgive you. The thought of Lena hating you for an eternity made you shudder. You bit your lip at the absence of the woman. So much so that a small stream of blood began to ran down your cheek, snapping you back to reality.

You breathed heavily and ran your hands through your damp hair. You clenched your now metallic fist and punched the walk before covering your face with your palms. The strength of the cybernetic showed when you put a dent into the wall. You glanced at it and shook your head. You felt more inhuman now more than ever, and not just because of one prosthetic.

You looked to the door again and heard the murmurs, trying to focus on the conversation, but it was no use. So in the meantime, you simply stared at the door, waiting

"I did your 'training session' or whatever the hell you wanna call it, now will you tell me how that helps us?" Bradshaw asked Widowmaker as they walked through the base.

"So we have a baseline of his set of skills?"

"Yes. He smoked our soldiers in weapon accuracy as well as kicked their asses single handedly. Sooo, I'm telling you this is a bad idea to recruit him. Kid's got nothing to lose, he'll stab us in the back the first chance he gets"

"See, that's where you soldiers go wrong: you don't see the whole picture. Of course (your name) will turn on us once we give him our trust, that's why you have to give a little... encouragement"

"You know, it doesn't help that you don't tell me anything about your schemes"

"Because I know exactly what you're going to say. Don't you think executing a boy is a bit unethical?" she said with a smirk obviously toying with the soldier

"Well, that 'boy' led a full scale assault on Talon and is more than capable of taking us down from the inside of he plays his cards right. Now, if we wanna talk unethical, what's unethical is torturing and brainwashing a 26 year old girl"

"You don't have much faith in me do you"

"I don't have faith in your decision making. Now as an assassin...yeah just stick to killing innocent people"

"Oh because you're such a noble person, leading armies into battle to slaughter the masses"

"No that's-"

"What it comes down to is that we're both terrorists, and since I have authority over you, I'll decide what we do with him"

He showed an expression of giving up and he stepped aside and motioned for her to go in front of him. "Right this way, your majesty" He said in a mocking tone. She narrowed her eyes on him and walked in front of him to your cell, she put in a code on a small tablet to to open the door

"Don't fuck up" Bradshaw said with arms crossed "It'd be a damn shame if your master plan didn't work out"

She rolled her eyes and continued typing in the code "Just watch"

He smirked and began walking to a control room where he could watch the two of you through cameras. There always had been some tension between the two of them. After all, they were basically polar opposites. Their fighting style, their decision making, their combat strategies. Talon had acknowledged the arguments that would surface between the two, but no violence has happened thus far and they'd hate to separate they're best commander and best assassin.

Right when you heard the door slide open, your head darted to the window and you looked out at the light orange horizon. There was a blob of purple in the corner of your vision, which you thought as much. There were a few moments of silence, no words nor noises between you and her, until you heard a small clanging sound of metal hitting the floor.

You looked up at her and she had the same smug grin on her face. She motioned towards the object she had dropped on the ground, and your eyes focused on the floor. You eyed it for a few seconds then you glanced up at her again. She kicked it your way so you picked it up and examined it. It was your butterfly knife. Out of habit, you twirled it around your fingers before closing it again. You bit your lip as you stared at the fully sharpened knife

"How do you know I'm not gonna stab you in the back when you leave" You asked, your eyes remaining still

"Because I know you're smarter than that. You kill me, if you even can, then what? Go fight an army and walk miles to civilization, all while reinforcements are hunting you down?"

You nodded slowly. "Then what's this for" you held the knife up

"(Your name) let me ask you something...do you truly love Lena Oxton?"

Your seemingly uninterested expression and mannerisms turned to those of pure focus as your eyes instantly shifted to the assassin, who assumed a relaxed position by resting her shoulder on the wall

"What are you saying…" You said in a passive aggressive tone

"It's a simple question, do you love the girl"

"Why?"

"Because I know regret consumes you. You can hardly live with yourself knowing you're the reason she's not here"

"It was either she gets killed, she becomes your puppet, or she escapes. Now which do you think is the most logical of those?" You said in a snarky tone

"'Escape' is an overstatement, and you know that. And you can quit the attitude because it's obvious you have a guilty conscious in your possession. I mean why wouldn't you, you spend weeks searching for her all just to have her...disappear without a trace"

"It was the only way she can be freed of Talon"

"But there's just one small problem with that, cherie: You don't know how to get her back, and the monkey is dead. So, Lena is trapped in an endless limbo until a new anchor is created. However, the rest of Overwatch, or the world for that matter, know that she's gone and you're imprisoned"

Your heart skipped a beat and you began to perspire, but your expression did not show those signs of anxiety. "What do you want, besides giving me a full summary"

"I want your services…" She said as she pushed herself off the wall to look at you

"Fuck you...Might as well kill me" you looked away from the captor

"Be careful what you wish for, (your name), Bradshaw has his finger on the trigger, ready to dispose of you. But if that happens, then who will save Lena?...must I remind you that no one knows about her. So if you're dead, she'd just be a ghost for all an eternity. And how could you break your promise to her. What were your final words to her? 'I'll bring you back'?"

You closed your eyes clenched your fists, and cracked your neck at the predicament you were in. You remained silent while she began pacing around the room

"(Your name), our scientists will construct a new accelerator for Lena. After all they are the only ones in the world that have studied and done maintenance on it. We do that in exchange for your services as a Talon soldier" There it was, the proposition

The idea sounded absolutely preposterous on the surface, but in reality, what choice did you have? "What happens when you bring her back, you'll just let the two of us walk free?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. It's not important either way, since you don't really have any other option, do you?"

You gazed up at her again. There had to be some other way, right? Anything besides becoming a terrorist.

"We create a new accelerator, and you work for us, it's simple" Widowmaker repeated

"I'm no terrorist" You said aggressively

"Don't think of it as that, this is all for Lena. Everything you do from now on is for her. Do you truly love her, (your name)" She returned to her first question

You ran hands through your sweaty hair again and smacked the wall behind you in frustration. You covered and rubbed your face before looking up at her again. "I don't… I don't have a choice, do I?"

She smirked, knowing she had won "No you don't, cherie. Do I take that as a confirmed deal?"

You remained silent and slowly opened and closed your knife. Recently you've been on a streak of bad decisions, and you fear that you have just added to that counter. There is no possible way this could end in your favor, but what else were you to do?

"Oh and by the way, we have already assessed your skills on the battlefield, so in case you were planning on just tagging along for the missions, we know your full potential. And if we don't see that, the deal's off and Lena will be lost forever, do you understand?" She threatened you. You turned your head and nodded a few times "Good"

She made her way to the door and opened it and stood in the doorway. She waved to you to follow her "Come on" She told you

You slowly stood up and made sure to grab your knife, but you remained standing in the cell "Where are we going"

"You're a soldier now, you don't stay in cells" She said to you by looking behind her back. You reluctantly followed her out of the cell. What have you done...


	28. Chapter 28

I'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorry. I wish I had an excuse for you all, but I don't. My phone did break and I didn't have one for like a week, which is where i write these, but other than that, I've just been lazy. I really like this chapter, And i hope you do too. To the viewer who asked if they can post this on a different website, sure idc. I'd like the credit to it, but i guess there's not stopping you. Anyways here you go

* * *

Do you ever just stop and think of the extreme lengths you'd be willing to go to for someone? That arbitrary scenario represents nothing until it becomes a reality when you truly understand and realize your answer. But is all this really for her? For Lena?

Of course the end goal here is to rescue her, yet you feel something you don't want to believe. This thought that you're doing this solely to clear your conscious and to make amends with Lena so that she wouldn't hate you keeps reemerging.

You keep trying to tell yourself that this is for her, for her safety and freedom. It's possible that it is true. Truth be told, you don't know, conflicting thoughts of your own self actualization fire through your brain. Your morals and mind tell you that you can't become a soldier, you're better than that, but your heart and soul say you have to. It's like that age old scenario of would you steal bread to feed your family?

Except this is no petty theft. You will have to kill in the name of Talon and you know that this will come back to fuck your entire mindset over. The worst part about this catastrophe is that you can't do anything about and nothing you think matters

It doesn't matter if this is for Lena or for yourself. It doesn't matter if doing this makes you a bad person or not. It doesn't matter if it will haunt your brain or not. And it most certainly doesn't matter what you think. You are a slave now with a single goal in mind with no plan on how to get there.

Life just seems so surreal now. How could one possibly go through such a series of unfortunate events after being the happiest man alive. What you would give to return to your house in the city and spend all day everyday with Lena. No obligations. No worries. No war. Nothing. Those times of reminiscing of the good old days is what pushes you to keep going. Perhaps that could be your future.

But here you sit now at the edge of your disheveled bed. Your face in the palms of your hands massaging it thoroughly as you thought through the recurring problems and crises. Sure enough, Widow wasn't lying when she said soldiers don't stay in cells. You got your own room, not unlike the one in Gibraltar. Granted you were still being watched closely at almost all times of the day, but still you were classified as free.

It appears it would be nice to have your own place to be with a comfy bed and what not, but that couldn't be farther from the truth in your case. Talon is making you feel welcome, like you should trust them. It seems like they are trying to prove that they're not the enemy, which set you on edge. You didn't want to feel any positive regard for them and staying in a cell helped place boundaries between you and Talon

The past few days you've merely been getting situated in your new home. Various training exercises where you've been putting Bradshaw's soldiers to shame. There were also tours and few introductions of unimportant people you had no interest in meeting

Naturally, you became rude and spoke in an arrogant tone (if you spoke at all) due to the long exposure to the enemy that's trying not to be your enemy. You felt like a teen again with your miserable attitude and uninterested mannerisms when a superior spoke to you. Bradshaw and Widowmaker noticed this but never bat an eye. You were theirs now and there was nothing you could do. Your superiors both knew you weren't going to break free of their chains any time soon since you had a deal that you willingly accepted.

"Hey! Let's go you have 10 minutes" A voice through the door said after knocking twice, most likely a soldier that kept an eye on you. Of course your freedom wasn't limitless, but if there comes a day when it is, when Talon turns their back on you for tm even a second, you'll be sure to make them pay

"Yeah I'll be right out!...go fuck yourself" Your response trailed off into a quiet insult that you muttered to yourself. Having incompetent soldiers watch you on a cycle seemed silly. Especially when they tried to play it off like they weren't keeping an eye on you

So you took your time getting ready in rather athletic wear. You weren't too worried about the time limit they gave you due to the fact that half the infantry was scared of you. As you finished putting on your shirt, you heard more knocking on your door. You groaned and moved quickly to the door to stop the obnoxious knocking

"What?! I'm almost read- Oh…" When you opened the door you expected a soldier to be there, but instead it was Widowmaker. She glared at you with a smirk, understanding the confusion.

"Come. There's someone I want you to meet"

"Really...I've already met enough of you"

"I understand why you're reluctant. Introducing you to irrelevant officers was just a formality. But I really think you should meet this person"

You followed without any more words. After all it wasn't as if you really had a choice. You followed her through the base, outside, and over to a different building at the edge of the base. Inside it was dark, the only light being from numerous monitors and holographic screens as well as futuristic looking power sources that lit a bright purple

At the center of the smallish room, there sat a young Latino woman clad in a similar purple to the lights. Half her head was shaved, and in the place of her hair were bright lights that lined from her temple all the way back. She spun around in her chair, alternating between her screens with nimble fingers and lightning quick speed. The screens had a combination of lengthy code, odd applications that you weren't sure what they did, and video surveillance of god knows where. She noticed the two of you and with just one quick wrist movement, the screens disappeared and she stood up and smiled.

"(your name) this is Sombra"

The woman's smirk seemed devious and sly. She held up her hand and closed it one finger at a time gracefully "Qué ónda"

Her voice matched her facial features in that of she sounds young, too young to be working for a terrorist group. Then again, here you were

"I'll leave you two to it. We have a mission soon" Widow said before turning the other direction and exiting the building

You turned as well, but the door was already closed, so you lightly banged on the door, not wanting to be alone with the woman

"No need to be nervous, amigo"

"No. No, we're not 'amigos'. I don't know what you've heard but-" Your sentence trailed off when you glanced over to one of the monitors.

The screen saver was a flickering, simple looking skull, that icon you've seen before. Your jaw hit the floor and everything clicked. Your mind quickly raced through the events that happened at Anubis. You recalled the few times you saw that pinkish skull flash upon your monitor.

"You...you're the hacker" You said slowly

She grinned "Guilty as charged"

"You're the reason all this happened. You're the reason Lena's gone"

Sombra rolled her eyes "I'm not the one who stabbed her chronal accelerator. _And_ I'mnot the one who marched off to fight an army alone. _Élla es una idiota._ "

"What"

"I just can't believe you're not over her yet. How did you put up with her all the time. 'Cheers luv!' Ugh" Sombra imitated Lena by raising the pitch of her voice and giving her best British

Your eyes narrowed at her "Watch yourself"

"Mmmm...nah. _Mira_ , if you put a hand on me, the prototype accelerator is gone,you're dead, Oxton will never be saved. Soooo…don't do it" She spoke in a taunting tone. You leaned against a wall and remained silent "The good news is, if you get on my good side, then maaaybe the accelerator will be made quicker"

She pulled out a small object about the size of her hand and she threw it in front of you. Then she phased from reality over to the object, a similar trait to the accelerator. You then understood she had some form of power over the recreation of Lena's anchor

She traced her long nails across your chest and walked to the door then looked back "We have a mission to go on, no?"

No one tells you anything here. You had no clue who, where, or why you were fighting. They were probably on your side and Talons making you slaughter them. Your side meaning Overwatch. It's important that at your time staying here, you never forget who you are or where you come from, lest you become consumed by darkness. No interactions unless absolutely necessary, no sympathizing with them, and never see the good in them.

It was you, Widowmaker, Sombra, and Bradshaw in the ship on your way to the drop point. Judging by the lack of numbers you have, this is going to be a mostly covert operation. Of course you four were skilled enough to be out numbered and by a fairly large amount, but that's besides the point.

It was completely silent in the ship except for the whir of the engines. You kept your head down, looking to the floor and not caring enough to see what any of them are doing. Suddenly Sombra cleared her throat to get all your attention

"Why is everyone so quiet? C'mon this is a big day!"

You saw Widowmaker roll her eyes, as if this was typical of the Hispanic. There was a certain aspect about Sombra that reminded you of Lena. Her energy? Her flirtatious mannerisms? Her stature? It could be anything that reminded you of the woman, but it didn't make you feel good. You saw Lena in an enemy, and you couldn't tell if there was an actual correlation, or you were beginning to relate Talon to Overwatch

Another example being Bradshaw. The more you were around him the more you got a Mccree vibe from him. Every time you had just a slight positive view of any of the members, you quickly shook it out of your head

You began to feel the ship descend below the clouds. The door slid open next to you and a powerful gust of cool air hit your body. You leaned over to see where you were and saw a vast landscape covered in snow and trees. You saw a rather large city in the distance on the coast, and next to it somewhat isolated was a factory that seemed to match the size of the city.

You looked back to the others "So is anyone going to tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do and where we are" you spoke loudly enough to speak over the wind

Widowmaker raised an eyebrow at you then looked outside. She was satisfied with the altitude of the ship, so she jumped right out of it. You leaned over and looked at her free fall for a few seconds before grappling onto a ledge and swinging to the top of it, getting a vantage point on the outskirts of the base. You turned back to the others and sought an answer

"Sombra, I'm marking the control tower on your map, your drop point is almost here!" The pilot yelled back to her

"Don't worry about it, amigo" She said before throwing a transponder out the door. She waited a few seconds before giving you a two fingered salute and teleporting out the ship. You weren't sure if she had intentions of taunting you by mocking Lena's gesture

"You can't possibly expect me to fight without knowing where I am" You told Bradshaw as the pilot continued to an undisclosed destination

The commander leaned into his knees as he sat down. "Alright fine. I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but we are at the Volskaya Industries factory in Russia, and our goal is to assassinate the head of the company as she inspects a new project they're working on" He expected you to freak out or argue against killing the woman, but you simply nodded and hopped off the ship

Bradshaw hesitated and thought for a second "You have no problem with this?" He said as he followed you off and gave a signal to the pilot to take off

"She means nothing to me and in no way does she help Overwatch" You said to him, making sure he knew where your allegiance was. "Where's the target. Let's get this over with"

"Widowmaker will be taking the shot. We're here to extract Sombra if things go awry."

"Then where's Sombra" You said in a mocking tone looking around the area

It looks like just a bunch of empty parts of the factory, covered in snow. You didn't see any guards yet around the area.

"We have to wait for her to turn off the turrets and open the door. Let's go"

He began running towards a building and you followed him. He ran up a set of stairs where there was a guard patrolling. Bradshaw caught his attention but simply ran past him, leaving you to draw your knife and attack him from behind. Up the stairs you entered a balcony like area where you could see the tops of the neighboring buildings

Bradshaw gave you a signal, and you drew a silenced rifle and took out two unsuspecting guards. Then the commander jumped off the balcony gracefully. You were going to follow him, then a pair of automated turrets turned their attention to the soldier. Right as you were about to warn him, the turrets shut off

"You're welcome you heard Sombra say in a somewhat arrogant tone into the comms

You two marched over to a closed steel door that would lead to your destination and you stopped in front of it. You looked at Bradshaw, wanting to know how good get passed it

"Sombra, the door" He ordered

The door opened slightly and when he went to take a step forward, the door slammed shut. He grunted in an unamused manner and you heard a laugh from Sombra before the door opened again. You contained your laughter, or a smile for that matter, out of spite

You two ran to the entrance of the main part of the factory and got on either side of the wide opening. You two didn't dare peek in, for you both knew there was high tech military equipment as well as dozens of Russian soldiers. You heard all the movement of the factory. Massive amounts of material being carried through with cranes, yelling from one worker to another, and the mechanical whirs of various machinery.

"Target has arrived" Sombra told everyone

You waited in anticipation for the inevitable gunshot from the sniper's nest, which you had no clue where it was. Widowmaker watched the meeting between the military and the head of Volskaya Industries. However, as the sniper tracked her target through thermal vision, just as the powerful woman was about to be vulnerable to the assassin, the alarms of the factory went off.

They roared through the premise as everyone was on high alert as they escorted the woman back to the elevator where she came from when Widow just missed her shot due to the poor angle. You looked to Bradshaw and he gave a head nod. The two of you rushed in simultaneously, guns blazing. The entire factory turned their attention to you two as both of you eliminated the soldiers. It was as if the two of you had been fighting together for years. You two constantly protected the other from bullet rain and seamlessly alternated targets

Then, Bradshaw rolled out to the open and attempted to shoot the elevator Volskaya was in, but the shots were blocked by the hand of a massive mecha that smacked the commander into a wall. You got a better angle and began to fire at the elevator, which was no use since it was too far away and merely hit the bottom.

"Sombra, she's getting away!" Bradshaw yelled from his hands and knees

"I'm on it!"

Just then, as you were firing at the mech, you saw the little Latina scale the factory with relative ease. She hacked the arm of an out of commission omnic which carried her a massive distance up to catch up to the target, until she was out of sight. You were punished for being distracted when the mech smacked you into a wall. It felt like you just got hit by a bus. You shook the pain off and aided Bradshaw in taking down the behemoth, which seemed to be no use

As the mech was focused on Bradshaw, you jumped onto its leg and climbed up to its head. Before the pilot could react, you called out to Bradshaw who tossed a grenade to you. You set it on the machine and back flipped off. The explosion still took a toll on you when it sent you flying off the tall mech right onto your back, knocking the wind out of you

While it was stunned, you watched as Bradshaw emptied a clip onto the now weak glass that protected the pilot. Once it was cracked, he jumped onto the torso, punched through the glass, and yanked the pilot out. He drew a rather longer knife and leaped onto the soldier, impaling him. He walked over to you, panting, and helped you up.

"Sombra, is the target down?" Bradshaw asked, but there was only silence "Sombra!...fuck"

"Bradshaw there are reinforcements inbound" Widowmaker told both of you

Both of you ran to the wide door both of you came from and looked skyward. There were dropships deploying various troops, then your heart sank. They were Overwatch ships

"(Your name) we have to stay here to protect Sombra. We'll set up a crossfire. I'll post up there and you-"

"No no no. I'm not doing this" You told him as you watched the soldiers deploy. You saw Raptura soldiers flying overhead, making their way towards you. There was an entire squadron of infantry being led by a particular crusader and you became uneasy.

Bradshaw grabbed your chest and pushed you against a wall "You don't have a choice kid" he looked back to the outside then back to you "Now get into position"

You pushed him off of you "They have a crusader. We're never going to hold our own anyway"

Before he could say anything else, there was a hail of bullets landing near you two, and he dove to the other side of the entrance. You saw this as an opportunity and you ran to the smaller walkway to the side of the wider opening. Bradshaw saw you run and he punched his cover out of frustration, immediately informing Widowmaker

As you made your way out of the factory towards the advancing Overwatch troops, there was a gunshot right at your feet when you turned the corner. You looked to the origin of the bullet and saw the glimmer of the scope in the sunshine and you stopped dead in your tracks

"Think about Lena, (your name)..." you heard the voice of the sniper "Do you really want her to be stranded in a distant reality all because you didn't cooperate?"

You caught your breath "I can't...I can't kill them"

Before any more persuasion was able to be spoken, there was a group of Overwatch soldiers that saw you and opened fire. You saw they were separate from the group behind Reinhardt who were advancing to Bradshaw

You took cover in a small hut, clouding the visions of the sniper. You couldn't bring yourself to shoot back, but when they realized this, they rushed your cover, and you had no choice but to attack. Instead of using your weapon, you engaged in melee combat with the four of them. Weaving through all the punches and kicks, you eventually had to throw your own blows. Obviously you were more skilled than them, and you rendered them unconscious. With every attack on your former soldiers, a part of you broke.

You threw your last punch at the soldier, you heard a feminine yelp from behind you and you turned to see who the owner of such a sound was. Your heart sunk once more. It was no soldier, you had nothing to fear. But still you felt nervous, scared, a feeling unexplainable. You stared into the eyes of Angela Ziegler as you caught your breath. She was utterly speechless, her jaw hitting the floor. She covered the gaping hole with her hands and her eyes began to glisten

"Angela...you're ok?" you said recalling that Widow told you her whereabouts were unknown

"(Your name)...you're alive? W-what are you doing? Why are you working for Talon?"

"What are you waiting for, kill her" Widowmaker told you as she watched the encounter through thermal vision

You had no words to explain yourself, so you watched as Angela was near tears as she gazed at her former commander. "...It's not what you think. Lena-" You were cut off as you yelled in pain as an electric surge traveled the length of your mechanical arm and through the rest of your body. You dropped to one knee until the pain stopped.

When it did, you no longer had control of your arm, and it reached to your sidearm and slowly held it up to the medic. Her look of sadness turned to one of fear as she looked down the barrel of the gun. You began to fight the cybernetics with all your might. Your finger pulled the trigger, but you managed to move your arm mere inches from her head

"Angela, run!" you yelled at her and she immediately obeyed

Once she fled the scene, you felt the control of your arm return "(Your name) what the hell was that" Widow asked

"Maybe if I had control over my arm this would be easier"

She knew that that was complete bullshit and that you couldn't kill Angela, but she dropped the subject for now due to the fact that Bradshaw was being overwhelmed by troops. You ran back into the factory to see that the soldier had fallen back a drastic distance because of the massive amount of suppressive fire he was receiving. You didn't want to help him, because the only way to do so was to eliminate the soldiers

"She got away, target has escaped" Sombra said as you were in an internal struggle

Bradshaw growled "Sombra!" he said frustrated with the fact that the target had not been eliminated. Over comms, all you could here from Bradshaw was the sound of bullets hitting his cover

"We'll argue about this later, amigo. Let's get out of here" She said

Seemingly out of nowhere, Sombra appeared in the middle of the Overwatch squadron "EMP activated" She exclaimed as the "enemy" became stunned and she disappeared again to Bradshaw's location

The two of them ran up a set of steps in the back of the factory and jumped off the railing to the safety of a Talon ship. You remained stunned. Not from the emp, but from the fact that you were fighting your own team. The look Angela gave you said it all. As you were in your daze, the Talon ship appeared at the ledge behind you. You took a few steps back, still staring at Overwatch

Sombra became impatient and she yanked you by your collar into the ship, which then flew to Widow's location who grappled on quickly and pulled herself in. You remained sitting on the floor of the ship, not moving a muscle, not even for Widowmaker as she stepped over you. She scowled at you and you knew damn well why.

Bradshaw took off his helmet and threw it to the ground then ran his hands through his sweaty hair out of frustration "There is no way the alarms should have been set off. Sombra are you sure you turned off all security measures in the factory?"

"Do you wanna do my job, amigo? Cause I'm sure you'd do great with all your experience, right?" She replied in a snarky tone in her own defense

Then his gaze turned to you on the floor. He stood up and grabbed a hand rail above him "You, (your name)...what do you know?"

You remained silent, still in deep thought. He walked over to you and kicked your side, knocking you out of your daze. You looked up at him "What?" In a somewhat aggravated tone

"Why were the alarms tripped, and most importantly...why was Overwatch there?" He said as he squatted down next to you in a threatening manner

You stood up and he mimicked your actions "Are you accusing me of this?"

"If the shoe fits"

"I didn't even know where we were up until an hour ago, how would I have contacted Volskaya or Overwatch" Your voice became increasingly flustered

"Look, I don't know how you did it, but this mission was covert. No one but us 4 knew about it, and you're the only one here with allegiance that lies elsewhere" He moved in close to you, both of you squared up to one another. Sombra and Widowmaker looked at each other as the tension in the room increased

"If I contacted Overwatch, I wouldn't be on this ship, and you would be dead"

Bradshaw turned his head to the sniper "Tell the white coats to cancel the construction of the accelerator, we gave this kid a clear warning" He pressed a button on the ship and the door opened, immediately a gust of wind hit your back and surged through the ship. He pulled out his sidearm and held it to your head

You put your arms in the air "Whoa! What the hell!" Now both of the women on the ship reacted to Bradshaw's brash actions (More like Brashaw amirite...I'm so sorry). They both stood up, but neither of them wanted to interfere. "We had a deal!" you yelled at him as you stared at his barrel

"Yeah you should've thought about that before you went and contacted Overwatch"

"You're a dumbass if you think it was me"

"When will you learn, kid? You're in no position to escape. Now your bitch is never coming back"

Widowmaker closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip, knowing Bradshaw's choice of words weren't the best. Imagine pouring gasoline on embers of a fire, the seemingly calm and controlled cinder turns chaotic and unpredictable. That's exactly what happened to you internally

Almost instantly, you quickly smacked the pistol out of Bradshaw's hands and spinning heel kicked him across his jaw. As he was stunned, you shoved him into the side of the ship and punched him on his jaw again. When you went to throw another punch, he ducked under it and uppercut you, causing you to stagger backwards. He went to kick your stomach, you caught it, but he jumped on his one leg and kicked your head with it. He pounced on you and you two began to aggressively grapple on the ground

Sombra took a step forward to intervene, but Widowmaker placed her arm in front of the hacker and shook her head "Let them" She told Sombra. The sniper pressed the button to close the doors of the aircraft

It seemed the brutal fight went on the entire duration of the flight back to the base. Blood was splattered all on the ship and one another's clothes. Eventually you two slowed down due to how aggressive you went at each other. Had you both had enough energy to keep pummeling each other, the fight would've gone on for days. But at one point during the fight when a grapple had ended and you two were separated, Widowmaker stepped in between the conflict as you two were panting heavily

"Are you done?" She asked you and him

Your gazes into one another's eyes never wavered. You wiped the blood from the corner of your eye which was beginning to cloud your vision while he did the same with the blood on his lip. He spit blood out onto the ground of the ship

The assassin stayed there, turning her head from one opponent to the other, until the ship descended to the shuttle of the base which was not more than a few minutes after the fight. The door opened and Bradshaw limped off the aircraft with Widow but not before giving you a dastardly look

Sombra walked up to you and stood next to your shoulder "I'm on your side, amigo" You shook your head and rolled your eyes before walking off the ship back to your quarters. Fuck this place…

A few days later, you had some downtime at this hellhole. Your procedure at Talon was not unlike yours at Overwatch in that daily you would do various training exercises, but afterwards you went straight to your designated room, no socializing with the crew, no researching enemy bases and patterns, no going to London for recreational purposes

They still kept a close eye on you, mostly due to the fact that Bradshaw ordered them to, who still hasn't spoken any words to you since Volskaya. It didn't matter, you didn't care what he thought of you.

Typically you didn't do anything noteworthy, but tonight, tonight you needed to have a few words with one of the Talon members. You walked out of one of the buildings you came from over across the base to where you first met Sombra

A soldier stepped in front of you. It was one of the soldiers that you fought in training on your first day "Uhh, (your name), where do you think you're going" He said trying to sound threatening, but obviously scared of you

Without words, you pushed him aside aggressively, not even caring about the weapon in his hands. He didn't say another word to you, he just let you pass by and go to the small building, what's the harm in letting you go explore right?

You entered the room where Sombra was doing her normal business, working on multiple monitors and using her advanced tech to her advantage. Except when you entered, you notices she closed out of one monitor that held a picture and various documents, but she moved onto the next screen seamlessly. Had you not been looking for something, you never would have noticed

"Qué? Estoy Occupada. I'm busy" She said in a firm tone

"We need to talk" You said as you turned back around and locked the door of the structure

"Are you deaf, amigo? I'm busy"

You nodded and walked over to the power source of all her tech and turned it off. The room grew significantly dimmer as Sombra stood up and began yelling in Spanish, presumably a wide variety of colorful language

You let her vent until she had to stop due to her shortness of breath. "Sooo? What do you need?" Sombra asked clearly still pissed

"So I've had some time on my hands recently...I've used that time to go through the mission report at Volskaya" You saw her narrow eyes raise at the mention of the mission, but she immediately returned to her angry look. If you were to have blinked, you would've missed it

"So? What does that have to do with me?" She asked

"I double, triple, quadruple checked _everything_ on both sides. There is no reason those alarms should have been raised. Talon was destined for success"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that _you_ had access to all the alarm systems. And you just so happen to go dark after the alarms were raised. I don't know what you're scheming, and frankly, I don't really care"

"It's my word over yours. Why would Talon believe a word you say?"

"I have data waist high to back me up. Every single analysis of the Volskaya defense and preparation. Every single camera angle. Every single key you've pressed on that control panel. I have nothing to lose and it would be a damn shame if Talon found out you're conspiring against them. I don't think they take too kindly to traitors"

Sombra glared at you for a few moments before she realized the severity of the situation. She looked to the door and made sure it was locked "What do you want from me"

"I'm not one to blackmail for a lifetime, but I do expect a favor, a big one"

"Que es? They can _not_ find out about this. I'm too deep"

"I'll keep you posted" You said with a smile as you walked to the door

"What?"

"So long as I don't tell anyone about your betrayal, you're in debt to me" You said before leaving the hut. Sombra stared at the door rather confused. Then she began cursing in Spanish again as she turned back on her computers

The rash thing would be to tell Sombra to get you out of here asap, but then you're right back where you started: Without Lena. Your plan was to wait for the scientists to complete the accelerator then have Sombra break both of you out. That was the plan anyway…

God knows how much time has passed. It had to have been months since your meeting with Sombra, and there was still no sign of the accelerator being finished. You had been on numerous missions with Bradshaw and his soldiers, killing for reasons you weren't aware of, but thankfully there were no more encounters with Overwatch. The commander's animosity towards you has since dissipated, but yours still remained

All this time at the base and you made sure you never recognized this base as home. You had a mission that you will make sure will be carried out. However, killing terrorists who didn't deserve mercy was one thing, but this slaughter of seemingly innocent people was a whole different scenario which was taking a toll on you. Your mind didn't rest soundly at night, constantly having it race through various thoughts about your missions

Talon, however, rather enjoyed your company in battle. Having a skillful soldier on their side was a literal life saver. Little did they know, you only continued to out gun every other soldier because the pain that enters your arm when you don't was unbearable.

Talon has disregarded you and has become lenient with your freedom. They no longer recognize you as a threat, not even Widowmaker, who was probably the wisest when it comes to deceit and betrayal. You recognized this difference in treatment and you'd make sure they'll pay for turning their back on you

Widowmaker noticed how uneasy your mind became with time, but it didn't matter to her. You were stuck here with no escape in sight. After all, you were so blinded by love that you had not even attempted to devise a plan of escape yet. She thought of you as foolish. Foolish like Lena but in different ways

Lena was flat out just dopey. It seemed that danger didn't phase her nor did any threats. The girl would throw her life on the line for a stranger that did as little as let her cut in line at the supermarket. She was clueless it seemed. But you, you were quite the opposite. You were aware of everything that went on around you. You knew that with every action, there would be consequences. But the foolishness comes with the fact that you didn't care. You knew you'd be imprisoned by Talon after destroying the accelerator. You knew that you now take innocent lives, but it is all for a selfish act to return Lena to reality. And that is why Widowmaker didn't know if she should applaud your courage or laugh at it.

Regardless, the infantry was right when it comes to appreciating your presence on the battlefield. You were a very valuable asset that made her life as well as Bradshaws a hell of a lot easier on missions. However, outside of missions, your attitude and arrogant demeanor was nearly unbearable. You treated the other soldiers with no respect and you hardly ever talked to anyone. But hey, you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink

Widowmaker approached your quarters in order to prepare you for another training session. It became routine to alert you when you had to go, and she thought nothing of it. She knocked on the door a few times "Hey. It's time to go." There was nothing. No response nor movement from within. After knocking a few more times only to have the outcome repeat, Widow opened the sliding door and entered

The door slid shut behind her. There she saw you. You sat at the foot of your bed, your elbows resting on your knees as you hunched over. Your head was down and there was a sidearm on the bed next to you

"(Your name), what are you doing? Let's go" Widow told you

"...You lied to me" You finally said in a low voice

"What?"

You picked your head up and she saw nothing but pure anger "You lied to me. We had a deal"

Her eyes narrowed on you "What are you talking about?"

You stood up quickly, the motion causing the assassin to jump "Today I had nothing to do...so I went to check up on the progress of Lena's accelerator, after all it has been what, months? Do you know what those white coats said to me when I asked them about it?...They looked at me like I was insane and said they had no clue what I was talking about. I told them about our deal and they said that they were never assigned to recreate an accelerator...All this time. All this time and you didn't even tell them about the accelerator!" you punched a hole in the wall with your metallic hand

For the first time in your life you saw a look of fear in Widowmakers eyes as they widened at the retelling of the events. You were never supposed to know. "I killed innocent people in the name of Talon" You continued "For what?! For nothing!" You were now yelling as you stared at your captor "We had a deal. You fix that accelerator, you bring Lena back and I work for Talon...God I should kill you right now" you said as you reached behind yourself and grabbed the pistol and aimed it at her head

She held her hands up as she backed up against the wall. Then as quick as her training allowed her, she smacked the pistol from your hands then kicked you in the face, staggering you. You quickly refocused and you two engaged in combat. You channeled your fury into a skillful sequence of blows, powerful ones that the rather petite assassin couldn't handle. If she countered your attack, you merely kept the barrage going. You grappled her numerous times, aggressively throwing her to the ground.

She tried to throw a quick jab, but by the grace of your reactions, you ducked underneath it, grabbed her legs, then picked her up and slammed her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. You picked up the pistol and aimed it at her head again, this time you kept one foot buried into her chest. She grabbed your ankle trying to push you off but to no avail

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put a bullet in your skull. You deceived me for the last time. I don't know how many hours I lie awake at night, thinking about what I've done. For the first time in months I had hope that I could see her again, and you took even that away" You shook your head. You leaned in closer to your prey and out the barrel of the gun to her head "Your life means nothing to me. You kill innocent men, not for the name of Talon. No...no, you kill because for that few seconds after the target is down, you actually feel something in your meaningless life. It's like a sick game to you. So I ask you again: Why should I let you live?"

You let that question sink deep into her soul as you felt her shake and stir under your boot. Finally she stopped and looked up at you "Because… You need me" You looked at her with narrow eyes. "You need me to get out of here. You're not allowed to leave without someone watching you. Let me help you"

"Why the hell should I believe you. The second I put my gun away you'll turn and run" The animosity still in your voice pierced through Widowmaker

"You have a gun to my head and I know you're not afraid to pull the trigger, I have everything to lose. Not to mention if you kill me, then what? Talon finds the body and who do they blame? You need my help"

You glared at her throughout the persuasion. After a few tense seconds where the assassin didn't know what you would do, you pulled the gun away from her forehead and aggressively picked her up and shoved her to the door

"You make any sudden movements, you die. You speak, you die. You try taking me anywhere other than the shuttle, you die. Now go"

You holstered your pistol and pulled out your knife as to not look suspicious. You pressed it against her back with enough pressure to draw a small stream of her toxic blood. You grabbed her dagger by her boot and threw it to the ground then made sure to remove both her gauntlets, the one for the poison and the one for the grappling hook. You began your trek through the base

Typically you would have been at least slightly nervous to walk past the enemy while holding one of their own hostage, but you were filled with so much rage at the moment that you felt like you could take on the entire base single handedly. As you walked Widowmaker through the base, you kept her on a metaphorical leash. If her gaze drifted to a soldier as if to signal help, you dug the knife deeper into her back and twisted it. You stood close to her back so that the weapon was concealed and no soldier looked your direction. It could be the sneaky placement of the knife, or it could just be that the soldiers never looked at you out of intimidation

What seemed like a lifetime, you made it to the shuttle with the many ships. What concerned you was that instead of the narrow corridors, this was a wide open space where people roamed with vision of all angles. Luckily there was a pilot close by the entrance and he just so happened to be the one that was piloting your ship in Russia. It appeared he was running some sort of diagnostic on his aircraft. He noticed you two and stopped whatever it was he was doing. You pressed the knife against Widows back more and leaned closer

"Don't speak" you told her as you approached the man

"Ahh Widowmaker, (your name). What are you doing here?" He said wiping off his hands with a cloth

"We're ready to go for the mission" You spoke for the two of you. You were practically standing behind her, which might appear a little odd, but you needed to keep that threat there on her back

"Mission? What mission?" He said a little concerned.

You shook your head and scoffed "For fucks sake you people are amateurs here. Do you listen to anything anyone tells you? I've been here for 2 months and I already have it down to a tee where I'm supposed to be and when. How long have you been here?" You said berating the pilot

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't hear anything about a mission"

"Sorry? You're lucky I don't tell Bradshaw about this cluelessness"

"No no no no. You don't have to tell him anything. Look look I'm ready to go now if you are. I'm sorry"

"Yes let's go. What are you waiting for?"

He nodded and scurried off to the control panel of his ship, immediately preparing for takeoff. The whole time you were having that conversation, you dug your knife deep into Widows flesh and sliced up, down, left, and right slowly so she was too focused on the pain to speak up. You shoved her into the ship and forced her to sit down. Before you did so, you grabbed a couple of zipties near the pilot's set of tools that he might have needed for any quick, on the go adjustments.

You tied her wrists together and through the handrail with multiple zipties. You did the same with her feet to the chair. Then you put one in her mouth that wrapped around her head so she wouldn't speak. The pilot was too focused and nervous on the flight to look back and notice the restraints

As you were finished, you noticed that Bradshaw entered the shuttle and was walking toward your ship. You quickly hopped through the ships opened doors to confront him since the ship was not ready for takeoff

"Where the hell are you going?" He asked you

"Mission" You said with little hesitation

"What? I didn't hear anything about one?"

"I don't know what to tell you. Direct orders"

He narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly "Uh huh" Immediately you knew you made a mistake in your choice of words. Bradshaw gives orders to you and everyone else at this base. He's the only one in the surrounding area that communicates directly to the directors of Talon. And those directors are the only ones who talk to the head or heads of the organization, no one knows which it is. Bradshaw recognized this odd scenario as he stared deep into your soul. You had to strike first

You quickly threw a jab at his jaw which he countered, he was expecting a fight. He then threw his own series of quick blows that you somehow managed to block and dodge. Both of you were evenly matched, which was a bitch because you had to get on that aircraft before it takes off. The dumbass pilot wasn't paying attention to the surrounding area so he'll go whenever the ship is ready to.

Your plan was to fight passively until you heard the sound of the aircraft take off. Let Bradshaw tire himself out until you had to leave. So you blocked each punch and kick, sometimes countering them to gain space between you two. Bradshaw only got more frustrated as he couldn't punish you for any move you did, which only made his form grow sloppy.

You heard the whir of the engines grow louder and louder, and you took that as a sign. You waited for the commander to throw another punch, slow punch at that, the you grabbed it, twisted it around, then swept his legs causing him to fall to the ground. You still had him in an arm bar as you knelt on his back. You pulled out your knife and stabbed him in the upper back then ran to the ship.

Just as the ship was taking off, it got about 5 feet off the ground, you jumped up and hurled yourself into it just before the doors shut. You looked out the window and saw Bradshaw slowly standing up and staring at the ship. He reached around his back and pulled your knife out and threw it to the ground. He made no attempt to call for help or sound any alarms. Most likely due to the fact that he was exhausted, but it's possible there was a deeper reason

You boarded the ship and began to catch your breath. You stared over at the restrained assassin and pulled out your pistol. You sat in the seat adjacent to her and merely watched her every move

"Sir, where are we go-" The pilot turned around to ask for the dropoff location, but was stunned at what you were doing.

You quickly stood up and aimed your pistol at him, to which he immediately turned around and focused on flying. "You fly until I say stop" You told him

"But sir, I didn't fill her up with fuel. We can't go on forever"

"I don't care. Just keep flying South"

The flight was tense. You paced around the ship alternating glances between the pilot and Widowmaker, who to your surprise has made no attempts of escaping. Perhaps she knew she was beaten. Regardless, it was silent above the clouds. The only sounds were that of the engine. No radio signals from the Talon base, not calls, nothing. Excellent. It appeared you were free. For a split second, you rejoiced and felt some feeling of happiness, something you haven't felt in a long time, but you immediately disregarded the feeling

How long have you spent without Lena in your arms. That's all you want, you didn't care what you did or where you were, you just wanted her with you. All of this was for her, the slaughter of allies, and it was completely in vain. Just the thought of the complete sham of a deal you agreed to filled you with anger. There was nothing to do but look forward, but what was forward?

You were back to square one. The only person who created such technology to bring a human back from a distant reality was gone, and there was no one there to help. Why would Overwatch help you? Surely Angela let everyone know you were a traitor. But you had to go back. That's the only place you truly felt at home...home, how do you get Lena back to her home? There was only one way: you had to create the accelerator yourself

"Uhhh, sir!" The pilot yelled to you. You snapped out of your trance and walked up to the dashboard "We're empty, I have to put her down" He told you

"That's fine. Where are we"

"Chile. Just North of the strait of Magellan. I don't see any civilization anywhere"

"I don't care. Put the ship down"

He obeyed and the aircraft began descending into an open plain surrounded by forest and mountains. When you touched down, he shut the plane off and walked over to you "Now wha-" You didn't even give him a chance to finish his sentence before shooting him in the skull.

You searched his body and found a tactical knife. You used it to cut the restraints off Widowmaker. You did so and hopped out of the ship, looking around at the landscape. Widowmaker followed and stopped when you did

"Now what do we do?" She asked rubbing her wrists

"We? No there is no _we_?"

"What are you talking about"

"What? You think I'd just forgotten about everything you've done to me and Lena? I saw what you did. I saw the bruises, the cuts, the streams of blood, everything! Hell You carved a W into her neck! You were gonna change her into a lifeless monster just like yourself. You kept me at Talon to kill for you. All because of a lie! I'm right back where I started, except this time I have nothing and it's all your fault! You think that walking me to an aircraft was enough to repay me for everything you've done?! There is nothing you can do for me now"

You pulled out your pistol. You aimed right at your metallic arm. You emptied an entire clip into it except for one bullet. The arm began to spark and it was disabled enough for you to rip it off with your other arm. You tossed it in front of Widowmaker who remained motionless. Then you aimed the pistol at her

"You've made my life a living hell and what can you say for yourself...Just What I thought. Nothing. You feel nothing, no remorse for anyone. Now I didn't know who Amelie Lacroix was, but I sure as hell know who Widowmaker is. And I know that the world would be better off without her living in it…" There was so much controlled anger in your voice as you spoke. You aimed your pistol away from her head and shot her in the thigh, causing her to drop to the ground. You walked over to her slowly "I want to kill you, believe me...but you don't deserve a quick death. You shouldn't be granted the pleasure of having your worthless life taken away from you. Now I don't know if you'll make it out of here alive, but I don't care. If you ever come anywhere near my team...my family, you will wish I would have just shot you in the head"

Without any more words, you turned around from her and walked towards the setting sun. You never looked back, never cared to see her reaction. You slowly walked into the forest, only looking forward, because forward is all you have now.


End file.
